Camp Glingal
by Araiona Dubois
Summary: The day before a sixweek camp opens for teenagers strange lights appear in the sky. When the camp director returns to the camp and finds that her staff is missing but is replaced by characters of Tolkien, will her camp stay open for business?
1. Problems

**Author's notes: Okay so, I do not own anything by Tolkien. I hope you like it, let me know if you do. If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know, in a nice way please. I enjoy constructive critisim, not flames. They're proposterious and make no sense what so ever. They just make the flamer sound like a pompous jack. So enjoy, I hope you like it. **

Camp Glingal

Chapter one

Problems

The boats rocked lightly at the camps dock. They tossed and turned; some even broke free of the dock and floated slowly down the lake. The wind carelessly blew the freshly stacked oars and lifejackets to the ground. Someone at the camp would have to fix that, but not at the moment. Every staff member of Camp Glingal still lay soundly in their beds. It was only four-thirty in the morning and would have been counted as a day like any other. But, in fact, this was not a day like every other. Today was 'final preparation' day for the councillors. Starting tomorrow parents driving trucks, mini-vans, and cars would be dropping their children off for a summer of adventure, fun, and memories that the campers would never forget. The camp director, Kisha Daystar, Kish to fellow staff members; Day to campers, tossed and turned in her twin sized bed. She enjoyed her job immensely but the day before 'thunder in the Glin' (as the fellow staffers called it) made her very nervous. Finally, at around five, she pulled herself out of bed and stretched. She walked across the room and pulled out a pair of work jeans and a t-shirt from the closet. She put them on and sat back on her bed to put her shoes and socks on. Her crimson painted toenails were beginning to chip and she let out a sigh. She stood up and walked out of the room and entered into the girl's mass bathroom. There were only two mass bathrooms for the boys, and two for the girls, and Kisha knew that by the end of the summer there would only be about two stalls in each bathroom that wouldn't need unclogging. She inwardly shuddered but then remembered the new 'campers have chores' rule and smiled.

_No more bathroom duty for me. _She thought with a smile.

She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled back her auburn hair into a poorly constructed bun. Her simple brown eyes danced in the mirror as it looked over Kisha's face for any problems. Kisha then noted that her eyes weren't the medium brown that they were yesterday. Now they showed more of a blackish colour. She rolled her eyes.

_Great, and the day before 'thunder in the Glin' too. Now I'll get campers asking if I'm blind again. This always happens the day before! _

She sighed again knowing that there was nothing she could do about her eyes except wear sunglasses like last year and so she did just that. She left the bathroom and walked down the hallway. She paused as she walked through one of the sitting rooms. Jack Thompson sat on one of the couches reading the morning paper. He looked up when she paused in the sitting room. Jack had always been a wonderful friend to Kisha and she was excited when he decided to work as a camp councillor. He joined the staff of Camp Glingal four years ago and he was always a favourite among the campers. Kisha had met Jack on a trip to England with two other camp staff members. They met him on the Tube and afterwards the four of them decided to get some lunch together. After that a great friendship blossomed and a year later he came to the States to visit Kisha. After a bit of coaxing he finally decided to work at the camp in the summer time. Jack always gave off the grandfatherly aura and staff and campers alike always went to him in a time of need. Kisha was defiantly glad she hired him. She couldn't have asked for a better councillor.

"Good morning Kish," he said smiling. "How did you fare last night?"

Kisha smiled back and shrugged.

"Pre-'thunder in the Glin' worries I guess," she replied. "How about you?"

"Oh I slept like a dead man on the bottom of the lake," he said with a smile. He turned the page on his paper.

"Care for a cup of tea with me?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Sorry, I need to finish some things," she replied.

He frowned. "No tea? How about some Kippers? A chip butty? Fish and Chips! You can't say no to that can you?" he asked.

Kisha sighed and nodded.

"Actually today I can. I'm in no mood for food. I'm afraid I'll puke it up," she said.

Jack nodded. "Yes I understand you. Pavement pizza is of the devilish nasty sort. Are you heading into town today?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I need to get some more batteries, tomato sauce, and potatoes. I also need to pick up my laptop and Jamie's digital camera. Do you need anything while I'm in town?"

Jack thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"If you could please pick me up some brown bread, Aubergine, Coriander, a couple faggots, some flake, a bottle of HP sauce, and a couple herrings please. I want to make kippers tomorrow," Jack answered.

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Thank God I finally figured out what half of that stuff means. It's most embarrassing walking into a grocery store and asking for faggots and some flake. I swear Jack, learn American English. Last year you scared half the campers."

Jack shrugged and raised the paper eye-level.

"All in a days work dearest chuck," he said with a laugh.

"Don't ever call me that again," Kisha warned as she made her way outside.

She could hear Jack laughing inside the sitting room and then she could smell the sweet cherry sent of his pipe.

_Oh, remember to tell him no more smoking that during the summer while the campers are here. _She thought.

She walked to her big old red Ford truck and looked around before climbing in. The ground of the camp looked absolutely serene. The two three-storey camper dorms sat darkened and void of life. The camper dorms held eighty-eight rooms in each dorm with two people living in each room. Though there were always the two lucky people in each building that got a room all by themselves. Each floor had around twenty-nine rooms and for a six-week stay these rooms looked pretty nice. Each room had two twin sized beds, (or in the case of the two single rooms, one bed) two walk in closets, two dressers, two desks, and a sink and mirror with running water. Each floor had a bathroom but there were only two or three stalls in the bathroom and no showers. This was just for midnight emergencies. Each floor also had a living room and each dorm had a game room on the main floor. The living room had a few couches, a television, and a computer. The game room had an air hockey table, a pool table, darts, and a video arcade type set-up. Pretty soon the entire dorm section of the camp would be alive with life, but not at the moment. It was dark and it looked downright spooky.

_That will change tomorrow. _She thought.

The councillor dorm still had lots of darkened windows meaning that half of the staff still lay soundly in their beds. She glanced over at the beach and watched two boats float down the lake. She rolled her eyes.

_Stupid boats. _

She knew that one of the other councillors would see them floating and would grab them. Her gaze turned to the freshly combed beach. The buddy board had the tags of all the campers sitting next to their room assignments. Pretty soon all those tags would be on the part of the board labelled, 'in the water'. Next to the beach sat the big campfire set-up. It had taken over a week to move all the firewood they would need for the weekly campfires with the campers. Jack, and another councillor by the name of Erik, fixed up all the benches that were made of tree logs. This weeks campfire was already set up and ready to go.

Next to the camp fire stood the two-storey garage and infirmary, the garage held a ping-pong table, an air hockey table, and a foosball table. It also held various objects for sports and miscellaneous games. The infirmary upstairs always had at least one camper in it for a bloody nose or sprained finger. This year Kisha prayed for no broken legs. She already told Erik that there would be no game called, 'climb up the rafters behind the stage like the opera ghost from _The Phantom of the Opera_'. That already proved disastrous.

Next to the garage and infirmary sat the great field. It was where games were played. It was big enough to play a regulation game of American football. Many games of European football, field hockey, American football, lacrosse, and rugby were played here.

Across the great field was the lake. During the six weeks it looked absolutely picturesque, but every other day of the year it looked dark and dingy. The staff would arrive at the camp four weeks early to clean it. The lake had no outlet for water to leave and the water always gave off a blackish colour, for this Kisha dubbed it Lake Nûrnen after the lake in Mordor with the same characteristics. But this was also where the camp got its name. Adjacent to the lake, on a green platform, surrounded by flowers of all shapes and colours stood a tree that looked to be made of gold. Kisha had asked one of the old councillors who used to work at the camp in its first year to make it. She thought it would look pretty next to the lake. After it was made, Mike, a camper in the first year, said it reminded him of Glingal. Kisha had asked him what that meant and he said that it was an artificial tree in the book _The Silmarillion _by Tolkien. He explained to her that it was a tree made by Turgon fashioned out of gold that was supposed to resemble Laurelin, one of the two trees of Valinor. Kisha rather liked the name of the tree and then decided that the camp would be called Camp Glingal after it. Every start and finish of camp the campers would all gather around the tree and Kisha would tell the story about the tree.

On the far side of the camp sat the final four buildings of the camp. They were the kitchen, the dining hall, the arts and crafts building and the theatre. The kitchen and dining hall had to be separated because of the fact that there were three hundred and fifty campers and one hundred staff members. If the kitchen and dining hall were in the same building then the building would have been way too big, also they liked watching the campers have to get up and walk out of the dining hall to get their food. The arts and crafts building was a two-storey building that held all of the materials needed for projects. It was also a popular hang out place for the teenagers during their free time. The other favourite hang out place was the theatre. Twenty of the councillors were in charge of having a group of students put on a play for everyone. The group of students was voluntary and any one could join in on the play, but it did take up every free minute so most did not want to do it. They did enjoy watching it though.

Kisha took one last good look at the quiet landscape and smiled sadly.

"This is the last peaceful day of the summer," she thought as she went into her truck.

She didn't know how right she was.

--

Jack was still reading the paper when Tammy Vertneuf, Jodie Ducklehide, Matt Gibson, and Jan Seche walked into the sitting room.

"Good morning!" Jack said cheerfully.

Tammy gave a distant nod, Jodie smiled slightly, Matt seemed as if he was in another world and Jan didn't even acknowledge his greeting.

Jack frowned.

"Why so glum my American friends?" Jack asked as he set the paper down and took another puff on his pipe.

"Today's 'thunder in the Glin' day," Jodie said sadly as if Jack had no idea what the day was.

"It's just so depressing," added Jan.

"No more peaceful mornings," Tammy said with a sigh.

Jack sighed.

"We go through this every summer. Bleeding hell, the day before the children leave you'll be depressed about that too," Jack said.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll happen," he said.

"It always does," Jack agreed. "Now, who would like to join me for some kippers with curry?"

The four made a grimacing face and backed off.

"I'm content with a cup of coffee. Thanks anyway," Jan said. She already had a foot out the door. She did not want to eat kippers with curry.

"Bah to coffee," Jack said taking a puff off the pipe.

"We'll be in the mess hall if you need us or if the other councillors want to join us," Matt said.

"Oh alright," Jack said. "Cheerio!"

Tammy smiled, "Cheerio my good mate."

--

Gwen's eyes bolted open faster then lighting. She had actually woken up five minutes prior but seeing that her alarm clock hadn't gone off she thought it was much earlier then what it really was. The light that streamed through the windows and the sound of fellow councillors talking in the sitting room was what made her eyes flutter open. She sat up in bed and realized that it was not six in the morning like she thought but actually eight-thirty. Her alarm clock had failed to wake her up for the third day in a row. She got out of bed and put on a pair of grubby work jeans and her black t-shirt that read: 'A Night at the Opera World Tour 2002/2003 Blind Guardian.' It then listed all the tour dates and places. The front of the t-shirt had a picture of Legolas, Gimli, and Gollum entering into a place called Bard's tavern. Her friend bought her the t-shirt when they went to Montreal to see Blind Guardian. She went back to her bed and bent over to fish her black sneakers out from under the bed. She found then and then began looking for socks. She found a pair that had the Phantom's mask from _The Phantom of the Opera _on them. She put them on and then put her shoes on. She put on her watch and headed out the door. She smacked herself in the head and backtracked. She closed the door this time and then went down the hallway. She didn't even bother to say good morning to Jack who was watching the news in the sitting room. The paper lay discarded next to him and his pipe lay on top of it. Jack shrugged as Gwen hurried by and wondered why she was so lively this morning. Though when he saw her t-shirt he let out an 'ah' and went back to watching the TV.

--

Gwen went to the mess hall and got a quick bite to eat. Tammy, Jodie, Matt, and Jan were in there eating scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon and drinking orange juice.

"Morning Gwen," Tammy said politely.

Gwen nodded in response as she popped in a Toaster Strudel into the toaster. She paced back and forth while she waited for it to be done.

"My, my, you seem restless this morning," Jodie commented.

The toaster made a popping sound and the Toaster Strudel popped up and Gwen grabbed it. She tossed it between hands as she headed out the door. They then heard her black Sedan start up and drive off.

"I wonder where she's going this morning," Matt commented. He took a sip of his orange juice and took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

Jan bit into her toast.

"The new Blind Guardian single comes out today. She told me last night that she'd be getting up early to head into town to buy it. I'm guessing her alarm clock didn't work again," Jan explained.

Matt nodded.

"That makes sense," he said taking a sip of coffee.

--

The sun shined high in the sky while the councillors worked on last minute changes to the camp. It was around one in the afternoon and Kisha and Gwen had not returned from town yet. The group of camp councillors sat on the big porch over-looking Lake Nûrnen. It was a rather peaceful moment and everyone wished it would last forever. But, of course, it didn't. Jack happened to look above the lake and he saw what looked like the Aurora Borealis.

"What in the devils is that?" he asked pointing to the sky.

The rest followed his gaze and they too saw the Aurora.

"It's the Northern Lights," Erik Pagnita replied.

"I thought that was a night time thing," Tammy said.

"It is," Erik replied.

"Is it coming towards us?" asked Jan.

Jack nodded.

"You know, I think it is," he replied.

--

"_No one ever dares to speak it's nothing else but fantasy. It's make believe, make believe. No one ever dares to speak it's nothing else but fantasy but one day it all will come to life…" _

Blind Guardian's new single _Fly_ blared through Gwen's speakers. She looked at the lyrics before she started up the car so she could sing along with the new songs. She couldn't wait for them to tour with this CD so she could see them again. Checking their website she found out that the complete album would be in stores in September and she almost had a heart attack because she didn't think she could wait that long. The title track, _Fly_, had a very catchy beat and before long Gwen's hands were beating on the steering wheel in tune with the beat.

"This is a really good single!" she said aloud as she turned off the highway and into residential road.

"Maybe the group will like it," she said as she played _Fly_ again for the tenth time.

--

Kisha's big old red Ford truck pulled into two mile dirt road that leads to Camp Glingal. On her way to camp she fiddled with the radio until she found BBC radio. Jack had bought her XM satellite radio for her car so she could hear the better British channels when she uses her truck. She passed by BBC radio because she wanted to listen to the local news. Not news from across the pond. She stopped on the National Public Radio and listened for the local news. She caught the local news mid-sentence.

"…the Northern Lights appearing in broad daylight near Lake Nûrnen. I'm sure the councillors at Camp Glingal are getting a pretty sight today. The six week summer camp starts tomorrow for Camp Glingal and campers all already to begin what is sure to be an exciting summer…"

It droned on as Kisha turned the truck into the camp.

_Northern Lights in broad daylight eh? I hope Jack took a picture of it._ She thought.

She parked her truck in the grassy parking lot and bent down to pick up a few bags. She then sat back up and went to exit her truck. Before doing that though she spotted a person standing next to one of the many trees. She furled her eyebrows.

_Who the heck is that? Campers don't come till tomorrow and that does not look like one of my staff members. _She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by another figure walking across the grass towards her truck. This figure was in turn followed by a few more people. Kisha thought she recognised one of them.

"Legolas? No bloody way. Alright someone's going to pay for that joke. Never joke around about that," she said in her truck.

Something told her that the coming six weeks were going to be interesting. Very interesting.

* * *


	2. The Bard’s Song

**A/n: thanks for the kind words! I hope you enjoy the next chapter:)**

Chapter two

The Bard's Song

Gwen pulled into the two mile dirt pathway that led to the camp. She had already listened to _Fly_ eighteen times and she thought the single was just awesome. With one hand controlling the steering wheel and another hand grabbing her bottle of Coke, life seemed to be going just great. The camp director, Kisha, had let her plan her very own project for the campers this year and, of course, the project had something to do with Blind Guardian and _The Lord of the Rings. Fly_ started over again as she pulled into her parking spot. All Gwen wanted to do was park the car, head to her room, put the CD on her player, put some headphones on and die to the world. That's exactly what she did and in doing so she hurried into the dorm rooms, just missing Fëanor by a yard. With her one track mind she cut into her room and put the CD in the stereo. She grabbed her industrial strength headphones, put them on her head, and got into bed. She was completely oblivious to the outside world. If she had looked through her window before she crawled into bed she would have seen the Dark Lord Sauron attempting to kill Frodo. But, her love for Blind Guardian, and her will to just listen to the single over and over again prevented her from seeing the very odd events happening just outside her window.

--

"This doesn't seem humanly possible!" Kisha screeched. She forgot about the bags in her truck as she got out.

She watched Frodo being chased by Sauron around the beach area of the camp. Aragorn and Legolas were in close pursuit. They in turn were being chased by five orcs and three Nazgul. Gandalf pulled out his sword and staff and began attacking the Nazgul and succeeded in killing all five orcs. Sam was screaming something along the lines of, 'Run Frodo, run!' Merry and Pippin were wandering around the camp grounds looking for mushrooms and Gimli had just gotten over what looked like sea-sickness and began helping Legolas and Aragorn fight off Sauron. On the steps leading up to one of the porches stood a much disoriented Beren and Lúthien with their only child, Dior, he also looked extremely confused. Kish held her forehead in her hands and sagged her head.

"This can't be happening…" she said.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the dark cackle of a Dark Lord attacking his prey. She looked over and saw that Sauron was still chasing Frodo around the beach, and Saruman was helping him. That pretty much only left one other option.

"Dear God not Morgoth," was her final thoughts before she fainted. This was just too much, way too much.

--

None of them were aware of the woman standing next to the red truck until they heard the clunk of her head hitting its metal. Sauron stopped chasing Frodo and Morgoth stopped tormenting Maedhros. The group quietly walked over to the fallen figure. Not out of alarm or fear but out of curiosity. Aragorn was the first to arrive and he bent down to examine the girl.

"Would someone please give me a cloth? She seems to have cut her head," Aragorn asked.

"What the hell language are you speaking?" asked Boromir before realizing that he too was speaking it.

"And why can I understand it?" asked Frodo.

"Maybe this girl knows. So if we heal her she can tell us. Now like I said before, would someone please give me a cloth?" Aragorn demanded.

Everyone began fishing about their persons trying to find something to use. Eventually Gandalf held out a cloth to Aragorn. It technically was an unused handkerchief but nobody really cared about that at the moment.

Aragorn wiped away the blood from her forehead. The wound was not as bad as Aragorn had first thought and he knew that the lady would not suffer any further ailments.

"Is she going to be alright?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn nodded.

"'Tis only a scratch. She'll be alright," Aragorn concluded.

Silence seemed to control them for a bit. Every one of them looked more confused then possible. It didn't seem probable that members of the Fellowship of the Ring could be looking at and talking to people who died in the First Age. After a few moments of perplexed staring someone spoke up.

"So what do we do now?" asked Maedhros.

"Attack Morgoth! He stole the Silmarils!" Fëanor demanded of his sons.

At this the sons got ready to attack and Morgoth pulled out his mace. Aragorn grabbed hold of the cataleptic woman and told the hobbits to find a place to hide. Gandalf and Legolas took the hobbits inside one of the dorm buildings and Aragorn and Gimli went in after them with the woman. Boromir backed them up making sure no one would attack them. They took the woman into one of the rooms. It actually was the sitting room and the group could smell a distant fragrance of cherry. A discarded paper lay on one of the chairs and a box looked to be alive and showing a man talking about what the weather would be like for the next day. He said it would be around seventy-five degrees outside but no one took notice to the man on the box. The box and the numbers meant nothing to them.

Gandalf and Legolas watched the battle going on outside. The sons of Fëanor had backed Morgoth and Sauron towards the lake. But their upper hand didn't last long of course. Morgoth exploded on them sending Maedhros into the lake and Maglor was thrown into a tree. Amras and Amrod made a very poor frontal attack against the two Dark Lords and they were thrown back against the glass of the dorms. Thuringwethil flew over and aided the two Dark Lords. Beren, Lúthien, Dior, Arwen and various other beings ran into the dorm room to hide from the battle going on outside.

--

"_Gems of tree light their life belongs to me!" _

Gwen rolled over in her sleep and the headphone jack popped out. Blind Guardian's song _Into the storm _blared through the dorm room and out of the window. Gwen woke up when she realised she couldn't hear her music anymore and put the headphone jack back in its place.

--

"Who said that!" demanded Fëanor.

Nobody answered. Everyone looked around confused but the lull in fighting ended and it picked up again. The ones fighting already forgot about the comment and the bloodshed continued.

--

Kisha moaned and smacked herself in the head. She then winced and realised that there was a wound there. She opened her eyes and saw a man staring down at her. He looked pretty handsome, with his grey eyes and rugged and manly look…

_Oh dear God its Aragorn!_ Her mind screamed. _What the hell is he doing here? What the heck is going on?_

He looked down at her confused.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I just have a slight headache. I'll be alright," she replied as she sat up.

She looked around and saw the faces of the fellowship and a bunch of others staring at her.

"What in blazes is going on?" Kisha asked.

Aragorn shrugged.

"We hoped you could tell us," he answered.

Kisha thought for a moment and then remembered stepping out of her truck to see the characters from _Lord of the Rings _in her campground. She was going to say something but Pippin interrupted her.

"Excuse me but is there any food here? I'm hungry," he said.

Kisha nodded.

"Maybe it'll be a good idea to get everyone in the mess hall…" she thought out loud.

"What's a mess hall?" Merry asked.

Kisha rolled her eyes and stood up.

"It's a place that has food," she replied.

"Alright, let's go then!" Pippin exclaimed.

--

Gwen opened her eyes and checked her watch. It was around fifteen hundred hours so she decided it was time to get out of the bed. She stopped the CD player and put the headphones on top of the stereo. She put her socks and shoes back on and exited her room. This time she closed her door without having to backtracking. She walked down the hallway of the dorm rooms and exited through the side entrance. She looked around and saw that it was abnormally quiet. She quietly walked to the mess hall and went inside. The kitchen, being completely separate from the dining area, was quiet as well but very messy.

_I'm not cleaning that up. _Gwen thought as she poured a bowl of Coco puffs. She pulled out the skimmed milk from the refrigerator and poured it over her cereal. Yawning, she grabbed a spoon and left the kitchen. Fifty feet from the kitchen was the dining hall that was big enough to hold five-hundred people comfortably. The camp employed a staff of fewer than one hundred and they took in three hundred and fifty campers for six-weeks every summer. As she walked up the ramp to the door of the dining hall she wondered where everyone was. But, as luck would show, her question was partially answered when she walked in. Her jaw dropped. There, sitting at the staff section of the dining hall, sat characters from the world of Tolkien.

"No bloody way," she thought.

She knew it had to be a joke.

_Maybe Kish decided on a Lord of the Rings theme for the six weeks. I wonder who I'll get to dress up as. _She thought.

She made her way down the isle and found a place between Fëanor and Morgoth and sat down. Across from her were Sauron, Thuringwethil, Saurman and the Nazgul.

"Is this seat taken?" Gwen asked.

Fëanor and Morgoth shook their heads.

"No, thank Eru that somebody decided to sit there though," Fëanor exclaimed.

"Bloody elf, you didn't have to sit there you know," Morgoth said.

Fëanor gave Morgoth the evil glare of doom.

"Well there weren't any spaces left!"

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"There weren't any spaces left," he mimicked.

"I swear to Eru I'm going to destroy you!" shrieked Fëanor.

Morgoth went back to his piping hot bowl of soup.

"Even I would like to see that happen," he said.

Gwen rolled her eyes and took a spoon of coco puffs.

_The councillors must be really getting into it. _She thought. She looked around and she could see many different characters from the world of Tolkien. There were some she could recognise, like Gandalf and the Nazgul, but there were some she had never seen before.

_They must be from The Sil. _She concluded. As she continued to look around she could not spot Kisha.

_I wonder where she is. _She thought but then shrugged. Kisha was probably dressed up too. She started to wonder about this new look. Kisha was not one to change things the day before camp started.

_This wasn't planned all along. I wonder what's going on. _

She continued to eat her bowl of cereal when a spit ball landed in her hair.

"Oh that is it! Childish idiots! Would you two just stop? You're really getting into this aren't you? My God! You bloody arseholes! Gormless, grotty, goolies! " she yelled.

Sauron gave what sounded like a very evil chuckle and Maedhros gasped. Gwen rolled her eyes again.

"Great, what did I say?"

The dining hall seemed to be completely void of sound and Gwen got the impression that there was something going on that nobody had told her yet. Finally the Witch-King spoke up.

"You just called Morgoth the Dark Lord a childish idiot among other things. I'd run if I were you," he explained.

Gwen gulped.

_Oh this can't be good. They're either really in character or I'm missing something big. _

"Wait, you're not the councillors?" she asked.

She got blank stares for an answer. Morgoth seemed to be getting out of his chair.

"I think I'll be leaving now," Gwen said as she stood up. The chair made a squeaking sound as it backed away from the table. She saw Morgoth pull out his mace and then she made a run for it. As fast as she could she ran from the dining hall and down the ramp. She turned left which took her to one of the beaches that had a volleyball court. She ran under the net and jumped over one of the overturned canoes that had fallen over earlier in the day. She turned right and took a short cut through the woods that took her to the swimming beach. She could hear Morgoth running after her. The only way she'd be able to escape was to hide because she knew there was no way of out running the dark lord. But seeing as Morgoth was only twenty-five feet behind her, hiding was not an option. Cutting through the woods again she made it to the councillor dorm. They were across from the camper dorms and she felt the wind of something really heavy going past her face. Dodging whatever it was, she ran up the porch steps of the councillor dorm and down the hallway. She passed by one of the sitting rooms and ran faster down the hallway. She turned left and ran up the stairs. When she got to the second floor she ran down the hallway and turned her head. There was no sign of the Dark Lord chasing after her anymore. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh…my…God…" she panted.

She slowly walked down another set of stairs at the other end of the hallway.

_I need a holiday. _Gwen thought as she entered the sitting room. She looked out the window and saw that the person sitting next to her in the dining hall was standing out there, and he looked ticked. She gulped and turned around to find another exit. She didn't get far as Morgoth was standing directly behind her. He gave a very grimacing smile, things didn't look good. She backed out onto the porch.

"Um, listen; about earlier…I had a bad night last night and a killer headache to boot. I didn't mean to call you an idiot," she said.

Morgoth didn't say anything. He kept walking closer and closer and Gwen backed up off of the porch and down onto the grass.

"Can we start again please? We really got off on a bad foot," Gwen pleaded.

She then backed into something sharp and she turned around. Fëanor was standing there with a very sharp sword.

"This can't be good," Gwen said.

The two advanced upon her like vampires at feeding.

"This really isn't good," Gwen said again in a panicky voice. She threw her hands above her head and waited for the inevitable.

"Gwen!" shouted a familiar voice.

Gwen put her arms down and turned her head to the sound and saw Kisha standing next to Legolas and Aragorn.

_What the bloody hell is going on here? _She thought.

Kisha's face turned into an angry frown.

"Damnit! Fëanor! Morgoth! Get away from her!" she shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do," Fëanor stated. He turned his attention back to Gwen. His eyes looked as if they could kill.

Kisha rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"I'll give you a Silmaril!" Kisha yelled. She hoped that would get their attention. It did.

Both Fëanor and Morgoth turned their attention to Kisha in interest. Kisha held in her hands what looked like the Silmarils.

"No bloody way," Fëanor shouted as he ran towards Kisha. Morgoth followed suit.

"Just what the devil is going on here?" exclaimed Gwen.

Kisha shrugged as she handed Fëanor and Morgoth a Silmaril.

"I don't know, nobody knows."

Gwen rolled her eyes, again and threw her hands in the air in disgust.

"Great! Just bloody great! Damnit I need a holiday!"

"Hey! These aren't the Silmarils!" shouted Fëanor.

"I suggest you do the running thing again," Aragorn suggested to empty air. The two girls were already off and running.


	3. Settling down

**Thank you for the kind review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter three

Settling down

"Kisha, what in the blazes is going on? I went into the dining hall and there sat every Tolkien character I could think of! So then I accidentally insulted Morgoth and Fëanor and now they're trying to kill me!" Gwen explained as they ran.

"Well it appears that a bunch of Tolkien characters have taken the place of the camp councillors some how. I managed to get them all into the dining hall and I talked to them. It appears that before they were transported here they saw the Northern Lights above them," Kisha explained.

The two ran into the councillor dorm and they ran down to Gwen's room. Gwen locked the door behind them but she didn't think it would do any good. She stood with her back to the door panting.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked again.

"I told you, they've taken the place of the other councillors. Somehow the Northern Lights brought them here and took our staff away," Kisha explained. She was starting to get annoyed with the constant badgering of questions that Kisha didn't even know how to answer.

Gwen looked at her confused.

"Northern Lights? What are you talking about?"

"The Northern Lights were visible around one in the afternoon today! I was driving back into camp when I heard it on the radio," Kisha answered. Her mind then clicked like two wires touching and making light in a light bulb.

"Wait, why didn't you disappear?"

"I went into town to buy Blind Guardian's new single," Gwen replied sheepishly.

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"I should have known, though I guess you might be the first person in the history of Earth to claim that Blind Guardian saved you from going to Middle-Earth."

"Do you really think the other councillors are in Middle-Earth?" Gwen asked.

Kisha nodded.

"Oh most certainly, if the Tolkien characters are here then it would make logical sense that they are over there," Kisha explained.

"You always look for the logical in everything," Gwen replied.

"Well at least I'm trying to figure out what's going on here. Unlike you, who already has Morgoth and Fëanor trying to kill you," Kisha said.

They heard a pounding on the door behind them. Kisha swore.

"Great, what are we going to do now? We have no councillors, the camp is overrun by Tolkien characters, and Morgoth and Fëanor are trying to kill you!"

"Us, they're trying to kill us. You gave them the fake Silmarils you know," Gwen said.

Kisha rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever."

The pounding continued on the door. Kisha began to look pretty damned afraid and Gwen started to realise that Tolkien characters were actually at Camp Glingal.

"How many of them are there?" Gwen asked.

Kisha pulled out a list.

"While they were settled in the dining hall I took down everyone's name. It appears that we have every member of the fellowship, the Nine Nazgul, Fëanor, his sons, Amarië, Amroth, Anborn, Araglas, Aragorn I, Arathorn II, Arwen, Balin, Beren, Bifur, Bilbo Baggins, Bofur, Bregolas, Bucca of the March, Celeborn, Celebrian, Celebrimbor, Déagol, Denethor, Dior, Dori, Dwalin, Eärendil, Elanor Gamgee, Elendil, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Elros, Eomer, Eowyn, Fangorn, Faramir, Fili, Fingon, Finrod, Galadriel, Gil-Galad, Gilrean, Gloin, Goldberry, Gollum, Grima, Haldir, Ilmarë, Kili, Lúthien, Morgoth, Nerdanel, Nimrodel, Oin, Ori, Ar-Pharazôn, Robin Gamgee, Rosie Gamgee, Rose Gamgee, Saruman, Sauron, Shelob, Théoden, Théodred, Thorin, Thuringwethil and Tom Bombadil."

"Who are some of these people, beings…things?" asked Gwen. She knew names like Morgoth and Bilbo Baggins but she had never heard of some named Araglas, Bregolas, and Thuringwethil to name a few.

Kisha shrugged.

"I don't know. I was looking them up in my Tolkien encyclopaedia when Aragorn ran through the halls shouting my name," Kisha answered.

"Yeah about that, how come they speak English? I thought they spoke Elvish, Westron, the black speech, and what ever other language is spoken in Middle-Earth," Gwen said.

Kisha shrugged again.

"Yeah, they're confused about that too. It seems they all can speak English even though some of them never even knew half of the language of Westron," Kisha answered.

The door started to cave in.

"Let me at them! Liars! This is not a Silmaril!" shouted Fëanor. His fists pounded sharply against the door.

"Not if I get to them first! They lied to me to! Sauron, go around back and break in through the window!" Morgoth commanded. He pushed Fëanor away from the door and tried to break it down.

"Yes sir," Sauron answered.

Sauron turned and walked down the hall. On his way he passed by Frodo. His lust for his One Ring almost made him stop his command from his master and steal back his ring. Almost. It never was really wise to not do something Morgoth asked. Sauron had learned that the hard way one dark and dreary day in Angband. He shuddered and left the dorm room and turned around the back. To everyone else he was out of sight and out of mind. They had forgotten that he was headed to the window of the room the girls were in. The commotion at the dorm room had gotten everyone's attention and they forgot about Sauron.

Back at the dorm room the girls were pleading for their lives.

"Listen, it was just a joke! Don't you get it! Ha-ha! Funny right? You're not really going to hurt us are you?" Kisha pleaded inside the room.

"Of course we are; we're going to kill you!" Morgoth screamed.

"You wouldn't want to hurt the ones who know how you got here would you?" Gwen asked. The two began barricading the door with their bodies.

"Gwen what are you doing?" Kisha whispered.

"I'm trying to buy us time. Maybe we can sneak out through the window?" Gwen suggested.

Kisha shook her head.

"It won't work, they'll be in the room before one of us can even leave the room," Kisha replied.

"Damnit!"

The banging on the door ceased.

"You know how we got here?" Fëanor asked.

"Yes I do," Gwen answered.

"Do you know how to send us back?" another voice asked.

"We don't know that," Kisha answered.

"Well then you're no use to us!" Morgoth replied. He began banging on the door again.

The door opened a crack. They heard a sound from behind them. Sauron was breaking through the window. Kisha screamed and picked up one of Gwen's shoes and threw it at him.

"Hey! Those are forty dollar shoes!" Gwen complained.

"Yeah, and you plan to wear them for your funeral?"

"Good point," Gwen answered and picked up the other shoe. She threw it and hit Sauron in the head.

"Nice shot," Kisha commented.

"Thanks, it's those archery lessons from Jack that are starting to pay off," Gwen replied with a smile.

Sauron started climbing into the room. He pulled himself through the window and stood up. Kisha and Gwen began throwing other objects from Gwen's room at him. They threw a volleyball, another pair of shoes, and a replica of the One Ring. Gwen had hoped that it would distract him but it did not. Running out of things to throw, the two girls froze in front of the door. He advanced on Kisha and Gwen and was about to strangle the two of them when he spotted a picture on the wall next to Gwen. It was a picture of Sauron. He turned around and saw a doll like object of him next to the bed. The blanket on the bed also had a picture of him on it. He walked over to the bed and picked up the doll. His finger accidentally brushed across the back and the doll spoke.

"You cannot hide, I see you!" it said.

Sauron shrieked and dropped the doll on the bed.

"What in the blazes is going on in there Sauron? Let us in!" Morgoth yelled.

"Why did you scream like a girl? Surly they're no match for you!" Fëanor yelled through the door sarcastically.

Sauron ignored them and picked the doll back up and stuck it on the shelf next to the bed.

"Whose room is this?" Sauron demanded.

"M-m-mine," Gwen said. She just managed to stumble out the words. She noticed that he did look very tall and menacing. All she could think of was the Monty Python sequence in The Quest for the Holy Grail. In said scene, Tim the enchanter leads King Arthur and his knights to the cave where he tells them there is a terrible monster. When they find out that it is only a rabbit one of the knights said, 'I'm gone and soiled my armour I did.' Well let's just say Gwen about wet her pants. Her knees started to shake at his presence.

"Do you worship me?" Sauron asked.

Not knowing what else to say she nodded in reply. She could feel the sweat pouring down her face.

_Maybe they won't kill us._ Gwen thought.

Morgoth and Fëanor finally succeeded in breaking down the door. Fëanor had his sword drawn and Morgoth stood ready to kill. Sauron stepped in front of the two women.

"You can't kill them," he said.

Morgoth's eyes blazed. The heat of his body seemed to intensify past human capability.

"What did you say to me you insolent worm?" Morgoth seemed as if he was going to explode. He did not go on a chase of two women and knock down a door to be told by his servant that he couldn't kill said prey.

Sauron held his ground.

"I said you can't kill them."

"And why is that?" Morgoth asked icily.

"They worship me, well at least one of them does," Sauron replied.

Morgoth looked around the room and saw the blanket, poster and the doll. His face changed from anger to amusement. He laughed darkly.

"They've made a doll that looks like you? How rich!" Morgoth exclaimed.

Behind him, Fëanor also began to laugh. The laughter carried down the hallway and it brought in the rest of the Tolkien characters to see what had plagued the Dark Lord and Fëanor. Sauron started to get angry.

"Well at least they worship me and not you!" he exclaimed.

Morgoth's laughter stopped. He eyed the two women.

"Is it true that you worship him?" he asked.

Gwen and Kisha nodded.

"In a way; yes." Gwen answered.

"You worship evil? Die!" shrieked Fëanor. He pulled out his sword and made an attempt to cut Gwen but Morgoth picked him up by the scruff of his neck and set him outside of the room.

"Do you worship Morgoth?" Sauron asked.

"Yes," Kisha answered and then added, "kind of."

Morgoth sighed.

"Well I guess I won't be killing you then," he replied. He turned his attention to Fëanor who was standing in the hallway.

"You try and kill them and I'll kill you and all seven of your sons oh and your wife too," Morgoth threatened.

Fëanor rolled his eyes.

"What-ever."

"I'm warning you…"

"I already said what-ever," Fëanor stated.

Gwen and Kisha stared at each other and almost started laughing. But the threat of being killed by a Dark Lord can always take the laughter out of you. Even if the said Dark Lord and Fëanor were in the middle of a what-ever argument, you still wouldn't want to laugh for fear of decapitation.

While they continued to argue Kisha realised that it was now seven o'clock at night and the camp opened tomorrow at one in the afternoon. She then had a thought.

"Hey, do you think you could get everyone into the dining hall for me?" Kisha asked sweetly.

Morgoth shrugged.

"Why not," he replied. He left the room and walked down the hall. The next thing they heard was his shouting from the middle of the camp.

"EVERYONE GET INTO THE DINING HALL IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR ELSE I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO ORCS!"

--

Five minutes later the dining hall was full of Tolkien characters.


	4. Explanations and the new staff

**Okay, happy reading! I hope everyone hada good weekend :)**

Chapter four

Explanations and the new staff

With everyone seated in the dining hall Kisha began speaking. She felt extremely nervous talking to these people, dark lords, hobbits, elves, dwarfs…etcetera. She cleared her throat.

"Okay so it seems that everyone here saw weird coloured lights in the sky right?" Kisha asked.

Everyone in the dining hall nodded.

"I thought they were part of Gandalf's fireworks," Merry commented.

Frodo, Sam, and Pippin nodded in agreement with Merry's comment.

"Yeah but what about my sons, my wife and I? We're from a different age and we still got here," Fëanor asked.

"You saw the lights right?" Gwen asked.

"Well yeah…"

"Well then that's how you got here," Gwen replied.

Fëanor rolled his eyes and Morgoth stifled an evil laugh. It was at this moment that Gwen and Kisha both realised that these six-weeks were going to be long and crazy.

"When you arrived my real camp staff disappeared. I got news that they saw the lights before they disappeared as well," Kisha continued.

"Do you know how to send us back?" Aragorn asked.

Before she could respond Galadriel answered for her.

"No she does not. She's not even sure that's how we got here."

"Please don't read my mind, it's very annoying. I'm doing the best I can here," Kisha replied.

"Well then how are we going to get back?" Dior asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"Since you're going to be here for a while I was wondering if you all could help me. You see I run a six week camp here during the summer time for three hundred and fifty teenagers and well since you arrived and my regular staff has gone I have no one else to be camp councillors. I can't very well tell all the campers to go home because the staff disappeared. Plus I'll be completely broke if that happens," Kisha explained.

"When does this camp start?" Amroth asked.

Kisha winced. She was hoping that they would agree before she had to tell them that.

"The campers arrive tomorrow around one-ish," she replied.

"What? You expect us to stay here for six weeks and watch teenagers on this short of notice!" Denethor exclaimed.

"Dad, shut up," Boromir said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey! Don't you touch me! You're my favourite son you know but that can quickly change," Denethor threatened.

"Oh go jump in a bon-fire," Boromir said.

"That's it, Faramir's my favourite son now," Denethor exclaimed.

"I don't want to be you're favourite," Faramir put in.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Kisha.

The three stopped their bickering, for now.

"You know you don't have anywhere else to go," Gwen put in, getting back to the important conversation.

"Why is that?" Nimrodel asked.

"You are in a whole new world full of new things. You won't survive, and even if you leave people will ask questions about who you are. You could even end up in secret government labs while they perform tests on you," Kisha answered.

The group did not know what secret government labs were and their faces showed it. Kisha began thinking of something closer to their reckoning.

"Okay, it would be like Morgoth capturing the elves and turning them into orcs," Gwen threw in.

A few of the characters winced at that thought but everyone knew what Kisha meant now. The entire group sat silently in the dining hall. Kisha waited for the inevitable. She knew that they would all get up and walk out, or, Morgoth and Fëanor would start fighting again. Either way she was pretty screwed. At length someone spoke.

"If you promise to try and find us a way to get back then we'll help you," Aragorn said.

Kisha's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Everyone nodded except Denethor, Fëanor, and Ar-Pharazôn.

Gwen and Kisha smiled.

"Thank you very much. Now we'll have to give everyone rooms and I'll give everyone job assignments after that. Gwen will you help me in assigning rooms?" Kisha asked.

"Of course," Gwen replied.

_Maybe this camp will survive after all. _Kisha thought. She inwardly smiled. She didn't know how right she was.

--

"I do not approve of my daughter sharing a room with Aragorn," Elrond protested.

Gwen rolled her eyes. It appears that when the fellowship part of the group got sent here they had only just left Rivendell and none of them knew if Sauron would be defeated and Aragorn made king.

"Listen, Lord Elrond, they're both adults here and we need to be concerned about space. Now there's one more bed available in the room so I can add someone else. How does," she looked down at her list and fished through the remaining names. "Ilmarë sound?"

Elrond sighed.

"Oh alright, I guess having a Maia in the room will be a good thing."

Gwen smiled.

"Good, now if you head on down to the councillor main living room Kisha and I will be giving job assignments," Gwen said with a smile.

--

After five minutes of settling in, the main living room looked quite comical. The couches and chairs were full of dark lords, hobbits, elves, dwarfs, humans, wizards, and anything else one could think of that lived in Middle-Earth. Kisha pulled out a list. She had been working on it while Gwen handed out room assignments.

"Okay then, Fëanor, your sons, and Celebrimbor; I would like you to be in charge of the arts and crafts part of camp. Seeing as you, Fëanor, created the Silmarils and your whole family is pretty much good with crafty type stuff. Is that okay?" Kisha asked.

Fëanor shrugged.

"What-ever," he replied.

"I didn't know they had the what-ever word in Middle-Earth," Gwen commented.

"We didn't," Fëanor said.

"Oh."

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Moving on, okay Thorin and Company, would you lead groups on a treasure hunt? The items they need to look for are already hidden. Tomorrow morning I'll give you a map and show you where everything is," Kisha asked.

Thorin shrugged.

"Sure," he replied.

The rest of the dwarves nodded their head and Kisha sighed in relief.

_Okay two down…a whole lot to go._

"Next, the hobbits, would you all please take the gardening classes and the cooking classes?"

Sam stared blankly at Kisha. He seemed to be thinking for a moment. After a bit he finally spoke.

"You mean for six-weeks we get to show people how to cook and do gardening?" he asked.

Kisha nodded and smiled.

"Oi, this is going to be a good time!" Sam exclaimed.

"Fun time for you maybe…" Denethor mumbled.

"Oh shut up," Boromir complained.

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Moving on, who would like to run the theatre? You're job would be to help put on a play, of your choosing, at the end of the six-weeks. I'll need about ten of you," Kisha explained.

Kisha and Gwen saw that no hands had been raised and Kisha gave a big deep sigh.

"Come on, just ten of you? It's not that hard. All you have to do is pick a play, anything you want, you can even take one of your tales of Arda and make it into a story for a stage," Kisha said.

After that a few hands were raised. Lúthien, Nimrodel, Nerdanel, Ilmarë, Gilrean, Finrod, Amarië, Celebrian, Galadriel, and Arwen volunteered for the job. Kisha smiled and thanked God this was going a lot more smoothly then she thought it would be. On the left of her she heard a snigger.

"Finrod's the only male, what a loser."

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to be put in the theatre job as well?" she asked.

Morgoth scoffed at her.

"You can't make me do anything. I can leave here anytime I want," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Kisha asked. She put her hands on her hips in a kind of 'you want to go?' type look. Morgoth stood up to his full height and looked down on her.

"I could break you like a twig," he snarled.

"I ain't afraid of you," she said.

"You were shaking like a twig in front of Sauron a couple of hours ago. Why are you acting like the valiant warrior now?" Morgoth demanded.

Kisha laughed. It was a rich, deep, sinister laugh which one would expect of someone who knew something. Gwen seemed to know what she was laughing about and promptly covered her mouth before her laughter would begin.

"Is there some new sort of evil here at this camp?" Arathorn II asked.

Kisha brushed it off.

"Oh, I'm sure nothing you can't handle. You're all fearless warriors, nothing that happens at this camp could do you harm I'm sure," she said looking back down at her list.

"Now, like I said before, Morgoth would you like to be put in the theatre job too? Or maybe you can work with Gwen. She has her very own project she'll be working on with the campers this year. Gwen do you need anybody to assist you?" Kisha asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, probably two or three," she suggested.

Kisha scanned through the list.

"How about Morgoth, Beren, and Fingon?" Kisha replied with a smile.

There was an immediate surge of volume in the room. Shouts of, 'I am not working with him!' filled the room. Kisha had only been joking when she said that but none of them seemed to realise it.

"Okay quiet down! I was only joking!"

Nobody listened to her.

"Damnit I said quiet down!"

The volume intensified.

Kisha opened her mouth to scream 'quiet!' when another voice did it for her. It boomed and echoed through the room. It was a very deep voice and when everyone heard it, the volume ceased to be and it was quiet again.

Gwen looked around to see who made such a deep, booming, shout. Her gaze went towards the hallway leading into the room they were in. Everyone, except Kisha and herself, had their back to this hallway and so no one else was aware that a group had formed in the hallway. They didn't look happy.

Gwen elbowed Kisha.

"What?" she asked. Her head was back into the list looking for names.

Gwen was speechless and so she elbowed Kisha again.

"What the hell do you want?" Kisha asked raising her head to look at her. Gwen made a movement of 'look over there' and so Kisha followed Gwen's shaky finger towards the back hallway. When she saw them her list fell promptly to the floor, along with her pencil and her sense of well-being.

"Oh…my…God," she managed to say.

"Actually I think the correct form would be, Oh my Ilúvatar, but we're not one to pick at the moment," a voice from the new crowd replied.


	5. Help from above

**Authors notes: why thank you corrina:) I normaly don't like those either but the idea hit me when my brother went to a camp with a friend. hahaha, very funny! oh the stuff with Morgoth and Sauron is just going to intensify! I'll make sure of that. Those two are actually my favourite characters out of everyone Tolkien wrote. :) Oh there will be some terrorizing:)**

**Enjoy the story! **

Chapter five

Help from above

"This just keeps getting better and better," Gwen mumbled.

By now the entire group of Tolkien characters had turned around to see what was going on. There, at the back of the room in the hallway, stood the Valar and Maiar.

"Oh crap," Morgoth mumbled. His eyes began searching for a way out.

Sauron began to freak out and started shouting.

"It was all him! He talked me into it! I didn't do anything! Honestly! He talked to me in my head and told me to sink Numenor, he told me to forge the ring! He told me to attempt a Middle-Earth take-over!"

Manwë rolled his eyes.

_Why does this happen every time I show up? _He thought.

"For the love of Eru control yourself. We can't do a thing about that at the present moment in time. Consider yourself lucky," Manwë explained.

"How did you get here?" Fëanor asked.

"I'm pretty sure the same way you all did," Tulkas answered.

"Did you see the lights in the sky too?" Pippin asked.

They all nodded.

"Yeah, we were playing our regular Valar vs. Maiar bowls tournament. We were leading nineteen to fifteen when this light above Valimar appeared. Then we all landed in the woods somewhere. We got lost then followed the sound of bickering to here," Manwë explained.

"Hey you can get us back right?" Merry asked.

Manwë shrugged.

"We really don't have any powers at the moment," Varda put in.

Morgoth laughed.

"Oh this is too good. The Valar are here and they can't do anything!" He elbowed Sauron in the ribs, "And you were panicking earlier, blabbing on about how you didn't do anything. Well now we can take over the world and they can't do a thing about it. I think I'll start with Valinor, how's that sound Sauron?"

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes you can be dense you know that? We're not in Arda anymore. We can't take over Valinor or any place in Middle-Earth," Sauron said.

"Yeah, but we can take over this place," Morgoth put in.

"For an ex-Valar you are pretty dense," Gwen said a little too loudly.

Morgoth glared at her.

"You're going down human!" he screeched as he pulled out his mace. Manwë quickly put an end to it by firmly grabbing onto Morgoth's wrist. Tulkas took his mace from him.

"Hey you give that back!" Morgoth yelled.

"Listen, we may not have our powers but we can still kick your butt using strength. Now if you don't want to be cast out into the Void when this all fixes it self then I suggest you knock it off. I swear, when we get back to Valinor you're going straight in the Void," Manwë threatened.

"Who say's we'll ever get back?" Morgoth asked.

Manwë pointed to the sky. Actually he pointed to the ceiling of the room but the thought was still there.

"It was creepy lights who brought us here and I'm pretty sure it will be those creepy lights that will bring us back," he replied.

"You think so?" asked Fëanor.

Manwë nodded.

"Yeah well I hope so," he replied.

"Yeah but when we do get back I'm going to take over the world!" Morgoth exclaimed.

Manwë rolled his eyes and grabbed Morgoth by the scruff of his neck.

"How about we have a nice talk outside on the lawn shall we? Sauron, you come too," Manwë demanded.

Sauron nodded then sighed and then followed Manwë and Morgoth outside.

--

"Okay well that was interesting," Kisha said as she bent over to pick up her list. When she looked back up she saw that the Valar and Maiar were still just standing there.

"You can have a seat if you like," Kisha suggested. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable that the gods and goddesses of Arda were standing in her camp hallyway.

A few shrugged and remained standing while others found seats on the couches and floor. After everyone had settled in Kisha continued talking.

"Okay so this camp is six-weeks long and I have divided each week into a theme. The first week will be arts and crafts with Fëanor, his sons and Celebrimbor. The second week will be split in half as well as the campers…"

"You mean we get to cut the campers in half?" Thuringwethil asked.

Kisha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No! There will be no cutting in half of any campers. What I meant to say is that the three hundred and fifty campers will be split in half. One half of the campers will be doing cooking with Hobbits while the second half does gardening with Hobbits. The third week will also be split in half. The first half will be a treasure hunt with the dwarves and the second half will be a survival camp-out with the Dúnadan. On the forth week there will be different lectures given by different groups of people or singular persons. I'll be talking to each of you individually and making out a schedule for the fourth week. The fifth week will start the camp Olympics. There will be a volleyball tournament, a field hockey tournament, a Baseball tournament, and a European football tournament," Kisha explained.

"Wait, can we have a bowls tournament also?" Varda asked.

Kisha nodded.

"Sure, the more the merrier," she replied writing down 'bowls tournament for week five'. "Week six will be the finals of all of the tournaments. There will also be a Tolkien trivia contest, the camp relay, the showing of the play, and other miscellaneous activities. Is that all clear?"

Mostly everyone nodded.

"Well Kisha it looks like this camp might survive after all," Gwen said with a smile.

"Yeah it appears that way eh?"

From the hallway a few of the Valar began to laugh. The two girls turned to see what was going on and they watched a very smug Manwë walking in with a very bruised and dishevelled Morgoth and Sauron. The three walked up to Gwen and Kisha.

"Now do you have something to say to these two girls?" Manwë asked.

They heard an inaudible, muffled sound from Morgoth. Manwë jabbed him in the back and Morgoth spoke up.

"I am sorry for causing you both pain and discomfort. I know my actions were not called for and I will not hurt, back talk, or bring about any further annoy with my actions," he said in a sincere voice. It made Gwen shiver and Kisha feel faint. Hearing Morgoth apologise probably hurt more then him actually trying to kill you. Gwen thought that if Morgoth and Sauron ever got back to where they belonged that they could use apology as a new form of torture. It made Gwen shudder.

"And Sauron, don't you have something to say?"

Sauron sighed.

"I'm sorry for breaking your window and I'm sorry you had to throw shoes at me to get me to leave. It will never happen again."

Manwë gave a very cool smile.

"There, all better. They won't be doing anything of the sort anymore. Fëanor, Denethor, Ar-Pharazôn, if you try anything similar you'll be doing the same. Got it?"

The three nodded.

"Good."

--

"Girls, it's time to go to bed," Mrs. Robinson said as she entered into her daughter's bedroom. The two girls were sitting on the daughter's bed playing poker and eating popcorn.

"But mom, camp's only an hour away and they start admitting people at one. It's only eleven o'clock. We won't be tired. We promise!" Chrisy promised.

Mrs. Robinson looked at them sternly.

"If you complain tomorrow morning that you're too tired then I will be very upset."

"We won't Mrs. Robinson," Kat replied.

"Well okay then. But don't stay up too late. You might be going to camp for six weeks but I have to drive you," she said with a smile. "Now don't go to bed too late. Goodnight girls, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight mom. See you in the morning!" Chrisy answered.

"Night Mrs. R," Kat said.

"Night," she closed the door behind her and the girls continued their game of poker.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing Gwen again?" Chrisy asked.

Kat nodded as she threw a chip in the pile.

"Of course, she's always been a big sister to me. She said that when I'm old enough I should apply for a job at camp. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Chrisy nodded.

"Yeah, and stay in the councillor dorm with dreamy Mr. Erik," Chrisy said swooning.

"You mean Mr. creepy theatre guy?"

"He's not creepy!" Chrisy protested.

"Sure he's not. So you're going to do the play then this year right?"

Chrisy nodded.

"Of course! I wonder what the theme is for this year," Chrisy thought.

Kat shrugged as she took a bite of popcorn.

"I don't know. Nobody knows. They didn't release that this time. It's supposed to be some big thing this year," Kat replied.

"Maybe they'll do a movie theme this time! Remember when they did a Star Wars theme?"

Kat laughed.

"Oh I know! It was hysterical! Or the time they chose Phantom of the Opera?"

Chrisy sighed.

"Just picturing Erik playing the Phantom is enough to make me swoon," she said.

"Oh I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Kat exclaimed falling back on the bed.

"You and me both, I'm glad your mom agreed to let you sleep over tonight. This is going to be such a fun car ride to camp!"

Kat nodded and laughed.

"I hope we get to bunk together," she said.

Chrisy nodded too.

"I'm sure we will, we always do!"

Kat checked her watch and saw that it was getting close to midnight.

"Come on Chris, let's go to bed now. I'm getting pretty tired," Kat said.

Chrisy nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

--

Gwen walked down the hall to her bedroom. It was getting close to midnight and she couldn't wait for camp to start tomorrow. Through room assignments it worked out that Vairë the Vala and Arien the Maia would be sharing a room with Gwen. She was looking forward to sharing her room with a Vala and a Maia. She even picked it up and cleaned off the two extra beds of former staffers who had disappeared. She put the Sauron doll in her dresser and pulled the Sauron poster off the wall. She thought that having a Vala and a Maia sharing a room with her, they might be offended by a poster of a dark lord in the room. She opened the door and saw that it was not Vairë and Arien who were in the room but Morgoth and Sauron. Her eyes bulged.

"What are you two doing here?" she demanded.

Sauron shrugged.

"There have been some room changes. Hello room buddy!" he said evilly.

"Oh dear Ilúvatar, you have got to be kidding me," she said with a sigh. She turned and walked from the room. She walked down the hallway and ran into Kisha.

"What the bloody heck? Why am I sharing a room with Morgoth and Sauron?" she asked.

"You think you got it bad? Manwë and Namo are in mine! You're the one who handed out room assignments!"

"Yeah and I put Nienna and Vana in your room. Why is Manwë in yours? I put him with Varda," Gwen asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"Apparently she thought that these six weeks the two of them should spend some time apart. So the rooms got all jumbled and now I have Mr. Mope and the dooms man of the Valar in my room."

"Yeah well at least yours aren't going to try and kill you!"

"When I walked in Namo asked me if I wanted to know when I would die. I did not know the Valar could be so weird," Kisha complained.

"Well what about the 'no boys in girl's rooms' policy? Don't we follow that in the staff dorm as well?"

Kisha shrugged.

"Apparently not."

Gwen let out a sigh of frustration and clenched her fists above her head.

"This is going to be a very long, and painful, six weeks!" she exclaimed.

A head popped out from Gwen's room. It was Sauron's.

"Are you coming room mate? It's almost time for bed!"

Gwen sighed and Kisha laughed.

"I'm gonna kill them before the six weeks are done. First they acted all evil and I could take that but whatever talk Manwë gave them really mellowed them out. This scares me more then the killing part. Good night Kisha, see you in the morning," Gwen said as she reached out and gave her friend a hug.

"Night Gwen, you'll survive the night. I'm sure of it," she said reassuringly.

* * *

**Bowls: same as bocce ball. I just have always called it bowls. **


	6. Baseball bats and pillows

**Allo, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter six

Baseball bats and pillows

The first thing Gwen saw when she woke up the next morning was the figure of a man staring evilly down at her holding a square fluffy object. It took a few seconds for Gwen to register that the man was actually Morgoth and the object he was holding was a pillow. Now this had caused Gwen great alarm because four years ago her house had been broken into at night. She was woken when a man entered her bedroom and tried to strangle her with a pillow. Seeing a man above her with a pillow for a second time in her life caused great distress and alarm and she reached under the bed and grabbed the baseball bat before Morgoth could even realise that she had done so. She jumped out of bed with the bat and began hitting him in the head with it.

"Get away from me you creep!" she screamed.

"Woah, wait, hey! Stop it! I was only joking! You weren't waking up and Kisha told me to wake you up! Stop hitting me with the baseball bat! Damnit that hurts!"

Sauron was already out of bed and watched the entire scene play out from the safety of the corner of the room. Gwen forced Morgoth out of the room with the baseball bat and continued to hit him down the hallway. The entire sight looked rather comical as Gwen was still in her unicorns and rainbow tank top and shorts that she wore to bed.

"I swear to Ilúvatar if you ever do that again I'll do more then hit you with a baseball bat!" she said swinging it again in the hallway. It connected with his neck.

"Hey! I was only doing what I was told! Stop hitting me!"

Manwë and Namo heard the commotion in the hallway from their room. Kisha had already left to check on breakfast. It was Aragorn, Legolas, Sam, and Gandalf who decided to cook it this morning.

"What's going on out there?" Manwë asked.

Namo shrugged his shoulders under his black cloak and said nothing. Manwë emerged from the room and watched as Gwen hit Morgoth with the bat again. This time it connected with his kneecap and he was jumping around down the hallway trying to get away.

"Would you stop it woman!" he yelled in a harsh menacing voice.

Fëanor, who had been sitting in the living room catching up with his estranged wife, heard his sharp voice and to him it reminded him of the Lammoth. He shuddered and the two left the living room and walked down the hall to see what was going on.

Gwen raised the baseball bat again and swung it down for the one-hundredth time or so. This time it connected with the side of his head. Morgoth put a hand to the side of his head.

"I can't see! What the hell did you do to me? Damnit woman! Screw Manwë's warning! You're going down!" he screamed. He probably could have killed her if one of two things had happened. If he had been able to see, he, more then likely, would have summoned up enough strength to take the baseball bat away from Gwen or if Manwë had not taken the most opportune time to intervene. But, as luck would have it, Manwë snuck up behind Gwen and as she raised it to hit him again he plucked it from her shaking fingers. Morgoth staggered to the floor. He still could not see out of one eye and part of his face looked worse then the 'talking to' that Manwë had given Morgoth and Sauron the night before.

Gwen stood shaking in the hallway and tried to calm down. Her chest was heaving up and down and her face looked as if she could kill. If Manwë had not broken up the fight at the time he did then one of them would have been dead or unconscious. Manwë took hold of Gwen's shoulders and shook her.

"What got into you?" he demanded. He took care to not yell at her for it seemed as if she was in some sort of sleeping state and had not yet woken up from a deep sleep. He shook her again and this time she looked at him confused.

"What happened?" Manwë asked.

Gwen looked down and saw the baseball bat. Recognition set in and she realised what she had done. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my Ilúvatar," she exclaimed.

By now the entire new camp staff, including the kitchen workers and Kisha, was in the big living room looking on. Sauron slinked out of the room and was watching from the other end. Manwë looked up past Gwen and at Sauron. He knew he would not get anything from her in her current state and so he would have to ask Sauron.

"Sauron, what happened?" he asked.

He walked down the hall towards Manwë so he wouldn't have to shout down the hallway.

"Morgoth and I had woken up about an hour and a half earlier and around Kisha came into the room around eightish. She tried to wake Gwen up but she seemed to be in a really deep sleep. Kisha had to run out of the room to check on the kitchen staff so she asked Morgoth and I to wake Gwen up. Morgoth said he would do it so he grabbed the pillow and stood over her. She woke up, probably from the feeling that there was someone above her, and freaked out. She pulled a baseball bat from under the bed and started hitting him with it," Sauron replied.

"Oh crap," Kisha muttered from the big living room.

Gwen seemed to be calming down and Morgoth had gotten off the floor and made his way to one of the couches. Saurman and Thuringwethil started checking him over for any major injuries. Apparently Gwen could really swing a bat.

Manwë turned his attention back to Gwen.

"Why did you attack him?" Manwë asked.

By now she had regained full composure. Manwë led her to one of the couches in the living room and had her sit down. He asked her the question again. She quietly told him about the time a man came into her house and tried to strangle her with a pillow. Manwë guessed in her sleeping state that Morgoth, standing above her with a pillow, brought back unwanted memories.

_See, I knew I should have been a psychologist. _Manwë concluded.

Kisha went over to Gwen and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Oh my Eru, did I kill Morgoth?" she asked.

Tulkas gave a whole hearted laugh and put his hand on his chest.

"No, I think it would take a lot more then a baseball bat to do in the Dark Lord," Tulkas replied.

She put her head in her hands.

"I never thought I'd say this but is he okay?" she asked.

"He'll be alright," Saurman replied from the other side of the room.

"He's only got burses and you didn't blind him from what we can see. His eye just swelled shut," Thuringwethil concluded.

"Well isn't this a swell way to start the day. Chick beats up Morgoth with a baseball bat. Why didn't I think of that?" Fëanor asked.

"Be nice," Nerdanel commanded.

Fëanor rolled his eyes.

Aragorn, Legolas, Sam and Gandalf had already left the living room after the commotion had died down. Truth be told, the only reason they went into the living room was to watch a girl beat the bloody heck out of a dark lord. So when it was finished and Manwë had calmed Gwen down they realised that the fun part was over. They went back to the kitchen and finished making breakfast. Then the four of them took the food they had made and brought it into the dining hall for a buffet style breakfast. The one, and only, buffet style breakfast that would take place the entire six weeks.

Back in the living room Morgoth had an eye patch over his eye. Kisha had ran up to the infirmary across the camp and pulled out the first aid kit, and the eye patch. His face had three or four bandages on it and he looked pretty beat up. After he was patched up Kisha walked Gwen down to her room so she could change for breakfast. Kisha thought that after the morning's excitement a good home cooked meal would do everyone good.

--

"How's your eye?" Fëanor asked Morgoth as he passed him by looking for a place to sit.

Morgoth glared at him with his good eye but his attempt at an evil glare became more of a comical sort and Fëanor burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Morgoth snarled.

Sauron, who was sitting next to him, patted him on his back and laughed.

"It did look pretty funny you know. I mean she was wearing a unicorn and rainbow shorts and shirt and she was beating you up with a baseball bat," Sauron said.

Morgoth took a bite out of his toast.

"Oh shut up."

Morgoth felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Gwen standing there with a plate of food.

"Um, I'm really sorry," she said.

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled through his coffee.

"Really, I am, I didn't mean to attack you with the baseball bat," she continued.

She saw that there was an empty seat next to Morgoth.

"May I sit next to you?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I don't care. As long as you don't attack me with the knife," Morgoth replied.

"Don't forget the fork," Sauron added.

"Or the spoon," Saruman added from across the table.

"I'm not going to attack him with any utensil," Gwen said taking a bite out of her eggs.

"Yeah, sure, tell that to my head," Morgoth replied.

"Well don't stand above me with a pillow when I just wake up then," Gwen said.

"I'll know that for next time," Morgoth replied. He put his empty coffee cup down on the table and belched.

"That was gross," Gwen exclaimed.

"Yeah well knocking out my vision was gross too but you don't see me stating the obvious," Morgoth replied.

Gwen opened her mouth to reply to his sarcastic comment but Kisha stood at the front of the dining hall.

"Alright everyone listen up! It's now ten o'clock in the morning and campers will arrive around one. Let's clean up our dishes and do last minute cleaning please," she said.

"As long as I don't have to be near Gwen if she has anything that could be considered sharp, dangerous, or a weapon," Morgoth replied.


	7. Welcoming campers and introductions

Chapter seven

Welcoming campers and introductions

The final preparation hours dwindled down until there was only a half-hour until the campers would arrive. The beaches had been raked again, the camper dorms had been checked over for any problems, the infirmary was fully stocked (Kisha had a pretty good idea that the infirmary would be used more then ever this year), and the kitchens and dining hall had gotten a good cleaning. Now all that there was left to do was wait. Ten minutes before one o'clock Kisha drove down and unlocked the gate. The rest of the staff sat around in reclining beach chairs in the great lawn. The sun was shining brightly and the day looked like it would be a beautiful one.

"Oh I could take a nap right now," Nerdanel commented.

"So could I," Amarië agreed. The two looked like they really did need a nap.

Morgoth's eye still had not swelled down enough for him to see and Sauron was using the opportunity to crack very evil eyeball jokes. Morgoth vowed that he would kill Sauron when the time was right. Gwen was just glad he wasn't threatening her at all. She did know that under different circumstances Morgoth probably would have beaten her to a pulp and then killed her. Kisha walked back to the reclining staff and sat down.

"Campers should be coming soon," she said. She downed a Long Island ice tea and sagged in the chair.

"Is she drinking alcohol?" Aragorn asked.

Gwen nodded.

"It's a pre-camp ritual. We call today 'thunder in the Glin' as a joke but it always hits the staff hard. Kisha always has two or three Long Island ice teas," Gwen replied.

Legolas looked appalled.

"Does she actually get drunk before these campers get here?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"Kisha holds her liquor pretty good. It takes a good seven or eight of those to make her drunk. She just needs to get a little buzzed before welcoming campers," Gwen replied. She checked her watch and saw that it was five minutes to one. She stood up and stretched.

"Okay, we better put the chairs back and get into our places. Everyone knows what they're doing right?" Gwen asked.

Everyone nodded. During the two hours before one the staff had decided on who would do what when the campers got here. For instance, one group worked in the arts and crafts room for registration and another group showed where each camper was sleeping.

They put the chairs back on the beach and went into their positions. Kisha, being camp director, had the job of checking over everyone's paperwork in the arts and crafts hall and Gwen, with the help of Legolas, Manwë, Bregolas, Aragorn I and Nerdanel showed which dorm building they were staying in and told them which room and floor.

Kisha had also thought it would be wise of certain characters, such as Morgoth, Fëanor, and Ar-Pharazôn should stay in the staff dorms. She also had a different, and very special, job for them once the campers got settled in and she wanted to give them time to prepare.

At around one-ten the first of the campers arrived. Aulë and Faramir were in charge of directing traffic and they motioned for the first car to park. When the chatty teenagers exited the car and saw that they recognised one of the staff members, Faramir did look slightly like the Faramir from the movie and the teenage girls saw this, they squealed in delight.

"Oh my Ilúvatar," Faramir said.

"I think that's going to be a favourite expression of the staff for these six weeks," Aulë concluded.

--

Mrs. Robinson turned the car down Camp Glingal road and the girls in the backseat began to get jumpy. They had been waiting all summer for this and now that it was almost here; they were ecstatic. Mrs. Robinson turned the radio on to give the girls something to listen to. Her thought was that maybe music would calm them down. She turned the radio to the local AM channel.

"Good afers cats and kittens, my name Kit McMantree. It's a bright and sunny day near the lake and there's no chance of rain for at least a week. The local camp, Camp Glingal, opens its doors today for six-weeks in the sun. The camp director, Kisha Daystar, has sent down the clue song for this year's clue. So now I present the song 'War of Wrath' by Blind Guardian. This song actually is spoken but the staff at Camp Glingal said it would give a great clue as to what the theme of this year's six-week. So all you campers have fun and have a great, safe, and adventurous six weeks!"

"Mom, will you please turn it up?" Chrisy asked.

"Sure thing dear," Mrs. Robinson replied.

She turned it up and the song by Blind Guardian began.

"_The field is lost, everything is lost. The black one has fallen from the sky and the towers in ruins lie. The enemy is within, everywhere. And with him the light. Soon he will be here. Go now my lord while there is time. There are places below._

And you know them too. I release thee; go. My servant you'll be for all time.

_As you command, my king._

I had a part in everything. Twice I destroyed the light and twice I failed. I left ruin behind me when I returned. But I also carried ruin with me. She, the mistress of her own lust."

The two girls made a face at the radio.

"What kind of song was that? It like lasted a minute!" Kat exclaimed.

"That was Blind Guardian's 'War of Wrath'. I saw them in New York City three years ago," Mrs. Robinson replied.

"Do you know what the song was about?" Chrisy asked.

Mrs. Robinson nodded.

"Of course I do."

The car was getting closer to the camp but the girls weren't paying attention. They wanted to know what the clue meant.

"Well what does it mean?" Kat asked.

"You saw _The Lord of the Rings _right?"

Both girls nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh Legolas, so dreamy…" Chrisy sighed.

Kat thought about it.

"But that doesn't fit anywhere though. Destroyed the light? That would mean an evil character right?"

Mrs. Robinson nodded and smiled.

"But Sauron didn't have a servant," she concluded but then hastily added, "like that right?"

The car was almost at the parking lot. Mrs. Robinson could see two figures directing traffic up ahead.

"That's right. But he did have a master. Did you read The Silmarillion Kat?"

Kat thought for a moment and then dawning recognition hit her. She squealed in delight.

"It's going to be a Middle-Earth theme this year!"

Mrs. Robinson laughed and pulled up to the two figures directing traffic. The two girls in the back of the car almost swooned when they saw Faramir. Both didn't know who the other one was though. Mrs. Robinson leaned out her car window and smiled.

"Good morning… Aulë is it?" she asked.

He furled his eyebrows.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

She shrugged behind the wheel.

"I had a hunch that's all. Great costume by the by, Faramir, you look exactly as I pictured him," she said.

"Oh why thank you," Faramir replied.

Mrs. Robinson pulled ahead and parked the car. The two girls flew the car doors opened and stepped out.

--

"Okay you're in room nineteen. It's on the first level of the dorm room labelled Mordor," Gwen said directing another camper into the proper building. They had decided to give the dorm rooms different names to make things easier. The first two choices were Angband and Valinor but the Valar said they did not want campers saying that they were living in Valinor and the characters from the War of the Ring said that they at least wanted one name from the third age. After much debate it was decided that the names of the dorms would be Mordor and Numenor. Sauron was not happy with the choice of Numenor as he was still afraid of water after it's sinking but everyone, including Morgoth, voted on it just to tick him off.

"Wow, cool! I'm living in Mordor!" the camper exclaimed as he headed off to the dorm room.

"Great, another evil soul dwelling in Camp Glingal for six-weeks," Aragorn I said sighing.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. There will be fans of the pansy side too," she replied with a smile.

"Pansy side?" Legolas exclaimed.

"Um, sorry, I meant good side." Gwen said still smiling.

"One would think you were partial to the evil beings of Middle-Earth," Manwë announced.

Gwen shrugged.

"Meh, both sides are cool," she replied.

Manwë, Legolas, Aragorn I, and Gwen heard a scream of 'no not Mordor!' coming near Bregolas.

"See," Gwen said pointing to the distraught camper, "there are some campers who don't like the evil side at all."

"Yeah one out of fifty," Legolas replied.

"Well its better odds then I would expect," Gwen said.

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"When you die I'm asking Ilúvatar if I can throw you into the void," he said.

Gwen shrugged again.

"You win some, you lose some," she replied.

"You've gone along way since yesterday," Legolas said, "From being almost killed by Morgoth and Fëanor, to admitting you worship Sauron, and then trying to kill Morgoth with a baseball bat at eight in the morning."

"Sorry, I'm bi-polar," Gwen said with a shrug.

"Bi-polar?"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Never mind."

--

Two hours later, around three o'clock, all the campers had arrived and were seated in the Great Hall. Now the Great Hall was built like the dining hall in which it could hold five hundred people easily. But the Great Hall was, unlike the dining hall, built for comfort. It had crimson red plush carpet and the walls were painted a similar colour. This room also had a big screen TV for movie nights. There were also couches and comfy chairs everywhere throughout the room. The rule at Camp Glingal was that the staff got first pick of the couches and chairs and any left-over could then be fought over by the campers. The Great Hall was situated by the lake and looked over it. Every morning, after breakfast, the campers and staff would assemble in the Great Hall for the day's announcements. Today everyone was gathered in it for the rules of the camp and introductions.

The staff had all settled down on the couches and chairs and within five minutes every other space available on the furniture was taken up. Gwen and Kisha stood at the front of the Great Hall and waited for absolute silence. When they had gotten it Kisha began speaking.

"Welcome campers to another great summer at Camp Glingal! If you haven't figured it out already, this year's theme is Middle-Earth! And so we have characters from Valinor, the First Age, the Second Age, The Third Age, and the Fourth Age ready to give great lessons and projects about Middle-Earth. Since not everyone is familiar with Middle-Earth, or only parts of it, I thought it would be best if every staff member from Middle-Earth would introduce themselves one at a time."

The volume in the Great Hall began to pick up as more then ninety percent of the camper population knew, and loved, _The Lord of the Rings. _Out of that ninety percent only fifteen percent knew about the different ages of Middle-Earth and so it was a good idea that Kisha decided on introductions.

"First we'll start with the Fellowship of the Ring," Kisha said. She then took a seat next to Gwen on a couch reserved for the camp director and listened.

Frodo was the first to stand up and walk to the front of the Great Hall. There were lots of chatter from the campers but Morgoth took care of it.

"Shut up or I'll turn you all into orcs!"

This threat seemed to work on everyone and they listened to Frodo.

"Hello, my name is Frodo Baggins and before I was sent here I was carrying the One Ring of Sauron to be destroyed in the fires of Mt. Doom. I like pipe-weed, food, and long walks on the beach…"

"Oh what-ever Frodo, long walks on the beach my arse," Sauron exclaimed in a huff, "You didn't want to take one with me yesterday!"

Frodo's eyes went wide and he put his hand around the ring.

"Yeah well I don't like them with you! You were going to take the ring from me!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Kisha rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Okay that's enough from the delightful Hobbit. Next can we have Samwise Gamgee?"

She sat back down on the couch and Sam stood at the head of the Great Hall. There was much swooning for the second time and all Morgoth had to yell was 'orcs!' and everyone promptly shut up. After that, excluding Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir, the Fellowship introductions passed very smoothly. To give contrast to the Fellowship, Kisha then asked if the Nine Nazgul would introduce themselves to everyone. The Witch-King was the first to talk.

"Um, hi, I'm the Witch-King but you all can call me Tim. You know, it's a lot easier that way. I've taken a very fond liking to pizza while I've been here so, if you tick me off make me a pizza and all will be well again."

A few of the campers could not help but laugh at the pizza comment and Morgoth threatened turning everyone into orcs again. The rest of the Nazgul went to the head of the Great Hall and introduced themselves. Instead of being called a number for six-weeks they all came up with names for themselves. Nazgul number two became Barny, number three became Bert, number four became Benny, number five became Bill, number six became Bob, number seven became Barnhart, number eight became Boris, and number nine became Sir Bedevere. He was rather fond of Monty Python and the Holy Grail after Kisha showed it to him this afternoon while the campers arrived.

After that Fëanor, his sons, and his wife, Nerdanel, introduced themselves to the crowd. The only main thing to say about Fëanor was that he made the Silmarils and he and his sons crossed the ocean in a quest to get them back. Morgoth then promptly scoffed at him saying that even if he could have touched his Silmaril again it would have burned him. Fëanor countered the comment saying that it burned Morgoth as well, and that there was no point in history where he could actually touch it and not get burned. After that Morgoth threatened to gut him like a fish and it probably could have happened but Manwë elbowed him and hinted about another talk on the lawn. For the rest of the introductions Morgoth remained silent until it was his turn to talk.

After Fëanor and his family the rest of the characters introduced themselves to everyone. Most of the campers had never heard of some of the characters such as Amarië, Anborn, Araglas, and Bregolas. Some of them, like Amarië, did not play any important role in anything. The only thing she did was she did not go into exile with Finrod, who loved her. Others, like Aragorn I, led exciting lives that no one knew about. The most exciting introductions were by the Valar and Maiar who told of exciting adventures they had in Middle-Earth. By the time Thuringwethil (who is a vampire and servant of Sauron) and Tom Bombadil finished their introductions the campers were dead tired. But as luck would have it the night was not done yet and Kisha took the floor.

"Well campers that was fun! Now I thought we'd kick off the six-weeks with a movie but before we do that I would just like to go over the schedule of events and the rules. Firstly the schedule, breakfast is served at eight-thirty every morning sharp. If you sleep in then it's your own fault. After breakfast, which ends at nine-thirty, everyone is expected to gather in the Great Hall for the day's announcements. Then, until one, you will be doing a morning activity. At one lunch will be served and from two to four you have free time. When you registered you were asked if you wanted to be a part of the camp play. If you answered yes, the two hours of free time will be used for play practice. If you are doing the play then at two meet in the theatre. From four to five-thirty everyone will then gather at the beach for swimming. You will then have a half hour to dry off and change for dinner which will start at six. Dinner will last an hour and then everyone will gather together in the Great Hall for evening activities. Bedtime is always a guesstimate but it usually falls between twelve-thirty and one o'clock in the morning. Are there any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand and Kisha smiled. She walked to the door of the Great Hall.

"And now would everybody follow me? We will be going over the rules outside."

--

It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and the entire camp was standing at the water front. Fifty feet away from the shoreline sat a boat with Eärendil in it. Standing in front of the boat was Ulmo.

"And now we will go over the rules. Watch," Kisha commanded.

The campers gaze switched to Eärendil and Ulmo in the water. Eärendil began speaking.

"Sailing, sailing, over to English Isle…" he made rowing motions with his arm. Then Ulmo raised his hand.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a voice that everyone knew he was trying to remember lines from a script.

Eärendil gave him an innocent smile.

"Why I'm going to sail to England in a rowboat!" he exclaimed.

"You can't do that. It's against the rules. Only with an experienced boatman during an organised activity can you row past the green floaties," Ulmo explained to him.

"But I'm an experienced sailor! I sailed all the way to Valinor!" protested Eärendil.

Ulmo shook his head.

"I'm sorry but it's not allowed. Even if you were…" he trailed off, "I'm not saying this!"

Kisha rolled her eyes; the script had been working so well. Until now.

"Just say the bleeding line already!"

Ulmo rolled his eyes and continued his lines.

"Even if you were Ilúvatar himself come down from Valinor I would not let you sail past the green floaties. While you're at Camp Glingal you're our responsibility and we will be very sad if you get hurt."

Kisha smiled.

_This is Oscar material. _She thought as she laughed in her head.

"Oh alright," Eärendil replied. "I will keep my boat within the green floaties."

Ulmo smiled.

"That's a good lad."

Morgoth turned to Sauron and whispered in his ear, "This is stupid."

Sauron nodded in reply and the two watched Eärendil and Ulmo bring the boat back to its proper place.

"So does everyone remember the rule?" Kisha asked.

The campers nodded and replied back to her, "No sailing your boat past the green floaties."

Kisha nodded and smiled.

"Good, now let's head over to the dorms. There are a few rules we have to go over there."

--

The campers watched as Gwen and Varda walked down the hallway talking.

"Man that dance last night sure was fun!" Gwen exclaimed.

Varda nodded.

"Oh it was wonderful! I can't believe Tulkas asked me to dance! I was so touched!"

Gwen smiled.

"Oh defiantly, that was so awesome!"

As the two continued their idle chitchat Sauron stood at one end of the hallway and Morgoth on the other. Morgoth held a football in his hand.

"Hey Sauron, see if you can catch this!" he yelled as he launched the football down the hallway. Now when they practiced this a few hours earlier Morgoth threw the football so it grazed past Gwen's head. This time it hit her squarely in the head. Gwen fell over and crashed into Varda and the two fell to the floor. Kisha ran over to Gwen.

"Damnit Morgoth you weren't supposed to actually hit her! Is this revenge for this morning?" Kisha asked.

"I'm going to kill you with a baseball bat tonight!" screeched Gwen.

Morgoth smiled evilly and Manwë grabbed him by his neck and pulled him out of the dorms. On his way out he shouted, "Sauron! You get your butt out here too!"

Gwen, who only had a massive headache, stood up and Varda walked her out of the dorm and to the infirmary. Kisha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I knew I should not have let Morgoth be the one to throw the football," Kisha said.

Kisha then turned to the bewildered campers.

"So everybody, what did we learn this time?" she asked.

"Throwing footballs in the hallway will end in beatings with baseball bats at night time."

--

The next skit took place in the hallway again but this time they used one of the staff member's dorms. The campers crowded around the doorway and others went outside and watched from the window. In the dorm room Arwen sat reading a magazine and popping chewing gum. Aragorn then walked into the dorm room.

"Arwen my love! It is so good to see you!" he exclaimed.

Arwen looked up from the magazine and her eyes lit up.

"Aragorn! How long I've waited for you! Kiss me my love!"

He leaned over and gave her a huge kiss. Then Legolas walked into the room as the staff member. His eyes bulged in his head.

"What is going on in here? You know the rules! There are to be no members of the opposite sex in the same dorm room at all times!"

Arwen frowned.

"But we love each other!" she protested.

"There is no place for love at Camp Glingal. This place is designed so that everyone gets to hang out with everyone. That is how it should be. Now if this happens again I will send Gwen and Morgoth in here and let them attack you with bats and footballs," Legolas warned.

Kisha chuckled to herself as the scene finished.

"So, what did you learn from this one?"

"That baseball bats have a predominate place at Camp Glingal…"

--

The final rule that was to be acted out was on the Great Lawn. The campers gathered around Morgoth and Fëanor. Morgoth, who was able to take the eye patch off an hour after the campers arrived, had it back on when Manwë was finished with him. Both Sauron and Morgoth looked subdued again and Gwen was getting afraid for bed time even though it was five o'clock in the evening. Fëanor and Morgoth began the next rule skit.

"You stole my Silmaril! You must die!" screamed Fëanor.

Morgoth laughed.

"You can never defeat me, for I am all powerful!"

The two lunged at each other and began a mock fight. Though the camp staff all knew that it more then likely was an actual fight and they really were punching each other. After thirty seconds of fighting Gilrean, Nimrodel, Amarië, Galadriel, and Lúthien walked by chatting like gossipy teenagers. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not see the two fighting and the group walked into the middle of the fight.

"Ow my face!" screamed Nimrodel.

The skit promptly ended when Lúthien tripped on her dress and fell into Fëanor. He then knocked over Nimrodel and she in turn tripped up everyone else. While they were on the ground nursing injuries Kisha asked the 'what did we learn now?' question.

"That fighting attracts pretty ladies," some wise guy in the back said.

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"You know, I don't think these skits are actually working…"


	8. Choices

**Corriana: Why thank you! I don't know where I come up with half of this stuff. i'm glad you enjoy my sense of humour! i'm very glad that you're enjoying the story! Happy reading!**

Chapter eight

Choices

After the rule skits finished up, Kisha led the campers back into the Great Hall. After the staff and the campers settled down Kisha spoke.

"Now, since this is a Middle-Earth theme summer camp this year we can do one of two things tonight. Now either tonight or tomorrow we'll be watching the entire _Lord of the Rings _trilogy to get the campers who have not seen it equated with the story. If we start it tonight it will not be finished until six or seven tomorrow morning but everyone will get a free day tomorrow to do whatever you want in the camp. Or we can start it tomorrow morning and have everyone get up at three in the morning so we can have the movies done by five. So we shall take a vote. Who wants to start watching them tonight?"

Not one hand remained down. Everyone figured that it would be more fun to watch the movies at night and finish them tomorrow morning then to be woken up early and spend all day inside watching a twelve hour movie. Kisha smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful! We will all gather back here at five forty-five to begin the first movie. Please get what you will need to be comfortable. In the dining hall there are drinks, sandwich meat, and other goodies in case anyone gets hungry. So be back at five forty-five and we will start up the movie!"

The excited campers rushed off towards Mordor and Numenor (remember the names of the dorms?) and the staff headed over to the staff dorm which was dubbed Lammoth because every time Morgoth screams or lets out a frustrated sigh, the noise lingers for hours on end.

Kisha and Gwen walked into Lammoth together and went down the hall.

"Well the first day is going better then expected," Kisha commented.

Gwen glared at her.

"If you call being threatened with a pillow at eight o'clock in the morning, trying to kill someone with a baseball bat, and getting hit in the head with a football then yes, I guess it is going better then expected."

Kisha shrugged.

"Hey, I thought someone was going to die today. I'm really glad the campers don't realise that they really are from Middle-Earth."

"I don't think that they believe it's possible for them to really be from Middle-Earth," Gwen replied.

"Well I'm sure someone will figure it out in six-weeks. And even if they do it's not like anyone outside of camp will believe them," Kisha said.

They stopped in front of Kisha's room and she paused in the doorway.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall for the movie at five forty-five sharp!" she said smiling.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there unless the two Dark Lords aren't planning an ambush for when I enter the room. If you hear a scream it's just me dying."

Kisha playfully pushed her.

"I think Manwë would do more then talk to them if they actually hurt you or someone else at this camp."

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah I know. You're right."

"When am I ever wrong?" Kisha asked.

"Twenty-three hours of the day."

--

Gwen's room light was off and Sauron stood behind the door while Morgoth hid behind a curtain. The two waited for Gwen to walk in and sure enough they heard footsteps approaching the room. The door opened and a figure went to turn the lights on. It didn't work; Morgoth figured out how to unplug the lamp. The figure didn't make a sound but walked deeper into the room. As planned Sauron slammed the door shut behind the figure and Morgoth came out from behind the curtain. The two tackled what they thought was Gwen. It took about thirty seconds for them to realise that it was not Gwen whom they tackled but Manwë. Gwen had asked him to enter the room first because she was afraid they would be planning something. Both Sauron and Morgoth realised it was Manwë when the body they tackled did not feel like a girls, nor did the booming voice that screamed out, 'Morgoth! Sauron!'

Gwen walked into the room carrying a flashlight. She beamed the light down on the three on the floor and rolled her eyes. She knew they were planning something. She fumbled through the room and found the lamp and plugged it back in. The room illuminated with light and now the four of them could see that Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Elros, and Elrond's two sons had formed a mob around the door to see what was going on.

"I think we need another talk," Manwë threatened as he picked himself off the floor.

"I think you need to do more then talk," concluded Elrond.

"Well how about you come with me and maybe we can both knock some sense in them. I'll see if Tulkas wants to come too. We can have a grand old party," Manwë said as he dragged the two out of the room by the ears.

"It was only a prank!" Sauron protested. His protests got weaker and weaker as Manwë led them outside. Gwen could hear a laugh coming from outside and she knew Tulkas had joined in on the 'talking party'. Gwen took the opportune moment of peace to change into something more comfortable and grab her blanket. Leaving the room, and remembering to close the door, she walked down and out of Lammoth and to the Great Hall. She placed her blanket on one of the couches and walked back out to the dining hall. There she made herself a smoked meat sandwich and grabbed a small bottle of Coke.

--

"This is so amazing!" exclaimed Tammy Falkins. She was Kit's and Chrisy's other roommate for the six-weeks. They were on the third floor of the Numenor dorm room. Tammy was a huge fan of anything Middle-Earth and she was one of the first campers to faint upon seeing, what they thought, was a person dressed up as Legolas.

The three girls changed into something that would be a lot more comfortable then grubby jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed pillows and blankets. They walked down the hall and passed by other girls, and boys, who were talking and giggling over the staff.

"They look exactly like them! It's amazing!" exclaimed Tanya Fonstand as her and her roommates, Jessie and Sarah, exited their dorm room.

A rumour was circulating around the dorms that the staff actually was from Middle-Earth. To Kat it sounded impossible but at the moment anything seemed possible.

Karen Wynn, a friend Kat had made two years ago at this very camp, caught up with them on the stairs.

"I can't believe this," she said acting just like everyone else. "It's just so cool that the theme for this year is Middle-Earth. Oh, I haven't seen the movies in over a year. I can't wait to watch them again!"

Chrisy and Kat agreed with her.

"A movie marathon at summer camp, who would have thought this, could happen?" Kat said excitedly.

The girls continued their chit-chat all the way to the Great Hall. It was getting close to five forty-five and everyone was settling in. Campers, and staff alike, had sodas, sandwiches, blankets and pillows.

--

"Okay is everyone settled?" Kisha asked.

All the campers, and staff, nodded. Kisha then started the movie and Arathorn II shut off the lights. Kisha squeezed in between Gwen and Nienna and the voice of Galadriel was heard on the screen.

Now before the movie had started, and before the campers even arrived at camp, one of the things Kisha and Gwen wanted to do after last minute clean up was to teach the Middle-Earth characters basic technological devices, such as the television and electricity. Kisha did this so that none of them would be completely astonished when they started the movie.

While the movie was still in The Shire Kisha had a thought. Since the characters that came from the Third Age, especially the ones who were active during the Fellowship of the Ring, arrived to Camp Glingal just after they left Rivendell, they wouldn't know what was going to happen about the ring. So everything from disc two of the first movie and then everything after that would be new for every Tolkien character. She shuttered.

_Oh no, Sauron…he's going to freak. Gwen's not going to have a peaceful sleep tomorrow that's for sure. _

The movie continued onward and it was now the scene inside Bree at The Prancing Pony. 'Strider' was just shown on screen and a few of the girls swooned.

"Oh I look so rugged and manly," Aragorn joked.

Arwen playfully hit him.

"Well you are rugged and manly," she replied as she laid her head on his chest.

Elrond rolled his eyes and walked from across the room to sit between the two of them. Arwen rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Dad, we're grown adults here," she said.

Elrond shook his head.

"I don't care, as far as I'm concerned he is not the one for you," Elrond replied.

--

The Fellowship was decided and this seemed too much for some of the girls. They promptly fainted and everyone around them pretended that they had fallen asleep. Gwen began to nod off on Nienna's shoulder but woke up when Kisha elbowed her in the ribs and told her it wasn't sleep time yet.

The movie droned onward and now that it was on disc two the characters from the Third Age seemed a lot more interested in the movie. Every now and then Sauron would shout, saying that the eyeball was just for show and he actually had a body. Girls, and some of the boys, turned around and hit him with pillows and told him to shut up. Kisha stifled a laugh.

Every member of the fellowship was at the edge of their seat during the Kazad-Dum sequence. Before Gandalf battled the Balrog, Fëanor decided that he had had enough and it was time to go to bed, but when Gandalf fell into shadow Fëanor swiftly sat back down and made a comment such as, 'Now it's getting interesting!'

Frodo looked at Gandalf shocked, and saddened but he also looked glad that they had gone here instead of staying in Middle-Earth. This way Gandalf didn't fall into shadow but was sitting next to Frodo on one of the couches in the back of the room.

Everyone appeared in tears about Gandalf falling, except for those who had scene it and Morgoth. He was screaming, 'No! Not my Balrog! Was that Gothmog? Tell me that wasn't Gothmog!'

"SHHH!" screamed a few girls at Morgoth. He was about to teach them a lesson for screaming at the greatest Dark Lord in existence when Manwë grabbed hold of his arm and gave him a look of, 'remember our talk outside? Shall we do it again?'

Morgoth gave up and sulked in his chair.

"Stupid humans," he mumbled to himself.

"Oh come now Morgoth, we're not so bad," Gwen said.

The glare from him was deadly.

The vision of Lothlórien made Galadriel jump out of her seat. Her eyes flashed of anger.

"It's preposterous! That's not what it looks like!" she yelled.

"Well Mr. Jackson did the best he could," a camper sitting in front of Galadriel commented.

"He could have tried better!"

Boromir's death scene caused a riot from the staff. Sauron and Morgoth began laughing and Denethor jumped out of the couch. Boromir looked ill and Aragorn shuttered.

"I kissed him? I kissed him?" he muttered.

"Would you all just shut up? You're acting like you've never scene the movie!" someone exclaimed.

"Or maybe they're actually from Middle-Earth and they don't know what's going to happen," another said.

Since the campers had their backs to the staff, they did not see the worried exchange of glances.

"Nah, they're not really from Middle-Earth. Sauron and Morgoth would have killed us all already," Kat replied.

The others nodded and Morgoth shifted in his chair. Manwë glared at him for the second time that night.

The movie ended around ten. Kisha yawned, stretched and walked to the front of the Great Hall.

"Okay, we're going to take a half-hour break and we will be starting _The Two Towers _at ten-thirty. So take a break, get some food, stretch, go to the bathroom, or do whatever. But just be back at ten-thirty, thanks!"

Ulmo turned the lights back on and the campers left the Great Hall for a break.

--

"Would have killed us all already, I'll show them!" Morgoth fumed as he walked down the hallway.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh calm down they're only teenagers."

"Sauron, we should do something to them tomorrow," Morgoth plotted.

Sauron smiled evilly and the three entered the room. Sauron was about to enter first, when Morgoth grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the door.

"Ladies first," he said with a smile.

Gwen eyed Morgoth suspiciously.

"Why? What did you do to the room? Five seconds ago you were griping about how the campers didn't think you were really from Middle-Earth because you hadn't gone all psycho on everyone and now you're acting all chivalrous," Gwen replied.

Morgoth shrugged.

"Well I'll do something to the campers but not to the staff. Manwë would kill me if I did anything to them," he said.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever," she replied as she opened the door.

--

"YGAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Kisha said as she looked up from her book in the big staff living room.

Most the other staff members, and some of the campers, heard the shrill screaming that began down the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" Aragorn asked. He was also in the living room picking the dirt from under his fingernails with one of his knives.

"That almost sounded like…" Kisha trailed off.

Aragorn and Kisha looked at each other and gasped.

"Gwen!"

--

Picking the glass out of her forehead didn't bother Gwen, nor did removing the thumb tacks from her jaw. But what bothered Gwen the most was that she actually bought Morgoth's lame excuse. Sauron stood next to the doorway doubled over in laughter. Morgoth picked his way into the room and sat on the bed. Folding his hands behind his head, he leaned back against the wall and watched the mayhem of his handiwork unfold in front of him. He heard some of the staff run down the hallway towards the sound. Kisha and Aragorn were first on the scene. Kisha took one look at Gwen and almost fainted. Aragorn looked into the room and saw Morgoth sitting on his bed snickering.

"You are in so much trouble!" Aragorn yelled.

Morgoth shrugged.

"It was only a joke," he replied.

Kisha examined Gwen's face. Gwen had gotten most of the glass and thumb tacks removed. She knew she was lucky because none of the glass shards had hit her in the eyes, and the thumb tacks didn't go down her throat and cause bleeding in her mouth.

"Mark my words Morgoth, you're so going down," she said as Kisha led her down the hallway to the infirmary. Kisha's prediction that the infirmary would be used often this year was proving accurate as it was only the first day of camp and twice it had been used. The sad thing was that none of the campers needed it yet.

--

"MORGOTH!" Manwë bellowed down the hallway.

From inside the room Morgoth cringed and Sauron continued to laugh.

"You're in for it now," Sauron said. "You almost killed a staff member. I think that deserves a talking to from Manwë."

"Oh shut up," Morgoth exclaimed.

Manwë stood at the doorway of the room. He didn't just look angry, he looked livid.

"What in the name of Ilúvatar possessed you to do that?" Manwë yelled.

Before Morgoth could answer, Manwë had Morgoth by the ear and was leading him down the hallway to have a special talk. The old talks didn't seem to be working and Manwë knew a talk of a different kind might work.

"I want all the male Valar outside for a chat with Morgoth, right now!" Manwë screamed down the hallway.


	9. Bloody git

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter nine

Bloody git

The events in Lammoth had spread all the way to Numenor and Mordor. The campers had been advised to stay in their dorm rooms while Manwë and the other Valar took care of a few things at the beach, which was only a short distance from the dorms. From inside Kat, Chrisy, and Tammy's room they could hear everything from the beach and so many of the campers gathered in the room to hear. At some moments there would be the sound of laughing and then a sharp yell of pain. Then there would be shouting and then another sharp yell of pain. Either way there was a sharp yell of pain after everything that happened on the beach.

"What's going on in here?" Legolas asked.

The girls turned around and saw the elf standing in the doorway. A few felt faint but none did. To them they still did not know that they really were who they said they were.

Legolas had been sent by Kisha to get everyone back into the Great Hall. Her fear was that some dorm rooms might be able to hear the events at the beach. Legolas saw that she was correct.

"Well we heard shouting and yelling at the beach," Trisha McMillan replied.

Legolas shrugged and pretended not to know what it was.

"Well come on then, the next movie will be starting soon and I know I want to see what's going to happen."

--

The interlude between the first and second movie lasted more then a half-hour. At eleven thirty _The Two Towers _started in the Great Hall. Everyone was present, including Morgoth and Gwen. Morgoth looked more injured then Gwen. A wound above his left eye was bleeding again Kisha tossed him the med-kit.

Gwen, on the other hand, did not look like one hundred shards of glass and twenty thumb tacks had just splattered over her face. She did have open wounds but Aragorn, being the great healer, fixed her right up. During the movie Gwen took the opportunity to plot her revenge against her roommate.

--

"It's Saruman! I know that has to be Saruman! I mean come on, white wizard?" Beren said aloud when Treebeard, in the movie, decided to take the two hobbits to the white wizard.

"No, I don't think it's him. Saruman was always too stupid to do anything right," Sauron concluded.

"Hey! I resent that!" shouted Saruman.

"Would you all shut up?" yelled a few campers.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

--

The only other times the campers had to yell 'shut up' to the staff was at the events at Helm's Deep and the events leading up to Helm's Deep. Arwen began freaking out when she saw Aragorn fall over the cliff attached to the warg, and Elrond looked smug.

"See? I told you he was unsuitable for you," he said.

"Shut up and watch the movie!" someone yelled.

At the battle of Helm's Deep, the characters from the Third Age were on the edge of their seats. Saruman and Sauron were hoping for a victory and the free people of Middle-Earth were hoping for the win on behalf of the good guys. Sauron and Saruman were crushed when the Uruk-Hai were defeated.

"See Sauron? Never trust a wizard to do your bidding. Do it yourself you lazy bum."

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up you bloody git."

--

With the ending of _The Two Towers _it was now three o'clock in the morning. The campers and staff voted to watch the last movie, even though it would be seven in the morning by the time it was said and done. This time there were no breaks between movies, as to avoid mishaps that could last over an hour, and they started _The Return of the King _right away. A few of the staff members who appeared tired at the beginning of the second disc of Fellowship were wide awake now. Frodo was on the edge of his seat and Sauron was silently wishing his orcs would find and capture Frodo and bring him the ring. Morgoth, who had been rolling his eyes at every scene now, was getting a bit perplexed at his protégé's actions.

"I did not teach you to trust in wizards and orcs! Bloody hell Sauron, if you wanted your ring back so much you should have gone and grabbed it yourself," Morgoth stated.

"Yeah well I was an eyeball okay? It's kind of hard to get the ring when you're a big floating eye. What did you want me to do? Float through Middle-Earth looking for a hobbit? I think they would spot me from 20 leagues away. 'Oh look! It's Sauron the floating eyeball! Everyone run and hide before he finds us!' I'm sure that's what they'd say."

"I swear to Ilúvatar, if you two don't shut up, I can't be held responsible for what I'll do to you," Manwë exclaimed.

"Fine, fine," Sauron muttered.

The movie, now on the final disc, continued onward. A few of the campers, who had already seen it, fell asleep in their spots but they were awakened when Gollum dove after the ring as it hit the lava.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Not my ring! I was not defeated! This did not happen!" Sauron screamed as he watched his tower fall to the ground and the eyeball implode.

Morgoth chuckled.

"Well it looks like the spotlight has been extinguished," he said.

Sauron held his head in his hands and began muttering incoherent things.

Nimrodel, who had been sitting next to Gwen, elbowed her and asked, "How much longer is this movie?"

"Oh not long, I'm thinking twenty-minutes?"

--

Twenty minutes later the movie did finish but Sauron was still fuming in his chair. Kisha had excused everyone and said they could sleep all day if they wanted. It was about seven thirty in the morning by the time the campers went to their dorms to sleep.

The staff members also left the Great Hall to go to bed in Lammoth and Sauron was still muttering things when Gwen, Morgoth, and himself entered into the room to sleep.

"Would you shut up?" demanded Morgoth.

Gwen nodded.

"For once I agree with you," she said in response.

"But they destroyed me!" he protested.

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Okay look, you're standing in front of me yes?"

Sauron nodded.

"Then you're not destroyed!"

"But…"

"No buts! Just go to bed before I kill you!" Morgoth demanded.

Gwen rolled her eyes and climbed into bed smiling sweetly to herself. When Morgoth had been getting a talking to by the other male Valar, Gwen, after Aragorn cleaned up her face, snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of dry milk and poured it all over Morgoth's bed. She had also taken some honey and ketchup. When she was sure that Morgoth was asleep, she climbed out of bed and poured the honey all over his face and hands. She then took the ketchup and squirted the bottle into his mouth and on his abdomen. Grabbing his mace, she put ketchup on that too, and then went back to bed.

_If you want to play games then batter up, _she though before she drifted into a very happy sleep.

--

The smell was the first thing that woke Elros up. He checked the digital clock on the dresser, Kisha had shown everyone how to read the digital clock, and saw that it was only noon. Realizing that he could not sleep anymore, he got out of bed and checked his sleeping roommates. Ar-Pharazôn and Denethor were still sound asleep.

_Why did I get stuck with them? _He thought.

When he opened the door the pungent odour was stronger in the hallway. A few other councillors had also been awakened by the smell and they too were just leaving their room.

"Do you know what that smell is?" Elros asked.

Eärendil shrugged and his two roommates, Tom Bombadil and Goldberry, didn't know what it was either.

The four walked down the hall and Bregolas, Bifur, and Déagol joined them in the hunt for the pungent odour.

They, at last, came to room nineteen, dubbed Angband because Morgoth and Sauron resided in the room. The smell was the strongest here.

"What do you think it is?" Bregolas asked.

Elros shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out," he replied. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. They then heard very strong snoring coming from two bodies in the room.

"Maybe we should open the door," suggested Déagol.

"Is that wise? Just this morning Gwen got glass and thumb tacks in her head, and it's her room!" Goldberry exclaimed.

"Just open the door," Eärendil said.

If I get attacked by something I swear I'll pull that Silmaril off your head and give it to Fëanor," Elros replied as he opened the door.

He involuntarily shielded his face for an attack but when none came he slowly put his arms down and looked into the room. His nose twitched and the smell was stronger in here. His eyes glanced around the room. Gwen was still sleeping peacefully, though she had a nose clip on, and Sauron's head was turned the other way but they all could hear him snoring. Morgoth, on the other hand, was covered in honey and had something red on his mouth, abdomen, and mace.

"Is that blood?" Bifur asked.

"Maybe Morgoth's finally bit the big one," Eärendil said with a smile.

Elros shrugged.

"No, I don't think its blood," he replied.

Goldberry started coughing at the smell and it woke Sauron up. He turned his head and saw Bregolas, Eärendil, Déagol, Bifur, Tom Bombadil, and Goldberry standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" he demanded as he sat up. His nose wrinkled at the pungent odour.

"What is that?" he asked at the smell.

Elros shrugged.

"We think it might be something with Morgoth," he replied.

Sauron glanced over at Morgoth and started laughing.

"Oh the bloody git finally got what's coming to him," he said.

Gwen yawned and sat up in bed. She was not expecting to see the door to the room open and see a group of staff members standing in it.

"Oh, good," she checked her watch. "Afternoon, what's going on?"

Goldberry had plugged her nose.

"You can't smell that?" she asked.

Gwen's eyes lit up and she pulled the nose plug off she took a deep nose inhale and then smiled. Jumping out of bed she exclaimed, "It worked! It worked!"

"What is going on in here?" Elrond demanded as he marched down the hallway to the crowd in front of Angband.

By now Morgoth had awakened and was looking pretty furious as to why he had ketchup in his mouth, honey all over him, and why he smelled really bad.

"Who the Valinor did this?" he bellowed.

Gwen began slinking towards the door of the room when Morgoth caught her gaze. He looked livid. He pointed a shaking sticky finger at her.

"You did! I'm going to kill you!" he screamed.

Gwen pushed her way through the crowd in front of the door and ran down the hall. Kisha had just left her room to find out what the smell was when Gwen ran past her.

"Gwen! What's going on?" Kisha shouted down the hall.

Her question was answered when a very sticky, ketchupy, and smelly Morgoth ran down the hall after her.

* * *


	10. Milky Morgy

Chapter ten

Milky Morgy

Smiling to herself, Gwen ran out of Lammoth and down to the camper dorms. Every so often she would turn her head to see how far back Morgoth was. She threw open the doors of Mordor and ran down the hall. She picked a random dorm room and opened the door. Running into the room, she closed the door behind her and stood panting. The three occupants of the room, who were asleep thirty seconds ago, were now wide awake and wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin Broadstand asked.

"Shh!" whispered Gwen.

"Gwen! Where are you! When I find you I'm going to rip out your entrails and then rip your skull out and beat you to death with it!"

"I need a place to hide," whispered Gwen.

"How about under the bed?" Ted whispered back.

She shook her head.

"The closet?"

"He'd look there too," she replied.

"Gwen, are you in there?" Morgoth asked as he opened another dorm room door.

Gwen had an idea and ran across the room to the window. Quickly opening it up she slid out of the window and held on to the window ledge. Ted got out of bed and closed the window but left a tiny crack.

At the same time Ted got back into bed Morgoth had the dorm room door open.

"Gwen, are you in here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about sir?" Kevin politely asked.

Morgoth walked into the room and looked under each bed; he then went over to the closet and opened it up.

"Gwen I know you're in here!"

"Why would she be in here?" The third roommate, Mike, asked.

"I know she's on this floor and I checked every other room. She has to be in this one," he exclaimed.

The four of them heard a muffled thud coming from outside the window. Morgoth stormed over to it and flung it up. He watched as Gwen ran across the Great Lawn.

"Damnit Gwen!" he screamed. He stormed from the room and ran outside after her.

After he had gone Mike had closed the window and Ted closed the door. The three looked at each other for a moment.

"What the hell was that about?" Ted asked.

Mike and Kevin shrugged.

"I don't know but what I do know is that Morgoth smelt like spoiled milk," Kevin replied.

--

Arwen and Aragorn exited their room to the smell of spoiled milk.

"Oh my Eru what is that smell?" Arwen asked covering her nose.

The other staff members had gathered in the living room and so the couple went to join them. Now that Elrond had seen the rest of the movie and saw that Aragorn became king of the reunited Kingdom, he didn't seem to get angry with Arwen sharing the same room with him.

Every staff member in the living room was holding their nose. A few were making gagging noises and Kisha had just retuned with spray cans to disinfect Lammoth.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked.

"Apparently Gwen put dry milk in Morgoth's bed and so now he smells like spoiled milk," Gandalf replied.

"Don't forget the ketchup," added Amroth.

"Or the honey," Kili added.

"Oh my Eru, I imagine Morgoth is absolutely livid?" Aragorn asked.

Nerdanel nodded.

"Oh yes, at the moment he's chasing her around the camp. By now the entire camp has woken up, either by the smell or Morgoth's rampant screaming," she replied turning the page in a book she was reading.

"Why would he be livid though? I mean Gwen's just paying him back for the shards of glass and thumb tacks," Arwen put in.

"Yes but remember, Morgoth is a Dark Lord. I won't be surprised if this exchange of petty pranks between the two of them lasts all six-weeks," Gandalf said.

Arwen rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought that these six-weeks might be peaceful and maybe even fun," Arwen said with a sigh.

--

After Gwen had jumped out of the window, the drop wasn't even three feet, she ran across the Great Lawn to the theatre. Here she would be able to lose Morgoth. When she walked into the theatre it was pitch black and she liked it this way. Finding her way down the auditorium seats, she found the stage and pulled herself on it. Making her way through the dark she found the backstage dressing rooms and hid inside.

From her hiding place she heard the theatre door open and slam shut behind her. She had no doubt that Morgoth could see perfectly well in the dark as in the light. She heard him walking down the auditorium walkway and he found the steps that led up to the stage.

"Gwen! I know you're in here! Just come out now so we can talk. I know this was in retaliation to the glass and thumb tacks and so we should call a truce. Just come out," Morgoth sweetly called.

Gwen laughed to herself.

_A truce? What does he think I am? An idiot? _

"I will find you I hope you know. I trust that you don't think you'll be able to stay in here forever," he yelled.

Gwen slinked out of the dressing room and quietly slithered down the hallway. She hid behind the stage curtain and saw Morgoth walking around the stage. She felt her way through the darkness and found the ladder to the catwalk. As she climbed up she tried not to make any sound but of course that's impossible and Morgoth heard her. He ran to the ladder and climbed up after her.

"Damnit Gwen I'm going to get you!" he shouted.

"Oh crap," Gwen whispered as she climbed higher. She reached the catwalk and began walking across. In her panic to find a way out she forgot that she was both afraid of heights and scared to death of the catwalk. She never thought the wooden plank was safe but year after year staff members of the camp run the backdrops from the catwalk with no problem. She clenched the side railing and quickly ran across.

_I'm not above the stage; I'm walking on solid ground. _She told herself.

Morgoth was closing in behind her and she knew she would have to pick up the pace. She reached the other side and felt for the ladder. There was none. She felt the sickening feeling in her stomach that she should have remembered that there wouldn't be a second ladder on the other side. She felt the wall and then realised that the catwalk only led to a wall.

_Uh-oh._

Morgoth cackled evilly when he realised that she had nowhere else to run.

"I've got you now!"

Gwen turned to face him in the dark, though she could not see him.

"Listen let's just be reasonable here okay? I mean you said we should call a truce," Gwen pleaded.

"Why do I smell like spoiled milk?" Morgoth demanded.

Gwen chuckled nervously.

"Well you see I poured dry milk in your bed before you went to sleep and your sweat while you slept made it liquidly and its now probably in your pores and won't wash out for another couple of days," Gwen replied.

"What?" Morgoth bellowed.

Gwen felt the catwalk shake.

"Listen, I don't suggest shaking the catwalk like that. It could break," Gwen said.

"Oh, and it would kill the puny human wouldn't it?"

He shook the catwalk again just to make Gwen nervous. They both heard a cracking sound.

"Morgoth please, it's going to break!"

Morgoth rolled his eyes in the darkness.

"Please, it's not going to…"

Morgoth trailed off as the catwalk cracked again. This time it shifted and the right railing fell off and landed on the stage with a clunk. Then the catwalk bent just below Morgoth and split open sending Morgoth and Gwen crashing down on the stage.

--

"Did you hear that?" Aragorn asked.

Aragorn, Manwë, Ulmo, Boromir, Faramir, and Haldir were near the theatre when they heard a very loud thud. Most of the staff members of the camp had begun a search for Gwen and Morgoth. Kisha was afraid that Morgoth would kill her and Manwë was starting to think that Gwen would need to get talked to along with Morgoth every time something like this would transpire.

The group walked to the theatre and stood in front of its closed doors.

"So, should we go in?" Boromir asked.

Manwë nodded.

"Yes, if they're in there I'm sure Gwen will need some help," he replied.

Aragorn opened the door to a pitch black theatre.

"Damnit where's the lights?" Aragorn asked.

"I think they're next to the door," Haldir concluded. "I remember I was helping Kisha with last minute repairs in the theatre and she turned on the lights that were next to the door."

"Okay so let's find the lights," Aragorn said feeling around next to the door. After twenty-seconds of searching Aragorn located them and flicked them on. The lights went on one by one until the stage was lit. There the group saw Morgoth sprawled out on the stage with Gwen on top of him. Both were knocked unconscious.

"Well isn't this a funny sight," Ulmo concluded.

"We need, oh what's it called? Kisha has used it a few times. It takes still frames of something…" Aragorn said.

"A camera," Manwë finished.

Aragorn nodded.

"Yes! That's it! Faramir, can you go run and get Kisha and tell her to bring the camera," Aragorn said.

Faramir nodded.

"Sure thing,"

Faramir turned and ran back to the living room of the Lammoth dorm. The only ones in the living room were Nerdanel, Rose Gamgee, Rosie Gamgee, Robin Gamgee, and Amarië.

"Where's Kisha?" Faramir asked.

"She went with Tulkas, Nimrodel, Lúthien and Beren," Nerdanel replied.

Faramir sighed.

_Damnit, why didn't she just stay here?_

"Do you know where they went?"

Robin nodded, "Yes, they went to search the arts and crafts building."

Faramir thanked them and ran to the arts and crafts building. Sure enough they were there and they were just leaving the building.

"Kisha!" Faramir shouted as he ran across the Great Lawn.

Kisha looked startled and looked around for the sound.

"Kisha, we found them! Bring a camera!" Faramir shouted as he got closer.

Faramir stopped when he got to the group.

"Where are they?" Beren asked.

"The theatre," Faramir replied.

"Well then let's go."

--

"Oh my Ilúvatar," Kisha said gasping. She had just gotten to the theatre with her digital camera in hand. Manwë, Aragorn, Ulmo, Boromir, and Haldir were sitting in the auditorium chairs waiting for Faramir to come back with Kisha. Kisha almost dropped her camera at the sight.

"Don't drop it!" Faramir exclaimed.

Kisha quickly grabbed hold of the camera and held it firmly.

"Are they alive?"

Manwë nodded.

"Of course, you can see Morgoth's heavy chest rising up and down with Gwen on it."

"Hurry up and take some photo's before they wake up!" Tulkas exclaimed.

"Right," she replied.

She turned the camera on and snapped a few photos. Kisha smiled to herself.

"This is going to make a wonderful addition to the slide show at the end of the six-weeks," Kisha announced.

The whole hearted laugh from Tulkas is what woke the two up. Gwen was the first of the two to scream but Morgoth came in at a close second.

"Get off me!" he yelled and Gwen was happy to oblige.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she replied.

Kisha ran up the stage steps and helped Gwen as she staggered about the stage.

"Are you alright?" Kisha asked her friend.

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

It was then that her memory of the incident returned and she turned to Morgoth who had also gotten off the floor.

"See! I told you! The catwalk did break! 'Oh it's not going to break' you said. Well bull-shiznit to that Mr. scary Dark Lord. You almost got us both killed!"

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd die from a fall like that. You might, but it'd be no big loss," he replied.

"You're going down!" Gwen exclaimed. Kisha had to hold her back.

"Oh pa-lezze, you couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Well I know I could hurt you so you must be less then a fly!" Gwen shot back.

Kisha, sensing this was going to end in another chase and seeing as it was already getting close to dinner time, grabbed Gwen.

"Come on bud, it's almost dinner time and I think you need to change. You know, you smell like spoiled milk," Kisha said.

Gwen smelt her arm and gagged.

Morgoth laughed.

"Looks like your plan backfired huh? I won't be the only one smelling like spoiled milk."

"Yeah, but your new nickname only works with you though," Tulkas replied.

"Why? What's my new nickname?" Morgoth asked, though he really did not want to know.

"Milky Morgy," Tulkas answered.

"What? Whoever came up with that, I'm going to kill them!"

--

Kerri Larson, Sara Martineau, and Grayce Trombley were lounging in the living room before dinner when the first of the many copies of 'soft side?' circulated through the two dorms.

"You gotta see this!" Tammy exclaimed handing Kerri the picture.

The three girls burst out laughing.

After Kisha helped Gwen to her room and Gwen changed into something that was not her sleeping attire, Manwë, bringing along Morgoth, entered the room for a little chat with them. He made an ultimatum saying that he didn't care if they played petty pranks on one another but nothing life threatening (that one was more directed at Morgoth) and nothing that would land anyone in hospital for over a week. (This was also directed at Morgoth) The two agreed and Manwë made them shake hands. While all this was going on in Angband, Kisha was busy in her room printing off hundreds of copies of the picture which she dubbed as 'soft side?' just for fun.

With the help of Aragorn, Legolas, Gollum, Grima, Gandalf, Nimrodel, Amroth, Amarië, Eärendil, Fëanor, and countless other staff members, they plastered them everywhere. They went into each dorm building and handed the first person they saw at least one hundred copies. They put them on every door they could think of and plastered them around the dining hall. When they had finally finished putting them all up they settled in for what was probably going to be a massive blow up on Morgoth's part.

The girls heard the bell signifying that it was dinner time and so they put the paper on the couch and went outside for some dinner and a few laughs.


	11. Soft Side?

**Okay enjoy. Just to let y'all know, I posted a character list and a map of the camp on my website. For some odd reason the 'homepage' button on my profile is not taking anyone to my site. It's a freewebs page. just type freewebs . com then my penname after it in lowercase and you'll get to it. Happy reading!**

Chapter eleven

Soft Side?

The dining hall was buzzing with activity by the time Morgoth and Gwen arrived. Manwë walked behind them, knowing that there would be hundreds of copies of the picture in there. When Gwen opened the door and walked in, followed by Morgoth who still looked angry over the milk, honey, and ketchup, the campers made whistling noises. At first Gwen did not know what it was about but when she saw the picture multiplied by one hundred all over the dining hall she almost freaked.

"Don't you like the picture?" Kisha asked laughing.

Gwen's eyes went wide.

"You took a photo of that!" she exclaimed.

"I was just practicing my photography," Kisha replied with a shrug.

Mumbling some incoherent things, Gwen took a seat at the table as far away from Morgoth as she could, though she could not escape the comments that floated back and forth at the table.

"So Morgoth, since you and Gwen already had the honeymoon, when was the wedding?" Sauron asked from down the table.

"Shut up," Morgoth warned.

"How come we weren't invited to the wedding?" Thuringwethil asked.

"There was no wedding!" bellowed Morgoth.

There was then silence throughout the dining hall except faint laughter emitting from Tulkas.

"I need a beer," Gwen said sighing.

"There are to be no alcoholic beverages permitted at the camp," Kisha recited.

"Well then am I permitted to leave the camp for an hour and get something to drink?" Gwen asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"Sure, there won't be an evening activity tonight so you are allowed to leave for an hour or two," Kisha replied.

Gwen nodded.

"Good, then I am going into town. See you all in a few hours," Gwen announced as she stood up and walked out of the dining hall.

"Maybe Morgoth should go with her. I think they need a second honeymoon," Fëanor exclaimed laughing.

Morgoth shot him the very evil glare and picked up the dinner knife.

"You're going down elf!" he screamed. He looked absolutely livid. Fëanor jumped from his chair and dashed from the dining hall with Morgoth in close pursuit. Manwë remained in his chair eating a bowl of chicken soup.

"You don't mean to go after them?" Tulkas asked.

Manwë shrugged.

"The whole day I've been chasing. Fëanor can handle things for himself," Manwë replied.

It was then when they heard a very sharp evil cackle followed by a very loud scream of someone in pain.

"I'm still not getting up," Manwë announced.

--

"What can I do you for?" the bartender asked.

The pleasantly plump older gent was cleaning glasses during a lull in activity at the bar when Gwen walked in. Ye Old Pub looked like a good place to go when Gwen drove down the main street looking for a place to drink.

Gwen pulled herself up on the barstool and thought for a second.

"I'll take the strongest thing you got and then double it," she responded.

The bartender cocked his eyebrows and went to get the drink.

"Did you have a bad day or something?" he asked.

Gwen nodded.

"You could say that, it's more like the past three days have been bad," she replied.

The bartender handed her the drink.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Gwen asked pulling out her wallet.

He shook his head.

"It's on the house," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, you look like you could use a good stiff drink. This one here helps me when I'm having a bad day," the bartender replied.

"Oh, why thank you Mr?"

The bartender extended his hand.

"Mr. Bartley, James Bartley at your service."

"Well thank you Mr. Bartley. I really do need this at the moment," she said as she downed half the drink.

James put the last clean glass on the shelf and put the white cloth over the rack.

"So, why do you need such a drink today?" he asked.

Gwen sighed.

"It's a very long story. Let's just say my job has gotten a whole new workforce and there are only two people who have been there forever, my friend the director and I, well the new people are nice but there's this one guy…" she trailed off as she took another drink and then continued, "who is driving me insane. He likes to play petty pranks and today one, no actually two, almost got me killed. One was technically my fault but it was in retaliation to the one he did. So after the prank was pulled he ended up chasing me around the place until finally I was cornered on a catwalk. The thing ended up breaking and we both crashed down onto the ground and we were both out like a light. Well my friend, who found us, thought it would be a wonderful photo opportunity and so now millions of copies of this picture are now floating around work," Gwen explained. With one last gulp she finished her drink and sighed.

"Well it appears to me that someone at your work might have a crush on you," James said.

Gwen almost started gagging.

_Ha! Whatever! If only he knew that the man is Morgoth the Dark Lord._

"Are you familiar with J.R.R. Tolkien Mr. Bartley?" Gwen suddenly asked after he refilled her drink and she took another big gulp.

"Why yes I am, I've always enjoyed reading a book by Tolkien. Though the movies were pretty bad if you ask me," he replied.

"So you know its history pretty well?"

"I suppose I do."

"Do you remember a certain character by the name of Morgoth?" she asked.

Mr. Bartley nodded.

"Most defiantly, it's a good thing that Arda isn't real and stuff that bad couldn't happen. Why do you ask?"

She sighed and took another drink.

"Well that's what he's like. Excluding the killing and turning elves into orcs, he's exactly like Morgoth. It's insane," Gwen replied.

"Is that so?"

Gwen nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Well then I take back my previous statement and exchange it for this: he just is a prankster. I'd match him prank for prank until he gets tired of it."

Gwen nodded. "Thanks."

Gwen looked up at the clock and saw that it was already nine o'clock. She sighed.

"Well it looks like I gotta go. I'm sure there's going to be a big day tomorrow. You know I never liked Tuesdays," Gwen said getting up.

James nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean. You have a good night and I hope tomorrow wont be as bad for you," James replied.

Gwen smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Bartley," she said.

He shook his head.

"Don't call me that. The name's James and you're welcome in this pub for a free drink anytime. We don't get many customers on week nights so it would be nice to talk to someone at night," James said.

"Why thank you James. I'll come back and visit you on weeknights," she replied.

He smiled.

"And I look forward to our next meeting. Good night ma'am," James said.

"Gwen Mosé, but Gwen to you," she replied.

"Good night then Gwen."

--

It was a little after eleven o'clock by the time Gwen pulled down the two mile dirt road that lead to camp. Even though Gwen left the bar at nine-thirty and it should have only taken an hour to get home, Gwen decided to stop off at McDonalds and get something to eat. She had turned the radio off; her head had been killing her, on the way back home and now that she was in the parking lot it was still off. Stumbling from her car, she walked across the Great Lawn in pitch black darkness. It appeared that the staff and campers alike had already gone to bed. When she entered into Lammoth the distant smell of sour milk filled her nose but it appeared as if Kisha had done a good job on getting rid of the smell. She staggered to her room and thanked Eru that she had a room on the first floor of the dorms. She opened the door without thinking to check for traps first but it didn't matter. Neither Morgoth nor Sauron did anything to the room.

Wobbling to the bed, she fell on top of it without changing into her bed clothes and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

The mornings in the camper dorms had not yet fallen into a routine due to the fact that it was only the second full day of camp. A few of the campers already had a morning routine which consisted of rising at seven in the morning and taking a shower at seven fifteen. Then they would change for the day and head down into the living room of their floor. The staff had a habit of buying papers for the campers and there would be four papers in each living room on their respective floors. These campers who rose early were the ones who enjoyed reading the morning paper and watching the morning television. But, as it turned out, everyone in both dorms, and in Lammoth, all awoke at the same time to the sound of very ticked off screaming. Oh it was going to be another wonderful morning at Camp Glingal.


	12. Alcohol is not good for you

**Gabrielle: First off, cool name! you get a hug! hugs Gabrielle is my real name so...:) I'm glad you like it:):) **

**Corrina: hehe why thank you! Oh there will be more pranks...devilishly evil smile There will be plently more of those. **

**Okay enjoy the chapter. I think I fixed the 'shutter' 'shudder' problem. I hope. Oh, I normally update daily (execpt Saturday, Sunday, and Monday) and I would post a chapter tomorrow but I'm going to a water park to chaperone little children, eat free pizza, and finish rereading The Sil. Have a good day!**

Chapter twelve

Alcohol is not good for you

"What are you doing? Get off me!" screamed Sauron.

Gwen lay snoring on top of Sauron. In the dark she did not find her own bed but that of Sauron's and he was not happy. He pushed her off his bed.

"I said get off me!"

Gwen still lay snoring on the floor even after she hit it with a sharp thud. At this Morgoth awoke and looked over. He sat up in bed and furled his eyebrows.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

Sauron shrugged.

"I awoke to find Gwen sleeping on top of me. I think she's drunk," Sauron replied.

Morgoth rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He picked her off the floor and put her on her own bed. Through all this she continued to sleep.

It was then Morgoth realised that he might as well get up and get ready for the day.

"Bloody hell, it's going to be another wonderful day at camp. You know we've only been here four days and I'm already sick of it," Morgoth said as he put his shoes on.

"I'm sick of it too," Sauron replied.

Morgoth thought for a moment.

"We need to do something to the campers and staff alike," Morgoth finally concluded.

"But what?" Sauron asked.

Morgoth glanced down at Gwen and an idea hit him.

"Oh I know exactly what we're going to do," he replied with a laugh.

--

The dining hall was full of campers exchanging stories and laughing at retarded jokes. Gwen was the only staff member who had not shown up for breakfast and Kisha was getting worried. When Morgoth and Sauron walked into the hall

(No doubt they're planning something, Kisha thought)

she went over to them.

"Where's Gwen?" Kisha asked.

"She's still sleeping and she reeks of alcohol," Sauron replied.

Kisha huffed.

"Damnit, she knows not to get drunk like that. I wonder how much she had last night," Kisha said to herself.

"You know we could wake her up for you," Morgoth suggested.

Kisha shook her head.

"No, remember last time? I'm not having another morning wasted with baseball bat attacks," Kisha replied.

Morgoth shuddered.

"Good idea."

Morgoth and Sauron sat down with their plate of food and began eating. Kisha sat across from them and next to Fëanor and Elanor Gamgee.

"So what do we do today?" Fëanor asked after he took a bite of toast.

Kisha swallowed a swig from her cup of coffee.

"Well this week is arts and crafts week and so the main projects will be done by Fëanor, his sons, and Celebrimbor," Kisha explained.

Fëanor nearly choked on his toast.

"What? Oh I don't have any idea what to do!" he exclaimed.

"You mean you haven't thought about it?" Kisha practically yelled.

"Well just show them how you made the Silmarils," Sauron suggested.

"Yes and Celebrimbor can teach them how to forge rings. That could take an entire week," Kisha put in.

"Is that such a good idea though? I mean what if Sauron forges a master ring to control all the other rings," Elanor said.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"You forge so many rings and then you get labelled!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Well it is true you know," Kisha said.

"Oh shut up."

--

After breakfast had finished Kisha called everyone into the Great Hall for morning announcements. When everyone had settled down Kisha started.

"Okay everybody! Today starts arts and crafts week at camp and so Fëanor, his sons and Celebrimbor will be teaching lessons on forging and metal work. Now the arts and crafts hall is not big enough for all three hundred and fifty of you so half of you will have arts and crafts from now until eleven-thirty. Then the other half will have it from eleven-thirty until one. The group going first will be Numenor. While Mordor waits until eleven-thirty they will be staying here in the Great Hall to play games including Mafia, wake up Gwen, tag, but most importantly: wake up Gwen. Now I don't want to take up any time for Fëanor and the start of his arts and crafts activity. So have fun Numenor and when you are finished please come back to the Great Hall. Have a good morning!"

When she had finished her morning announcements the campers living in the Numenor dorm left to go to the arts and crafts building. When they had all left there were only one hundred and seventy-five campers and half of the staff.

"Miss. Day, what do we do now?" Kash Durham of second floor Mordor asked.

"Well before we play another game we shall play a very fun and exciting game called wake up Gwen," she explained.

"How do you play that?" Kash asked.

"Well you will go in groups of three and try to wake Gwen up who is sleeping in her room. The fellow staff members have dubbed it Angband because Morgoth and Sauron also share that room," Kisha said.

"Is she really asleep?" one of Kash's roommates, Dennis, asked.

Kisha shook her head.

"No, of course she's not. It's just a game remember?"

--

Kash, Dennis, and Kash's sister, Claire, walked down the staff dorm and found Gwen's room. They could hear her snoring from a mile away.

"Maybe she really is sleeping," Claire said.

Kash shrugged.

"I don't know."

The three stood in front of the door and waited.

"So, who wants to open the door?" Kash asked.

This was met with a short series of 'not it!' in which Kash ended up swearing because he said it last. Giving a sigh, he pushed the door open and found Gwen lying peacefully on her bed sleeping.

"So how do we wake her up?" Claire asked.

"Should we try poking her?" Dennis suggested.

"Would that really work?"

"It's worth a try," Claire said.

The three walked up to Gwen's bed and Dennis poked her with his finger. She rolled over and continued to sleep.

"I don't think that worked," Kash exclaimed.

"Shut up Kash," Dennis said.

"Oh stop your bitching," Kash then exclaimed in a whiny voice.

"How about water?" Claire then suggested getting the two to stop bickering at each other.

Kash nodded.

"That should work! But what can we use to fill the water up?"

Claire looked around the room and found an empty gallon water jug next to Gwen's bed. She picked it up and went into the bathroom to fill it up. When she returned Dennis took the honours of pouring its contents on Gwen.

--

"SON OF A COCKER SPANIEL!"

Gwen's scream was heard all the way to the Great Hall and it was then that Kisha realised the three had succeeded in wakening her up. Five minutes later the three campers ran into the Great Hall with a very soaking wet Gwen in close pursuit.

"Kisha! What the bloody hell? I was sleeping!"

Kisha nodded.

"Yes I know. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Eight in the morning?" she asked.

Kisha shook her head.

"It is now getting close to ten-thirty. You've missed breakfast and morning announcements," Kisha replied.

Gwen held her head and winced.

"Can I go back to bed? My head hurts," Gwen asked.

Kisha shook her head.

"No you may not. It was your choice to go out to a pub last night not mine."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well you had a hand in it. If you hadn't taken that picture then maybe I wouldn't have gone to the pub," Gwen replied.

"But you still went to the pub, and you still had a drink and you still have to work today. This is your job if you don't remember," Kisha stated.

"I know, I know."

"Go get cleaned up and be back here for eleven," Kisha commanded.

"Sure thing," Gwen replied as she turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

After she had left Kisha sighed.

_After this I am defiantly looking for a new job. This is fun and all but drunken staff members? I can't deal with this. _

"Why is Gwen angry?" Karen Wynn asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"I really don't know," she replied though she had a good idea in mind.

--

Gwen returned to the Great Hall at eleven just like Kisha asked but she didn't look all that happy. At the moment the campers were engaged in a game of indoor tag and the couches counted as safety. Even the staff members were getting involved. At the moment Aulë was it. He dashed across the room and tagged Morgoth who had just come in before Gwen.

"Morgoth's it!" he yelled out.

Morgoth rolled his eyes and caught Gwen's stare.

"Oh I'm going to get you!" he yelled out running across the Great Hall. Gwen let out an 'eep' and began running. Her drunken haze was beginning to wear off as she realised the Dark Lord was getting closer.

"Gwen! The couches are safety!" Kisha called out.

Breathing a sigh of relief she ran faster and jumped onto one of the many couches lining the Great Hall.

"Damnit! I'll get you next time!" Morgoth screamed out before turning around and finding someone else to tag. He defiantly did not like being it.

He finally succeeded in tagging a camper by the name of Giles and he in turn tagged Dennis. The game continued on until everyone was exhausted and nobody felt like running anymore. A few campers felt like passing out on the couches but the staff members got to them first.

Gwen was just about ready to slip into a peaceful sleep when she heard the tired campers moan and get up to go to arts and crafts. She then heard the noise of chatty teenagers who were not tired entering into the Great Hall.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe we get to make rings!" one of the campers exclaimed.

One of her friends nodded her head vigorously.

"It's defiantly exciting!"

Kisha had a hard time quieting them all down. It appeared that today Fëanor discussed the history of metal work and Celebrimbor talked about forging rings. They then said that tomorrow they would begin forging rings, swords, and other various objects.

Sauron sat sulking on one of the couches.

"I can't believe they're making rings and I'm not allowed in the arts and crafts hall, nor allowed to make my own ring," he said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"You do know that a ring of power was a very stupid idea right?"

"It was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Shut up!" Kisha bellowed above their booming voices. Once Sauron and Morgoth calmed down Kisha explained to them their next activity: an hour and a half of tag inside the Great Hall. A few campers moaned a few looked ready to go and some looked absolutely petrified.

"Okay so let's begin! Gollum has volunteered to start. The couches are safety. Okay let's go!"

"We wants to tag them, precious!" Gollum hissed as he went after a camper.

--

While Kisha was occupied with tag in the Great Hall, Morgoth and Sauron slipped out unnoticed to anybody. They slinked their way to the kitchen and, first making sure nobody was in there, entered the kitchen and began fulfilling Morgoth's master plot.

--

An hour and twenty-five minutes later none of the campers felt like they could move. Gwen was really happy with herself; no one had tagged her or had come after her. Even if it looked as if someone might attempt to tag her she would jump on the couch and sit there until the person was across the room. This strategy proved excellent as Gwen was one of the only ones who was not tired at the end of the hour and a half. Kisha rang the lunch bell and everyone first went to the kitchen to get their food and then headed over to the dining hall.

--

"Hello Bilbo, how are you today?" Gwen asked taking a seat next to him.

Bilbo nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm doing well today, except for all the running in the Great Hall that is. I'm glad I had kitchen duty today and therefore did not have to play tag a second time," Bilbo replied taking a bite out of a seedcake.

Gwen eyed her food suspiciously. For some reason she did not feel safe eating it.

"Were you in the kitchen the entire time?" Gwen asked.

Bilbo shook his head no.

"No, after we finished, around twelve-thirty, the hobbits and I went for a walk," Bilbo replied.

Gwen tried to think what was making her so suspicious of the food and racked her brain trying to come up with a reasonable response. She then remembered that Morgoth and Sauron were not in the Great Hall playing tag for maybe ten minutes. Her stomach made a hissing sound and Gwen looked around. The campers looked to be fine and so did the staff but something wasn't setting right. She looked down the table and saw that both Morgoth and Sauron looked to be in a deviously clever happy mood.

_They did something, _she thought.

Then she saw that they weren't drinking anything but were, in fact, eating.

_The drinks! Please don't tell me they drugged the drinks!_

Gwen dropped her head in her right hand and sighed.

_I hate Tuesdays. _


	13. Scary images

**Gabrielle: haha, well you never know which way it will go. ;)**

**Okay enjoy the chapter. I know I normally update daily but next will I have to teach at this Vocation Bible School camp thing so it might be touch and go. shudder stupid VBS...I got a free t-shirt though! go me:) Just thought I'd let you all know that in advance. Oh, if I suddenly disappear ****and not post anything for more then a week, the children drove me to insanity. ;) Happy reading!**

Chapter thirteen

Scary images

It only took an hour before Gwen realised what the two Dark Lords had done. Somehow, they had exchanged the milk, water, and juice with a very strong alcoholic beverage that none had picked up on. When she realised that everyone, including the Valar and excluding Morgoth and Sauron, were drunker then skunks she quickly ran to the front of the dining hall and locked the door. Morgoth and Sauron looked surprised at her action.

"You're not drunk?" Sauron asked.

"I only get drunk once at camp and I did that last night. What did you do to them?" Gwen demanded.

Morgoth shrugged.

"We exchanged the liquids with very potent alcoholic beverages," he replied.

Gwen threw her hands up in disgust.

"Damnit Morgoth!" she exclaimed smacking him in the chest.

"Think of it as pay back for the picture yesterday," Sauron put in.

"Well I was working on payback but not to this degree!"

Just then a very drunk Aragorn walked by and put his arm around Sauron.

"Hey baby, let's me and you go out sometime. I won't tell Arwen if you won't tell Morgoth," he said.

Sauron made a gagging noise and pushed Aragorn's arm off his shoulder.

"Morgoth, I don't think I like this," Sauron exclaimed.

"Varda! You know I love you baby! Please come back to me!" Manwë shouted across the dining hall.

"You and me both Sauron," Gwen replied.

"I think you're hot Morgoth!" a camper yelled out and then ran open armed at Morgoth. He winced and pushed the girl away before she could touch him.

"I thought this would be funny but it's damn right creepy," he said shuddering.

"Well it's your own bloody fault," Gwen yelled.

"So what do we do with them?" Sauron asked.

"Well we have to get them all to their rooms. We know where all the staff members live but for the campers, I have no idea," Gwen replied.

"Well we'll just stick everyone in a bed and hope for the best."

Gwen walked over to Fëanor and picked him off the chair. She thought it would be best to get the violent ones from the dining hall first.

"Come on Fëanor, we're going to bring you to bed," she said soothingly.

"No! No bed! I gotta find Morgoth and say sorry. I didn't mean to try and kill him because he stole my Silmarils. I wanna be friends!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm sure he knows it," she said leading him from the dining hall. Gwen turned around and caught Morgoth's eye. He inwardly shuddered after hearing Fëanor's words.

"This plan did not go right at all," he said sighing.

"You could say that again," Sauron replied leading a sobbing Manwë from the room.

Morgoth then found Elrond, who looked as if he was yelling obscenities in Elvish. Then he stopped and broke down into sobs. Morgoth rolled his eyes and pulled him from the chair.

"This is going to be a long afternoon…"

--

An hour later the three of them had most of the staff members to their rooms. A few times Gwen would catch one of them attempting to leave their room and so Gwen decided to lock them from the outside. This proved very wise. Gwen also began to get annoyed with the drunken blather from the people she would be spending six-weeks with so she asked Morgoth and Sauron if they knew any spells or potions that would make them all fall asleep and stay asleep so it would be easier to get them to their rooms. Morgoth did know something to the affect and after leading Arwen to her room she walked into the dining hall to the sound of silence. It felt blissful.

"The silence is killing me!" yelled Sauron as he came back into the dining hall after bringing Thuringwethil to her room.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I'll put some music on in the centre stereo," she replied.

She left the dining hall and made a side trip to her room where she picked up the CD 'Nightfall in Middle-Earth' by Blind Guardian. Afterwards she left Lammoth and headed to the centre stereo. The centre stereo was, as in the name, located in the centre of the camp. This stereo could put out music all across the camp and everyone would be able to hear it. The stereo was empty at the moment, nobody had a use for it until now, and she placed the CD in and pressed play.

As she walked back to the dining hall to take more drunk and sleeping campers to their rooms Morgoth emerged with Gollum over his shoulder.

"What CD is this?" he asked.

"It's called Nightfall in Middle-Earth by a really good band called Blind Guardian. I thought you might like it," Gwen replied as she passed him.

"Yeah, well the first one is a little weird. It's not even a song," he said.

She nodded.

"Du'h, it's you and Sauron talking at the War of Wrath," Gwen said before she went into the dining hall.

"What?" he asked turning around, but she was already inside. He turned back around and continued walking to Lammoth.

--

It was around six o'clock at night by the time they had put all the staff and campers to bed in their dorms. None of them were sure that the campers were in the right rooms but it didn't matter. They could fix it themselves tomorrow.

The three sat on Lammoth's outside porch on comfy beach chairs. Gwen sipped a pink lemonade and Sauron gulped down a Long Island ice tea. The music was still playing, it had played over too many times to count already, and Morgoth was beginning to like the music.

"This is not that bad," he said.

"It's only the best band in the world. They actually prevented me from disappearing with the rest of the original staff members," Gwen replied.

"Really now? How did that happen?" Sauron asked.

Gwen took a sip of her lemonade.

"Well their new CD came out the day before camp started. So I left to buy the CD and by the time I got back everyone had disappeared," she replied.

"Yeah, and then you insulted me," Morgoth said.

Gwen shrugged.

"I insulted a Dark Lord. I'm invincible," she said laughing.

Morgoth's face broke into a delicately evil smile. He glanced at Sauron and his smile widened.

"Oh Sauron, guess who's not here to defend the human?" Morgoth asked.

Sauron raised his eyebrows and then broke into an evil grin. Before the two could tackle her, Gwen was up and running across the Great Lawn.

"You'll never get away!" Sauron yelled as the two chased after her.

--

Gwen knew of a place that neither Morgoth nor Sauron would ever find her. She took a side trip to her room and pulled out a dusty copy of _The Hobbit _and took off again. She ran past the staff parking lot and disappeared into the woods.

She hiked up the side of a hill and found her special tree. Three years ago, when she had been dating Erik the theatre director, they had taken a hike up this hill and found a beautiful tree. The two built a wooden platform with one side wall and a roof inside the branches and they would sneak off to the tree at night to talk and be alone.

Gwen climbed up the rope ladder and landed on the wooden platform. It still looked exactly like she remembered it. There was a mattress next to the back wall and a wooden trunk next to the tree. She opened the wooden trunk and found two blankets, two pillows, a water bottle, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, a flashlight, a lantern, a deck of cards, and a package of gum. Gwen pulled out the blankets, pillows, flashlight, lantern, and the gum and sat down on the mattress. She took out a piece of gum and popped it into her mouth and pulled the blanket around her. She opened her book and began reading.

She knew that they would never find her here and she was glad. Maybe for a controlled amount of time it, being chased around by two Dark Lords and almost getting killed would be fun. But now she just needed alone time. She missed Jack, and Erik, and so many other friends who had been staff members. She put the book down and stood up. She walked to the edge of the platform and looked up at the sky. The stars were beginning to twinkle in the sky, even though the sun had not yet gone down. From in the distance she could hear Morgoth and Sauron calling her name. She smirked knowing that they would never find her up here. They wouldn't even know where to begin in these woods. Sighing to herself, she walked back to the mattress and sat back down. Her thoughts shifted to Erik who was probably doing something not-so-heroic in Middle-Earth.

_I miss you guys. Yes, I enjoy having these Tolkien characters here but I miss you and I hope you all come home safely. _

She put the book down and stretched back onto the mattress. She pulled the pillows together under her head and pulled the blankets close. Before sleep claimed her she heard her name shouted through the trees back at camp. She fell asleep with a smile on her face

_Ha, I fooled the Dark Lords._

--

"Oh give it a rest Sauron, she fooled us. She knew of a place to hide and she won't be coming out," Morgoth said.

The two had called out Gwen's name for the past half-hour now and they had checked every nook and cranny that they knew existed in the camp. Morgoth had decided it was time to turn in.

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"But you've just been bested by a girl! Surely we should continue looking for her!"

Morgoth waved it off.

"You can, but I'm going to bed," he replied.

Sauron raised an eyebrow.

"But why?"

"Because Manwë's gonna wake up tomorrow with a damn awful hangover and I need to think of an excuse so I don't get another talking to by the Valar!"

"Oh."

"Oh is right. Now goodnight," he said as he trudged into Lammoth. The porch door slammed shut behind him. Sauron knew better then to follow him in. He concluded that Morgoth must be in a funk as to why he can't find Gwen amid the entire camp. Sauron thought it would be wise if he slept in the living room instead of Angband so he entered Lammoth through the living room porch door and stretched out on one of the many couches.

_Stupid camp. _He thought before he fell asleep.


	14. Blood on my Hands

**Enjoy the chapter, next week will be touch and go for updates. Have a good weekend!**

Chapter fourteen

Blood on my hands

Gwen awoke to the sound of birds chirping. The wind whipped sloppily over her face and the morning dew felt wonderful. She sat up and checked her watch. It read six-thirty. Giving a sigh she pulled herself off the mattress and put the pillows, blankets, gum, and flashlights back into the wooden box. She then grabbed her book and headed down the tree.

The walk back to camp felt wonderful. The sound of the birds really brightened her day even though it was not even time for breakfast. Gwen wondered how mad Kisha, Manwë, the rest of the Valar, and the other staff members would be when they woke up. But at the moment she didn't care.

She reached the camp five minutes later to the sound of silence. The centre CD player had died out during the night, no one remembered to turn it off, and the two Dark Lords were nowhere to be found. Gwen walked up to the kitchen and went inside to pour herself a bowl of Lucky Charms. Afterwards she walked over to the dining hall and went inside. The place was completely deserted and Gwen took a seat and ate her bowl of Lucky Charms in complete silence.

When she finished she brought the bowl and spoon back to the kitchen and washed them before heading over to Lammoth. Upon entering Lammoth she realised that both Morgoth and Sauron were sitting in the middle of the floor bound together by very strong metal chains. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What's going on? Actually don't tell me. I rather not know," she said.

Morgoth huffed.

"The Valar are awake and they're not happy okay?"

Gwen laughed.

"Oh busted!"

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Gwen! There you are!" Kisha shouted from down the hall. Gwen turned around and saw Kisha standing in the hallway. She looked dishevelled and out of sorts.

"Are you feeling alright Kisha?" Gwen asked.

Kisha shook her head and in the process made her head hurt even more so she put her hand to her head.

"No, I feel like I have a massive hang over. The two idiots over there told us everything," she replied.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't realise something was amiss until it was too late," Gwen replied.

Gwen could then hear the shouts of campers over at Numenor and Mordor. She concluded that they must have just woken up to find themselves in the wrong room surrounded by the wrong people. She then heard Manwë storming down the hallway followed by Tulkas, Aragorn, Aulë, and Legolas.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked them.

"I feel as if someone hit me in the head with a very large hammer," Manwë concluded.

"Do we get to kill the dark lords now?" Eomer asked as he joined the group marching down the hallway.

Tulkas laughed.

"No, what we're going to do is worse," he concluded.

--

"Who would have thought vegetables would sting?" Sauron asked as he ducked from another tomato.

"I think the tomatoe is a fruit," Morgoth concluded after he took one to the face.

All the staff members had gathered in the Great Hall to decide what was to be done with the two Dark Lords. It was the hobbits who thought chucking food at them would be fun and so the staff put the two Dark Lords in the middle of the Great Lawn and told the campers to have at it. Kisha pulled out all the fruits and vegetables she could find, though most of the items tossed were tomatoes.

The rest of the staff sat on Lammoth's porch sipping lemonade and nursing the wicked bad hangover. The staff would have their fun with the two Dark Lords later.

"Who would have thought this could be so entertaining?" Kisha asked.

"This has to be the most beautiful sight in the entire universe," Galadriel concluded.

"Amen to that," Gwen said.

"So after the three of you put everyone to bed they chased you out of the camp?" Aragorn asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, they didn't find me though," Gwen replied.

"I think that will deserve another chat," Elrond concluded.

Kisha sighed.

"And we've lost another day of camp," she said.

"We still have five more weeks and the rest of this week," Gwen replied.

Fëanor put his drink down and cleared his throat.

"So I had a thought, what if we do something to Dark Lord's as a prank?"

"As long as it does not affect my room, I have to sleep there too you know," Gwen added.

"Yes, of course," Fëanor hastily added.

"But what sort of thing could we do?" Merry asked.

"I'll be right back," Gwen said as she put her lemonade down and ran into Lammoth. Thirty seconds later she came back to the porch carrying what looked like a pack of cards.

"What are those?" Tim the Witch-King asked.

After she settled back in her chair she held up the deck.

"These, are the fifty gloriously wicked ways to get your revenge. I used one of the cards already. I've high-lightened the ones I would like to do to the two of them," Gwen explained.

"Where'd you get those?" Kisha asked.

"Spencers of course," Gwen replied.

"What's Spencers?" Tom Bombadil asked.

"It is a very wonderful store where you can buy all sorts of different things. I also bought the fart machine from there a while back but I lost it," Gwen explained.

Tulkas began sifting through the cards and Manwë and Fëanor stood over him looking at the different ideas.

"Oh that's a good one," Tulkas commented.

"Which one is it?" Gwen asked.

"Number forty-six: Revenge on anyone…Replace the contents of your target's shampoo or hair conditioner bottle with hair removing cream," Tulkas dictated.

"Oh that is a good one, but do they actually shower?" Gwen asked.

They sat in silence for a second and they could hear the two Dark Lords yelling at the campers. Kisha had found a lot of tomatoes and so they were still throwing them at the two idiots.

"Well they will need one tonight," Legolas commented.

Gwen stood up.

"Well I better head into town to buy some hair removal cream. Does anyone want to come with me?" she asked.

"May we go?" Faramir asked directing the comment to Eowyn and himself.

"As long as Kisha doesn't mind," Gwen replied.

She shrugged.

"Don't get into trouble okay?"

"Sure thing Kish," Gwen replied.

--

Gwen started up the car and Eowyn and Faramir got into the backseat of the car.

"Okay so while were in town try not to make yourselves look obvious. You can come with me into the stores just don't touch anything. I'm thinking of making a side trip to this Spencers store to buy some more prank type items," Gwen explained.

They both nodded.

"Of course," Eowyn replied.

"So this is called a car," Faramir said in wonder.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly what I don't want you to do in town," Gwen said.

--

"It's gigantic!" Faramir said with his face pressed against the window looking out into the city.

Gwen had decided that instead of going to the local town, like she always does, she kept going on the highway to the nearest city. When she turned off the highway, her instructions about not looking obvious seemed to go out the window. She turned down one of the streets and pulled into the mall parking lot. The three got out and Gwen locked the door.

"Alright, come on, let's go," she said walking into the mall.

--

As they entered the mall, Gwen's cell phone rang. It scared Eowyn and Faramir but Gwen just rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes Kisha we're at the mall. Oh? Good idea. I'm surprised I didn't think of that. Yes I have my master card. It's platinum too. I highly doubt this purchase will max it out. Fine I'll buy a lottery ticket. Mega millions right? Do you want anything else? No, I'm not buying that so tell Thuringwethil to shut up. Okay is that all? Good. I'll be back in a few hours."

The two stared at Gwen with very blank expressions.

"What was that about?" Faramir asked.

Gwen clipped the phone back on her belt.

"It was Kisha asking where we were. She then brought up the point that none of the staff members, besides Kisha and I, have extra clothes so we'll be stopping off at a couple clothing stores before we head home," Gwen replied.

They continued walking into the mall.

--

A few hours later the campers finally had their fill of chucking objects at the two idiot Dark Lords. They had run out of vegetables over an hour ago but Kisha said that anything they could find, from rocks to arrows provided by Legolas.

"Just when it started to get good," Legolas commented.

The group remained on the porch of Lammoth throughout the entire 'object chucking at idiot's'. Kisha had hung up the phone with Gwen two hours ago and she knew Gwen should be on her way back to camp pretty soon.

Seeing as it was getting close to lunch time, the campers and staff gathered into the dining hall. None of the staff members walked closely to the Dark Lords. Except Legolas, he wanted to get his arrows back. Lunch was simple. It consisted of left over meats for sandwiches and pop.

"So do we leave the idiots in the middle of the Great Lawn until Gwen, Faramir, and Eowyn get back?" Aragorn asked.

Kisha nodded.

"Yes because if we let them go now then they'll shower and get cleaned up before we can put the hair removing cream in the shampoo bottles," she replied.

"This is true."

--

Gwen mumbled something incoherent from behind the bags of clothing they had bought at the Salvation Army.

"What was that?" Eowyn asked.

"Opmf the dormph!"

"I think she wants us to open the door," Faramir concluded.

The bags wobbled at her head level. The three reached the car and Faramir opened the door and she threw the bags in. She rubbed her left arm.

"Who would have thought nine bags of clothes would weigh so much?" she said walking to the other side of the car.

The three of them had gone to the Spencers in the mall, to buy the fart machine and other prank type items, the hair care store, to buy hair removal cream and bottles of shampoo, and then to the Salvation Army to purchase clothes for the staff members. Gwen had no idea what size any of the characters were but Faramir and Eowyn helped out a bit with the guess work. After the group got into the car and drove down the road, Gwen pulled off at another second hand clothing store and they repeated the same process of going through articles of clothing that would hopefully fit the staff members. Clothing one hundred staff members for six-weeks proved to be a very trying task. By the time they left the second used clothing store and brought the nineteen garbage bags of clothes to the car it was already four in the afternoon.

Gwen started the car and waited for Faramir and Eowyn to squeeze in. There was barely enough room left in the car. They had filled the trunk up and most of the backseat. Eowyn had to lay on top of the clothes in the backseat.

"We're not going to anymore clothing stores are we?" Eowyn asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"No, I think we have enough clothes for now. But before we head home I have to make one more stop," she replied.

She pulled out of the clothing store's parking lot and drove the car to the gas station.

"I'll be right back," she replied as she got out.

Five minutes later she returned with five Mega Millions tickets in her hand. Gwen and Kisha always had a habit of buying the lottery tickets. They always vowed that if one of them won the jackpot, which was very unlikely, they would split it between the two of them.

She pulled out of the gas station and drove down the highway.

"So did you have fun?" Gwen asked.

"That was worse then battling off a battalion of orcs," Faramir replied.

"I'd have to agree with that one," Eowyn put in.

--

It was around five at night when Kisha went to her car to find a CD she wanted to listen to. She then saw the headlights of Gwen's car and smiled. She waited in the parking lot and her eyes went wide when she saw the amount of bags in the backseat of the car. Gwen parked her black Sedan and Faramir and Eowyn quickly got out. Kisha laughed.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Kisha asked.

"I'm never getting in one of those again. Nor am I going into town to buy clothes. I'll make my own thank you very much," Eowyn replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Alright come on, I need help getting these bags in," Gwen asked.

Kisha looked inside the car and pulled out a few bags.

"Boy did you get a lot," she commented.

"Well we have to cloth one hundred people for six-weeks. Plus I have no idea what size half of them are," Gwen replied.

"This is true," Kisha said.

Gwen leaned in the car and pulled out six bags.

"Are the Dark Lords still chained in the middle of the Great Lawn?" Gwen asked.

Kisha nodded.

"Yup, we thought it would be wise to keep them there until you got back with the hair removing cream. You did get it right?"

Gwen's eyes went wide.

"I knew I forgot something!"

Kisha's face went from amusement to anger.

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

Kisha looked absolutely livid. Gwen couldn't contain her laughter anymore and it burst out.

"Chill out Kish, of course I got it. It was the first place we went," Gwen said.

Kisha let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Iluvatar," she said.


	15. Heirless Lords

**Okay sorry for thewait. I've had the worst luck this week, sorry the chapter format is a bit funny this time. I'm having problems uploading chapters. My MP3 player broke and CD's won'thold the file for some reason and I've tried three disc's with all of them failing miserbly. If anyone has suggestions on how to transfer a file from home to another computer let me know because I'm at wits end. Enjoy the chapter, it's kind of short, sorry. Oh, I'm not plugging anything but if you wanna know why it's been a bad week check my website for my blog...I'm telling funny stories about the kids at camp on it...:)**

Chapter fifteen

Heirless Lords

Some of the staff helped Gwen and Kisha separate the clothes into different piles by size and gender. While they were doing that, the rest of the staff supervised the two hours at the beach before dinner. Kisha wasn't sure she was ready to let them go the beach without her being there but then Gwen promptly pointed out that Ulmo would be one of the staff members supervising beach time. Kisha then realised that the campers would be okay at the beach.

They finished separating the clothes around six o'clock and then Gwen took the shampoo out of the bottles and replaced it with the hair removal cream.

Around six-fifteen Manwë, Tulkas, Gwen, and Kisha went to the two Dark Lords.

"Are you going to let us out now?" Morgoth asked.

"Yeah, Morgoth smells really bad," Sauron commented.

"Shut up, you do too."

Gwen plugged her nose.

"You both smell really bad," she said.

"Yeah well you still smell like spoiled milk!" Morgoth exclaimed.

"Well at least I don't smell like rotten vegetables," Gwen put in.

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"Okay shut up. Now we're going to let you out on one condition that you shower and change. Nobody wants to smell rotten vegetables for six weeks. There's shampoo in the shower room. Use stalls one and two because the rest don't seem to be working at the moment. There are clothes in the main living room of Lammoth. Gwen, Eowyn, and Faramir went into the town and bought everyone clothes to change into. Now, if you do anything stupid after we unchain you then you'll be sitting here for the remainder of the time. Got it?" Manwë explained.

The two nodded.

"Good."

Tulkas undid their chains and the two stood up for the first time in five hours. Manwë pointed to the living room.

"Now go get some clothes and go to the showers. Now!"

The two slowly trudged into the living room and Arwen, Lúthien, Rosie Gamgee, and Goldberry helped them find clothes that would fit them. For Sauron, Arwen and Lúthien decided on a pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt that had the eye of Sauron on it. Sauron did not want to wear that shirt but Manwë stood in the hallway and reminded them if they gave anyone trouble rotten vegetables would be thrown again. Rosie and Goldberry decided on cut-off jean shorts and a shirt for Morgoth that said 'I'm with stupid' and it pointed upwards.

The two walked off in shame down to the bathrooms. Manwë and Tulkas stood guard of the door and made sure they used the shampoo. After they did, Tulkas and Manwë shared a secret smile and walked out to the living room. Gwen and Kisha were waiting for news.

"So did they use it?" Kisha asked.

Tulkas nodded.

"They most certainly did. When will it start working?"

Gwen checked her watch.

"The bottle said fast acting so it should be happening anytime now," Gwen replied.

"Did you get industrial strength?" Kisha asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Most definitely."

--

The two Dark Lords changed in the shower stalls. They both looked quite comical in their attire. But what got them the most was when Sauron decided to look up and see that Morgoth had no hair. Anywhere. His eyes went wide.

"Morgoth! You have no hair!" he practically yelled.

He looked up at Sauron and his eyes went wide too.

"You don't have any hair either!"

--

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF VALINOR HAPPENED TO OUR HAIR?"

Gwen had just turned her page in her book at the beach when everyone heard the shriek.

"Looks like they found out," Gwen said nonchalantly. Her back leaned against a rock and her toes wiggled in the sand. Kisha sat next to her deep in conversation with Gandalf. They were discussing the logistics of fireworks. Gandalf looked up at the staff dorm rooms.

"You might want to handle that one," Kisha said to Manwë who had just got relaxed on the beach. His hands were behind his head.

"I'm on vacation at the moment. If the two come rampaging out of Lammoth then you deal with it. I'm sure Aragorn or Gandalf could handle it," Manwë replied.

"Too bad Melian doesn't have her power here. She could use the girdle of Melian to protect us if she did," Lúthien put in.

"I'm surprised that they haven't come out in a rampage yet," Kisha said.

"I'm sure they're plotting something," Gandalf replied.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's all we need at the moment. It's only the third full day of camp and already we've accomplished absolutely nothing."

"I'm positive they're plotting revenge. They should have stormed out by now," Legolas said worriedly.

"No, they're plotting a full out attack aided by the campers in the next coming week," Mandos replied.

He had been sitting on one of the beach chairs reclining and doing nothing for the past five minutes. When he spoke a few jumped because they forgot he was there. This time Manwë sat up and turned to face him.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me," Mandos answered.

"But why would they do that? How would they do that?" asked Gwen.

But Mandos spoke no more.

"It's not like they can do anything to the food and drink. We've got testers for that now," Kisha added.

"What about using his lies? That seemed to work on Fëanor and the Noldor," Lúthien said.

Manwë nodded.

"Yes, that's logical."

"But when would they do it?" Gwen asked. She glanced over to Lammoth. She could picture the two of them hunched over a bubbling pot chanting incantations. She shuddered.

"They're not witches Gwen," Manwë replied as if reading her thoughts.

They thought for a moment and Gwen watched a game of water volleyball playing. The game was campers against staff and it appeared that the staff was winning thanks to Ulmo and his monstrous spikes. She watched Galadriel hit the ball and she had an idea.

"Galadriel! Lady Galadriel!" she stood up and called out.

"What are you doing?" Kisha asked.

The volleyball game stopped and Galadriel turned to face the group on the beach.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

Gwen made a motion for her to come here.

"Please come here for a second!" she called.

Galadriel gracefully walked out of the water and up the beach.

"What has gotten into you?" Kisha asked.

Gwen hushed her friend.

"Just wait," she replied.

Galadriel reached the group.

"What is it that you need?" Galadriel asked.

"You see much oh great white lady. Do you, by any chance, think you could read the mind of someone for us?" Gwen asked.

"Who?"

"Morgoth or Sauron, which ever one is easier for you," Gwen replied.

Galadriel nodded.

"I'll try," she said.

Kisha shook her head.

"I don't know why we didn't think of that ourselves," Kisha exclaimed.

Galadriel closed her eyes and concentrated hard. The group watched her silently. The wind appeared as if it was speeding up and Galadriel's hair tossed lightly about. After what appeared to be an eternity, Galadriel opened her eyes and sighed.

"Their minds are closed to me. They are hiding something," Galadriel replied.

Gwen swore under her breath.

"So what do we do now?" Lúthien asked.

Gwen thought for a moment and turned to look at Lammoth.

"If they're going to do something it will be sometime tonight or tomorrow," Manwë added.

"I'm sure Thuringwethil, Saurman, the Nazgul, Grima, Gollum, and Shelob will join sides with them when the time comes," Kisha said.

Gwen nodded.

"We'll need food provisions in Lammoth," she said.

"Why?" Lúthien asked.

"Well the fact that there are three hundred and fifty campers and then fifteen extra Tolkien characters. If what Mandos said is correct, then they'll attack sometime tomorrow. We will probably be barricaded in Lammoth until we can get it under control," Gwen replied.

"Why tomorrow?"

Gwen looked toward the camper dorms.

"Because tonight is when he'll poison their minds with his talk, and if I'm not right then butter my butt and call me a biscuit."

They turned to look at her with furled eyebrows.

"Butter your what and call you a biscuit?"

Gwen shrugged.

"It's a southern thing."

"Are you from the south then?" Manwë asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"No I'm from The Peg!"

"The what?"

"Oh nevermind."


	16. The siege part I

**Okay, here's chapter sixteen. Oh! Camp is over! no more Bible Camp:):) daily updates for all:) **

Chapter sixteen

The siege part I

"Barricade the door! Quick!" shouted King Théoden.

More campers continued to push onto the door. Aragorn, Legolas, Anborn, Araglas, Bregolas, Aragorn I, and Arathorn II took more couches from the living room and shoved it in front of the main doors.

Amarië and Nimrodel stood on the top floor of Lammoth with cell phones and called down the placement of campers.

"We've got about twenty on the side entrance!" shouted Amarië in the cell phone to Kisha.

"Thanks Ama," Kisha replied.

Gwen, Arwen, the hobbits, Nerdanel, Goldberry, Gilrean, Lúthien, Celebrian, Galadriel, Eowyn, Ilmarë, and the female Valar and Maiar boarded up the windows with the bedroom doors from the second and third floors. They then pulled the beds, the dressers, and other personal effects from the room. They stored the personal effects on the second and third floor and used the dressers to block the doors, which they also locked.

"Do you think this will hold them?" Goldberry asked.

Gwen wiped the sweat from her face and stood up.

"I sure damn hope so." She replied.

Dior ran down the hall.

"More barricade materials are needed at the side entrance! They've almost broken through!"

"Damnit! Okay Lúthien and Eowyn, I need you to go up to the third floor and start pulling off doors and bringing down beds. Get a few others to help you if you need it. Gilrean and Nerdanel: go to the living room and pull out the remaining couches and chairs and bring them down to the side entrance. The rest of us are going to help block the door while we wait for you."

They nodded and went off into separate directions. Gwen and the rest of the group ran down the hallway to aid the blocking of the side door. It seemed as if it would buckle any minute now. Gwen thought she heard the sound of an axe chopping against the wood.

"Oh this is not good," Gwen exclaimed.

Yesterday at the beach the idea that Morgoth and Sauron would lead the campers in a revolt against the staff to get back at the hair cream seemed preposterous. But, somehow, Morgoth found a way. Gwen was glad that they sent a group over to the kitchen to pull out any non-perishable food items. The food was stocked on the second and third floor. They all had a plan that if the campers broke through the doors on the first floor they would retreat to the second and third. After that though, they could only pray to Ilúvatar that Morgoth and Sauron would have enough and knock it off.

Over in the main living room the Dúnedain were having an awful time keeping the doors closed. They had already lost Fëanor and his sons to the mob of campers. The eight of them thought they could engage the campers in single combat. They were captured and led off to Ilúvatar knows where.

"They've taken the theatre, the arts and crafts building, the garage, the Great Hall, the dining hall, and the kitchens! We've got nothing left except this building!" exclaimed Gil-Galad running down the hallway.

Gil-Galad, Elrond, Elendil, Elladan, Elrohir, and Elros had snuck out of Lammoth and spied on the campers and Morgoth and Sauron. They found their headquarters. Morgoth and Sauron were located on the top floor of the camper dorms. They even had their own place to store prisoners.

"Where's everyone else?" Aragorn asked.

Gil-Galad arrived in the living room. He had a massive cut above his head. He also had burses everywhere and looked like he had been to hell and back.

"They've been captured. I was the only one able to escape. They're being held with Fëanor and his sons in the Great Hall," Gil-Galad replied.

"Shit," King Théoden exclaimed in a very un-kingly way.

"I think camp life is really getting to him," Aragorn whispered to Gil-Galad.

--

"I want you to attack on the south side and then send them a message telling them to surrender. If they don't then intensify the attacks until six, then quit for the night. Got it?" Sauron commanded to the general of the camper army.

Kash Durham nodded as if in a trance and turned to leave. After Kash had left, Sauron strode back to his chair in the living room. Morgoth sat next to him and watched the battle progress outside.

"We're so going to get in trouble for this," Sauron concluded.

Morgoth shrugged.

"What's the worse they can do? They've already attacked us with vegetables and hair removal cream."

"I'm sure Manwë will think of something."

"Well then think of an excuse for this attack aright?"

"Whatever I suggest it won't work."

"Shut up."

"No you shut up!"

Morgoth pushed Sauron off his chair.

"Don't tell me to shut up worm," Morgoth warned.

"Well if you weren't such an idiot then maybe I would. Everyone knows I'm the real power behind the throne!"

"Whatever," Morgoth replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Childish git…"

"Arrogant worm."

Sauron stood up and walked from the living room.

"I'm going to actually do something,"

"How about something useful," Morgoth suggested.

"Oh shove it up your…"

Morgoth jumped out of his chair.

"Don't finish that sentence!"

He exited the living room and then poked his head back in.

"Arse."

--

The offensive stopped around six at night. The Tolkien characters in Lammoth gathered in the living room and sat on the floor eating a quick supper. Amarië and Nimrodel remained on the top floor as lookouts. Around five Morgoth had sent a messenger over with a note telling them to surrender or face the consequences. They sent the messenger back with their own note saying that they would never surrender. After that the offensive got stronger until six when it suddenly ceased. Gwen didn't think that Morgoth would attack them during the night. His armies happened to be teenage campers who needed sleep to function.

"We should sleep in shifts. Seven or eight people should be on watch for an hour and then shift to a different set of people," Aragorn said.

"Who wants first watch then?" Kisha asked.

It was then decided that Manwë, Tulkas, Ulmo, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Faramir, and Gimli would take first shift. After dinner the left over rations were brought to the second floor and locked up. Gwen went up to the third floor to join Amarië and Nimrodel.

"Anything new?" Gwen asked.

Amarië shook her head.

"No, except that it seems as if the campers have gone to bed. I don't think the Great Hall is being guarded by a lot of campers so you could run an offensive and rescue the prisoners," Amarië suggested.

Gwen nodded her head and smiled.

"Great idea, I'm going to go down and get together a crew. Keep your line open to my cell in case something changes okay?"

"Okay."

--

"She's right. If we're going to do it we have got to do it now," Faramir added.

Gwen had come down from the third floor ten minutes ago and explained the situation to the group. After much deliberation they decided that it would be a good idea to rescue the prisoners. It was determined that Aragorn, Legolas, Gwen, Amroth, and Beren would go out and rescue them. Gwen kept her cell phone on and grabbed her hands free head set to keep in constant communication with Amarië.

They exited Lammoth through a side window not visible to the camper dorms. The five of them rounded out to the side and crouched waiting for Amarië's voice.

"Okay you're clear. There's no one near Lammoth," her calm voice said over the phone.

"Okay we're good. Let's go," whispered Gwen.

The five disappeared through the woods and emerged near the Great Hall. They could see the back of it. The lights were off and they waited.

"Ama, what do you see near the Great Hall?" Gwen asked.

"Nimrodel tells me that there are three in the front and two on the left side. The woods side is not being guarded. I don't know, it could be a trap," Amarië answered.

Gwen swore under her breath and paused for a moment.

"We're still going to go in. Let us know on any changes," she finally replied.

"Okay will do."

The five slinked up to the window and Legolas looked in.

"What do you see?" Aragorn whispered.

"They're there all right," Legolas whispered back.

"Well how do we get in?" Beren asked.

"There's a side door on the left side. It's being guarded but it's the best bet in," Gwen replied.

"Alright let's go then," Amroth said.

Gwen led them to the side and she looked around the corner. She quickly flattened against the back wall.

"How many?" whispered Legolas.

"Two at the moment," Gwen replied.

"Legolas and I could silence them real quick," Aragorn suggested with a smile.

Gwen shook her head and inwardly laughed. The whole situation reminded her of the television show 24. At the moment she felt like she was Jack Bauer and on a special rescue mission.

_Today really does feel like the longest day of my life,_ she thought with a smile.

She was brought back to reality when she noticed that Aragorn was looking at her funny.

"You alright Gwen?" he asked.

She nodded her head and remembered what Aragorn had suggested.

"No killing, can you knock them out?" Gwen asked.

They nodded.

"And not alert the others?"

"We'll be as silent as a bird," Legolas promised.

"Some birds are not silent," Gwen whispered.

"We'll be the quiet kind," Aragorn replied.

The two waited for the two camper guards to turn around and they quietly snuck behind them. Fifteen seconds later the two were out like a light and Aragorn and Legolas pulled them towards the back of the Great Hall.

"Good job," Amroth said with a smile.

They shrugged.

"Twas nothing," Aragorn said.

"Is there anybody walking towards the left side?" Gwen asked Amarië.

"No, you're clear. The three in the front are at the other side. Once you go in I can only tell you whose coming. It could be an ambush inside there," Amarië answered.

"Thanks Ama, we'll be fine," Gwen said.

The five slide their way to the door. Gwen turned the handle and saw that it was locked.

"Oh that's not good," Beren commented.

"Don't worry. I have the key," Gwen said pulling a shiny key from her pocket. She unlocked the door and silently pushed it open. It was pitch black inside the room.

"I'm starting to think this is an ambush," Amroth whispered to Aragorn.

Gwen fumbled for her flashlight and flicked it on. She kept it pointing it downward as to not alert the outside guards. It flashed over Elrond's face and he stirred. His hands were bound.

"Shit," Gwen said bending over. She undid his hands.

"Okay they're here. Take your flashlights out, point them downward and undo their hands. Elrond's was bound so I'm sure everyone else's is."

The other four fanned out and found the rest of the staff.

"Gwen! I think they know you're in there! There's a group of twenty heading to the Great Hall! I think a few of them are Nazgul!" Amarië shouted over the phone.

"Damnit! Thanks Ama, you're a lifesaver. Okay everyone pick up the pace! We've got twenty bogies heading our way. There may even be Nazgul involved!"

Every time they found and undid the bounds of a captured person, they would tell them to run out through the side door and head back to Lammoth. The only ones left were Fëanor, Curufin, and Caranthir. Their bounds were tied on extra tight on both the hands and legs. It appeared as if they had already attempted escape.

They heard theturning of the front doors being opened.

"Throw them over your shoulder! We gotta get out of here!" Gwen whispered.

Legolas grabbed hold of Fëanor and threw him over his shoulder. Beren took Curufin and Amroth took Caranthir. Gwen and Aragorn took the front and waited for them to leave the Great Hall.

"Ten are at the front doors and five are heading to the left! Nimrodel tells me that three out of the five are Nazgul!" Amarië shouted over the phone.

"Bloody Ilúvatar! We have to get out of here now!" Gwen shouted.

Legolas, Beren, and Amroth escaped from the Great Hall and ran into woods. By the time Gwen and Aragorn made it outside the Nazgul were already there. They backed into the Great Hall and ran for the front door but that flew open and a group of seven campers led by Thuringwethil and Tim the Witch-King entered.

"This can't be good," Aragorn said.

Gwen nodded.

"You know I was just thinking the same thing."

"Maybe we can use a window?" whispered Aragorn.

Gwen nodded and the two ran across the Great Hall and began pounding on the glass of the window. Aragorn punched the window and the glass flew everywhere. His hand had already begun to bleed but he thought nothing of it as he jumped out of the Great Hall through the window. Gwen followed suit just missing Tim grabbing at her ankle. Aragorn and Gwen were off and running. Gwen knew they wouldn't make it back to Lammoth.

"Aragorn! Follow me! Don't ask questions!" Gwen whispered.

Aragorn gave her a very confused look but followed her none the less. The Nazgul gave up chase when they got deep into the woods.

"Don't come back to camp yet. The Nazgul have surrounded Lammoth," Amarië said over the phone.

"Don't worry I have a place for us to go," Gwen said. "I'm going to hang up the phone. Call me if you find out anything new."

"Okay, stay safe," Amarië said before hanging up the phone.

The two continued running until Gwen stopped suddenly in front of a tree.

"Okay climb up," Gwen said.

Aragorn looked around and couldn't find a way up. He looked at her confused.

"How?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and grabbed a rope that was swinging down. Aragorn didn't see it at first.

"Where did that come from?"

Gwen started climbing up. When she reached the top she motioned for Aragorn to come up. After he climbed up the tree and landed on the platform. Gwen pulled the rope into the tree. Aragorn looked around.

"What is this place?"

Gwen pulled out the blankets and pillows from the wooden box. She handed Aragorn a pillow and blanket.

"My friend and I made this three years ago. This is the second time I've had to use it this year. No one has ever found it. You're the only person besides my friend and I that have set foot here. Don't worry about keeping watch either."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Aragorn asked.

Gwen sat on the mattress.

"The last time I was here was when Morgoth and Sauron went after me the night everyone was drunk. They looked all over and couldn't find me."

"Oh."

"Good night. Tomorrow morning I'm sure we'll be able to sneak back into Lammoth," Gwen said pulling the blanket close.

"I'm sure we will," Aragorn agreed as he sat down. He examined his hand and wrapped part of his shirt that he had ripped off around his wound.

"It's like the lottery, hey you never know," Gwen said after she yawned.

"The what?" Aragorn asked.

Gwen shrugged.

"Oh never mind."

"No really, what's the lottery?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and sat back up.

"It's a very stupid game played by really stupid people. They give money for a handful of numbers and on certain nights on TV a lady, or gentlemen, pulls numbers from a big round circulating object and if you match all the numbers you win a lot of money. It's pointless really."

"Oh, have you ever won?" Aragorn asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"No, I only play when Kisha plays. We split the cost of the tickets," she replied.

"I see."

Gwen layed down on the mattress and sighed.

"Good night Aragorn."

"Night Gwen."

Gwen was almost asleep when she heard Aragorn's voice.

"Gwen, how much money would you win in the lottery?"

She let out a very frustrated scream.

"Can't you just go to bed?"

"I'm not tired."

"GAAA!" Gwen screeched. She was pretty sure the camp, and everyone within five miles, heard her fustrated scream.

"Was it something I said?" Aragorn asked.

"Just please go to bed!"

* * *


	17. The siege part II

**Allo everybody!**

**Corrina: Why thank you:) I come up with some of these things in my sleep. I'm glad they work half the time:):)**

**Okay so enjoy the chapter. See if you can spot the Monty Python and the Holy Grail reference in the chapter!**

Chapter seventeen

The siege part II

It was around five o'clock in the morning when Gwen woke up. She looked over and saw that Aragorn was up and he was pacing about the room. It looked like he had not much sleep.

"I think we should head back now," Aragorn said.

"Have you slept at all?" Gwen asked sitting up.

He shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Figures."

Gwen stood up and put the blankets and pillows back in the box. She then pulled out her cell phone and called Amarië.

"Hello?"

"Amarië is that you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"The third floor, why?"

"Do you see anybody surrounding Lammoth?" Gwen asked.

She heard some movement and then silence for a few seconds. Gwen began to get impatient.

"Well?" she said. Her foot started tapping against the base of the tree house.

"Nope. Nobody. It is dark over at the camper dorms and nobody is near Lammoth," Amarië answered.

"Thanks Ama, see you in a few. We're on our way over now."

Gwen hung up the phone after Amarië said goodbye and the two climbed down the tree.

"I need a beer," Gwen said after five minutes of walking in silence.

"The last time you got a beer you came back to the camp drunk," Aragorn replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well that is the point you know."

The two reached the clearing and spotted Lammoth.

"So how do we get inside?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh I know a way," Gwen replied.

The two walked to the emergency exit door at the back of Lammoth. The door was made of industrial strength steel so nobody felt the need to block it. It was locked though and Gwen pulled out her key.

"Does that key open everything?" Aragorn asked.

"Yup, it's the skeleton key. Kisha has two of them and she gave me one after the rest of the staff vanished," Gwen replied. She turned the key and heard the click. She smiled at Aragorn.

"It's a good thing she gave it to me too," she said.

The two entered into Lammoth and walked down the hallway.

"I wonder where everyone is," Gwen said.

"They're probably in the living room and…" his eyes went wide as he trailed off his sentence.

"Gwen watch out!" he then exclaimed.

A very familiar baseball bat swung out from the shadows and collided with the side of Gwen's head. Gwen gave a frustrated sigh before she passed out and hitting the ground.

"It's us! Aragorn and Gwen! Why did you hit her?" Aragorn demanded.

He then dropped to the floor to check on Gwen.

The person stepped from the shadows.

"Aragorn?" Gilrean asked. Her eyes looked bloodshot and she gripped the baseball bat tightly against her head.

"Mother! What in the name of Ilúvatar has gotten into you?" Aragorn asked.

"I…I thought you were them and you were breaking in and I didn't know what to do!"

Aragorn hugged her.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. Come on and help me carry her to the living room," Aragorn said.

Aragorn picked Gwen up and carried her down the hall.

"Make a space!" Gilrean exclaimed.

Everyone was in the living room, sans the night watch, and they became startled when they saw Aragorn carrying in an unconscious Gwen. They made a space on one of the couches and Aragorn set her down. Kisha put a pillow under her head.

"What happened?" Kisha asked.

"Gilrean thought we were them and she swung the baseball bat at Gwen's head," Aragorn explained.

"Sweet Ilúvatar," muttered Kisha. "We can never have a regular day where someone is not unconscious can we?"

She checked her pulse. It was regular and her breathing was normal. Gilrean looked on.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked.

Kisha nodded.

"All you did was knock her out. She'll be alright."

Gilrean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Ilúvatar."

The night watch returned to the living room. Seeing as it was bright and sunny outside, Nimrodel and Amarië could handle surveillance. Kisha continued to watch Gwen while the rest of the group debated on the next course of action.

"Well what do we do now? We can't hold the doors forever," Aragorn said.

"Maybe they'll give up," Rosie Gamgee added.

"I don't think that will happen," Manwë replied.

"I say we take them all head on!" Fëanor exclaimed.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No, last time you went out on a frontal attack we had to rescue you and Gwen and I had to spend a night in the woods," Aragorn said.

"Speaking of that, where did you go?" Kisha asked.

Aragorn shrugged.

"Some hidden place in a tree somewhere. I wasn't really paying attention as I was trying to run for my life because I thought some of The Ringwraths were behind me."

"Wow, a ranger that does not know where he was. I am shocked," Fëanor exclaimed.

Aragorn glared at him.

"You're welcome for saving your life you know. I cut my hand up escaping from the Great Hall."

Fëanor crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I could have escaped from it myself you know."

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Sure you could have. That's why you were tied up with tighter bonds then everyone else."

"Shut up."

"Both of you need to shut up!" Kisha yelled.

After Nerdanel calmed Fëanor and Arwen calmed Aragorn down Kisha looked out the window at Numenor and Mordor.

"We need a plan," she mused.

"I never thought I'd say this but surrender is looking pretty nice at the moment," Denethor added.

Kisha's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kish, its Nimrodel. They're launching another attack. It appears to be directed at the side doors."

"Bleeding hell. Thanks Nimrodel. Keep us posted."

"Will do."

Kisha hung up the phone.

"Well? What's going on?" Aragorn asked.

"They're launching an offensive against the side doors. Divide up and block the doors!"

--

"This door isn't going to hold forever!" yelled Bregolas.

Anborn nodded as he pushed against the door with his shoulder. Bregolas, Anborn, Araglas, Gloin, and a few others had been holding the back side door for about ten minutes and they knew that it would break soon without more help.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one," he replied.

"We need more help down here!" Gloin yelled down the hall.

Twenty seconds later Tom Bombadil, Thorin, Ar-Pharazôn, Elrond, and Faramir answered their cry and joined them in on the side door. With the extra help they were able to hold the door. But it wouldn't last long.

"My Eru, how much strength do teenage campers have?" Tom Bombadil asked as the door buckled some more.

"More then I thought, that's for sure," added Thorin.

Both side doors were being guarded with every person available and so that caused a shortage at the main door. Nimrodel and Amarië had not called down telling them that anyone was going to attack the main door that lead to the living room and so by noon those doors were completely unguarded, save by Kisha and an unconscious Gwen. Both Nimrodel and Amarië were concentrated with camper numbers at the side doors and so they forgot to keep an eye out for the main doors. Because of that nobody saw Morgoth and Sauron themselves, followed by the Nazgul, Thuringwethil, Saruman, Grima, Gollum, and Shelob arrive at the main doors of Lammoth. They were then followed by twenty campers.

Kisha was the first one to hear the buckling of the door. She then realised that they were going to break through. She stood up and ran down the hall.

"Get to the main doors quick! They're breaking through!" she cried.

But her cries were futile as the doors exploded open and in walked Morgoth and Sauron.

"To the second floor! Quick!" shouted Aragorn once he got sight of the two Dark Lords.

Fëanor saw Shelob entering Lammoth.

"For how long has a giant spider been here?" he asked.

"She's been here the whole time but has been living in the woods. Sauron called her out for duty," Aragorn replied.

"Wait, is that the thing that poisoned the two trees and participated in the theft of my Silmarils?" Fëanor exclaimed.

"Well not exactly," Kisha started to explain.

Fëanor unsheathed his sword and his face turned red.

"Die servant of Morgoth!" he yelled as he attacked Shelob. At first the spider recoiled but then she used her stinger to attack Fëanor. Kisha watched on in crazed fascination.

"He's actually holding his own," she mused.

Aragorn nodded.

"Yes I'm amazed too."

Morgoth then put his foot out and Fëanor tripped over it and crashed to the ground. Morgoth laughed.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said with a smile.

Shelob then stung Fëanor and he dropped to the ground. His sons drew their weapons and then charged at the spider.

"You know I think we should go to the second floor now," Kisha whispered to Aragorn.

"What? And just leave the sons of Fëanor to fight off a giant spider?"

Kisha nodded.

"That would be the plan."

Aragorn thought about it and then nodded.

"Okay let's go."

Everyone else had already gone to the second floor and when Kisha and Aragorn went up he locked the door. They then began barricading the door with mattresses and dressers that had not been taken downstairs. It was at this time when Kisha realised that Gwen was still in the living room. She gasped and drew her hand to her mouth. Gilrean noticed her sudden display of fright.

"What is it?" Gilrean asked.

"Gwen is still in the living room! When it looked like they were going to break through I ran down the hallway to tell everyone to head to the main doors but it was too late and they broke through," Kisha exclaimed.

They felt the push of bodies against the door. They quickly counteracted it by putting more mattresses in front of the door.

"This isn't going to hold it!" Aragorn yelled.

"Make for the third! We'll have more time to block it if we go now," Gandalf suggested.

Aragorn nodded and everyone ran for the third floor. Once everyone was inside they shut the door and began piling mattresses and dressers against the door. They heard the door blow open on the second floor.

"We've been beat," Kisha said sighing.

"Hey maybe Aragorn will show up with that dead army like he did in that movie," Boromir said then added, "oh wait, he's right here! Yup, were dead."

"Should we go down in a fight or surrender?" Kisha asked.

Elrond weighed the choices.

"Let's see, if we go down in a fight I'm pretty sure Morgoth will have us all killed and if we surrender then we'll probably die in some mass execution type ceremony."

Kisha shuddered.

"Jeeze, who would have thought that hair removal cream would cause this big a mess," she said with a heavy sigh.

Ar-Pharazôn's eyes widened.

"I have an idea! Gwen was the one who suggested the hair removal cream and they already got her so we should tell them that we give up Gwen."

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"We are not giving up Gwen."

"Yes but they already got her remember?"

They heard a knock against the door.

"Do you surrender yet?" Morgoth asked.

"No!" shouted Aragorn.

"Ah come on, there's no way out. You're trapped and you've got no food to survive on. Just give up already," Sauron shouted.

"You haven't harmed Gwen yet right?" Kisha yelled through the door.

"No she's fine. She's awake now. She seemed a bit disoriented when she saw Morgoth staring evilly down at her," Sauron replied.

"Yeah and Fëanor unconscious on the floor, that was pretty funny," added Morgoth.

"If we surrender what will happen to us?" Finrod shouted from near the back of the group blocking the door.

There was silence at the other end.

"Absolutely nothing."

"What?"

"We just wanted to get revenge for the hair removal cream," Sauron said.

"I bet they're lying," Gil-Galad said.

"What did you do to the campers to make them attack us?" Kisha asked.

"I charmed them with my words oh and some spells," Morgoth replied.

"How in the name of Ilúvatar does he have powers and we do not?" Manwë exclaimed.

"I'm thinking it's a sick cosmic joke," Kisha concluded.

"Yes but Galadriel can still read minds," Celeborn reminded everyone.

Kisha mulled it over for a minute and then shrugged.

"I'm sticking with a sick cosmic joke at the moment."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Amroth replied.

"Does any of this make any sense? Honestly! Think about the situation! We're standing in front of the third floor door of a building called Lammoth at a camp called Camp Glingal with Morgoth, Sauron, and a whole load of campers ready to attack us and if that's not enough remember you're shoulder to shoulder with people who have been dead or not even thought of in your time!"

The Tolkien populace thought about it for a moment.

"Yes none of this makes sense," Finrod agreed.

"For being my personal heroes for my entire life you all seem pretty dense," Kisha said.

"Okay so we've established the fact that the only reason I and a few others still have our powers is because of a sick cosmic joke. Are you going to surrender yet?" Morgoth asked.

"Just give us a minute to think about it!" Kisha yelled.

"You got one minute before we break down the door," warned Sauron.

Aragorn then turned to face the rest of the staff.

"I say we just surrender. Maybe they're being sincere? I mean they haven't hurt Gwen so maybe they won't kill us. I know this is a really bad reason to surrender but I'm getting damn awful tired and I know it's not what a ranger would do but to hell with it."

Kisha sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm getting tired and hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since rations last night and it's now working on four in the afternoon."

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Aragorn began pulling the dressers away from the door and pushed them down the hallway. Gil-Galad and Eärendil started taking the mattresses from the door also. Pretty soon the doorway was completely unblocked. All that remained was to unlock the door.

"Just unlock it already. I'm getting pretty damned tired and hungry. Even if they do kill us at least I won't be tired and hungry anymore," Kisha exclaimed.

"Gwen said something along the lines of 'hey you never know' last night in the tree as a reference to a lottery," Aragorn said. "So, hey you never know."

Aragorn stepped forward and everyone else took a step back. Looking back one last time he leaned forward and unlocked the door. He took a deep breath and then opened it. Morgoth and Sauron stood at the head of the door. They were smiling.

"Looks like we won huh? That was fun," Sauron said.

Morgoth nodded.

"Yes it was, come on let's all head to the dining hall. I could use a bite to eat."

Aragorn's jaw dropped and his eyed bulged from his head. He couldn't believe it.

"You mean you were sincere?"

The two nodded.

"Most definitely."

Gwen staggered up the stairs holding her head in one hand and in the other a baseball bat. Morgoth and Sauron did not hear her coming up behind them. With one hand she wound up the bat. Those directly in front of the doorway, like Aragorn and Gil-Galad, watched Gwen get ready to swing.

"No Gwen! Don't!" Gil-Galad shouted.

Morgoth furled his eyebrows and turned around just in time to catch the baseball bat against his brow. The hallow thunk that the baseball made against Morgoth's head silenced everyone. It was then that Sauron tackled Gwen and the two fell down the stairwell beating each other up at every step. Morgoth had not been knocked out. He only got stunned. When he regained his composure he took off down the stairs. He picked up the baseball bat that Gwen had dropped on the way down.

"I'll show you pain!" Morgoth shouted.

Then everyone in the doorway took off after them.

"Why can't we have one day of peace? Just one!" shouted Kisha as she ran down the stairs.

"From the looks of it I don't think that will ever happen here." Manwë said.

"Thanks for being optimistic."

"What?"

--

Gwen was not in the right mind at the time she picked up the baseball bat and headed up the stairs. Now, five minutes later, Gwen came back to the living room but this time she rolled in with Sauron punching the whole way. Sauron stopped caring about Manwë's warning. He and Morgoth were not going to hurt anybody in the siege of Lammoth. They did it in retaliation to the hair removal cream. Now all he wanted was to knock her out and put an arrow through her head. Sauron did succeed in knocking her out and it was at this time when Morgoth and the rest of the staff joined them in the living room.

"Get away from her!" shrieked Kisha as she bolted into the room.

"No! I'm gonna kill her! Damnit we weren't going to hurt anyone and she goes and kills Morgoth with a baseball bat!"

"I'm not dead," Morgoth replied.

"Well then fatally wounded him!"

"I think I'm getting better."

"She knocked him out!"

"I never fainted," Morgoth reminded him.

"Well then she hit him really, really hard with a baseball bat!" Sauron exclaimed. He had his hands around her throat.

"Sauron I command you to let go!" yelled Morgoth. At first Morgoth wanted to do exactly what Sauron was doing but then when he glanced over and saw Manwë looking rather peeved he decided against it.

"You can't command me!" Sauron exclaimed.

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Sauron, as your master…"

"Um actually everyone serves Ilúvatar," Manwë reminded him.

Morgoth turned and glared at him.

"Oh shut up," he turned his attention back to Sauron.

"I command that you let her go or else you'll suffer the consequences!"

"What consequences?" Sauron replied.

Morgoth blurted the first thing that came to his mind. Gwen's face was turning purple and he knew she'd choke to death if he didn't say anything.

"I'll kiss you!"

In his shock, Sauron quickly let go of her throat and backed up in fright. The rest of the staff looked at Morgoth warily.

"What? It was the first thing that came to mind!"

There were murmurs among the staff.

"I didn't know you liked men…" Kisha mused.

"I'm not like that! I did it so he'd let go of Gwen! Stop looking at me like that!" Morgoth protested.

Sauron looked at Morgoth and shuddered.

"I can't believe you threatened me with that," he said.

"Well you were going to kill her!"

"Morgoth's gay…" Kisha said between snickers.

"I am not!"

Manwë, having enough of this childish blotter, walked up to the two Dark Lords. He looked very, very, very livid.

"What in the name of Ilúvatar were you doing? You've wrecked Lammoth and you've wasted two days of camp! When the other Valar and I get through with you there will be nothing left of you two!"

He grabbed Morgoth by the ear and Tulkas flung a screaming and kicking Sauron over his shoulder. The two left the living room and were followed by the other male Valar, Maiar, and anyone else who wanted to give a piece of their mind to the two idiot Dark Lords.

After they had gone, Kisha bent over and examined Gwen. She appeared to be alright. There was massive bruising around her throat and her right eye was swelling. Nimrodel and Gilrean helped Kisha carry Gwen to one of the couches. Fëanor and his sons seemed to be alright as well. His sons were nursing wounds that they had received from Shelob and Fëanor still seemed to be out like a light. Shelob had already run out of the camp and went back to hiding in the woods.

Goldberry looked around the living room and down the hall and sighed.

"Look at this place. It's completely damaged. Where are we going to stay?" she asked.

"Well we could use the Great Hall but seeing as that is probably damaged as well, we'll stay in the living rooms of the student dorms," Kisha replied.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Arwen asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"When Manwë and the others are finished with the two Dark Lords I'm sure it'll be fine. The two should release whatever hold they have on the campers."

Ilmarë plopped down on one of the couches with a sigh.

"Does this happen at every camp here?" she asked.

Kisha shook her head.

"No, just this one."

"I thought so."


	18. Skalds and Shadows

**allo everybody! News flash time!**

**This just in: Dawn Searcher, AKA Vesper, has created some fanart for this story! See the beautiful pictures at my website under the page 'fanart'! They're amazing and absoutly wonderful! Okay that is all. Enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful day!**

Chapter eighteen

Skalds and Shadows

The hot running water felt wonderful on Gwen's back. An hour ago she had woken up on one of the couches. Kisha had helped her up and gave her something to eat and then when it looked like she could be left on her own, she decided on a shower. She blasted the stereo in the bathroom and stood under the waterfall of water. Blind Guardian played over and over again and she felt as if she never wanted to leave the bathroom. When the twenty-two song CD played for the second time over, she decided it was time to get out and with a sigh she turned the water off. She changed into a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt and walked down the hall.

While she had been eating Kisha told her that the two idiot Dark Lords had gotten the talking to that compared to no other. Kisha was sure that other campsites in the area could probably here their screams, though nobody would report it of course. There was an unwritten camp rule that said that the only time the fire department, police, or paramedics would go by a campsite was when they were directly called by the camp itself. Sometimes different camps would play games involving shrill screaming, or light off fireworks, as Kisha's camp did, and so it would prove frustrating if the police came by to the camp every week.

After Manwë and the others returned he told everyone that Morgoth and Sauron's punishment was to clean and repair any damages caused to the camp. That practically meant rebuilding Lammoth and changing windows in the Great Hall. Kisha thought it would maybe take them a week. While the two would be making repairs, it was decided that the staff members would reside in the camper dorms in the living rooms. They divided it up so that there would be fifty-seven staff members per dorm and nineteen on each of the living rooms on all three floors. The campers did not mind the fact that there would be staff members sleeping in the living rooms. Some were starting to believe that they were actually from Middle-Earth. Other's scoffed at this remark saying that it was highly impossible that it could ever happen.

When everything had settled down, everyone assembled in the dining hall. Seeing as there were broken glass panes everywhere in the Great Hall, it was not suitable for teenagers to be in it. Manwë had taken Morgoth and Sauron over to the Great Hall to start with glass cleanup so that hopefully they could use the Great Hall before the end of the night if they needed it.

When the campers settled down, Kisha stood on a chair at the head of the dining hall.

"Okay well that was a very interesting couple of days and seeing as it is now Friday we have the choice of two things we can do. We can either have the weekly bonfire next to the beach or we can have a showcase of talents in the Great Hall. Now remember that what we don't do tonight we'll be doing tomorrow night. So what shall it be? The talent show or the bonfire?"

When Kisha said 'bonfire' there was a very loud amount of applause. When she said 'talent show' there was a small amount of applause.

"Okay so we'll be doing the bonfire! You have free time until eight when I would like everyone gathered on the tree stumps around the fire pit. See you in an hour!"

She jumped off the chair and landed on the ground. The campers quickly left the dining hall and headed out to hang with friends for an hour, the staff members, on the other hand, lingered in the dining hall. Kisha went back to the staff table and sat down.

"Okay, I need someone to play the evil witch, one to play the handsome hero, and another to play the beautiful maiden," Kisha told everyone after all the campers had left.

"Why?" someone asked.

"Well bonfire night has ghost stories, tales, and songs that are told. The last story before everyone goes to bed is the tale of the beautiful maiden. We normally have three people act out the scenes on the Great Lawn. We make it appear as if they're ghosts and they're acting out some never ending scene of great peril and sadness. So like I said, we need an evil witch, a handsome hero and a beautiful maiden."

"Does the evil witch have to be a female? Because I think either Sauron or Morgoth should play that," Gilrean suggested.

Kisha thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Fine by me."

It was then when Manwë entered the dining hall with the two dark lords in tow.

"The Great Hall is clear of glass. All that remains is getting new glass and replacing them," Manwë told Kisha.

She nodded.

"Good, Gwen will probably head into town to buy glass for the Great Hall tomorrow," Kisha replied.

"I will?" Gwen asked.

Kisha nodded.

"Yup, maybe you can take someone into town with you like last time," Kisha said.

Gwen shrugged.

"Okay."

Kisha then remembered something.

"Oh, Morgoth, you're going to be playing the evil demon at the bonfire tonight."

"I'm what?"

--

The entire camp gathered around the bonfire that now resembled a burning inferno. At the moment Kisha was leading everyone in an old camp song called Tarzan. She jumped around the bonfire and hit her chest like Tarzan.

"Tarzan!" she called out. Everyone repeated her.

"Swinging from a grapevine!" she yelled as she danced around the fire.

The campers repeated her.

Eärendil elbowed Gwen.

"What in the name of Ilúvatar is this?" he whispered.

Gwen shrugged.

"She's like this every campfire night. After this there will be a ghost story followed by another song and then more ghost stories. She does this every weekend," Gwen replied.

"How long does this go for?"

She raised her hands in an 'I don't know' fashion.

"Sometimes it can go until one o'clock in the morning," she replied.

Kisha finished her Tarzan song with much laughter from the campers. Next was the story of the Bell Witch told by Gwen and Kisha. The two had told certain staff members to scream at a specific time and so the entire bonfire was engulfed in screams of bloody murder. This was then followed by much laughter from Gwen and Kisha. After that story Gwen stood up and pulled out a tambourine. Kisha pulled out an acoustic guitar and Maglor put a flute to his mouth. Gwen's clothing looked as if she came from a renaissance fayre. She wore a beautiful flowing red dress with white sleeves that had crisscrossed gold ribbon weaving around them. Upon her head there was a crown of flowers with red, yellow, pink, and white ribbons in her hair.

Kisha began playing the acoustic guitar and Maglor began playing the flute. Gwen began to dance around the fire. After going a few times around the fire Gwen began to sing.

"_Would you believe in a night like this? A night like this when visions come true. Would you believe in a tale like this? A lay of bliss. We're praising the old lore. Come to the blazing fire and see me in the shadows. See me in the shadows. Songs I will sing of runes and rings. Just hand me my harp and this night turns into myth. Nothing seems real you soon will feel. The world we live in is another skald's dream in the shadows. Dream in the shadows."_

Gwen stopped singing and the guitar, flute, and tambourine continued to play. She danced lightly around the fire and then began singing again.

"_Do you believe there is a sense in it? Is it truth or myth? They're one in my rhymes. Nobody knows the meaning behind the weaver's line. Well nobody else but the Norns can see through the blazing fire of time and all things will proceed as the child of the hallowed will speak to you now. See me in the shadows. See me in the shadows. Songs I will sing of tribes and kings. The carrion bird and the hall of the slain. Nothing seems real you soon will fell. The world we live in is another skald's dream in the shadows. Dream in the shadows."_

She stopped singing again but continued to dance around the fire. The flute played on with the guitar backing it up.

"_Do not fear for my reason there's nothing to hide. How bitter your treason how bitter the lie. Remember the runes and remember the light. All I ever want is to be at your side. We gladden the raven now I will run through the blazing fires that's my choice. Cause things shall proceed as foreseen."_

Gwen continued to dance and play the tambourine as the guitar and flute ceased its music. When they had finished the song the campers and staff members clapped. Gwen, Kisha and Maglor bowed and Gwen sat back down.

"I didn't know you could sing," Nimrodel commented.

Gwen shrugged it off.

"Kisha makes me sing a song every campfire night. I hate doing it but she always threatens to hold my pay cheque if I don't do it. I'm rather fond of the one I just sang. It's a Blind Guardian song off the new single," Gwen replied.

"Well it was pretty anyway, and rather fitting I might add," Nimrodel said.

"Thanks."

During Gwen's song, Lúthien, Morgoth, and Aragorn slipped out. They pulled on their costumes that made them look like spirits. They waited under the porch for Kisha to give them their cue. While they waited, Kisha began walking around the campfire.

"Now it is time for a tale of old. A tale of unending sorrow and heroic deeds. A tale of love and loss and beauty and darkness. This is a legend of a beautiful maiden and her heroic lover. It is said that long ago on this very spot stood a villainous castle. This villainous castle housed the vilest, evilest, malevolent, demon to ever live. This demon hated everything that was good and it just so happened that his castle was only separated from another kingdom by this very lake.

"On the other side of the lake sat a beautiful castle. The beautiful castle was home to the most beautiful princess in the entire world. The demon lusted after the beautiful princess and many times he tried to capture her. One day he succeeded in luring her across the lake with a beautiful song. As soon as her delicate shoes touched his shores the song ended and she saw with true eyes who the demon was. She tried to escape but he locked her in his dungeon below the castle. The king of the beautiful castle became saddened that his daughter had been taken by the demon and so he sent many heroic men to rescue her. One after another they were captured by the demon and killed in front of the lake to show the king that his men had failed.

"One day however, the king had given up and decided that he would never get his daughter back. But one young man, who had grown up with the princess in the castle, thought otherwise and so he snuck to the villainous castle and slithered his way into the dungeon. He rescued the princess and the two left the evil castle but they were stopped by the demon's vile talking snake.

"He alerted the demon that the princess was escaping and so he rushed out to stop her. The heroic young man fought against the demon on our Great Lawn for many hours. He matched the demon's blow for blow and blocked all he could. Now the princess knew that the demon would kill the heroic man and she did not want him to die. The princess knew this heroic man very well. They had played together as children and she was scared that he would die. She looked around for something to fight the demon with but found nothing. When her attention turned back to the fight she saw that the demon had the upper hand and the heroic man seemed to barley cling to his sword.

"She quickly made up her mind and with all her might she pushed the heroic man out of the way and the demon ran her through the heart. The heroic man was grieved as he actually loved the princess and so the two fought on. Then, at the crack of dawn, the heroic man felt like he had the advantage, but it was just the demon making him feel that way. As the heroic man lunged forward and shoved the sword through the demons chest, the demon smiled and did the same to the heroic man. The two collapsed next to the dead princess and the heroic man's last vision was of the one he loved. It is said that on certain nights, when the moon is bright, you can watch them fighting. You can even see the determined face on the heroic man and the…wait, watch!"

The campers looked over and on the Great Lawn stood the heroic man, the demon, and the princess. The heroic man and the demon were locked into combat while the princess looked helplessly on. Then when it looked like the demon had the upper hand, the princess pushed the heroic man out of the way and the sword pushed through her heart.

_Oh I sincerely hope Morgoth didn't actually kill Lúthien. Beren will be pissed. He better have used the retractable sword like I told him to. _Kisha thought.

With the spirit of the dead princess lying on the lush green grass, the demon and heroic man continued to fight. They seemed to be really going at it.

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea like I thought it would be to use Aragorn and Morgoth for that. I picked Aragorn because I thought he wouldn't have any personal grudges against Morgoth like Fëanor would. _Kisha thought.

As the battle continued a hand was placed on Kisha's shoulder. She turned around and saw Aragorn. Her head shot back and she furled her eyebrows.

"But aren't you fighting on the Great Lawn?" she asked perplexed.

"We lost our cue. Sorry we screwed up your ghost story," Aragorn apologised.

She turned her head back to the fight ensuing on the Great Lawn and then back to Aragorn.

"But if you're here and…"

Aragorn looked over and watched the demon and the heroic man kill each other and fall to the ground.

"HOLY SCHIST!" yelled Kisha.

Now it is true that the demon did die in the fight against the heroic man, but he, being a demon, was able to break free from the constant cosmic battle and walk to the bonfire. The heroic man and the princess vanished from the Great Lawn but the demon continued heading to the bonfire.

"I don't think this is supposed to happen," Gwen whispered to Nimrodel.

She nodded and watched the demon approach the fire.

"Yes, I got the same impression when I saw Aragorn talking to Kisha with Lúthien and Morgoth standing behind him.

Gwen gulped.

It was about this time when the campers realised this was not supposed to happen. The demon smiled evilly at them as he got closer. A few campers stood up and ran all the way back to the camper dorms. The demon paid no attention to them as he advanced at the fire. He drew his sword and pointed it at Gwen.

"The princess!" he yelled.

Gwen looked around.

"Nope, no princess here. You killed her remember?" she replied hastily.

Nimrodel took Gwen by the hand and the two ran for it.

"Gwen! I think he's after you!"

"Why? I am not the bloody princess! Do I even look like a princess? Bloody hell Lúthien looks more like a princess then I do! You look more like a princess then me! I'm a tom boy! This is the first time I've been in a dress since last year at camp! Why is he after me?"

"Well take a look at your clothing. It resembled that of the ghost princess!"

Gwen looked down at her dress.

"Oh bloody hell! This is the first time I've worn a dress in a long time and this happens!"

Nimrodel turned her head and saw that the demon was still after them. But instead of looking transparent and well, dead, he looked whole and he ran after them instead of floating. His eyes appeared to be on fire and his face looked blackened by coal.

"Gwen he's catching up!" Nimrodel yelled. "And he doesn't look like a ghost anymore!"

"Damnit I hate these bonfire nights! This is the last time I am ever wearing a bloody dress!"

"You've said that already!" Nimrodel exclaimed as the two continued running.

At the exact moment Gwen said 'dress' she tripped on the hem of it and tumbled to the ground. Nimrodel fell to the ground with her as they were holding hands and before the two could get back up again, the demon was upon them.

"You're mine!" the demon exclaimed.

Before Gwen could react a figure jumped in front of her and battled off the demon. The demon and the figure backed up to the Great Lawn and battled under the moonlight.

"This better go towards my community service Manwë!" Morgoth yelled as he cut the demon in the leg.

Nimrodel helped Gwen up and they stood near the bonfire and watched what was happening on the Great Lawn. Only a few campers lingered to watch what was going on. Most had run to the dorms and watched from the windows.

Morgoth continued to fight the demon. The clash of swords was the only sound in the camp. The two fought on and Morgoth swore a few times.

"Do you need some help there Morgoth?" Sauron asked.

"No! Shut up and get me my mace damnit!" Morgoth replied.

Sauron ran off to find Morgoth's mace and the ex-Vala and demon fought ever on. Neither one seemed to get an upper hand on the fight but both never tired. Kisha made her way over to Gwen and Nimrodel.

"Are you okay?" she asked them.

They both nodded.

"I'm never wearing a dress again," Gwen concluded.

"I wouldn't blame you," Kisha said.

Sauron returned to the Great Lawn carrying Morgoth's mace. Morgoth tossed out the sword Kisha had gave him to fight Aragorn on the Great Lawn and Sauron tossed in the mace. When he caught it he knew that the fight would be his and in a matter of moments the mace connected with the demons head knocking it clean off. The bloody body dropped to the grass.

"Aragorn get over here," Morgoth yelled.

With an unknowing shrug, Aragorn quickly ran to Morgoth's side.

"Can I see that sword? I gotta make sure it's dead," Morgoth asked.

Aragorn handed Morgoth his sword and he quickly plunged it into the demon's heart. Then the demon simply vanished. There was nothing special about it. There was a sudden stillness and then nothing. Even the head vanished. Morgoth handed the sword back to Aragorn.

"You never answered the question Manwë. Did that go towards my community service?" Morgoth asked.

Manwë shrugged.

"I'm going to bed," he replied never answering the question.

He, and most of the other staff members, walked to the camper dorms. The living rooms were already set up for them to sleep in and their personal belongings, such as clothing, would also be in the living room.

Gwen walked towards the dorms absolutely livid. Nimrodel didn't bother to ask why she was mad and Gwen really did not feel like disclosing it. Her foot stepped on her dress again and she almost took another tumble but Nimrodel caught her.

"Are you alright?" Nimrodel asked.

Gwen brushed off her dress.

"Peachy."

"Hey, don't I get a thank you for saving your life?" Morgoth called out.

Gwen turned around. Her face looked ready to kill and her eyes pierced through him.

"You want me to say thank you? I would have said thank you! If you weren't so damn ego-centric! For the first time I thought that maybe somewhere in there you cared about the well-being of people and you didn't want me to get hurt! But now I see that all you care about is your own damn self!" she screamed at him.

"But I…"

"No bloody buts! I was so happy when you saved me! I couldn't believe it! I thought that for once there was something more inside but I was wrong! 'Does this go towards my community service?' you asked! You had the audacity to ask! You ego-centric son of a batard!" she screamed before turning back around and heading to the camper dorms.

Morgoth stood in a stunned silence. Sauron came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"You just missed out on some kissing action," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure she would have hugged and kissed you because you saved her. You ruined that with your stupid comment."

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't care."

Sauron shrugged.

"You say that now but wait. I'm pretty sure tomorrow you'll be wishing that you had gotten that kiss."

"Shut up," he said growling at Sauron.

"See? I can already see that's what you want."

"I said shut up!"

Sauron laughed.

"Damnit Sauron! Shut up!"

"Morgoth like men that's why…" Sauron exclaimed and then took off running.

"I do not like men!" Morgoth yelled as he chased after him.

--

Kisha looked at Gwen's ankle and concluded that it was only a sprain. She found an old pair of crutches in the infirmary and also wrapped her leg in bandages. After that the staff members fell asleep on the couches and floors of the living rooms. Gwen couldn't get to sleep though. She kept tossing and turning until finally she sighed and sat up on the couch. She looked around and saw that nobody else was awake. She grabbed her crutches and inched her way through the living room and went out on the porch. She sat down on one of the porch lounge chairs, looked up at the stars and sighed.

"They're beautiful tonight aren't they?" Gwen heard a voice say.

She jumped and looked around. She did not know that there was anyone else on the porch. She finally spotted Kisha smoking a pipe and leaning over the banister on the far right side.

"I didn't know you smoked," Gwen said.

Kisha shrugged and walked over and took a seat next to Gwen on the lounge chairs.

"I normally don't but Gandalf gave me some pipe-weed and a spare pipe and said I could use it."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence for much time looking at the stars when Gwen finally said something.

"I wonder what our friends are doing in Middle-earth."

Kisha shook her head.

"They're not in Middle-earth."

"What?"

"Well, they could be in Middle-earth but in an alternate dimension of it."

"Kisha explain yourself," Gwen asked. Though she thought it was too late to explain the scientific theory behind the location of her friends.

Kisha put her pipe on her lap.

"You've read _The Langoliers _by Stephen King right?" she asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Well it's kind of like that except on a much grander scale. You see I originally came up with a different conclusion then the one I have now. When I first realised that characters from Middle-earth were here I thought that maybe our staff members replaced them and are acting out its history but now I know I'm wrong."

"How is that?"

"You see I decided to talk to all of the characters and keep a log of what they said. I asked everyone what they were doing when they got here. The Valar, for instance, had just returned to Valinor from Middle-earth and Fëanor had just left Valinor to sail to Middle-earth to reclaim his Silmarils. The fellowship had just left Rivendell and yet when I asked Elrond what he was doing he told me that he had just arrived at Mt.Doom. Galadriel had just received her ring of power and Celeborn had just met Galadriel for the first time. To make a long story short, every character, for the most part, was doing something different and was in a different time when they arrived. This being the case I concluded that Middle-earth, as we know it, ceases to exist."

"What?" Gwen asked. She was clearly confused.

"If the Valar arrived here just after they returned to Valinor then who will give aid to Eärendil when he and Elwing sail to Valinor to ask for help? If Fëanor had just left Valinor to sail to Middle-earth then who will die and leave his sons to continue the quest? If the fellowship arrived just after they left Rivendell then who will destroy the ring? If Galadriel arrived just after she got her ring of power then who will meet the fellowship in Lothlorien? Because of this time is at a stand still in Middle-earth. The Middle-earth we know ceases to exist because there is no one there to continue its history in the way it's supposed to be."

"Yes, but then where are our friends?" Gwen asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"I don't know. They could be in an alternative universe of Middle-earth for all we know. I'm really looking forward for when they return. I want to know where they've been."

Gwen had a thought.

"But what about the fans in Earth who know and love Middle-earth? If its history ceases to exist then does it cease to exist here? I remember buying a shirt that had the eye of Sauron on it at a second hand store."

Kisha thought for a moment.

"Then we're going to have to go back in town to check up on that because I don't know."

Gwen looked up at the stars and then she remembered something Sauron had said.

"Yes but what about Sauron? He is in his fair form when he went among the elves and forged the rings but when Manwë and the other Valar showed up he said that he didn't mean to make the one ring or sink Numenor. How is that possible?" Gwen asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"I don't know. It appears as if he had an unknown foresight about future actions through the eyes of Ar-Pharazôn or someone else that's here from Numenor. Or maybe being a Maiar he could chose his own form and subconsciously chose his fair form. Thuringwethil did the same thing; she doesn't look like an evil vampire messenger girl. She looks like a fair evil vampire messenger girl."

"Yes and she hasn't used her wings or bitten anyone yet," Gwen added.

"That we know of," Kisha replied.

Gwen shuddered.

"If I found out she's bitten anyone…"

"Well Sauron's a vampire too," Kisha said.

"Don't remind me."

The two sat looking up at the stars for a bit. Kisha took another puff from her pipe.

"Well that sure helped me. I need to go back to bed. See you tomorrow morning," Gwen said after a bit.

As Gwen stood up and grabbed her crutches, a storm cloud over head rolled out some thunder.

"Looks like a storms coming," Kisha concluded as she took another puff off the pipe.


	19. Out of the Water

**Allo everybody. I don't like the number 19 so I'm posting chapter 19 and 20 today. Happy reading!**

Chapter nineteen

Out of the Water

Gwen awoke next morning to the sound of a light rain tapping against the windows. She opened her eyes, yawned, and stretched and sat up. She looked around and saw that nobody was in the living room. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and grabbed her crutches. She made her way outside and saw that it was not a light rain but a heavy rain and most of the staff members were placing bags of sand on the edges of camp next to the water. Gwen limped out outside.

"What's going on?" she asked Nimrodel who was filling bags of sand with a group of people on the porch.

"Kisha woke us all up saying that this storm is not going to go away and we need to take flood preparations. Kisha's in town right now buying supplies," Nimrodel explained.

"Anything I can do to help?" Gwen asked.

Nimrodel nodded.

"Yes, go back inside and check the TV or internet. That's what Kisha told me to tell you to do," Nimrodel answered.

Gwen nodded.

"Okay."

Gwen hobbled back inside and turned the TV on. She then went to the computer and logged on. While she waited for the internet to connect, the weather girl appeared on screen.

"A severe weather storm warning has been issued for the area of Putter, Fonstand, Laby, and Middy. The storm system that has just arrived in Laby has already caused massive flooding and severe thunder and lighting with golf ball size hail in the Donner region. Residences of these areas should evacuate immediately and head for higher ground…"

Gwen's jaw dropped. They had never gotten weather like this at Camp Glingal and they thought they never would. In this region they were more apt to get a snow storm then a flood. Gwen heard the sound of Kisha's shouting and she hobbled back outside. The rain had picked up and it didn't look like the sandbags would hold the water out.

Kisha started giving out orders the second she got back. Most of the town had evacuated and the only store open was Wiff and Wal's five and dime store. There she had picked up extra batteries, gallons of water, non-perishable food, extra blankets, sandbags, and miscellaneous other items. She saw Gwen standing on the porch.

"Head back inside and watch the campers! There's nothing for you to do outside!" Kisha yelled.

"Kisha! The weather channel is saying this is not going to go away and we should head for higher ground!" Gwen yelled through the rain.

Kisha shook her head.

"Not possible! The wind just knocked down twenty huge trees as I was coming back in! We're stuck here until the storm passes!"

"You can't be serious!"

Kisha shrugged.

"We'll be alright! Now get back inside and watch the campers!" Kisha ordered.

--

Three hours later the storm intensified and trees were falling around the camp every thirty seconds or so. One tree landed on the arts and crafts building and another on the dining hall. The staff had already moved all the valuable items from Lammoth and so that building had been completely abandoned, so nobody had to worry about putting sandbags around it. All of the campers had been instructed to remain in their dorm room and wait for further instruction. The thunder and lighting outside strengthened ten-fold and the rain turned into hail the size of golf balls. The Staff members were still outside placing sandbags around the beach areas and around the dorms.

"We're out of sandbags!" Gloin called out.

"Merde," exclaimed Kisha.

They had barley made a difference against the dorms and the theatre when they ran out. Lighting hit another tree and this one landed in the lake. The thunder rolled overhead and out on the lake a water spout began to form. Kisha's eyes went wide with fright.

"Everyone inside now!" she screamed through the rain.

A few were caught in the beauty of the deadly water spout but were quickly shaken from it when it began moving towards the camp. They made a run for it and arrived in the camper dorms. Kisha had thought it would be wise for everyone to be in the same dorm building and so Mordor was elected 'house during storm'.

The wet staff members changed out of their soggy clothes. Most campers who had rooms in Mordor allowed their friends from the other dorm to stay with them. The campers from Numenor dorm brought along their possessions in case Numenor washed away in the storm.

--

Eowyn sneezed for the twentieth time in the span of an hour. Faramir had found her a blanket and he wrapped it around her. Kisha told Eowyn it was nothing serious, just a cold, but Faramir was still worried.

The storm raged on outside and Gwen continued to watch for updates on the TV when, at around five that night, the power cut out. Gwen then staggered over to the computer and put in the battery pack. She checked the internet and saw that it still worked. The National Weather Service said that the storm looked like it would not be letting up for another two or three days.

Lighting flashed ahead and the group watched as a strike hit the dining hall. It burst into flames and Kisha let out a curse. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Come on, I need about fifteen to twenty staffers to help me put the flames out," she said.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Faramir, Fëanor and his sons, Manwë, Aulë, Tulkas, Morgoth, Sauron, Ulmo, Celeborn, and Araglas followed Kisha outside to put the fire out. The rain had picked up and it now felt like a million tiny daggers were falling from the sky. They followed Kisha to the garage and she pulled out hoses and buckets. She gave everyone a bucket and handed Manwë the hose.

--

From inside Mordor, the campers and remaining staffers could hear the group attempting to put the fire out. The reason it took so long was the fact that the fire hydrant that had been installed a few years ago would not open and so everyone had to run to the beach, dip a five gallon bucket in the water, run back to the burning dining hall, and dump it on the fire in hopes it would put it out. It wasn't working very well.

"We've got to do something," Gwen said.

Nimrodel shrugged.

"What can we do?"

Gwen closed her eyes and sighed. She thought for a moment. It was one of the hobbits who finally had an idea.

"Wait! Isn't Treebeard here? Fangorn? Whatever his name is?" Merry asked.

Gwen's eyes fluttered open.

"You're right! I'll be right back!" she exclaimed dashing from Mordor.

"Wait Gwen! Your crutches!"

"I don't need them! It's only a sprain!"

--

Gwen ran through the woods as fast as her sprained ankle would carry her. Gwen knew it was pretty stupid to run with a sprained ankle but at the moment she didn't care. She felt the wind and rain pelt against her face.

"Treebeard! Treebeard!" she called out.

She passed her hideaway tree and continued calling out his name.

"Treebeard, we need your help!" she called out.

She continued running and then felt as if something just picked her up. She looked at the ground and saw it shrink. She looked up and was face to face with the Ent.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"There's a fire in the dining hall and we can't put it out. Can you help us?" she asked.

Treebeard nodded.

"Of course."

--

A soggy Kisha ran into Mordor looking for more buckets and objects to use in the attempt of putting out the fire. She grabbed baskets from the shelves and emptied them out.

"Gwen! Help me over here! We need more buckets!" Kisha called out.

Thirty seconds later Gwen had not yet arrived and so Kisha called her name out again.

"Gwen's not here," Estë said.

Kisha looked around.

"Where is she?" Kisha demanded.

"She ran out into the woods after Merry said that Treebeard was here," Celebrian answered.

"Bloody hell! She's never learned to stay put!"

Outside they could hear shouting and Kisha looked out the window. Treebeard had scooped up the water from the lake and poured it onto the dining hall. The fire smouldered until finally it ceased to be. The group began walking back to Mordor when the rain picked up again and the wind seemed to be blowing over seventy miles per hour. Gwen held onto Treebeard for dear life and she watched the wind pick up. Gandalf and Aragorn and shoot then across the lake. The wind then grabbed hold of Amras and Curufin and they launched in the air and landed in Lammoth. The rest of the staffers grabbed hold of Treebeard and he continued to walk forward towards Mordor. They watched as another water spout formed in the lake and they hoped that Aragorn and Gandalf were not caught in it. Ulmo and Manwë took it upon themselves to jump in the water and go after them. Treebeard reached Mordor and they ran inside the building. Gwen hobbled in and prayed to Ilúvatar that her ankle wasn't broken.

"Oh man what are we going to do," Kisha said.

"Well we can only wait for the time being so how about we play a game?" offered Gwen.

"What kind of game?" one of the campers asked.

"How about someone tells me where Aragorn is?" Arwen demanded.

"Yes and where are Amras and Curufin?" Nerdanel asked.

"Or Manwë and Ulmo?" Varda said.

Gwen gulped.

"Aragorn and Gandalf are in the lake at the moment and Manwë and Ulmo went after them. Amras and Curufin are in Lammoth. Any other questions?"

"How did that happen?" Finrod asked.

"The wind."

"Oh."

--

An hour later mostly everyone had themselves occupied with something. A group of people were engaged in a Tolkien book study led by Varda while another group of people were reading _The Lord of the Rings _for the first time ever. There were board games scattered about the living rooms with people playing everything from checkers to cribbage. At around seven thirty, Manwë, Ulmo, Aragorn, Gandalf, Amras, and Curufin returned. Amras and Curufin looked a bit perturbed and Aragorn and Gandalf were soaked from head to toe. Arwen wasted no time in hugging her lover. She had been so scared that he wasn't going to make it back. At around ten the campers started to drift off to sleep and the living rooms were void of campers. All of the staff members joined together in the first floor living room.

"Well Kisha, we can call the National Guard and they can air lift us out of here," Gwen suggested.

Kisha shook her head.

"How are we going to explain them then? We're going to have to wait the storm out. Besides, it's not that bad," she replied trying to look on the bright side.

It was at that moment when another tree got struck by lighting and came crashing down.

"We've done the best we can," Rosie Gamgee said trying to comfort Kisha.

"But what are we going to do when the storm ends? We're going to have to repair the camp," Kisha said.

"Yes, and we'll help," Manwë offered.

"Really?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to fix it up in a few days," Aragorn commented.

With this Kisha smiled.

"Thanks."

There was silence for a few moments until Gwen broke it.

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty damn tired so good night y'all. See ya in the morning," Gwen said as she crutched her way out of the downstairs living room.

"Good night Gwen. We'll wake you up if anything happens during the night," Kisha offered.

Gwen shook her head.

"No don't bother. I haven't had a good night sleep since I got here and I'll be damned if I don't get one tonight."

Kisha smiled.

"Okay, okay."


	20. The Calm

**and here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

Chapter twenty

The Calm

Samwise Gamgee awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping. For a second he thought he was in The Shire, or in Middle-earth at least, but his thoughts were quickly shaken when he heard the sounds of Morgoth and Sauron bickering over a piece of bacon.

"It's mine! I claimed it first!" Sauron exclaimed.

"Yes but as your superior I demand that I get it," Morgoth replied.

"You are not my superior! I'm better then you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Samwise inwardly sighed, picked up his pillow and chucked it at the two bickering dark lords. His pillow hit Morgoth square in the face.

"Shut up! The bacon is mine!" Sam screamed as he dove for the plate. Before the two dark lords knew what had happened, Sam had just finished eating the slice of bacon.

"No! That was my slice!" Sauron roared.

"Oh shut up."

Sam picked himself off the floor and walked outside. The rain had stopped but the ground had four inches of water. Sam looked around and saw that most of the staff members were outside surveying the damage.

Kisha had woken up at seven o'clock in the morning to the sound of calm. Seeing as normally this would be a good thing, it worried her tremendously. She jumped off the couch and ran outside. What had greeted her was four inches of water everywhere. The rest of the staff members joined her ten minutes later and they began cleaning up. She spotted Samwise in the corner of her eye.

"Good morning Sam, do you think you could go back inside and tell the two Dark Lords to get their butt out here and help us?" Kisha asked.

Sam nodded.

Ten minutes and a lot of swearing later the two Dark Lords emerged from the dorm.

"Why do we have to help?" Sauron asked.

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"You just do. Now help us get the water out of the camp please."

"Whatever," Morgoth replied.

It was then that the strangest event in all of camp history happened. It appeared as if something inside Kisha snapped. Maybe it was the fact that the camp she had worked so hard to build for so many years sat so close to total breakdown, or the fact that the past week had more problems then she has ever had to deal with. But whatever the case something in Kisha did snap and her eyes showed it. Her face flared a brilliant shade of red and before Morgoth or Sauron realised what was going on Kisha had snapped, ran over and pushed Morgoth into the four inches of water. She punched him in the face and held his head under. She put her hand over his mouth and smiled as she watched him struggle. Sauron, after sensing what was going on, quickly ran over and grabbed Kisha by the shoulder and tried to pull her off. All that resulted was Kisha taking her free arm and punching him in the face. She succeeded in breaking his nose and sending him crashing into the water. Holding his nose, he got back up and tried again but Kisha would not get off him. Sauron swore and then did the only other thing he could do.

"Manwë! Kisha's trying to kill Morgoth!" he shouted as loud as he could.

A response floated through the air back at him.

"He can take care of himself," Manwë yelled back.

Rolling his eyes, Sauron tried to pull Kisha off Morgoth again but it resulted in another really hard push back into the water.

"I really mean it! Kisha's going to really kill Morgoth!"

"She can't kill him he's an ex-Valar. What ever she's doing is hardly going to give him a scratch," came the reply.

"Then why are his arms flailing about under the water? No, wait, they've stopped. I think she's killed him," Sauron yelled.

Kisha stood up and gave Morgoth a kick.

"Damn bloody batard," she said.

It was also at this moment when Manwë thought it might be wise to investigate what was going on. When they arrived they found Sauron nursing a very broken nose and Morgoth unconscious in four inches of water. Kisha was nowhere to be found but Sauron said she had wandered off towards the theatre to make repairs there. Morgoth was, of course, not dead like Sauron had said but only knocked out and so Manwë gave Morgoth a sharp kick to the side and he shot right awake.

"Ow! Damnit! Where's that girl!" he said as he staggered to stand up.

"Whatever you did to tick her off you probably deserved it. Sauron get a tissue your nose is bleeding," Manwë said.

--

"Kisha I wish you really did succeed in killing him," Fëanor said as he, his sons, Nerdanel, and a few dwarves helped her repair the outside damages to the theatre and also the catwalk that had been broken a few days ago.

Kisha nodded.

"Yeah, if only."

Kisha held the board and Fëanor nailed it in.

"He's going to be after you, you know," he said.

Kisha shrugged.

"Fudge it, I don't care."

They worked in silence for a bit. They had just finished the catwalk and gone outside when Kisha realised that there was a need for music.

"Hey Maglor, come here for a sec," Kisha said.

Maglor put down his hammer and walked over.

"Yes?"

"Go ask Gwen to put in Gaelic Storm on the central music system please," Kisha said.

Maglor shrugged.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later the sound of Gaelic Storm's Johnny Tarr played through the speakers. Working with the sound of a song about drinking felt better and they finished the back of the theatre, even though it only had minimal damage, in about two hours.

By now the campers were up and most had offered to help with repairs. Kisha sent some to the Great Hall, others as grounds cleanup, and a few with Oromë and Tulkas who started pulling the trees from the main camp road.

Manwë had decided against talking to Kisha. He was sick of being camp psychologist for the staff members. His thoughts were if they were going to fight then he'll only break it up when someone was about to kill someone else. He noticed that Morgoth still looked a little sour (and smelt it too) after he changed into something that was not wet. Sauron's nose looked normal after Gwen bandaged him up. She had to pull on his nose to get it straight and his screams were heard all across camp. Kisha couldn't help but laugh at the sound and she remembered that she was the one who had done it.

At around lunch time the entire camp went into the Great Hall for a bite of lunch. Morgoth still looked visibly upset and Sauron kept touching his nose.

"Don't touch it!" Gwen snapped as she adjusted the bandage.

"But it hurts like frickin hell!" he yelled.

"Yes, well now you know how it feels when you torture innocent beings," she replied.

He shrugged.

"No, I'm pretty sure I do much worse to them."

Gwen flicked him in the nose.

"OWWWW!"

"Are we getting closer?"

"To what?" Sauron asked holding his nose.

"To what its like for your torture victims?"

"Don't touch my nose!" yelled Sauron.

She made a frown and patted him on the back.

"Aw, does that hurt baby?"

Sauron made a growling noise and it appeared as if he was going to turn into a wolf or something. But of course that was not going to happen at camp seeing as everyone who had gone through the lights lost their power.

"I swear to Mordor, if you ever call me baby again…"

"You'll what?" Gwen asked innocently.

Sauron took a deep breath and replied with all sincerity.

"I'll kiss you."

Whatever Gwen had been expecting it was not that and she drew back. Sauron then gave a very devilish smile and laughed.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?"

Gwen shook her head realising that he was only joking.

"That's why I'm a Dark Lord. I'm very unpredictable."

Gwen decided that two could play at that game. She put on her best seductive look and inched closer to Sauron.

"Well you know, I've always thought you were hot, and not in the Mt.Doom way either. I've always found you irresistible," she put emphasis on irresistible and then inched even closer to Sauron.

By now the area closest to them had quieted down and was watching the two intently. It appeared as if Sauron was beginning to sweat. He had not expected this. Gwen gave a seductive smile.

Morgoth looked on with shocked fascination. Kisha walked into the Great Hall at around the same time Gwen told Sauron she found him irresistible and she dropped her pop and sandwich. Neither one took notice.

Everyone watched on wondering who the first one to crack was going to be. But it wasn't Gwen or Sauron but Thuringwethil. She had entered the Great Hall with Kisha and did not hear Sauron's words first and so she ran over looking very livid.

"Back of girl he's my man!"

Gwen looked up and laughed. She inched away from Sauron.

"You can have him," she replied and then added. "Just remember Sauron, if you're going to dish out love as a threat then be ready to get it back."

Thuringwethil eyed Sauron suspiciously.

"Gwethil, she came onto me. I didn't do anything," Sauron said.

"Oh please, you threatened me with a kiss," Gwen said.

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Alright enough, we have more work to do and I don't want there to be sexual tensions between staff members."

Gwen laughed.

"I don't think there would be any sexual tension between us," she said.

Kisha sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Please, there are teenage campers here. Now help me fix the camp. I'd like to get this done before the end of the week. Morgoth and Sauron, you're fixing Lammoth," Kisha said.

"Damnit," Sauron mumbled.

--

The day's passed and the cleanup continued. Morgoth and Sauron finished repairing Lammoth and Gwen drove the truck into town with Aragorn and Théoden to buy mattresses and room furnishings that had been destroyed. The Valar rebuilt the fire damaged dining hall and the campers helped get rid of the water that had filled the camp. On Thursday evening the rebuilding process finished and Yavanna began planting flowers and trees. The campers all went to bed exhausted; everyone had been getting up at six in the morning and working until ten at night. Everyone had worked extra hard on Thursday seeing as it was the last day and also that Kisha said that if everyone finished repairs then Friday would be a 'do whatever' day. So naturally everyone worked harder and by ten the entire camp looked like new. The campers went off to bed and Kisha called an emergency meeting in the main living room of Lammoth. She seemed to be pacing back and forth frenetically. Everyone had settled down in the living room and they watched her pace.

"What's going on Kish?" Gwen asked.

Kisha finally stopped pacing and sat down.

"We have a bit of a problem," she replied.

"What kind of problem?" Haldir asked.

Kisha took a deep breath and looked worriedly towards the ceiling.

"Kisha, what kind of problem?" Gwen persisted.

She stood up and began pacing again.

"We have no money! We're completely broke! We can't even pay for the next food delivery which is Saturday!" she exclaimed.

Gwen furled her eyebrows. Whatever the problem was she clearly did not expect this to be it.

"What? That's impossible. Our budget was for one hundred thousand. Surely that plus the camper payments is enough to keep this place afloat," Gwen said.

Kisha nodded.

"Normally it would but we bought clothes for everyone and had to rebuild the camp. It's wiped us clean," Kisha said.

"You mean we have nothing left?" Gwen asked.

Kisha sighed and nodded.

"Well maybe five bucks but that's about it."

"What are we going to do?" Gwen exclaimed.

Kisha shrugged.

"Well maybe you can get a second job in town and that could pay for the food for camp," Kisha suggested.

"What!"

"What else are we going to do then?" Kisha yelled.

Aragorn jumped up.

"Ladies! Ladies! Stop yelling at each other! That's not going to help!"

The two grumbled and sat back down.

"Did we have any money to pay for electricity?" Gwen asked.

"We have until Friday to pay for that," Kisha answered.

"What about water?"

"Saturday,"

"Is anything already paid for?"

"Nada."

"We're screwed," Gwen concluded.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Gwen couldn't believe what was happening. Her favourite place every summer appeared to be on the verge of total collapse. If they had to close early then that meant that next year they won't even open because nobody will trust them and that also meant most of the campers money would have to be returned. It was then that Gwen had a thought.

"You know I did buy a few Mega Millions tickets. Maybe they won," Gwen said.

Kisha laughed.

"I'm sure they didn't," she said.

Gwen stood up and went to the door.

"I'm going into town to find out. It probably didn't win the big money but maybe it won a couple hundred dollars. Every bit will help. Does anyone want to go with me?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. I need to talk to you about something," Sauron replied.

"About what?" Gwen asked.

"Something okay?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Okay, whatever."

"Gwen there's no point in going. All that's going to happen is you're going to waste gas," Kisha said.

Gwen backed up and stood in the doorway in the moonlight.

"Then take it out of my pay if I don't win," she said.

"Gwen, there isn't even any money to pay you this year."


	21. Chilly Down in the Magic Dance

**Okay everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a good weekend :)**

Chapter twenty-one

Chilly Down in the Magic Dance

After Kisha warned Gwen not to go for the third time she still left the living room followed by Sauron and went to her car. Her gas tank read that it was about half full and so she would have enough gas to get them to the gas station. Gwen started up the car and Sauron got in. She drove down the camp road and turned onto a paved side road.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gwen asked as she adjusted herself in the seat and fixed her rear view mirror.

She turned onto another side road and drove down at about sixty miles per hour. The sky was pitch black and the stars twinkled overhead. She rolled down her window and rested her elbow on it.

"Well?"

Sauron looked out the window and shifted uneasily in his seat.

"If I tell you this you have to promise you won't tell anybody," he said.

She shrugged.

"I can't promise that because I don't know what you're going to say," Gwen replied.

She turned onto the silent highway and picked up her speed.

"I think Morgoth likes you," he said after a brief moment of silence.

Gwen's car which had been going seventy miles per hour down the road screeched to a halt. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel and when the car stopped she got out and ran over to the side of the road. She dropped to the ground and made retching sounds. Sauron curiously and cautiously climbed out of the car and walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Gwen's supper hit the grass.

"No."

"How come you're puking? Normally people only puke after someone has tortured them for a very long time."

Gwen nodded.

"Consider what you said torture then."

"Oh."

After Gwen realised that there was nothing else that could come out of her stomach she stood up and walked back to the car. She got in and waited for Sauron to follow. After he closed the door she continued driving down the road.

"How do you know this?" she asked after a mile of silence.

"I heard him talking in his sleep."

She turned her head and looked at him.

"He talks in his sleep?"

Sauron nodded.

"Yes, and so do you," Sauron replied.

"I do not," Gwen protested.

"Do too."

"Alright let's not get into this at the moment. Is what you're saying for real or are you just messing with me?" Gwen asked.

"For real."

"Damn."

She turned her head back to the road and she turned the car down on Pat Murphy Drive and pulled into Pat McCan's Stop N' Go gas station, hair care and tire centre. She got out and pulled the Mega Millions tickets from her pocket. She entered into the Stop N' Go followed by Sauron. Bobby McCan looked up from his book and smiled when he saw Gwen.

"Good evening Gwen! What brings you to the Stop N' Go?"

She walked up to the counter.

"I've come to check a couple Mega Millions tickets," she said and then she looked at his book. "Say, what are you reading Bobby?"

He looked down at his book.

"Oh it's called _The Lady of the Necklace _by J.R.R. Tolkien. It's about this evil Lady who forged this powerful necklace that could rule the world but this guy named Esider cut off her head and had a chance to destroy the necklace but he chose not to and now it's like four thousand years later and this band of people have to travel to this lake and cast it into it to destroy it," Bobby explained.

Gwen's eyebrows went up.

"Really now? That's interesting. Is it a play off of _The Lord of the Rings_?" she asked.

Bobby shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never read it," he replied.

Sauron had now joined them at the counter.

"Who's the name of the evil Lady?" Sauron asked.

Bobby thought for a moment.

"Saurian I believe," he said.

He flipped through the book and then nodded.

"Yup, I was right."

Gwen would have liked to continue the book discussion but then decided that she better find out if the ticket won any money even if it might only be a couple hundred if she was lucky. She handed Bobby the tickets. He took them and began scanning them.

"Did'jah hears that there was one winner for Mega Millions and that ticket was bought in the city near here?" he asked.

"You mean Miltion?" Gwen asked.

Bobby nodded and scanned the second ticket.

"Yes sir-re-bob! Whoever won that will be taking home forty-seven million dollars after taxes!"

He scanned the third ticket and whistled.

"You still working at the camp Gwen?" Bobby asked.

She nodded.

"Of course, it's my second home."

He scanned the forth and final ticket and the machine beeped. Bobby typed in a few numbers and his eyes went wide. Gwen laughed.

"Did I win five bucks?" she asked.

All Bobby could do was shake his head. He then jumped up and down.

"Gwen! You won!" he shouted.

Gwen had not yet registered what he had said and it was Sauron who realised what happened.

"You won! Forty-seven million Gwen!"

Gwen's eyes went wide with shock.

"No bloody fudging way!"

Bobby turned the screen towards Gwen. She looked at the numbers and about fainted. She pulled out her cell and called Kisha.

"Kish!" she screamed in the phone after Kisha answered.

"What?"

"We won! We won! Forty-seven million! We won!" she screamed.

Gwen then heard a thud and panic on the other end. She then heard a male voice through the phone.

"What's going on? Kisha just fainted!" Bregolas yelled through the phone.

"We won the money!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

Gwen's phone beeped.

"Listen, we'll be back in twenty minutes. My phone's battery is low. See you in a bit!"

Gwen hung up the phone and stuck it back in her pocket. Bobby looked just as excited as Gwen. He had never scanned a winning ticket before. Bobby handed her the ticket.

"Where do we go to cash this?" she asked.

"Oh boy, you have to go to Walisack. They handle big winners like that," Bobby replied.

"Walisack? Isn't that about a seven hour drive from here?"

Bobby nodded.

"Yes but it'll be well worth it dja'know."

Gwen nodded vigorously.

"Come on, we have to head back to Camp so tomorrow I can head over to Walisack and cash in the winning ticket," Gwen said. "Bye Bobby! I'll be stopping by tomorrow to fill up the gas tank!"

Bobby waved and smiled.

"By Gwen! See you tomorrow!"

--

Gwen sped down the road trying to get back to camp as quickly as she could. Sauron's hand gripped the 'o shit' bar. He looked nervous.

"Do you have to go so fast?" he asked.

Gwen looked down at the speedometer and saw that she was going over one hundred miles per hour. She slowed down to sixty.

"Sorry, I got excited."

"I noticed."

She turned down the unpaved camp road and slowly made her way through to the camp. She parked the car and quickly got out. She ran to the living room in Lammoth. Everyone was waiting for news. Kisha, who had fainted when Gwen told her the news, was awake and pacing the room. She looked up when the two entered. Her faced spoke words her mouth did not need to say. Her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying.

"Is it true? Don't tell me you were joking," Kisha said.

Gwen smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, we won forty-seven million dollars. I have to go to Walisack tomorrow to get the money," Gwen replied.

"Maybe you should take a few people with you," Vairë suggested.

Gwen shrugged.

"Okay, who wants to go?" she asked.

Manwë, Fëanor, Elladan and Elrohir had formed a tiny group and were talking amongst themselves. They motioned for Gwen to come over. Wondering what it was all about she joined them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We think you should take Morgoth, Sauron, and Thuringwethil with you," Manwë replied.

Gwen took a step back but Fëanor brought her back into the circle.

"Why?"

"Well we're going to plan a huge prank on them and since you won the money this gives them an excuse to not be at the camp," Elladan replied.

"But that means I have to put up with them!" she exclaimed.

Manwë looked around and made sure nobody heard her exclamation. Morgoth and Sauron were engulfed in a chat and Thuringwethil was listening on.

"Shh! don't let them hear you!"

"It'll only be for a day," Elladan said.

Gwen sighed.

"Oh alright, I'll go ask them if they want to go with me," she said leaving the group. She walked up to Morgoth, Sauron, and Thuringwethil. They were deep in conversation about the best way to torture a human. Gwen poked Sauron on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to face her.

"Yeah? What do you want?" he asked.

She gulped.

"Well, I was wondering if you three would like to come with me to Walisack."

"Why?"

"We can cash the ticket and also lean more about _The Lady of the Necklace_." Gwen suggested.

Sauron thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Okay sure."

"I'll go, I want to see this outside world," Morgoth said.

"Me too," added Thuringwethil.

Gwen gave a fake smile and tried to look enthusiastic.

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow morning at around seven," she said.

--

Gwen woke the next morning to the sound of Sauron's excited voice telling Morgoth how cool a car is. Gwen rolled over and prayed to God it wasn't near seven o'clock in the morning but when she checked her watch she saw that it read six-thirty. She then felt Sauron's hand shaking her.

"Are you going to get up? It's time to go!"

Gwen yawned and sat up.

"Why are you so excited? It's only a car ride," she said getting out of bed.

Sauron shrugged.

"I know, but I want to go see this big city. Maybe there are enough people that I can corrupt them and take it over," Sauron replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Great, there will be no corruption of souls in Walisack or anywhere near there got it?"

Morgoth frowned.

"Then why are we even going?"

Gwen shrugged.

"You wanna know why? The staff is planning gigantic prank on you when you return and you're not allowed to be there alright?" she replied.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Like that'll happen. The last time they did something to us we led a camper army against them," Sauron said.

Gwen gave a knowing smile and nodded.

"Yes I agree, now get dressed and bring an extra change of clothes. It might take more then a day to get the money," Gwen said pulling out a bag and putting a pair of jeans and a t-shirt inside. The two Dark Lords followed suit and they left the room so Gwen could change. Afterwards, she left the room and walked down to the living room. Sauron, Morgoth and Thuringwethil sat on the couches waiting for her. Nobody else was up yet, Gwen said her goodbye's to everyone last night so everyone could sleep in. She led the three of them to her car and they piled in. Thuringwethil and Sauron sat in the backseat and Morgoth sat in the front passenger seat. Gwen pulled out and drove down the dirt road.

"Next time we see Camp Glingal we'll be forty-seven million dollars richer," she said with a smile.


	22. Rescue Me

**Okay everybody enjoy the next chapter. The last part of the chapter is kind of 'iffy' if you know what I mean. It get's violent. So I'll mark where that starts. It's kind of not important to the plot line but I had a really bad day when I wrote it so you know how that happens. I almost got hit by a car yesterday too, so not my fault...but I digress. Have a good day everyone!**

Chapter Twenty-two

Rescue Me

The pleasant sound of birds chirping in the air was the only sound at Camp Glingal at eight in the morning. Since the two Dark Lords, Gwen, and Thuringwethil had left there was no early morning wake up call of a smelly Dark Lord running in the hallway chasing after someone. Kisha's alarm clock beeped about twenty times before she finally decided to get up. She walked over to her window and looked out over the Great Lawn and across to the camper dorms. The peaceful morning felt wonderful and she gave a fulfilling sigh followed by a light hearted smile. It was now Tuesday morning on the third week of camp. Even though not much had been accomplished for the campers, and also that the play had been sacked due to there never being a chance to rehearse, the time spent already felt great. She changed into a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that read 'Where's the monkey?' on the front and the back said 'He's down at the pond playing hockey with the kids!' She put on a pair of sandals and headed out of her room and down the hall. She could hear the snoring of staff members who had not yet decided to get up. She left Lammoth, which at the moment was being nicknamed Gondolin, and went to the kitchen to get a muffin. The next food shipment would arrive later today and Kisha was excited that it was still going to come. Taking her muffin, she headed out to the beach and sat on one of the wooden swings. She put her feet up and let the wind move the swing. She took a bite of her muffin.

_Now this is the life. _She thought as she looked over the beautiful lake.

--

On another slice of heaven, Gwen's fingers gripped the wheel in frustration.

"For the last time, you can't punch me if you see a British Columbia plate!" Gwen shouted in frustration. She was now staring to regret teaching them the licence plate game. The three were driving her nuts with their constant bickering and so she told them all about the licence plate game. They seemed, or pretended, not to realise that they couldn't punch Gwen if they saw a British Columbia plate. It took until exit nineteen for Gwen to realise that they had all ganged up on her.

"Alright stop punching me! New rule! The driver is off limits! You cannot punch the driver!"

Morgoth crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed.

"Well you just took the fun right out of that game," he said.

"Good."

From the backseat Sauron stifled a fake sob.

"Please stop fighting, it makes me sad," he said.

"Shut up!" Morgoth yelled.

Without turning her head Gwen asked Morgoth for the flyswatter that was under his seat. Without protest, but with confusion, he handed it over to her and she used it to smack Sauron on the leg a couple times before returning it to the front of the car.

"Now shut up or else I'll stop this car and make you walk back!"

"You wouldn't do that to me would you mommy?" Sauron asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I am not your mommy! If you call me that again I'll stop this car and stick you in the trunk!" Gwen shouted.

Sauron smiled.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Gwen stopped the car to a screeching halt. She got out of the driver seat and popped the trunk. She told Morgoth to get out of the car and help her stick Sauron in the trunk. The two made their way over to the back passenger seat and Gwen opened the door.

"Get out!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I err, thought you were kidding about that," he said.

"I don't kid. Morgoth grab an arm. He's going in the trunk for a good one hundred miles or so," Gwen said.

Morgoth smiled wickedly and grabbed an arm. Gwen grabbed the other and the two threw him in the trunk. Gwen slammed the trunk shut and got back in the car.

"There," she said. "Peace and quiet."

Thuringwethil stretched out in the back seat.

"I could get used to this," she said.

But the peace didn't last long. Sauron began pounding and shouting.

"Let me out of this!" he screamed.

"No! Think of it as payback for all the times you've shoved innocent people in dank holes!"

Gwen sighed. _This is going to be a very long trip. This prank better be worth it._

--

Claire walked down the hallway and entered the third floor living room. Her brother Kash and his friend Dennis were already watching Tuesday morning cartoons.

"Come on! Throw the pokie ball!" shouted Kash.

"He's not going to throw it," Dennis said.

"Come on!"

Claire made her way over to them.

"What are you watching?" she asked taking a seat on the couch.

They paid no attention to her and continued shouting at the TV. Then a few other boys sat on the couches and floor and watched the show.

"I got fifty bucks that Team Rocket will succeed this time," Chris McGovern said laying down the cash.

"I'll take that bet," Dennis replied pulling out a fifty and placing it on the coffee table.

"Twenty on Ash getting another pokemon," Jake Chambers said.

"I'll take that bet too," Dennis said placing a twenty on the table.

"Fifteen on a character death!" Roland Deschain exclaimed.

"I'm in," Kash said pulling out a ten and a five.

Claire looked on horrified.

"You're betting on Pokemon?" she demanded.

"There's nothing else to bet on," Dennis said.

"Yeah Claire, do you want us to bet on Stevie Dryhand and his art show? I got twenty that next colour he'll use is blue!" Kash exclaimed.

"I'll take it!" someone yelled.

"I was only kidding!"

"Thirty-five that Misty actually does something useful for once," Bobby Brown added.

"I'll take that bet!" Dennis said pulling out thirty-five and placing it on the coffee table.

"How much money did you bring with you?" Claire asked.

Dennis shrugged and pulled out the remainder of his cash.

"I don't know. I stole it from my sister the day before I left."

"She's going to be ticked if you lose it all," Claire warned.

Dennis shrugged again.

"Doesn't bother me any. Twenty on Ash loosing a badge battle!"

--

Kisha finished her muffin and headed back to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Inside the kitchen sat Aragorn, Arathorn II, and Gilrean enjoying scrambled egg breakfast.

"Good morning Kisha. You've met my mother and father right?" Aragorn asked.

Kisha nodded as she poured a cup.

"Yeah, you guys haven't had a chance to catch up have you?"

Aragorn shook his head.

"Nope, but now there is plenty of catch up time," Aragorn said.

"Kisha, what are we doing today?" Gilrean asked.

She shrugged.

"I say relax and enjoy the day. Since the two idiot Dark Lord's aren't here there's really not a chance of something drastic happening," Kisha replied.

Aragorn nodded.

"Very true. I wonder how Gwen's doing," Aragorn mused.

"I'm pretty sure she locked somebody in the trunk already," Kisha replied.

"Or abandoned one of them on the side of the road," added Gilrean.

Kisha pulled out her cell phone.

"There's only one way to find out," she said dialling Gwen's number.

--

Gwen's pocket began to vibrate and so she pulled over and answered the phone.

"Hello? Hi Kisha! Well Sauron's in the trunk but that's about it. Morgoth and Thuringwethil are not bothering me; they'd be put in the trunk if they did. Yes we stopped off at the Stop N' Go and filled up. We're five hours from Walisack. Okay have a good day, bye!"

She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

"This drive is really boring," Morgoth said as Gwen pulled out on the road again.

"Let me out!" screamed Sauron from the trunk.

"Can we stop somewhere and get out for a second?" Thuringwethil asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes and saw a sign for a rest stop five miles ahead.

"Okay, we'll stop off at this rest stop. It's going to be a few minutes okay?"

Morgoth and Thuringwethil nodded.

"Will you let me out then?" Sauron yelled.

"Only if you promise to behave!" she yelled back.

"I promise!"

"Okay then."

Nobody talked on the drive to the rest stop which Gwen didn't mind at all. She saw the sign for the stop and pulled off the highway. The rest stop road winded partway into the woods and Gwen thought that this couldn't be a rest stop. A half mile later they came upon a building that advertised vending machines and bathrooms.

"Oh thank Morgoth, I really gotta pee," Thuringwethil exclaimed when Gwen stopped the car. She jumped out and ran to the bathroom. Gwen laughed and popped the trunk when she saw that there were no other cars in the parking lot. She didn't want someone to call the cops on her and arrest her for 'trunking' as it was called. Sauron jumped out.

"Man, I didn't think you were serious about that."

Gwen nodded.

"Of course I was serious. Now I want both of you to go to the toilet because I don't want to have to stop again okay?"

"But I don't have to go," Sauron said.

"Go or else you'll ride in the trunk from here to Walisack!"

Sauron threw up his hands.

"Fine! Fine I'll go. I can't believe I'm taking orders from a human female…" he mumbled as he wandered over to the bathrooms.

Gwen rolled her eyes and walked to the water fountain to get a drink of water. Morgoth and Sauron had gone to the bathroom and Thuringwethil was still in the women's side. She bent over to get a drink when she felt a very cold piece of metal rest against her neck. She thought it was just Sauron messing with her.

"Damnit Sauron, you're riding in the trunk again," she said.

"Shut up and give me your money lady," a cold voice replied.

She froze. That was not his voice or any voice she knew.

"Damnit lady I said give me your money."

"I don't have any," Gwen replied.

The man kicked her in the back of the knee she stumbled against the water fountain.

"I said give me your money!" he shouted.

"And I said I don't have any!" she shouted hoping that they would hear her.

"Maybe one of your companions does eh?" he said.

He picked her up by the neck and stood by Gwen's car with the gun to her neck. A few minutes later Morgoth and Sauron emerged from the bathroom.

"Give me your money or the girl gets it!" the man shouted.

They had not been paying attention, as they had been deep in conversation about what sort of weapon was the best for a slow and painful death, and both looked started when they saw a man with a gun to Gwen's neck.

"I said give me your money!"

"Listen, you put down that gun right now or you'll enter into a new world of hurt," Morgoth said menacingly. This was the second time he was going to have to save Gwen's life. If he was back in Middle-earth this sort of situation would never transpire and yet here it played out in the parking lot of a deserted rest stop.

"I'm the one with the gun here pal. I'll make the orders."

Sauron glanced over at Morgoth and could see a very evil and very painful plan forming in his mind. He smiled.

"Hey buddy, I'd let go of her if I were you. You don't want to make this guy angry."

The man pointed the gun at Sauron.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

Sauron laughed.

"Now that I'd like to see."

The man's hand trembled as he pointed the gun back at Gwen's neck. Thuringwethil emerged from the women's bathroom and this was the distraction Morgoth had planned on. While the man turned to see who it was, Morgoth rushed the man and knocked him to the ground. The gun flew in one direction and the man in the other. Gwen hit the pavement but quickly scrambled away and ran from the scene. She waited next to the bathroom doors.

Morgoth and Sauron advanced at the man who now lay on the pavement trembling with fear.

"You should have never tried that mister. Now you're going to feel the wrath of two very pissed of Dark Lords."

Sauron looked over at Morgoth.

"So what should we do to him? Give him the old run-around?"

Morgoth nodded.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing."

"Who are you freaks?" the man asked.

_This part contains 'graphic violence' reader discretion is advised._

Morgoth stepped on his arm and it snapped. The man screamed in pain.

"Well at the moment we're your worst nightmare," Sauron replied breaking his other arm.

"Ten minutes ago we were discussing what weapon would cause the most painful death. We never really came to a conclusion but I'm guessing we could do that right now."

The man looked at him in complete horror.

"We could but we don't have any weapons with us," Sauron said seeming deeply saddened.

The man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes but we don't need weapons to kill someone. I'm thinking we should start with the fingers. What do you think?" Morgoth asked.

Sauron nodded.

"Good idea."

Morgoth kicked the man in the chest and then the two bent down and began tearing the man's fingernails off. The man continued to scream in pain and Morgoth ripped a part of his shirt and shoved it in his mouth.

"This will teach you to stick a gun to someone's head," Morgoth said as he ripped another nail off.

Gwen looked on in complete horror and Thuringwethil laughed.

"Oh it looks like they're doing the routine torture technique. Normally after each fingernail pulled off they'd demand information but it appears as if they're just going to kill the man," Thuringwethil said.

They heard another scream. Morgoth began breaking his fingers. Gwen couldn't watch and she went into the bathroom.

"I'll let you know when they're done," Thuringwethil said before she left.

"Thanks."

The two finished breaking his fingers and they started breaking his arms. Morgoth then began kicking him and Sauron punched him a few times. Morgoth then found a few sticks. He handed one to Sauron.

"Shall we?" he said with a wicked smile. But he stopped Sauron before he shoved the stick in his eye.

"I want to be the last thing you see before we blind you, you bastard. You tried to rob the wrong group of people."

The last thing the man saw before Morgoth and Sauron jabbed the sticks in his eyes was the evilest smile and the coldest eyes he had ever seen in his life. Before the sticks took away his vision he wondered briefly how such a fair face could hold such evil but the thought quickly left when his vision left and he screamed in pain. Morgoth let out a chilling laugh.

"Come on Sauron, we better finish him so we can continue to Walisack. Have fun in hell!" Morgoth exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'll save a place for you arsehole," the man said between gasps.

Morgoth let out another rich, chilling laugh.

"Oh don't worry buddy. I have my own place. It's called The Void and it's pretty nice during the summer. Okay Sauron how do you want to do this? I'm thinking that cutting out the entrails would be fun," Morgoth suggested.

Sauron nodded.

"Yes, but with what?"

"Sticks of course!" Morgoth said handing Sauron a stick. Sauron sharpened it with his nails and the two dug in. The man screamed in pain and Morgoth wished that he had not already blinded him. He wanted to show the man his own small intestine. But instead he shoved it in the man's mouth.

"In case you're wondering, that's your small intestine," Sauron said.

The man then died choking on his own entrails. Morgoth and Sauron then picked the man up and tossed him into the woods. They went into the bathroom and washed off their hands. Thuringwethil went into the women's side to fetch Gwen. Gwen looked visibly shaken but Thuringwethil told her it was alright and that it was over. They went to the car and saw that Morgoth and Sauron were already in. The two appeared to be smiling and in a very good mood. Gwen got in the car and started it up. Morgoth noticed that she looked pale and sick to her stomach.

"Are you alright Gwen?" he asked.

She nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot.

_He's a Dark Lord. That's why he did it. The thrill of the kill. _Gwen thought as she pulled back onto the highway.

* * *


	23. Face the Truth

**Well despite the graphic violence I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy the next one!**

Chapter Twenty-three

Face the Truth

The morning passed away lazily at Camp Glingal. After confirming what Kisha already knew with the phone call to Gwen, she went down to the beach for a swim. Ulmo, Eärendil, Nimrodel, Galadriel, Arwen, Oromë, and various others were in the water for a swim. Manwë sat on the lifeguard chair and watched from above. Kisha laughed and Manwë looked down.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You just can't get away from sitting at the highest point and watching everything can you?" she said.

"Well Ulmo didn't want the lifeguard job and so I said I'd do it."

"Figures."

Kisha leaned against the lifeguard chair.

"I called Gwen and she said she had locked Sauron in the trunk. She told me it better be worth it. What are we even going to do?" she said.

Manwë shrugged.

"I don't know. Fëanor and his sons are the ones planning it. They said there would be a big meeting in the staff living room tonight about it," Manwë replied.

"Okay."

She looked at the water and saw that a fierce game of beach volleyball was nearing its end. It finished when Ulmo spiked it and won the game for the staff members.

"Oh yeah! Go us!" danced Tulkas.

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"He's really not acting like a Valar anymore."

Gwen shrugged.

"I think camp life is getting to him."

"That could very well be."

--

Thuringwethil had fallen asleep on Sauron's shoulder and ten minutes later he too was asleep. The two had been snoring loudly for an hour until Gwen smacked them with a flyswatter. Morgoth watched the road through the car window and Gwen turned on the radio to kill the silence. She flipped through the channels until she found Celtic tunes at dial 101.3. The best Celtic collection across the pond- as the channel always advertised. At the moment Celtic fiddle by Gaelic Storm was playing. The song was slow and sad but pretty, really pretty.

"Are you alright Gwen?" Morgoth asked. He had noticed that Gwen was unusually quiet. She never even yelled at the three of them when they acted up.

Gwen never turned her head from the road. She was afraid that the face she would see would not be fair but horrible and menacing.

"Is this about what happened at the rest stop?" he asked.

She nodded. Thuringwethil and Sauron continued to sleep in the back.

"I think we got carried away."

Gwen nodded.

"You're damn bloody right! What were you thinking? You could have just scared the man! You didn't have to kill him!" Gwen yelled.

Sauron and Thuringwethil stirred in the back seat.

"You're probably not used to seeing that. I should have just knocked him out and left."

Gwen nodded again. The song picked up into a beautiful fast fiddle solo.

"I know you're a Dark Lord and I know it's in your nature but still!" Gwen exclaimed.

Morgoth sighed and mulled over the words in his head before he spoke them.

"I've never been sincere about these words in my entire being of existence but I'm sorry."

Now Gwen turned to look at him. She looked into his eyes and didn't see the cold face of a killer but of one who looked truly sorry. She gulped and looked at the road again.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Morgoth asked.

"Saving my life, for the second time," she replied as she pulled the car over on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Morgoth asked.

She leaned over and gave him two kisses on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked after Gwen pulled back on the road. For a second he had sat in stunned silence.

"I didn't give you a kiss the first time you saved my life."

"Oh." Morgoth managed to mumble.

Sauron stirred and woke up.

"What'd I miss?" he asked sitting up. Thuringwethil still slept on his shoulder.

Gwen smiled and Morgoth laughed.

"I didn't miss out on the kiss Sauron," Morgoth replied.

--

The staff played another game of volleyball and this time Manwë and Kisha joined in. By now half of the campers and most of the staff were at the beach either playing volleyball or cheering on their side. The beach time ended around twelve when a clap of thunder rolled off in the distance. Kisha gave a sigh and told everyone to head in. She didn't want to be responsible for a camper getting struck by lighting in the lake. Kisha went to her room and changed from her bathing suit into a nice pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Kisha found out that some of the campers were in the arts and crafts building with Celebrimbor forging rings and other jewellery and weaponry. Another group of campers were in the theatre acting out scenes from musicals and plays. Some campers lounged in the Great Hall and watched movies and played board games. Others joined the hobbits in the kitchen for lessons on cooking. All in all everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves on a very peaceful day at camp. Kisha wondered where Gwen and the others were by now but decided not to call. She walked into the living room and saw Fëanor and his sons. They appeared to be plotting.

"Care to join us Kisha? We're creating the master prank…" Fëanor said.

"Yes, the one prank to rule them all!" Maedhros exclaimed.

"Shut up with that!" Maglor, Amras, Amrod, Celegorm, Curufin, and Caranthir exclaimed.

Maedhros shrunk in his chair and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Kisha laughed.

"No thanks, I'll be at the meeting tonight though," she replied.

"Good."

Kisha walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen. Inside the hobbits were teaching some campers how to cook. It wasn't going so well.

"Argh! No! You don't cook that with taters!" exclaimed Sam running to pull the chicken from the boiling pot.

"But…"

"No, fish and taters or rabbit and taters but not chicken and taters, that will just taste nasty," exclaimed Sam.

Kisha decided she needed some place calmer to go and so she took off for a walk in the woods. As she walked up the parking lot she was joined by Oromë and Araglas.

"Good afternoon Kisha. How are you today?" Araglas asked.

She shrugged.

"Doing well I suppose, it's too calm without the constant chaos of Morgoth and Sauron though."

The two nodded.

"Yes, I can't wait for their return sad to say," Oromë said.

"I'm really looking forward to their return. Forty-seven million dollars is enough to get anybody excited," Kisha replied.

Araglas nodded.

"I would have to agree with you on that one."

The three walked deeper into the woods. They lost track of where they were due to excessive amounts of talking and laughter. In the hours Kisha talked with Oromë and Araglas, she got to know them really well and it wasn't until the sun started to dip that they decided it was time to head back to camp.

"Which way back?" Araglas asked.

Kisha looked around and shrugged.

"Um, I have no idea," she replied.

"We can't be lost. That's impossible," Oromë exclaimed.

Kisha looked around. Nothing seemed familiar to her. They had gone past the point of the woods that she had known.

"I can't believe this! We're lost in the woods! What makes it worse is that ones a Dúnedain and the other is a Valar. A Valar of hunting none the less!"

Araglas sighed.

"Well I'm guessing there's only one thing to do."

"And what's that?" Oromë asked.

"HELP!" screamed Araglas. The cry was then taken up by Kisha and then Oromë then bellowed out a very loud cry of help.

--

Gwen checked the digital clock in the car and saw that it read thirteen-thirty. For the past five miles Sauron and Thuringwethil began a chant of 'are we there yet?' Gwen wondered how in the name of Ilúvatar they knew of the annoying phrase. She pulled out the flyswatter and told Morgoth to hit them every time they said that. Gwen had pulled off at a gas station and filled up the car again around eleven and now it appeared to be running on empty again.

"I'm hungry," Sauron exclaimed.

"Me too," Thuringwethil added.

Gwen pulled off the highway and went to the nearest gas station.

"Wow, she actually listened to us for once," Sauron said.

Gwen got out.

"Stay here. I need to fill up the car again," Gwen ordered.

"But we're hungry!"

"Look, we've got a half hour drive till we get to Walisack. We'll get something to eat after they've deposited the check into my bank account."

"Why?"

"Because I only have thirty dollars left and I need that for gas!" she replied.

"Oh."

Gwen filled up the car and went inside to pay for the gas. Five minutes later she emerged and they drove off towards Walisack.

A half hour later they arrived in the big city. The buildings seemed to reach the sky and heavy smog lay on the city. Cars honked, people swore at each other, and dogs barked loudly. In the distance they could hear the sound of police cars and ambulances.

"Welcome to Walisack," Gwen said.

Sauron's face was glued to the window.

"This place is great!"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it is, now let's just get to the lottery building and get this over with. I don't want to stay in Walisack for longer then need be."

Gwen drove down the city streets and finally found the lottery building on the corner of forty-ninth and Main St. She parked the car in the lot and the four got out.

"Now listen, I don't know how long this is going to take so I don't want to hear any whining. Act your age okay? If they ask you your names make something up okay?"

"Why?" Thuringwethil asked.

"Because Morgoth, Sauron, and Thuringwethil sound a bit odd don't you think?"

"Not really."

"Well they do. Now come on," Gwen ordered.

The three followed Gwen inside the lottery building. It was a very large building filled with people in suits. Gwen felt very out of place as she walked up to the receptionist desk. The lady behind the desk was typing something into a computer. Gwen glanced down and saw the name plate on the desk. The lady was a Mrs. Abigail Fremantle.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Fremantle," Gwen started.

Mrs. Fremantle looked up and smiled.

"You must be Gwen Mosé," she said.

Gwen nodded.

Mrs. Fremantle extended her hand and shook Gwen's.

"We got a call from the Stop N' Go telling us you would be here. If you would, please come this way so you can begin filling out paperwork," she said politely as she stood up and led the group to a door. She opened the door and ushered the four in and handed Gwen a pile of paperwork.

"You may sit in here and fill out the paperwork. Your three companions might get a bit bored so there are books and magazines on the coffee table and the remote for the TV is also there. Let me know when you're done with the paperwork," she said as she continued to smile. Gwen smiled back and gave a nod in response. The lady left the room and Gwen sat down to begin filling out the paperwork.

"How long is this going to take?" Thuringwethil asked as she flopped on one of the chairs and picked up the TV remote.

Gwen flipped through the papers.

"I'm guessing a half hour."

--

"They're never going to let us live this down," Kisha said after she called out 'help' for the thirtieth time.

"Well I'm not the one who got us lost, you did," stated Araglas.

"Shut up."

Kisha had tried using her cell phone but the battery had died before she could get the number in. The sun had now gone down and the three were lost in the darkness of the woods.

"HELP!" bellowed Oromë.

"I don't think they can hear us," Kisha said in disgust.

"Well why don't we keep walking? Maybe we will reach the end of the woods," Araglas suggested.

Kisha shrugged.

"Fine by me," she replied.

The three began walking in the woods aimlessly.

"You know this shouldn't happen," Kisha said.

"And if we were in Middle-earth this would not have happened," added Oromë.

It started to get cold and the only light was from the full moon that rested in the sky amid the many stars.

After an hour of walking they came across the lights of camp.

"Oh thank Ilúvatar," exclaimed Kisha running forward.

Araglas and Oromë followed suit and pretty soon they were out of the woods and in the parking lot of the camp. Aragorn was sitting on the porch of Lammoth smoking a pipe.

"Well where have you three been?" he asked.

"We had a very pleasant walk in the woods," Kisha replied.

"You didn't get lost did you?"

All three turned and shouted, "NO!"

--

Two hours later Gwen still sat in the same position filling out the last of the paperwork. She seemed very dishevelled and ticked off. Thuringwethil and Sauron were engulfed in a show on CBC called 'What it's like being alone' and Morgoth had read all the magazines and now was now reading book number three. It was a quarter after five when Gwen put the pen down.

"Done!" she exclaimed.

Morgoth put his book down and looked over her shoulder.

"You missed a signature there, there, and there," he said as he pointed to them.

Gwen grumbled.

"Stupid paperwork," she said sighed her name for the fiftieth time.

She checked over everything she had signed and went to the door. Upon opening it she found the receptionist typing on the computer again.

"I'm done," she said.

Abigail looked up and smiled.

"Wow, that's record timing. Now I'll just take those," Abigail said.

Gwen handed her the paperwork.

"Okay now the only thing that remains is how you want the money. Would you like one lump sum of forty-seven million transferred to your bank account or would you like a million dollars a year for forty-seven years?"

"One lump sum please," Gwen replied.

She typed something into the computer and looked up.

"Okay that's it. The money is in your bank account and due to the massive amount of money in it; a password will be required every time you go to withdraw money."

"What kind of password?" Gwen asked.

Abigail shrugged.

"Any kind, though a name and a number attached to it might work."

Gwen thought for a moment.

"I got one; Morgoth," she replied.

The lady typed it in.

"That's an odd one. Nobody will ever know that one so I don't even think you need numbers with that. Have a good day Miss. Mosé," she said.

Gwen nodded.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Fremantle," Gwen replied.

She poked her head through the door.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat now," Gwen said to them with a smile.

Sauron and Thuringwethil jumped out of their chairs and Morgoth set his book down.

"It's about time, what it is? Five thirty?"

Gwen checked her watch.

"No, it's closer to six."


	24. Four Past Midnight

**Okay enjoy this next chapter! Oh! This is not a shameless plug but...if you are a paper carrier or know someone who's a paper carrier then check out my webpage in a few days. Paper carriers of the world unite:) Okay have a good day. :)**

Chapter Twenty-four

Four Past Midnight

Dinner at Camp Glingal had already come and gone by the time Oromë, Araglas, and Kisha entered the dining room with sandwiches and pop. The three sat down and started eating.

"We never speak of this to anyone," Kisha warned.

Oromë and Araglas nodded between bites of sandwich.

"Most definitely."

The dining room door opened and Gilrean, Eärendil, Elendil, Aragorn, Arathorn II, Nimrodel and Melian entered.

"Good evening," Kisha said politely.

"Allo, did you have a fun walk in the woods?" Gilrean asked.

The three nodded.

"We could hear your shouts of 'help' you know," Elendil stated.

The three shrunk and blushed.

"Did anyone else hear it?" Kisha asked.

Aragorn nodded.

"The whole camp did."

"Bloody hell."

"You're not going to live that down," Eärendil said.

"It wasn't out fault, Kisha got us lost," Araglas said.

"Oh jee, thanks Araglas," Kisha said rolling her eyes.

--

Gwen quickly drove out of the city of Walisack and went south to the city of Connemara. It had been decided that since it was already six at night they wouldn't get back to camp until past midnight and so they unanimously agreed to spend the night in a hotel. Gwen then said that they would not stay in Walisack but instead go to Connemara which was an hour south of Walisack. Thuringwethil has asked her why and Gwen replied that Walisack made her nervous. Morgoth then pointed out the fact that the only thing she would have to be nervous of was himself or Sauron killing somebody. Gwen then nodded and said that's exactly why she was nervous.

Gwen called ahead to make a hotel reservation at the Hilton. They told her she was lucky she even got a room because at the moment there was a knitting convention taking place in Connemara. There was only one room left and Gwen took it.

They arrived at the hotel at around seven-fifteen. Gwen promised Sauron, who had been whining about food for the past hour, that there would be a restaurant at the hotel. Gwen parked the car and the group got out with their bags.

"Are you sure there's going to be food?" Sauron asked.

Gwen sighed.

"Yes, for the fiftieth time there will be food!"

They entered the hotel and the desk clerk handed Gwen the hotel key card. They took the elevator to the third floor and Gwen found their room. She unlocked the door and when Sauron looked inside he saw that there were only two beds.

"Wait a second, there's four of us. Where are the other two beds?"

Gwen set her bag on one of the beds.

"Well I couldn't get two rooms due to the knitting convention so it looks like we'll have to share."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Morgoth caught sight of a chair next to a tiny table.

"I call the chair," he exclaimed putting his bag on it.

"I call one of the beds then!" Thuringwethil said.

"I call the other bed!" Gwen said pointing to the bed her bag was on.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll sleep in the bathroom."

An idea then hit Gwen. Back when Sauron was in the car with her on the way to the Stop N' Go he told her that Morgoth liked her. Now was the time to find out.

"No Sauron, you can share the bed with me if you want," Gwen offered innocently.

For a split second Sauron's eyes glanced over at Morgoth who appeared a little flustered. Sauron then realised what Gwen was doing and he smiled.

"Why thank you Gwen. That's very sweet of you," he replied.

Morgoth then mumbled something incoherent that sounded like 'I'm going for a walk' and then left the hotel room. Gwen gave a devilish smile once he had gone.

"I knew it," she said.

Sauron shrugged.

"Yeah, because I told you," he replied.

"Yes but I didn't believe you."

After a moment of silence Gwen checked her watch.

"Come on, let's go to the pool!" she exclaimed.

"The what?" Thuringwethil asked.

Gwen dug through her bag for the extra pair of shorts and tank top she brought in case something like this decided to happen.

"The pool, I heard this hotel has one."

"Oh, you mean like the beach?" Thuringwethil asked.

Gwen nodded.

Sauron then froze and took a step back.

"Yeah, you do that."

"Come on Sauron! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah right."

"Did you bring an extra pair of shorts?" Gwen asked.

Sauron nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Put them on! We're going to go swimming!"

"But I don't like water!" Sauron protested.

Thuringwethil pulled out an extra pair of shorts and a tank top.

"It'll be fun," she said.

"If you don't go swimming then I'll lay a big wet kiss on you in front of Morgoth," Gwen threatened.

Sauron's eyes went wide with fright.

"You wouldn't dare! He'd kill me!"

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Now, put the shorts on we're going swimming!"

He gave a sigh.

"Oh alright," he replied digging out his shorts.

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a female…" he muttered after he found his shorts.

"What was that?" Gwen asked before she entered the bathroom.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

--

Ten minutes later the three of them were in the pool. Technically speaking though, Gwen and Thuringwethil were in the pool and Sauron stood pacing back and forth.

"Come on Sauron!" Thuringwethil pleaded.

"I am not going in that!"

Gwen splashed the water around.

"It's nice and warm!" she said.

"The last time I was around water I drowned. I'm not having that happen again," he said.

"Yes but you still have your fair form, for some odd reason," Gwen declared.

Sauron pondered this for a moment. He had not thought about the fact that when the weird lights appeared in the sky he was in eyeball form yet now he had his very fair form before the sinking of Numenor.

"Yes I guess I do. Didn't really think about it actually," Sauron replied.

"So are you coming in or what?" Thuringwethil exclaimed.

Sauron looked down at the water.

"No."

Gwen shook her head and went to the ladder and pulled herself out.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" she trailed off as she approached Sauron. He backed away from her.

"What are you doing? I swear if it's what I think it is then you'll be sorry," he warned.

Gwen flashed an evil smile. She strolled right up to him and put her hand on his back and then pushed. Sauron gave an un-Dark Lord like squeal as he fell in. When he surfaced he glared evilly at Gwen.

"Oh you're so dead," he threatened.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, if we were in Middle-earth I'd lock you in Barad-Dur for an eternity and not even Ilúvatar himself would be able to rescue you."

Gwen laughed.

"What about Morgoth? Would he be able to rescue me?" Gwen asked naively.

Sauron shook his head.

"Especially Morgoth," he replied wryly.

Sauron then felt very warm and a shadow crossed over him.

"Is that a fact?" a deep booming voice asked.

Sauron froze and Gwen smiled from ear to ear.

"He's behind me right?"

Gwen nodded.

While Sauron had been threatening Gwen, Morgoth had walked by the pool area and heard his threats. He silently pulled off his boots and shirt and walked slowly into the water. Gwen had seen him and he knew she was going to say something but he put his finger to his mouth in an attempt to silence her. It worked and she played along.

Sauron had now slowly turned around and saw Morgoth towering above him.

"Listen it was a joke, really," Sauron pleaded.

Morgoth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it was."

Morgoth lifted his hand and pushed Sauron under water. Gwen laughed and then jumped in. When Sauron surfaced the three attacked him with water.

"Stop! Come on! I demand it!"

Morgoth smirked.

"Sauron, you can't demand anything," he said before pushing him back under water.

Sauron gargled out incoherent phrases below the water.

--

Two hours later the pool closed and the four went back to the room. Sauron grumbled all the way to the room and Morgoth smacked him in the back of the head.

"Knock it off, you deserved it," he said sardonically.

Gwen unlocked the door and the four entered. Gwen called the bathroom first and slipped in with her change of clothes. Thuringwethil changed in the closet and Sauron and Morgoth changed in the hotel room. Gwen heard the hotel room door open and close so she thought that Sauron and Morgoth had probably went to get food. Earlier Gwen showed them how to use the vending machine and gave each one ten dollars in ones. Gwen left the bathroom and saw Morgoth putting on underwear. She gasped and quickly ran back into the bathroom. She did not see anything, it had been too quick and instantaneous for that but she still reacted as if she did. Morgoth hurriedly put on his shorts and t-shirt and then knocked on the bathroom door.

"You alright in there Gwen?" he asked.

"Do you have clothes on?" she replied.

"Yes. Sorry about that I didn't think you'd be that quick in the bathroom."

Gwen exited the bathroom.

"Where'd Sauron go?" Gwen asked looking around, trying to forget about seeing Morgoth putting on underwear.

_Who would have thought a Dark Lord would look so hot. _She thought.

"I think he said he wanted to get something to eat. Maybe we should find him," Morgoth suggested.

Gwen put her wet clothes over the chair.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," she said heading to the door. Thuringwethil, who had just left the closet, and Morgoth followed her down the hotel hallway and found Sauron standing in front of the vending machine. He looked very frustrated.

"Work damn you!" he screamed. A mother and her four year old child quickly walked by but not before the lady gave Sauron a very nasty look.

"What are you looking at lady? If you want to get my dollar back then you do it!"

The lady ignored Sauron and quickly walked past Gwen, Morgoth, and Thuringwethil.

"What's wrong Sauron? Having problems with the vending machine?" Gwen smirked.

He glared at her.

"Yes I am, I put my dollar in and it won't give me any food," Sauron complained.

"What one do you want?" Gwen asked.

Sauron pointed to a bag of hot fries.

"I want that," he said.

Gwen punched in the code- G9- and the hot fries fell down and Gwen pulled the bag from the machine. She also took Sauron's change and handed the hot fries and money to him.

"Sauron, you have to type in the code," Gwen said.

He tore open the bag of hot fries.

"Oh shut up," he said between bites.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we're going out into the city," Gwen stated.

"Why?" Thuringwethil asked.

"I want to go to a book store. I'm giving each of you a fifty dollar limit. You can each pick out one or two books for the car ride back, but only on the condition that I don't hear 'are we there yet?' fifty million times per mile, deal?"

The three nodded and she smiled.

"Good, now let's go. You all got shoes on right?" she said as she looked down at their feet. When she saw that everyone was wearing shoes they walked out of the hotel and went down the street. Gwen had always liked Connemara. Every time she had an excuse to go, she would go. The place reminded her of an old English country village but with a very out of place mall. The people in Connemara, population two thousand and nineteen, were always friendly and never failed to help anyone who happened to be in the city. Connemara was the complete contrast to Walisack in every way.

Gwen led the group to the mall. It wasn't anything special, just a place for the teenagers to hang out. But Gwen loved it. She walked down to Borders.

"Okay we're going in here. Be nice to the people and no swearing," Gwen warned.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

Gwen grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't start with me alright?"

She looked him deep in the eyes and he could tell she was serious. He nodded and she let go of his shirt.

"Now this place closes around ten so we have forty-five minutes," Gwen said as she entered the building. She watched Morgoth head in one direction, Sauron another, and Thuringwethil in a separate direction. Gwen quickly went to the fantasy section and looked for J.R.R. Tolkien. Just as she suspected, _The Lord of the Rings _was not there but _The Lady of the Necklace _sat gleaming on the shelf. She picked up the trilogy, which consisted of _The Fellowship of the Necklace, The Three Towers,_ and _The Return of the Queen. _Sitting next to the trilogy was a story called _The Dwarf _and Gwen thought it was the comparable of _The Hobbit. _She then found a book which she recognised as _The Silmarillion _but with an entirely different name that she could not even pronounce. Next to that was the complete history of Middle-earth series and she pulled all the books in the series off the shelf. She checked the shelf one last time and made sure she was not missing anything and then went to the video selections. She found _The Lady of the Necklace _series on DVD and she noted that it still had the same actors and was still directed by Peter Jackson. After that she found a cart and put everything in it. It was getting pretty hard to hold all the books and DVD's.

Pushing the cart through the store she found Sauron engulfed in a book on proper forging techniques, Morgoth looking at a murder mystery thriller and Thuringwethil had a book about vampires. They put the books in the cart. Sauron looked in and saw all the books and DVD's.

"I should have known this is why you wanted to come here," he said picking up _The Fellowship of the Necklace_ and turning it over in his hands.

"What's that?" Morgoth asked.

"Since we're here nobody is completing the journey in Middle-earth and so there are different characters taking our place," Sauron replied.

"Yeah, Sauron's been replaced by a female," Gwen said with a smile.

Sauron glared at her and put the book back into the cart.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I thought you said you didn't want trouble?" Thuringwethil asked.

Gwen nodded.

"I don't. Now come on let's go pay for everything and head back to the hotel. I want to leave tomorrow around eightish so everyone's going to bed when we get back."

Sauron wined.

"But I'm not tired!"

"Stop acting like a five year old for bloody sake!"

Morgoth laughed.

"Is he always like this?" Gwen asked as they headed to the check out line.

Morgoth nodded and sighed.

"Yes I'm afraid so, he's always acted like an idiot."

Sauron began to protest.

"I do not! It's the area! It's getting to me!"

They reached the counter and Gwen put the items on the counter.

"Sauron, just grow up okay?" Gwen demanded.

Sauron crossed his arms and pouted.

"I hate you all," he said.

--

The staff gathered in the main living room of Gondolin (formerly Lammoth but with the sudden quiet a change in name was needed, for the time being at least) to hear what Fëanor and his sons had to say about the prank. After Kisha quieted everyone down, Fëanor stood up and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay now my sons and I thought long and hard about what to do and we came up with this list. Here are the options: we can put cellophane in front of Angband and over the beds of Sauron and Morgoth. We can superglue their dressers shut and glue the pillows to the beds and when they go in to sleep at night we will glue their heads to the pillows. We can coat the entire room with baby powder. We can put chilli oil or garlic oil in the shampoo or toothpaste. We can take a handful of alarm clocks and hide them around the room and make them go off every half hour until six in the morning. We can do the powdered milk thing again. At night we can put honey on them and pour birdseed on top and open the windows. We can dye their hair blue, when they grow hair back that is. At night we can take the mattresses and float them out in the middle of the water. That's pretty much all we got at the moment," Fëanor explained.

They thought about it for a moment and Kisha nodded and smiled.

"All of that we can do. We'll set up the glue, cellophane, baby powder, honey and all of that stuff tomorrow before they get back. That will be funny to see them stuck to the mattresses covered in milk and honey and birdseed."

"Yes this could work but when are they coming back?" Aragorn asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Gwen rented a hotel room for the night. They probably drove her insane to the point of complete insanity. I'll call her tomorrow morning and see where they are," Kisha replied.

"Well why don't we set everything up tonight?" Robin Gamgee asked.

Kisha shook her head.

"No, the glue will harden before they get back if we do it tonight. It will be easier if we do everything tomorrow," Kisha replied.

"Oh."

Kisha yawned and checked the clock. It was nineteen minutes till midnight. She stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm off to bed. See you all in the morning," she said.

"Goodnight Kish," a few of the staff members echoed at different times.

After Kisha left the other staff members deemed it was bed time and so they staggered off towards their rooms. For the first night at Camp Glingal everything was silent.

--

_The sounds of swords clashing filled Gwen's ears as the Last Alliance moved closer to Amon Amarth. The rank smell of death filled the air and Gwen heard Elendil and Gil-Galad shouting encouragements to the troops. At her side fought Morgoth and Thuringwethil and though she knew it made no sense it seemed as if everything was right. The elves and men who had allied themselves seemed as if they took no heed to the female human, female vampire, and the first Dark Lord. They watched as Sauron emerged from Barad-Dur and killed Gil-Galad and Elendil. The fight continued without any give on either side. At the climax of the battle Gwen saw that she had a direct shot at Sauron with her bow. She strung it and fired, hitting him in the shoulder. Sauron turned on her and he knew she had been spotted. He drew his mace and advanced at her. A large battle followed and Gwen felt a sharp pain in her chest. She fell to the ground and watched as Morgoth and Thuringwethil ran at Sauron and fought him with all their might. Sauron killed Thuringwethil and then cut off Morgoth's head. Gwen screamed and Sauron went back to her. He kicked her in the chest and smiled evilly down at her._

"_Move over Gwen! You're hogging the bed!" he screamed._

_She looked up at him confused._

"_What?" she managed to spit out._

"_I said move over you're hogging the bed!"_

Gwen shot up out of bed and felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked over at Sauron who was also wide awake and looking perturbed. She smacked him across the head.

"You kept hogging the bed!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well you kicked me in the chest!"

Morgoth rolled over in the chair and landed on the ground with a thud.

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't send me to the void!" he yelled as he stood up.

"AHHH! It's crashing down on me!" shrieked Thuringwethil as she shot out of bed.

Gwen fell back on the bed and laughed even though her chest hurt like hell. Sauron pulled the covers off him and stood up.

"That was the worst night of sleep ever," Sauron said.

Morgoth nodded.

"Yes it was."

Gwen pulled herself out of bed and checked her watch. It was seven in the morning.

"What did you dream of last night Thuringwethil?" Gwen asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know. All I remember is something falling on me," she replied.

"Yeah we know. We heard you," Gwen said.

Thuringwethil blushed.

"Opps…"

Gwen shook her head.

"It's alright; Morgoth said 'don't send me in the void!'"

"I did not," Morgoth protested.

"Did too," Sauron replied.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" she bellowed.

Morgoth crossed his hands in front of his chest and Sauron stuck his tongue out at Morgoth.

"Alright get dressed we're leaving for home," Gwen said pulling out jeans and a t-shirt from her bag.

"Aw, but we're having so much fun," Sauron protested.

Gwen glared at him.

"If you call constant bickering fun then yes we're having a grand old time!" she screamed.

The three looked at Gwen curiously.

"Are you okay?" Thuringwethil asked.

"No! I'm not okay! Now get your stuff and let's go. It's seven in the morning and I want to be home before I lose my sanity! Now let's go!" she ordered.

Gwen turned towards the door and picked up her wet clothes and shoved them in the bag. Sauron leaned over to Morgoth and whispered in his ear.

"Actually I think she's already lost her sanity," he whispered.

Morgoth nodded.

"I heard that! Now if you don't move within the next thirty seconds then there's going to be a third Dark Lord and being a female I won't mess up like you two did!"


	25. War of Wrath

**Allo everybody! Sorry I have not updated in a while. Uni just started up so...in an attempt to proclam my sorryness (sorryness? Is that even a word?) I shall give you two chapters today. :) **

Chapter Twenty-five

War of Wrath

Gwen's car sped down the highway at about nighty-five miles per hour. She had A Night at the Opera by Blind Guardian basting in the stereo and the AC on full blast with all the windows up and locked. It had been like this for an hour and nobody bothered to say anything. Gwen had filled up the car in Connemara and she had said that she would not be stopping the car unless it needed more gas.

Sauron had given up reading his book within ten minutes of the drive due to the fact that he couldn't concentrate on it. He then gazed lazily out the window and watched the beautiful landscape of Connemara turn into the horrid city of Walisack. His eyes then lit up with enlightenment.

_So that's why they didn't like my orcs and men trampling across Middle-earth and cutting down the trees for industry. It all makes sense now!_

Gwen purposely drove over a bump and all three launched into the air. Morgoth hit the seat with a thud.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled above the music.

Gwen pretended not to hear him and turned up the music. Five minutes later Gwen's cell rang and she turned off the music and answered the phone.

"Ya? You're on the speaker phone so talk it up before I hang it up," she said.

"Gwen? Bad mood eh? It's Kisha. I was wondering where you were," Kisha asked.

They passed by a sign and Gwen read off the location.

"We're on I-87 going westward at about nighty-five miles per hour. We just passed Walisack five minutes ago. I can still smell its pungent odour."

"Okay, what's your ETA?" Kisha asked.

"Well if I don't stop and kill the three of them then we'll be home before five."

"What'd they do to piss you off?"

"The usual: constant bickering. It's getting very annoying. I've locked the car windows and put the AC on full in an attempt to freeze them to death. Apparently it's not working."

Kisha laughed on her end.

"I'll let you go buddy. _Le projet est très bon._"

"Ten-four good buddy. See ya at the camp."

"Bye."

Gwen heard the click of a hanged up phone and so she turned hers off.

"What's this project Kisha talked about?" Morgoth asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Gwen replied as she turned up the music again.

"_War and anger shall reign the clash of iron can be heard By blindness you're driven insane I'm lost in anguish and grief Sorrow won't wane 'til you die a shattered body deeply hurt And darkness will cover the light It's gone forevermore." _Gwen sang after she turned it up.

"Well this isn't a pleasant song," Morgoth commented.

"Yes and you're not a pleasant being to be around. Look a perfect match. Now shut up," Gwen retorted angrily. She turned up the music louder and continued to drive down the highway.

Morgoth inwardly sighed.

_I hate women._

--

"Okay have you finished the dry milk?" Kisha asked as she walked down the hallway carrying a box of cellophane.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded.

"Yup, and the dressers are glued shut and anything that has a tube now has chilli oil or garlic oil in it," replied Elladan.

"Good, is everything else that we can do ahead of time done?" Kisha asked.

Elrohir nodded.

"Most definitely, the pillows have been glued down and seven alarm clocks have been placed in hidden locations around the room. Each one is going to go off a half hour after the other starting at two in the morning."

Kisha gave the nod of approval.

"Good job. Now let's put the cellophane up. I called up Gwen a bit ago and they should be back around five if they're lucky."

Elladan took one end of the cellophane and the two put it in front of the doorway. After they had finished they stepped back to admire their handiwork. At first glance it didn't even look like there was something in front of the doorway.

"Good job guys. Now let's get something to eat," Kisha said.

--

A Night at the Opera finished and Gwen pulled it out and replaced it with Battalions of Fear. They were about three hours into the drive and Gwen noticed that the gas needle was resting on the empty side. Giving a frustrated sigh Gwen pulled off exit forty-six and found a gas station.

"Stay here," Gwen commanded as she got out.

She put the pump in her car and began pumping gas. When the gas pump clicked she pulled it out and placed it in the cradle. She quickly jogged inside the station and waited in line for the single register. While she waited in line she picked up a pack of gum and a bottle of Coke. She then thought that maybe the idiots-even though she was a bit peeved with them- might be thirsty and so she grabbed three more Coke's. She finally reached the register and placed the items on the counter.

"Is that all miss?" the register lady asked.

"Oh and fifty dollars in gas," Gwen replied.

The lady nodded and punched it in.

"That'll be sixty dollars please," the lady said with a smile.

Gwen handed her the Discover card and waited for it to transfer.

--

Sauron watched a suspicious man walk hurriedly across the parking lot and into the store. He had an odd aurora surrounding him and he knew something was amiss. He poked Morgoth in the shoulder and he turned around.

"What?" he demanded in a gruff voice.

"Did that man seem suspicious to you?" Sauron asked.

Morgoth rolled his eyes and turned back to the front.

"I'm serious!" Sauron persisted.

They then heard gunfire and shouting inside the store. Thuringwethil turned her head and looked inside the store. Sure enough the man had a gun and was waving it around.

"We better do something," she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Morgoth nodded and undid his.

"Yes we should. Come on then," he said as he opened his car door.

--

The lady handed back Gwen's Discover card when everyone heard a voice from the doorway.

"Nobody move or else I'll shoot!" he demanded.

A mother with a small child had been in the candy isle and they dropped to the ground with the mother protecting her child. The man rolled his eyes and passed them by. Another man had been next to the coolers getting a Coke. He grabbed a beer bottle and went to hit the robber in the head. The robber saw him through the reflection on a mirror and turned and shot him in the leg. He dropped to the ground and the child in the candy isle began crying.

"Shut that kid up or I'll shut him up for you!" the man yelled.

The woman told her child to be quite and that if he was a good boy she'd give him a candy bar.

The man walked to the front of the store. He pointed the weapon at the lady behind the cash register.

"Give me all the money in the register or I'll kill everyone in here," he commanded.

The lady gave a small nod and began emptying the register. Gwen rolled her eyes and huffed. She was not afraid of the gunman; she had to put up with worse in Connemara, and so she appeared to be a little impatient. The man turned the gun on her and Gwen took no heed of it.

"Not scared miss?" he asked.

Gwen made a 'tch' sound.

"No."

He cocked the weapon.

"You should be."

"Why? I've put up with three demons for over a day. A gun in my face does not scare me."

He levelled it at her head.

"Is that a fact?" he said cocking his head to one side.

The doors of the convenience store were thrown open. Morgoth, Sauron, and Thuringwethil strode in. Sauron had a smile on his face and Morgoth looked peeved. Gwen gave a laugh.

"Oh you're going to so wish you didn't come here," she said.

The man took the gun from her head and pointed it at Morgoth and then back at Gwen.

"I don't know who you are but I'll shoot!"

Morgoth shrugged.

"Go ahead shoot I don't care. I just happened to be passing through when we heard gunshots. So, being the good Samaritans that we are, we decided to check it out. Now buddy you have two choices. One: you can put the gun down and leave this place and nobody will call the cops on you. Or two: the cops and a hearse will be here investigating what happened and they'll be identifying you by you're teeth. Actually no, they won't be able to identify you at all because I'll blow your teeth clean off after I've killed you."

The man felt a bit nervous but didn't let up.

"I'm the one with the gun and so I'll make the decisions."

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"This is the second time in two days that I've heard that line. This routine is getting old. Can't we just kill the batard and go home? Gwen's pissed enough as it is."

Morgoth shrugged.

"But you know its fun to mess with a gunman's head before they die. Sometimes they even think that they'll get away with what they've done," Morgoth replied.

"Really now I'm hungry and I haven't had blood since we showed up at camp. This one's mine," Thuringwethil said.

The gun in the man's hand began to shake and with a flick of Morgoth's wrist telling her that it was okay, Thuringwethil attacked the man and punctured the man's neck with her fangs. Gwen quickly grabbed the sodas and gum and ran for it. She hid behind Morgoth and Sauron and watched Thuringwethil have a feast. The other people in the store watched on in horror and confusion. When she had finished she stood up and wiped the blood from her face.

"Yuck, an AB positive, that's never been my favourite but it'll do."

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Yes well you really didn't have a choice in that matter."

Gwen tapped her foot impatiently and checked her watch.

"Come on we're burning daylight and I really don't want to have to answer to the cops. Do you guys have a sleeping potion like you used last time that will erase everyone's memory?"

Morgoth nodded.

"Of course I do. Sauron stay in the store with me."

Gwen headed for the door.

"Don't take too long. We're burning daylight here and I wanna be back at camp before I turn eighty-seven," Gwen said.

"You're eighty-six? Wow, I'd say you don't look a day over fifty," Sauron said trying to be polite.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm thirty-two alright? Now hurry up!"

--

Gwen waited impatiently in the car. After what seemed like an eternity, Sauron and Morgoth emerged from the store and went to the car. They got in and Gwen took off. She pulled back onto the highway and fumbled around for another Blind Guardian CD.

"You could have gotten yourself killed in there you know," Morgoth said.

Gwen scoffed at his comment.

"Like you bloody well care," she said as she pulled out Imaginations from the Other Side and put it in.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it," Morgoth replied.

"Oh shut up. Sauron, you really were right about what you told me on the way to the Stop N' Go," Gwen said sarcastically.

Sauron shrunk in his seat.

"What did you tell her?" Morgoth asked.

Before Sauron could reply Gwen did for him.

"He told me that you liked me. The hell that's true. 'Go ahead and shoot!' you said. Thanks Morgoth," Gwen replied.

Morgoth turned and glared at Sauron. He turned back to the front and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well I did but you can forget it now!"

"Yeah well I never liked you! You selfish batard!"

"Fine! Wait till next time when I have to save your ass against another robber or thief! You can forget it!"

Gwen stopped the car to a screeching halt.

"Get in the trunk!"

Morgoth didn't move.

"NOW!"

"No!"

"I don't want to see your ugly two-faced face! Now get out!"

"Morgoth, just get out," Sauron whispered. "It's not that bad in the trunk."

They both turned to the back.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled.

Sauron shrunk in his chair again.

"In the trunk! Now!"

Morgoth got out of the car.

"No! I'll walk to camp for all I care!"

He slammed the door shut and Gwen rolled down the window.

"Fine!"

She rolled it back up and sped off leaving Morgoth on the side of the highway.

"Does this mean I can sit in the front now?" Sauron asked.

"Shut up or you'll walk too!"

"Yes ma'am."


	26. Blood Tears

**Wow, this chapter is shorter then I thought. Well there will be another update tomorrow. Until then, enjoy both chapters! Hope everyone's doing well:)**

Chapter twenty-six

Blood Tears

Camp Glingal sat peacefully under the sunset. The wind caressed the trees making them whistle lightly under the red, violet, and orange sky. All of the campers were out and enjoying the night. Kisha sat on the porch with Aragorn, Arwen, Amarië, Nessa, Faramir, and Dior. She guzzled down a Long Island iced tea and set it down on the porch.

"They should be back soon," she commented.

"I'm sure she's locked one of them in the trunk again," Dior replied.

Kisha nodded.

"Or made one of them walk home."

"Would she really do that?" Nessa asked.

"Yup."

They heard the screeching halt of a car coming to a quick stop.

"They're back," Kisha said standing up.

They heard three doors open and close.

"Either someone's still asleep in the car or Gwen made one of them walk," Faramir concluded.

"SAURON I SAID SHUT UP!" Gwen yelled.

Kisha nodded.

"Yup she made someone walk and by the sound of it, I'm sure it's Morgoth," Kisha said.

"What makes you so sure?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't hear him arguing with Sauron."

Five minutes later Gwen trampled onto the porch looking very peeved.

"Did you have fun?" Kisha asked.

Gwen glared at her.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed," she said turning around and heading for Angband.

"I'd sleep on a couch in the living room if I were you," Kisha shouted.

Gwen waved it off.

"Okay, oh, Morgoth's five hours east of us at the moment. I kicked him out of the car."

Kisha nodded.

"Thought so. Don't even go into the room Gwen. It's not safe."

Everyone on the porch heard a very loud son-of-a-bitch as Gwen ran into the cellophane and broke through into the room. She landed on the ground with a very loud thud.

"Too late," Kisha concluded.

--

"Where ya heading boy?" a man in a big red truck asked after he pulled up next to Morgoth.

Morgoth had been walking for about two hours down the highway and this was the first vehicle to pull up next to him and offer him a ride. He was still very perturbed with Gwen and Sauron and he had already begun plotting revenge against the two of them.

"A place called Camp Glingal," Morgoth calmly replied.

The man in the truck thought about it for a moment.

"Well I can take you as far as Dunbury, that's where I'm heading. It's about three hours drive away from that camp. Sorry I can't let you sit in the cab, there's too much junk and not enough room for a second person. But I can let you ride in the hay bales in the trailer."

Morgoth nodded and bit his tongue while he thanked the man. The man waited while Morgoth climbed in the truck with the hay bales.

_Someone is going to die when I get back to camp. _

--

Kisha pulled the cellophane off Gwen and helped her stand up. Gwen looked even more peeved then she did when she first got back to camp.

"Are you alright bud?" Kisha asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"No, I've had a hell of a few days with the idiots. The constant bickering between them drove me over the edge and I ended up kicking Morgoth out of the car. I'm sure he's fine and you're the only one I'm admitting it to but I hope he's okay."

Kisha gave her friend a big hug.

"Come on let's go talk," she said. "But we should talk in my room instead okay?"

Gwen nodded.

"Okay."

Kisha led Gwen down the hall and the two heard Sauron scream from the room.

"What in the name of Morgoth did you do to my dresser!"

Gwen turned around and looked down the hallway. Kisha turned Gwen's head back to the front.

"What did you guys do?" Gwen asked.

"We decided to give the room a few adjustments," Kisha replied.

The two reached Kisha's room and headed inside. Kisha closed the door.

--

Morgoth almost fell out of the truck a total of ten times before the man reached Dunbury. After they arrived in Dunbury the man practically kicked Morgoth from the truck and told him this was the end of the line. Biting his tongue again, Morgoth thanked the man and continued on his way. The man pointed out on a map what way he would have to go and so his walking journey began again. One would think that after a few hours in the back of a truck would give someone enough time to cool off. Instead, Morgoth used the time to connive. Firstly he was going to do something sinister to his former servant. He thought of him now as the enemy because of what he told Gwen. He did not know how Sauron found out but he was not going to let it stand. Secondly he was going to do something to Gwen. He didn't know what yet but he knew he had to do something.

_How dare she treat me like that! She knows who I am and what I could do to her. After I saved her life, twice even!_

He kicked a rock with his boot and it flew across the road. He began brooding again as the sun set in the horizon. He figured that it would take him double the time of driving it. Mainly because he didn't know the area and frankly he didn't care. He knew he had come close to capture in Middle-earth when he saw the weird lights in the sky. After reading _The Silmarillion _he realised that the very night he vanished was the night of the War of Wrath. Now that he no longer had to worry about the Valar, even though they were at the camp as well but with no powers, he began to plot his next course of action all the while acting like a complete idiot and participating in childish pranks with Sauron. At one point he even began to like what was going on. He was even pretty sure that Gwen maybe shared an interest in him and that was a new feeling altogether. This was a feeling that he rather liked, even if it was for a short while. Now that Gwen had kicked him out of the car and point blank said she did not like him in the smallest bit, he began to revert back to his ways in Middle-earth. He felt very angry that she had led him on like that and he vowed revenge. He could feel his mind darkening and his insides tightening. He knew there would be hell to pay once he got back to camp and he knew he wouldn't lose. He wasn't afraid of the Valar; he let them win every time. He humbled himself and since the Valar did not have their power here they could not read his mind nor tell what was really going on inside his head.

An hour later the sun had officially gone down and Morgoth could see the full moon illuminating the sky and the twinkling of the stars. A truck flew past him in a hurry and its force made him spin around. Giving a very livid glare, he turned back around and headed down the road. He picked up his pace and hoped he would get to camp before morning. He looked down at the t-shirt he wore in disgust. He ached for his cloak and black clothing. He felt like an idiot in these clothes. His boots clicked against the tarmac in a hurried rush. He smiled darkly knowing that the camper attack would be miniscule compared to what he was going to do.

--

Gwen told Kisha everything that had happened in Walisack and Connemara. Kisha felt ill when Gwen told her about the incident at the rest stop and as she told the story, Gwen could hear the man's screams in her head. But Kisha, ever the good listener, never interrupted her. Gwen finished her tale about forty-five minutes after she had begun. When she finished the two sat in silence for a moment. Kisha racked her brain for something to say.

"Well Gwen, do you think it was wise to kick him out?" Kisha asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"No but it seemed right at the time. I mean honestly he's supposed to be the most villainous Dark Lord in the history of Middle-earth but I can't help but feel sorry for him. When I read The Sil for the first time I always reread the parts with Morgoth because I felt this strange attraction, not love, but just a feeling. He could have been a great Valar but instead he chose the path of evil and darkness and power and I pity him for that."

"You snapped though," Kisha said.

Gwen nodded.

"I think it was from watching two people die. The pity left when I watched him and Sauron kill the man at the rest stop for trying to steal my money. It was the way they did it. I couldn't watch. I ran into the bathroom. Thuringwethil laughed and told me she'd tell me when it was over. Oh I still feel like puking."

"Yet you didn't stop them," Kisha reminded her.

"I don't think I would have been able to. The look in their eyes and faces showed me that they'd just as kill me if I got in the way. It scared me Kisha."

Kisha nodded.

"It would scare me too."

The two heard screams coming from Angband. Gwen's face showed that of confusion and Kisha shrugged.

"That might be the chilli oil in the bottles of water or someone glued Sauron's head to his pillow and put the bird seed on him."

--

A camper carrying a family of five heading towards Lake Nûrnen picked up Morgoth about two hours after the truck dropped him off in Dunbury. The mother had been a bit wary about having a total stranger in the camper for a few hours but Morgoth, being damned tired and just wanting to get to camp, put on his best visage and acted like a complete gentlemen. The family consisted of a mother by the name of Jan and a father named Eddie. There were three kids named Kenny, Christina, and Jack ages thirteen, fifteen, and seventeen respectively. When Morgoth had boarded the camper he saw that Jack, the eldest child, was reading _The Lady and the Necklace. _For a moment he forgot about his plans of revenge and took a seat across from the boy.

"Is that book good?" he asked.

Jack looked up from his book and nodded.

"Most definitely. I'm almost done the series. I've got about five pages left so give me a minute and then we can talk about it."

Morgoth nodded politely and waited for Jack to finish. While he waited Morgoth talked with the father and found out that this was the family's first vacation to Lake Nûrnen. Eddie seemed like a nice man, but not someone Morgoth would hang out with constantly. In fact Eddie seemed a bit annoying and Morgoth could not wait for Jack to finish the book. He knew he was done when he heard a 'whoa!' and the sound of a book landing on a table. Morgoth turned around and saw that Jack had indeed finished the book and he had a glazed look over his eyes. Morgoth walked over and sat across from the boy at the table.

"What did you think?" Morgoth asked.

Jack looked down at the cover of the book.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed.

"I haven't read that series in a long time. How did it end?" Morgoth asked.

"Saurian reclaimed her necklace and brought back the Dark Lady, Morgatha, to Middle-earth. It was kind of sad though because the fellowship that fought hard to destroy the necklace all died at the battle in Minas Tiritoth."

"What were the names of the fellowship members?" Morgoth asked.

"Well the leader was Jack Thompson and there was a wizard named Erik Pagnita. The necklace bearer was Matt Gibson and his best friend and servant was Jan Seche. Then there were two more people named Tammy Vertneuf and Jodie Ducklehide."

"And you said they all died?"

Jack nodded.

"Yup, Jack Thompson died by Saurian herself and Erik Pagnita died when Morgatha arrived. It was pretty wild, she picked him up by the neck and he burst into flames. Matt Gibson was killed when Saurian reclaimed her ring and the other three died in the final battle. It's stupid though that these people fought so hard to destroy the necklace and they all die and the two biggest Dark Ladies reclaim Middle-earth. Even the Valar can't stop them."

Now Morgoth looked intrigued.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you said you read it?"

Morgoth nodded.

"I did but it's been a long time."

"We're an hour from Lake Nûrnen!" exclaimed Eddie from the driver's seat.

Morgoth smiled.

_Excellent. _He thought.

--

Eddie was indeed correct and an hour later Morgoth was walking down the dirt road to Camp Glingal. The camper had been too big to drive down the road and so Morgoth got out, thanked the family and wished them a happy time camping. A forth of the way on the dirt road, the sky opened up and the rain poured down. Morgoth's eyes narrowed into a scowl.

With a quarter of a mile left, Morgoth could see the camp lights in the distance. He quickened his pace and pretty soon he was standing in front of the doors of Lammoth. It was around five in the morning and nobody was up yet. He walked down the hallway and entered Angband. Not realising that there was industrial strength glue on his pillow he laid down and fell asleep.

--

Kisha woke up around seven and saw that Gwen was still fast asleep next to her. Gwen had ended up falling asleep in Kisha's room after their talk and she didn't want to wake her friend up. Kisha got out of bed and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and looked out the window. Past the camper dorms she could see two figures out on the water and she smiled.

_Ah, they pulled through. _

She went back to the bed and shook Gwen awake.

"Come on buddy wake up. You gotta see this!" she exclaimed.

Gwen opened her eyes and sat up.

"I gotta see what?"

Kisha took her by the hand.

"Come on! Outside! You just have to see this!"


	27. Glue, bird seed, and Captian Clean

**Allo everyone! Enjoy this chapter, it's a long one:):)**

Chapter twenty-seven

Glue, bird seed, Captain Clean and Super Soakers

"Pass down the binoculars please," Fili asked.

Gwen handed him the binoculars and he looked out across Lake Nûrnen. He let out a laugh. All of the staff members had gathered at the shore line and watched birds attack Sauron and Morgoth who had been glued to their mattresses out in the middle of the lake. Manwë, Tulkas, and Ulmo had carried the two of them out at around six in the morning and neither one had woken up. Now the two were screaming frantically and trying to get off the mattress. Sauron, who really did not like water very much, screamed like a girl and tried to paddle the mattress to the shore but the attacking birds prevented that.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!" screamed Morgoth from the lake.

"I wonder when he got back. He must have found a ride," Gwen mused taking a bite of muffin.

Kisha nodded.

"Well unless he can walk super fast then I'm sure he got a ride."

"So this was the big prank?" Gwen asked.

Fëanor shrugged.

"Well its part of it. It sounded better then it looks when he planned it last night," Fëanor replied.

"You know we might have had a bit too much to drink when we planned this," added Amrod.

"You need to lay off the alcohol," Fëanor said harshly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Amrod scoffed.

Fëanor then turned to his son and raised his hand proudly in the air. His face got all shiny and the birds began to chirp.

"Then I swear an oath that if you do not stop drinking…"

"No oaths! The last time you swore an oath something really bad happened," interjected Gwen.

Fëanor started sulking.

"But I wanted to swear an oath!"

"NO OATHS!" The Valar, Maiar, sons of Fëanor, and everyone else standing on the beach screamed.

"I SWEAR ON MYSELF THAT YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE!" Morgoth continued to scream.

"THINK OF THIS AS PAYBACK FOR THE CAR RIDE!" Gwen yelled back after taking another bite of muffin.

"What'd he do on the car ride?" Aragorn asked.

"He ticked me off. Even though I did kick him from the car this seems a more appropriate punishment," Gwen replied.

Kisha checked her watch.

"Come on, the campers must be finished breakfast now. Since it's the middle of the third week it's cleaning day."

Gwen gave a sigh.

"No not cleaning day!"

"Gwen, just get into costume alright?"

--

"Okay everyone shut up I have an announcement!" Kisha said after she had gathered everyone in the Great Hall.

"Is this about why Morgoth and Sauron are stuck on the mattresses in the middle of the lake and getting attacked by birds? Because we'd really like to know why," a camper named Elaine asked.

"No it's not about that. Since we've had a rough two weeks already and are now halfway in the third, today is cleaning day…"

A few of the campers who had been here before gave a sigh.

"And so we have a special guest to help show us how to clean the dorm rooms properly! Everyone give a round of applause to Captain Clean!"

At the end of the room Gwen, now known as Captain Clean, galloped down the isle of campers on a broom. She wore red tights, blue shorts, and a yellow long sleeve shirt and yellow rubber gloves. She had a blue mask on that only showed her eyes and mouth and two bottles of cleaner hung from her black belt.

"Greetings Camp Glingal! I have come across the galaxy to tell you about cleaning day! Today is a very important day at camp because you'll be cleaning your dorm rooms! Of course the staff will be there to assist you in your cleaning needs. Even I will be there! Now it is important that everyone pitches in today! The faster the clean up the faster we can have beach time! What the staff and I would like you to accomplish today is the sweeping, vacuuming, mopping and general dusting of both dorms. Each person is only responsible for the floor and room they live on. So let's say you live on the third floor, and then you are responsible for your room, the hallway and the bathroom and living room that are on the floor as well. There will be staff members there to assist you on each floor. Now I say be gone and fight the crime of dust and dirt!"

Captain Clean then galloped out of the Great Hall on her broom and vanished from sight. Kisha then dismissed everyone to their dorms.

--

"Hey Kash, I'll give you fifty cents if you vacuum our room for us," Dennis asked as the two walked with their two roommates, Roland and Clyde, to the dorm room.

"Now why would I do that?" Kash replied.

"The three of us hate vacuuming. Come on Kash it'll be fun!"

"But I don't wanna vacuum!" Kash protested.

"Dude, I'll chip in fifty cents as well," Clyde added.

"Same here mate," Roland said digging out change from his pocket.

With a heavy sigh Kash agreed and Dennis went off to find a vacuum. Five minutes later he returned to the dorm room with a vacuum and Kash started. The three went off and wiped the windows in the living room and when they returned to the room Kash was finished.

"Now give me my money," Kash demanded.

Roland and Clyde handed Kash fifty cents each but Dennis made no move to give Kash any money.

"I don't think so Kash," Dennis replied with a smile.

Kash's face turned dark and menacing.

"Give me my money Mr. Rose," he ordered.

Dennis started laughing and made his way to the door.

"Give me my money Mr. Rose!" Kash yelled.

"Never!" Dennis shouted as he ran down the hall.

"Roland, Clyde, help me get Dennis. He owes me fifty cents and I'll be dammed if he doesn't pay up."

The two nodded and took off down the hall with Kash after Dennis.

--

"Okay our windows are done. What's next?" Kat asked throwing the empty bottle of Windex in the waste basket.

Chrisy looked over the room. They had vacuumed the floor, made the beds, washed the windows and cleaned up any other messes that might have occurred in the room.

"Nothing, we're done. Come on let's throw out the garbage and maybe we can lounge out," Chrisy suggested.

"Okay cool," Kat replied.

Kat left the room first and Chrisy had to pull her back as Dennis sprinted past them with Kash in close pursuit.

"Give me my money Mr. Rose!" Kash yelled.

"Never!"

When they were out of sight the two looked at each other and shrugged.

"That was weird," Chrisy said.

Kat nodded.

"Most definitely."

--

"Mr. Rose! Give me my money!" Kash yelled as Dennis ran through the living room and down the hall.

"What is going on here?" Celeborn demanded as Dennis sprinted past him.

"He won't give me my money!" Kash yelled as he passed Celeborn.

Celeborn rolled his eyes.

"Teenagers."

Dennis ran down the flight of stairs and out the door. He then took a left and ran into the other camper dorm with Kash still in hot pursuit. He hid in one of the closets not thinking Kash would find him. Kash had watched Dennis go into the closet and so he put a chair in front of the doorknob.

"Let me out Kash!" Dennis demanded.

Kash took a chair and sat in front of the closet.

"Then give me my money Mr. Rose," Kash replied.

"Never!"

"Then you won't leave the closet."

"Damnit Kash! Stop your bitching and let me out!"

"Will you give me my money?"

"No!"

"Then I won't let you out."

After five minutes of jabber back and forth Dennis realised that Kash was serious.

"Okay Kash you win. Now let me out," Dennis asked.

"Are you going to give me my money Mr. Rose?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Kash asked.

"I'll give it to you when you let me out of the closet."

"No, slide it under the door," Kash demanded.

"But then how will I know that you'll let me out of the closet?"

"Don't worry Mr. Rose. Just slide the money under the door and I'll let you out."

Kash then heard a very frustrated sigh and watched two quarters slide under the door. Kash bent down and picked them up and put them in his pocket. He took the chair he was sitting on back into the living room and when he returned he heard Dennis pounding on the door.

"Let me out now!"

"No, I want another fifty cents Mr. Rose," Kash replied.

"You'll never get it!"

Kash laughed and took the door blocking the chair away. Dennis opened the door.

"I know, I just wanted to see what you were going to do," Kash replied with a smile. Dennis glared at him.

"You're dead Kash!" he exclaimed as he chased him out of the dorm.

--

Morgoth finally succeeded in ripping his head from the pillow using the bird poop as a lubricant. He was covered head to toe in honey, bird seed, glue, and poop and he was not happy. Sauron had managed to get himself free of his predicament an hour before Morgoth did and Morgoth was not happy because Sauron decided not to help him. Sauron had laughed, stuck his tongue out, and swam to shore.

Morgoth swam to shore and tried to get most of the gooey mess off him by repeatedly dunking and scrubbing. Sauron had watched from the shoreline for about fifty minutes but when he saw that Morgoth had finally succeeded in freeing himself, he quickly scampered off.

Morgoth trudged up to Lammoth and walked down the hallway into Angband. The door had been closed and he thought nothing of it. All he really wanted to do was change out of his sticky clothes into something dry and get something to eat. When he opened the door he found Gwen standing next to her bed in just her panties. Her eyes went wide and she let out a very ticked off scream and Morgoth quickly left the room and closed the door. He stood with his back against Angband door. He tried to keep his mind from what he just saw but he couldn't get Gwen's body from his mind. She had been just standing there in red panties and putting a bra on.

_What a body…_

Morgoth heard rustling in Angband and five minutes later Gwen emerged in shorts and a tank top.

"Rooms yours, knock first before you enter you idiot," Gwen said as she walked down the hallway.

"Yeah well you didn't knock when you walked in on me in the hotel room," Morgoth replied.

"Shut up that was different."

--

Gwen entered the dining hall after grabbing lunch from the kitchen. It was buzzing with campers and staff eating lunch. She took a place between Lúthien and Galadriel.

"Hey Gwen, we heard you scream what happened?" Lúthien asked.

Gwen took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah thanks for coming to investigate. What if I had been dying?"

Galadriel shrugged.

"We would have but who can pass up sandwiches?"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well if you must know Morgoth walked in on me while I was getting out of the Captain Clean costume."

Lúthien shuddered.

"Oh man."

Gwen nodded.

"Oh man is right. I'm pretty sure he saw a lot."

"Not good."

"No kidding."

Gwen washed down her sandwich with a glass of pop.

"So what do we do for the afternoon?" Gwen asked.

"Kisha said after cleaning everyone would be going to the beach."

Gwen sighed.

"Great, another place where Morgoth will be seeing more skin," Gwen replied.

"Well you can wear pants and a long sleeve when you go in the water," Galadriel suggested.

"I don't bloody well think so."

"I was just saying."

"I know."

Kisha stood at the head of the dining hall.

"May I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. Okay good job everyone on cleaning! Now we'll be heading down to the beach for a few hours to relax. Everyone has earned it! Meet down in the beach area in twenty minutes please."

Kisha then dismissed the campers and they all went to the camper dorms to change into their bathing suits. When Gwen left the dining hall she spotted Morgoth walking into the kitchen so she quickly ran to Lammoth and into Angband to change.

--

Gwen had fallen asleep in her bathing suit on the sandy beach an hour after beach time started. The sound of the birds and of the waves had been peaceful and so she drifted off. Some of the campers began a game of water volleyball with the staff. The staff, of course, was winning and the campers had no chance of catching up. Ulmo and Manwë sat upon the lifeguard chairs and made sure nobody drowned.

An hour and a half after beach time started, Morgoth slinked his way to the beach. He was still ticked at Gwen for kicking him out of the car, though seeing her naked pretty much solved that, and mad at Sauron for not helping him get off the mattress. He spotted Gwen sleeping on the beach and then saw Sauron playing cards with Thuringwethil and a few campers. He planned out his attack in his mind as he pumped the super soaker. He found it in the garage and filled it up in the kitchen. He tested it out against the garage wall and the super soaker had so much pressure that it chipped away the paint. He then snuck up through the woods and he aimed the gun at Sauron. He pumped it a few times and then fired. The cards in Sauron's hands flew across the beach and he jumped up and hid behind the lifeguard chair.

"What in the name of Morgoth was that!" he yelled.

Now the rest of the staff and campers were alerted to mysterious water shooting out from the forest. Morgoth hid behind a tree and then aimed it at Gwen who was still sleeping peacefully. He pumped it a few more times and then pulled the trigger. Gwen shot up from her beach towel and looked around.

"Bloody hell!"

Morgoth smirked and fired again knocking Gwen into the water.

"Someone has the super soaker!" Kisha exclaimed taking cover behind the lifeguard chair.

Gwen ran behind the other lifeguard chair next to Sauron.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure it's Morgoth!"

The super soaker fired again and hit Fëanor in the head. Then the super soaker ran out of water and Morgoth ran back to the kitchen to fill it up again.

"Damnit I'm gonna kill him!" Gwen exclaimed as she walked up the beach when the firing had stopped.

"Where are you going Gwen?" Kisha asked.

"I'm finding the other super soaker! This means war!"

--

Gwen trudged into the garage and saw that the powerful super soaker had been taken and she had a very good idea who did it. She removed her favourite super soaker. It had a back pack that could hold three gallons of water that connected to the gun, which held a gallon of water. She went back to the beach and filled the gun and back pack up and put it on.

"Alright, he's going down. Does anyone want to help me? There are more super soakers and water guns and pistols in the garage. It'll be the only time you can take your anger out against Morgoth using a gun and not get in trouble," Gwen offered.

Most of the staff, and some of the campers, then proceeded to the garage and Kisha helped dish out the water guns. After everyone who was participating filled their water gun, they followed Gwen in the search for Morgoth. Fëanor, his sons, Celebrimbor, Oromë, Eönwë, Tilion, Denethor, Kisha, Eomer, and Ar-Pharazôn, along with a few campers, went around the back side of camp. Kisha put on her hands free cell phone head set and called Gwen.

"Alpha one this is alpha two, what's your ten-twenty? Over."

"Alpha one this is Alpha two copy that. We're closing in on the left side of Mordor. We've seen nothing yet. You? Over."

"Alpha one, honestly alpha one? Can we have code names? We want to be Kish and the cool cats."

"You forgot to say over."

"Over."

"Yes but you can't use your real names over a walkie talkie. What if Morgoth can hear us? How about I call you guys The Sil's and we'll be The Ringers okay? Over."

"Copy that Ringers. Well we're near the arts and crafts building. Over."

A few minutes later the sound of pressurised water was heard over The Ringers head set.

"Gwen! We're under attack! Sauron, Thuringwethil, Gollum, Saruman, Grima, Shelob, and even some of the Valar are with him!"

"What?" Gwen yelled into the head set.

"Manwë, Vairë, Varda, Estë, Tulkas, Ossë, and Namo!"

"Now why would they have joined Morgoth?" Gwen asked.

The sound of water filled the headset again.

"Holy schist! A third group has shown up led by Beren and Lúthien and they're firing at both of us! There's no sight of Morgoth though. He might be near you. Over."

"Copy that Sil."

"You forgot to say over."

"Shut up."

--

"Dennis are you sure this is a good idea?" Kash asked as he, Claire, Kat, Chrisy, Tammy Falkins, Roland, and Clyde snuck through the woods. They could now see Gwen and her group clearly through the trees. Dennis nodded.

"Of course it's a good idea. I over heard Beren and Lúthien talking and Beren said that they would be leading a third group against everyone and I thought it would be fun to form our own group."

"Yes but is it a good idea?"

"Yes!"

Dennis pumped the water gun and fired at Gwen through the trees. He hit her square in the chest. Then the rest of the campers in the group let loose their weapons.

"We're under attack! We need backup!" Gwen shouted in the phone.

"You never said over, Ringers. We can't help you we've been attacked as well. This time by another group led by Beren! Oh no! They've got the pressure washer!"

Kisha's crackled voice broke up over the phone and then they heard Sauron's satanic laughing.

"Hi Gwen, Kisha and her group have been captured. Beren and Lúthien arrived at the right time you know. Who would have thought they would have joined us? Seems very unlike them but oh well. We'll be getting you soon. Bye Gwen!"

Sauron hug up Kisha's cell phone and Gwen swore.

"Who would have thought a simple super soaker attack would have triggered so much. I think Morgoth drugged a few people. Why would the Valar aid Morgoth and Sauron?" Gwen said.

Nimrodel shrugged.

"I don't know Gwen. But what I do know is that there are ten of us versus the rest of the camp."

Gwen nodded.

"Then we go for a full out attack!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Nerdanel asked.

"Well because it's not like they'll actually kill us. It's just water. We must find Morgoth, and wait…who was attacking us five minutes ago?" Gwen said as she looked around.

Gilrean and Ilmarë looked around the surrounding wood but nobody was there.

"It must be Morgoth, or he's sent a bunch of campers to frighten us," Arwen suggested.

Gwen pumped her super soaker.

"Okay then. Let's lock and load. Let's find them. They'll never know what hit em!"

--

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Manwë said giving a sigh as he and Tulkas wandered around the woods looking for Gwen and her small band.

"Don't worry. We pretend to attack them and when Morgoth thinks he has won, everyone attacks. It's a fool proof plan."

Manwë glared at him.

"I personally think you're a fool."

"Come on it'll work!"

They heard a rustling in the trees and then they heard a command of 'charge!'

"It's them," Manwë exclaimed.

The two took cover behind the trees and watched as Gwen and her tiny band rushed past armed with super soakers. They did not see the two hiding behind the trees. Gwen spotted Oromë and Aulë standing next to the arts and crafts building and she started firing.

"ATTACK!" Gwen shouted.

The two, startled but knowing this could happen, quickly backed up and Aulë knocked on the door. From all sides campers and staff rushed out and fired at Gwen and the tiny band.

"Never surrender!" Gwen shouted but then realised it was futile as the tiny band no longer had any water left in their guns. Gwen herself only had about a pint left. She promptly put the gun down and put her hands in the air in a form of surrender. The campers and staff surrounding Gwen parted and Morgoth and Sauron walked through holding the powerful super soaker and the pressure washer. Morgoth laughed.

"I win," he said.

"No, you don't," a voice replied from the back of the crowd.

Morgoth turned around to find who made the remark but then the campers and staff let loose the water guns on Morgoth and Sauron. Gwen and the band gave a sigh of relief and Manwë gave the eleven of them fresh water guns. After everyone soaked Morgoth and Sauron to the bone Gwen stepped forward. She rested the gun on her shoulder.

"Nope, looks like we won."

Sauron gave a very angry sigh.

"See! I told you the Valar were up to something when they wanted to help us! But no you never listen to me! This just proves I'm the better Dark Lord!"

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"This proves nothing!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too, does too, does too!"

"Does not, does, not, does not infinity!"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Every activity seems to end in this," she said with a sigh. "But the question is why."

"Because the camp is home to two idiots." Kisha replied.

Gwen shrugged.

"Well that's the nice way of putting it."

--

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not infinity!"

"Does too infinity plus one!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and finished drinking her soda. She stood up and walked down the dining room hallway to where Sauron and Morgoth sat. The two were still bickering about who the better Dark Lord was even though the super soaker war ended two hours ago and dinner was almost finished.

"Does anyone have a bowl of soup that they're not going to finish?" Gwen asked.

Nienna nodded and handed her a bowl of piping hot chicken noodle soup.

"You might want to run after. That soup is still hot," Nienna said.

Gwen shrugged.

"Meh, at least it will stop the argument."

She stood behind the two of them and poured the bowl of soup on both their heads. Sauron let out a very un-Dark Lord-ish scream and Morgoth yelled making Lammoth sound like pleasant classical music.

"You're totally dead Gwen!"

Gwen took of running.

"Like I haven't heard that before…"

--

The rest of the night proved rather uneventful. Morgoth caught Gwen in her hidden tree in the middle of the woods. He had send Sauron, Saruman, Grima, Thuringwethil, and Gollum to follow Gwen because he knew she'd hide there. The entire night was a standoff in the woods between Gwen in her tree and Morgoth holding an axe and threatening to cut it down. Some of the staff and a few campers had gathered around the tree to watching the unfolding events. None of the Valar had decided to intervene, as this was quite comical, but when Morgoth actually began cutting the tree down Manwë took the axe from him and told him to go back to camp. Cursing under his breath, Morgoth went back to camp and sulked in Angband for the rest of the night.

Kisha had decided not to do a group event at night and so she gave everyone leave to play in the dorm arcades and just hang out until bed time. At around 22h, Kisha and Gandalf went out onto the porch to have a smoke. The temperature had dropped and the air was quite cool.

"Jeeze, summer's already over. This is too soon," Kisha said.

"Well when does summer normally end here?" Gandalf asked.

Kisha thought about it for a moment.

"Oh we should have another two weeks of high seventies at least."

"High seventies?"

"Let's just say it should be warm for two more weeks and then the last week of camp sometimes gets a bit chilly. It must just be a cold snap. Tomorrow's forecast said it would be really hot,"

Gandalf shrugged and put his pipe in his pocket.

"Good night Kisha," he said as he left the porch.

"Night Gandalf," she replied.

She sat in silence on the porch for a few minutes as she cleaned out her pipe. After she finished she stood up and winced as both her knees cracked.

"Oh there's a storm coming. I hope it's not rain."


	28. Dentyne Ice

**Okay, enjoy the chapter. :) Oh, if you're interested I have two stories up on my website (ones a lotr fanfic and the other is just a fantasy original) that have been put up. So if you want to read em go ahead. :) **

Chapter twenty-eight

Dentyne Ice

The first thing Gwen noticed when she woke up was the sound of Morgoth and Sauron sneezing every twenty seconds. Realising the two weren't going to stop, she sighed and got out of bed. Her watch said it was six in the morning but no sun shone through the window's closed curtain. Her feet touched the floor and she immediately jumped as the bare floor was cold. She looked over at Morgoth and Sauron and saw that the two had runny noses and looked dreadfully sick. Gwen shivered and wondered why the room was so cold. She put on a bathrobe and some slippers and left Angband. The hallway was just as cold as her room and she breathed into her hand to make it warm up. She knocked on Kisha's door and Manwë answered it. Manwë appeared not to be a morning person and he looked grumpy.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Is Kisha up yet?" Gwen asked.

Manwë shook his head.

"No."

"Okay, let her sleep then. I was just curious if she knew why it was so cold."

Manwë pointed to a window.

"I think it has to do with the snow that fell last night."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on there's no snow outside. It's the summer you dolt."

Manwë shrugged.

"Fine, suit yourself. Go outside and see," he said.

Gwen shook her head.

"Fine I will."

She trudged down the hallway and went into the living room. She opened the porch door and was met by a very frigid blast of cold air. Her eyes went wide with what she saw. Everything at camp was covered in about six inches of snow. Even though Camp Glingal was located in Northern British Columbia, snow was not expected for another three to four weeks and so the snow and cold that greeted Gwen was a horrible surprise. Being from Winnipeg herself she was used to snow and negative temperatures, but coming across it at camp while there were still campers here was a first. Five years ago a freak snowstorm hit the day after the campers left. Kisha thanked God that it occurred after camp ended but now that there was snow coating the entire camp, Gwen had no idea what to do. After closing the porch door she quickly ran back to Angband and jumped under the covers.

_I'm really starting to hate camp…_

--

"Come on! Get up in there! We have to deal with the snow!" Kisha said pounding on the door of Angband.

"I'm getting dressed okay?" Gwen replied as she put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve. She slid on a pair of boots and headed out of Angband. Kisha stood waiting in the hallway. She had on a big elk fur jacket that she had brought with her from Nunavut.

"Okay ready," Gwen said.

"Where are the idiots?"

Gwen pushed open the door and Kisha saw that both looked sick.

"I think they got a cold."

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Well it figures that they wouldn't be able to stand the cold. Come on we have to shovel out."

Gwen sighed.

"I was hoping I would not have to shovel out this early in the year. Damn," Gwen said as the two walked down the hall.

Kisha nodded.

"Be thankful you don't live in Nunavut."

"I know."

The two reached the door and most of the Tolkien characters were standing around in the living room shivering.

"Oh pull yourself together and follow me to the garage. There are shovels inside for situations just like this."

--

Kisha handed out all the shovels and created groups for the shovelling process. Most of the campers had decided to stay indoors but some helped the staff shovel out. With the wind drifts the snow had piled past the first floor windows of Numenor and Mordor and since there was not heat in the camp, the entire place felt frozen solid. After they finished shovelling out the camp road and making pathways to each building, the staff congregated in the living room and Kisha passed out hot chocolate.

"You know, I think we better check on the two Dark Lords," Gwen suggested after she finished her cup.

"Why?" Fëanor asked.

"When I left them this morning they looked pretty sick."

"So that's why they weren't out helping us, and here I thought they were just lazy," Tulkas replied.

Gwen stood up.

"I'll be back."

She walked down the hallway and entered Angband. By now she was no longer cold as she had just finished a few hours of manual back breaking labour. She heard Sauron sneeze again when she finally entered the room.

"Are you guys alright?" Gwen asked.

"No," Morgoth answered in a nasally voice.

Sauron sneezed again.

"What's happening to us?" he asked and then let out a series of sneezes.

"I think you have a cold. You guys never really went into cold places for long did you?"

Morgoth sneezed and shook his head and Sauron just let off a rapid succession of sneezes.

"I'll take that as a no."

She went to Morgoth's bedside and felt his forehead. His head was steaming hot and Gwen guessed that it was around one-hundred and two.

"When did this start?" she asked.

Morgoth sneezed.

"In the middle of the night," he replied in a thick nasally voice.

She stood up and tried to think if the infirmary had any cold and flu medicine. A long time ago they had a bottle of it but she was sure it was gone by now.

"Okay I better go into town and get some medicine. I'll be back in a few hours," Gwen replied.

Sauron sneezed again and Morgoth started coughing.

"If anything comes up when you cough spit it out alright?"

She left Angband and walked back into the living room.

"So, are they faking it?" Fëanor asked.

"No they both have a cold. Or the flu, I'm pretty sure it'll progress to the flu if it hasn't already. Does anyone else feel sick?" Gwen replied.

"Well I feel really cold after all that shovelling," Sam Gamgee said shivering.

Kisha sighed.

"Gwen you might want to go into town and buy cold and flu medicine. Take the truck because I'd also like you to buy some generators and blankets," Kisha said.

"And here I thought today was going to be a normal day at camp. Stupid Wednesdays,"

Gwen said heading back to the room to grab her Discover card.

--

"Come on damnit! Start already!" Gwen screamed as she hit the dashboard for the fiftieth time. The truck kept rolling over and wouldn't start. After about five minutes of kicking, punching, swearing, and general yelling, the truck started.

"Thank Ilúvatar," Gwen said as she pulled out of camp in Kisha's big red truck.

--

Back inside the living room everyone was trying to warm up. Kisha had decided that maybe the big bonfire should be lit and so a handful of staff members went outside and started the fire. It made little difference, as nobody wanted to go outside and sit by the fire.

At around ten in the morning Kisha called everyone into the Great Hall and told camper and staff alike to bring blankets, pillows, and anything else that they would want to use for the day. Kisha had decided that maybe it would be a good idea if the entire camp was together during the freak snowfall and cold snap. Kisha still wasn't sure what caused the sudden storm and so she waited in front of the TV watching the news.

--

Gwen thanked Ilúvatar again when she drove over ploughed roads. Normally in these backwoods, nobody ploughed the snow off the roads. There was not a car in sight and so Gwen was able to quickly slink through the town and made her way to the highway. She was going to stop off at Lucky 19's General Store but there had been a big closed sign in the window. Five minutes after she got on the highway, the flashing blue lights of a cop car came up behind her. Swearing very loudly, she pulled over and the officer walked up to her window.

"You do know there's a state of emergency in effect at the moment right?" he asked.

Gwen looked at the officer and recognised him immediately.

"Oh sorry Officer Natalick," Gwen replied.

Officer Natalick thought for a moment. His eyes lit up with dawning recognition.

"Why hello Gwen, why are you out?"

"Well we just finished shovelling out at camp and two of the staff has come down with dreadful colds. We don't have any cold medicine in camp so Kisha set me out to get some."

"You haven't been watching the news have you?"

Gwen shook her head.

"No, we've been shovelling all morning. Why?"

Officer Natalick pointed down towards Altona.

"Well Altona's closed down due to the amount of snow that fell and pretty soon the snow's gonna harden into ice with the coming cold."

"How cold is it going to get?" Gwen asked.

"Well the weather girl says it'll be around negative fifty-five."

"In the middle of summer!" Gwen exclaimed.

Officer Natalick nodded.

"Yup, it's a cold band that slinked its way on down to here instead of staying north in Alaska. They are calling for nice weather by Friday."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Great."

"Listen, I'll let you go on past but don't stop in Altona. Go straight through to Peru. You know where that is right?" Officer Natalick asked.

"Of course, they just put in the new Dollar General last week eh?"

Natalick nodded.

"Yup, it's a great place too," he smiled and then added. "It's clean."

Gwen laughed.

"The only clean thing in Peru eh?"

"You're damn tootin it is. I give it a month. Me and the guys back at the station have a bet going on. Well I won't keep you. Hurry on down to Peru and then quickly back alright?"

Gwen nodded.

"Sure thing Officer Natalick."

He smiled and walked back to his car. Gwen pulled out and continued her drive. In her rear-view mirror she could see Officer Natalick car turning around. Ten minutes later she saw the exit sign for Peru and she pulled off. Peru, being a small town anyway, was notorious for having no traffic on the streets. But at the moment there weren't even any signs of life. Gwen pulled onto the main road and drove past the grocery store. She pulled into the parking lot of Pete's General and parked. When she opened the car door, the blast of frigid air splashed against her face. Gwen quickly ran into the store. At first Gwen did not see anybody but then a head stuck out from one of the rows.

"What can I do you for miss? You're the first person to stop in all day!" the man exclaimed.

Gwen smiled.

"Well I need heaters, blankets, pillows, flannel and fleece, and cold medicine," Gwen rattled off.

The man, now standing fully in front of Gwen, whistled and nodded.

"I'm sure I can provide you with all of that!"

"Thank Iluvatar," Gwen whispered.

The man cocked his head back in a queer position.

"Who's that?"

Gwen inwardly laughed and smiled.

"Nobody Mister, nobody."

--

"Valar, Valar, Valar, Valar, Valar, Dark Lord!" Kat screamed as she ran around the group. Kisha had started a game of Valar, Valar, Dark Lord, which is pretty much the same thing as Duck, Duck, Goose, and a bunch of campers and staff decided it would be fun to play. Kat had called Legolas a Dark Lord and she immediately regretted doing so as Legolas tagged her before she could get back to his spot. She then sat in Mt.Doom, the centre of the circle, and waited until someone else would get tagged and have to take her place. Legolas then tagged Manwë just to tick him off even though he knew Manwë would be able to catch him.

All of the staff and campers had gathered in the Great Hall for warmth as the temperature seemed to have dropped another twenty degrees in the span of three hours. Kisha and a few others took on the job of cooking warm meals for everyone in the kitchen and then running them over to the Great Hall. Aragorn, Tom Bombadil, Goldberry, and Elrond stayed near Morgoth and Sauron and tried to help them get over their cold. It was quite comical at some points as the two had become delirious and said things that should not have been said. Sauron kept calling Morgoth an idiot and saying he was the true power behind the throne and Morgoth admitted he liked Gwen and he kept asking for his stuffed animal named Fluffy-Duffy. Everyone in the Great Hall found this more frightening then talk about world domination or killing everyone, so most of the staff and campers stayed clear of Morgoth and Sauron.

Throughout the day Kisha set small bands of ten to fifteen people to shovel some of the snow away. Most would only last fifteen minutes because of the cold and also the fact that the temperature was so low the snow had frozen into one solid ice mass. Kisha made many pots of hot cocoa and passed many blankets around. Most of the campers did not mind the snow and they enjoyed playing games such as Valar, Valar, Dark Lord. Some were even practicing for the variety show that Kisha said they would have that night. She decided to do the variety show now to keep the campers, and staffs, mind off the freak snow storm that had just passed through.

Sauron began sneezing again and he blew his nose in the tissue Aragorn handed him.

"I hope Gwen gets back soon. I'm sick of playing doctor," Aragorn said.

"Try playing camp psychologist. It's much more fun," Manwë interjected.

--

"How many heaters do you think you'll need?" The man asked Gwen as they walked down the isles. They reached the heater section.

"Well how many do you have in stock?" Gwen replied.

The man counted the ones on display and then thought for a moment. In his mind he counted the heaters they had in the back room.

"We have eight, "he finally responded.

"I'll take them all then," Gwen said.

The man's eyes lit up.

"Wow miss! At one hundred dollars a piece that's eight hundred dollars!"

Gwen nodded.

"I know. Now how about cold medicine? I have two friends who are dreadfully sick."

She paused before she said the word 'friend' and had almost said 'dark lords' instead. Luckily the man did not notice her slip up and he led her to the medicine isle.

--

Forty-five minutes later the man had helped Gwen pack all eight heaters into the truck. She had also bought out the entire stock of pillows, blankets, cold medicine, and warm clothing. Her total bill came out to around fifteen hundred dollars and the man couldn't believe it when he totalled everything up. The eight heaters barely fit in the truck and Gwen was glad Kisha told her to take the truck. After everything had been loaded up, the man locked up the general store and went home as well. She said goodbye to the man and drove back to camp. She felt saddened that she forgot to grab her Blind Guardian CD's for the trip but she flipped through the stations and found a local news station.

"I'm Susan Summers of All Things Considered. Joining me is expert meteorologist Mike Brown here to talk about the sudden shift in climate near Northern British Columbia. So Mike Brown can you explain what has happened?"

Gwen turned up the radio and listened closely.

"Well Susan, a cold front that had been en route with Fairbanks, Alaska changed directions suddenly and hit British Columbia. This cold front, reacting with the relatively warm climate of the Canadian summer, caused a sudden and drastic shift in climate. Scientists are still deciding what caused the sudden change in directions but they're speculating that it has to do with the winds near the artic circle that are changing due to the melting of the ice caps. The ice caps, which have been melting for a while now, are causing a rise in ocean level. This rise in ocean level is creating more precipitation in the air therefore more storm fronts. The rise in storm fronts has created a strange cold front that has been unpredictable. It was forecasted to hit Fairbanks but as we see it did not. As of this moment meteorologists are saying that the strange cold snap will push through in the next couple of days. After that it should be bright and sunny in northern British Columbia."

"Thank you Mike for that interesting report. Now turning over to entertainment: the best seller book by J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Lady and the Necklace_, has just set the record for the most books sold ever, surpassing even the Bible itself. It's amazing that such a terrible ending to a story keeps readers wanting more. In honour of the new record, our very own Robert Blackheart will be reading through the trilogy on National Public Radio starting at noon today. We hope you'll join us for the reading…"

After that the woman droned on about a ruby tournament across the pond but Gwen paid no attention to it. She forgot all about Tolkien's story and so she vowed to read the entire trilogy before the end of the week.

An hour later she pulled into camp and began taking the heaters from the truck. Manwë, Tulkas, Aragorn, Gandalf, and various others came out and braved the cold to help Gwen take them into the Great Hall. After all the heaters were brought in they helped bring the bags of blankets, clothing, and cold medicine. Once she warmed up a bit and stopped shivering, Gwen took the bag of cold medicine and walked to the corner of the room where Morgoth and Sauron were. They still looked really sick.

"How are they doing?" Gwen asked.

Goldberry looked up from a needlework project she had been working on and shrugged.

"I don't know. They were delirious and at one point they kept saying random things. Morgoth asked for a teddy bear at one point."

Gwen shuddered.

"Well I have the cold medicine," she said putting the bag down and pulling out a bottle.

"How much should we give them?" Goldberry asked.

Gwen read the back of the bottle.

"Well it says here that a normal person should be given three tablespoons every three hours so we'll give each one a bottle and see what happens," Gwen replied.

"Is that safe?"

Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know but we'll find out now won't we?"


	29. Captain Tripps

**Allo everybody. The plot thickens dun, dun, dun. ;) Well, this will be the last cha-- ha fooled you there for a sec. :) This will be the last update until Tuesday seeing as Monday is the States Labour day and so my collage is closed...(also I gotta go down to the capital...grumbles stupid family gatherings...) so enjoy the chapter and have a great weekend. :)**

Chapter twenty-nine

Captain Tripps

Following a nice cup of hot coca Gwen settled down with a fleece blanket and began reading. After about twenty pages or so she spit out a big gulp of hot coca across the room when she found out that Jack Thompson, Erik Pagnita, and the others were in the story. Now completely fanatical about the story, she dove in and wouldn't talk to anyone. She finished the first book at around four that night and continued right on with the second one. Nobody in the Great Hall could tear her attention away from the book as she dove deeper and deeper.

Sauron and Morgoth still lay sleeping with two heaters blowing on them and Goldberry sat next to them finishing up her needlepoint. At one point Goldberry had tried to ask Gwen when they should give more cold medicine to the two Dark Lords but she gave up within fifteen minutes of trying and ended up giving each one another full bottle.

Kisha decided not to hold the variety show that night, seeing as mostly everyone was not ready. She also knew that Gwen would love to be a part of the show but she was unapproachable at the moment. This gave the campers and staff more time to prepare for the variety show which would be held the next night.

At around ten at night Gwen finished book two and moved on to the last one. Mostly everyone in the Great Hall had fallen asleep save Goldberry who seemed obsessed with needlepoint. She had made Tom a few things to hang above the door and was now working on a set of emblems for the nine Nazgul that would go on their cloaks.

Some of the campers were still up playing cards and watching TV at two o'clock in the morning. They were the first to hear Gwen's frantic screaming that woke up everyone else, save the Dark Lords, from their peaceful sleep. Kisha turned on the lights in the Great Hall and watched as Gwen repeatedly beat Morgoth over the head with _The Return of the Queen._

"You batard! I'll kill you!"

Kisha rolled her eyes and rushed over. She pushed Gwen away from Morgoth, who was still sleeping and acted as if he felt nothing. She took the book from her hands.

"Gwen! Stop! What's wrong?"

"His counterpart killed Erik!" she screamed.

Kisha's face contorted in confusion and then realisation. Gwen was talking about the alternate version of _The Lord of the Rings _that she had found in Connemara.

"Erik? Erik Pagnita?" Kisha asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Yes! Saurian reclaims her necklace and brings Morgatha back and she picks Erik up by the neck and he burst into flames!"

Kisha thought for a moment.

"Wow that sounds awfully familiar."

Gwen cocked her head in a thinking position and mulled it over.

"Well Sauron did that to Gil-Galad at the battle of the Last Alliance," Elrond put in.

"He did?" Gil-Galad asked as he rubbed his neck.

Elrond nodded.

"Sure he did. I was there. Where were you when you saw the lights?" Elrond asked.

Gil-Galad thought for a moment.

"Well we had just entered Rivendell and had begun forging for the Last Alliance."

Elrond nodded.

"I see."

"I get it now!" Kisha exclaimed after a long silence.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Get what?" Gandalf asked.

"I get it all now! Our friends took your places in history and so they are acting it out, wrongly I might add, because there are no Valar to set it right. I'm sure if you read _The Silmarillion _you'll find the rest of our friends. Sure they're may be Valar who have taken the place of the ones who are here but because of them history is changing dramatically. Not only did Saurian win her necklace back and kill the fellowship, she also brought back Morgatha. This shows that only in the original circumstance can the ring, or necklace, or whatever be destroyed!"

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You read fan fiction right Gwen?"

Gwen nodded.

"You've read stories that have included a tenth walker?"

She nodded.

"What's a tenth walker?" Aragorn asked.

"It's when the fellowship gets aid from another being and this person is normally perfect in every way type thing. It's completely messed up but any who, these stories can't occur because of the ending. If a writer included a tenth walker, it messes up the story indefinitely therefore the ring, or whatever objects in question, will never be destroyed. It's also the same of killing a character too soon or changing even the smallest thing. The only reason the ring was destroyed was because it followed a strict line. If someone tampers with the line then the ring can't be destroyed. It would be utterly impossible."

"Do you have an example for this?" Gwen asked sitting down on one of the couches. For the time being she forgot about Erik and the others in the alternate book version.

"Well sure. Here's an easy one. Let's say that Gollum killed Sam instead of tricked Frodo into making him go away. How would that change things?"

Aragorn seemed to be catching on.

"Well, Frodo would still have been poisoned by Shelob but the ring would have fallen into the guards hands. Then the guards would have taken the ring to Sauron."

Kisha nodded.

"Exactly, someone else throw out an example I feel as if I'm on a roll," Kisha exclaimed.

By now the whole camp was up and listening to this talk and most seemed rather interested.

"Here's a tricky one for you," someone said. "What if Saruman never looked into the palantír? He would never have fallen under Sauron's spell. Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Kisha thought about it for a moment and then her face dawned in recognition.

"Yes but then he would never have tossed down the palantír, therefore Pippin would have never looked into it and see the white tree of Gondor. Also Aragorn would have never mastered it. Gondor would have been attacked before anyone could do a thing about it and there might not have been the battle at the black gate which provided a distraction for Frodo and Sam."

"Man that's crazy," Gwen said.

Kisha nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure it works with every scenario. But now back to my point. When the lights appeared and sent our friends to Middle-earth and the Tolkien characters here, it changed the plot continuum. This whole event explains that nothing can change Middle-earth history and still have the ring destroyed. No Mary-Sue can destroy the ring, no character, other then the ones that have to, can die without effecting the destruction of the ring, and most importantly, no group of Earthlings can go into Middle-earth, take on the quest, and destroy the ring."

"What's a Mary-Sue?" Legolas asked.

Kisha and Gwen shuddered.

"You don't want to know…"

"Technically, Gwen, we could be considered Mary-Sues if this was a fan fiction," Kisha added.

"But it's not," she said and then looked around. "Is it?"

Kisha shrugged.

"Who knows?"

Some of the campers had then caught on.

"Wait a second…they're really from Middle-earth!" Kat exclaimed.

The Tolkien characters nodded.

"Well it took them two weeks and two days to figure it out," Kisha said.

"Wow, longer then what I thought," Gwen added.

"Legolas my love!" a camper screamed as she ran at Legolas. Legolas looked horrified and Gwen stood between the camper and the stunned elf.

"Back off Barbie! You've spent over two weeks with them anyway so what difference does it make? If you attack the staff you'll get a baseball bat to the head!"

The campers backed off and Gwen smiled.

"Good."

Sauron and Morgoth started sneezing again and this time Morgoth sat up, yawned and then shivered. He pulled his blanket in close and looked around.

"Why am I in the Great Hall?" he asked in a nasally voice.

"This is the only place that has heat. How are you feeling?" Gwen replied.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. My head feels warm but the rest of me feels cold…"

Gwen stood up and grabbed a bottle of cold medicine.

"Here, take this. Drink the whole bottle it'll make you feel better."

Morgoth looked at the bottle and then at Gwen sceptically.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"If I had been trying to kill you I would have done it while you were sleeping," Gwen replied. "Now drink the damn bottle."

Morgoth looked at her suspiciously again but pulled the camp off the bottle. He took a sip of the liquid and made a face.

"What the hell is this stuff?" he exclaimed taking the bottle away from his face.

"It's called Carrie Capson's Cold, flu, and sinus concoction. Now drink it! You'll feel better! I didn't drive in a snow storm to have you deny cold medication."

"Drink it Morgoth, you don't want to make her angry," Kisha warned.

"Fine! But if I die I'm going to come back and haunt you."

He then downed the bottle and grimaced. Gwen smiled.

"See that wasn't that bad. You know, I was looking in _The Silmarillion _and wasn't Angband in the north? So why did you catch the cold here? I mean honestly wasn't it colder up there?" she asked as she took the bottle from him and throwing it out in the trash.

Morgoth shrugged.

"I think it's colder here…" he replied.

Kisha laughed.

"Oh it's not so bad. Negative fifty-five is a mild winter," she said.

"You know, maybe the two caught it because their immunities were down due to other events that have happened these past few weeks," Gwen suggested.

Kisha shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care. As long as they don't get the rest of the campers sick then it's not my problem."

Gwen rolled her eyes and smirked. Morgoth let off a string of sneezes.

"How long is this going to take to go away?" Morgoth asked after he stopped sneezing.

"Oh the common flu should take seven to ten days. Unless you have the super flu, in that case you'll get better but get the flu again. You'll get better a second time and then all of a sudden you'll die!"

Kisha nodded her head and knew what Gwen was doing. Inside she laughed and thought that sometimes Gwen could be really mean.

"Such a scary thought the super flu is. My cousin in Hackensack got Captain Tripps and he was dead within five days."

Gwen nodded and looked sympathetic.

"Do you remember Donny who worked in accounting at the oil company?" she said to Kisha.

"Don't tell me she got Captain Tripps too!"

Gwen nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

Morgoth looked at Gwen and then at Kisha and then back to Gwen. In his eyes Gwen knew that there was some fright behind them. Inside she smirked.

"Is this Captain Tripps real?" Manwë asked.

Gwen and Kisha nodded and sighed sadly.

"Yes, if the two Dark Lords have it then there's no cure. They'll be dead by the end of the week. It's funny how the smallest things can do someone in. The two have survived over two weeks with stupid pranks and now it appears as if Captain Tripps is going to kill them. Sad really," Gwen replied sincerely.

"You're lying!" Morgoth exclaimed.

By now most of the campers had caught on to what Gwen and Kisha were doing and they helped her.

"It's true you know," a camper said.

"Yes my Aunt Mabel got Captain Tripps four weeks ago."

"Is she still alive?" Morgoth asked.

The camper shook her head.

"Nope."

Gwen looked curiously at Morgoth.

"Why Morgoth, you're looking better. Do you feel better?" she asked.

"A little…"

Kisha shook her head.

"Oh he definitely has Captain Tripps," she said.

Some of the campers moaned.

"He has it! I got twenty bucks that in four days he's dead as a doornail!" Dennis exclaimed.

Kash pulled out a twenty.

"I say five days!"

"I'll take next Wednesday," Tammy added.

"Thursday for me." Someone added.

Morgoth jumped off the couch.

"Stop betting on my death!" he bellowed.

Gwen grinned.

"Morgoth you should lie down. I'm concerned about your safety."

It was then that Sauron awoke. His nose was running and he started coughing.

"Oh no! Sauron has an advanced form of it!" Kisha exclaimed.

Sauron looked up at Kisha.

"Advanced form of what?"

Gwen and Kisha looked away.

"I can't bear to tell him. Morgoth you do it. You have it as well," Gwen offered.

Sauron turned to look at Morgoth.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Apparently we have Captain Tripps which is a killer flu. They've started betting on when I'll die."

Sauron looked at Morgoth for a minute and laughed.

"You actually believe them? Oh come on they're lying!"

"No we're not Sauron," Gwen said.

Sauron looked at Gwen then at Kisha and then around at the campers. They all seemed to be nodding.

"It's real Sauron and it appears as if you two have it," Manwë said sadly.

Sauron started sneezing again. Kisha then looked down at her watch.

"Boy it looks like you may live for another day or so. Too bad though, we'll miss your crazy pranks," Kisha said.

"I retract my previous bet and say that both will die tomorrow," a camper said.

"Hey, you've already placed your bet. You can't retract it," Gwen replied.

"Damn."

Sauron still looked sceptical.

"Captain Tripps is not real. You may have fooled Morgoth but you can't fool me!" Sauron exclaimed.

"It is real! It may not seem real but it was a world spread epidemic here fifty years ago. We're all children of plague survivors and so I guess the strain is still in the atmosphere and you must have caught it," Kisha explained.

Sauron crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Do you have any proof that it's real?" he asked and then sneezed again.

Kisha knew there was a book called _The Stand_ written by Stephen King but she couldn't think of the name. It was Gwen who remembered it.

"A man named Stephen King chronicled the flu epidemic under a book called _The Stand. _It was also made into a movie style documentary and it's in the film rack next to the TV."

"Well we should watch it then!" Morgoth exclaimed.

"I'll get the movie ready," Kisha quickly added.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go over to the kitchen and make the popcorn," Gwen said sighing as she walked to the door. She put on her galoshes, coat, and toque.

"I'll join you," Manwë said. He joined her at the door.

Gwen shrugged.

"Okay, we'll bring the microwave and popcorn bags over so we don't have to walk back and forth through the ice and snow," Gwen said.

Gwen opened the door to the Great Hall and was met with a frigid blast of cold air. She shivered and the two ran for it towards the kitchen. Gwen forgot to close the door and the wind blew some of the snow inside.

"Damnit Gwen!" Kisha screamed as she ran to the doors and quickly closed them.

--

Manwë and Gwen trudged through the ice. The temperature had dropped another fifteen degrees and now the snow had hardened into a single big ice cube. They entered the kitchen and Gwen unplugged the microwave and handed it to Manwë.

"Okay just hold that for now. I need to find the box of popcorn, the bowls, and the salt," she said as she began digging around in the cupboards. She found the bowls and put them on top of the microwave and then found the big box of popcorn. She grabbed the salt from the counter and the two began the walk back to the Great Hall.

"As much as I hate to admit it, this joke is pretty mean," Manwë said.

Gwen shrugged.

"They walked into it. I'm glad Kisha caught onto what I was doing though," Gwen replied.

"So I assume Captain Tripps is not real?" Manwë asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"Only in the mind of Stephen King it is. I hope it scares them enough to stop acting like idiots every day," Gwen replied.

They reached the Great Hall and when they entered they saw that Kisha already had the movie set up on the big screen. Nobody seemed to realise that it was only three o'clock in the morning and that it was about negative seventy outside. The heaters made the Great Hall toasty warm and the only ones who needed blankets for warmth were the two Dark Lords. Morgoth looked absolutely frightened and Sauron still looked sceptical.

Gwen plugged in the microwave and cooked the first bag of popcorn while the opening scene of all the plague victims with the song 'don't fear the reaper' played in the background.

"We're going to die!" exclaimed Morgoth.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"You're such an idiot."

--

An hour later Sauron and Morgoth sat huddled together in fright. It wasn't that the movie was scary, but their overactive imagination caused them to think that their necks were turning purple and that they really had Captain Tripps. Gwen and Kisha sat in the corner laughing at the two idiots but every time they turned around to look at them, the girls would nod their heads sadly and look sympathetic.

Manwë had begun to take a liking towards popcorn and he was already on his third bowl when the first DVD ended. Gwen stood up and stretched as she walked to the player and changed discs.

"You know this is really informative. I would have never learned about this aspect of history if the two did not catch Captain Tripps," he said.

Morgoth glared at him and coughed.

"Well I'm glad we could provide this type of entertainment for you," he replied sarcastically.

Gwen sat back down on the couch after disc two started. Since the second disc did not show Captain Tripps, it began to get a little boring until the scenes with Randall Flagg.

"So this very evil man walked the earth after the plague?" Nessa asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Yup and good thing he was defeated too."

Varda took a handful of popcorn.

"I really like that Larry Underwood fellow," she said.

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"Bloody musicians. You've always had a thing for musicians," he said.

"Great so you're going to bring that up again!" she exclaimed.

"Listen, I'm not the one who fell in love with Maglor alright!"

Varda chucked a handful of popcorn at Manwë.

"It's not like I acted on it!"

"You were going to! But then they all left Valinor and went to Middle-earth. I swear I thought you were going to follow him!"

"Would you shut up? He's in the Great Hall too you know!"

Gwen, sensing this could lead to disaster, quickly directed everyone's attention towards the movie and pointed out that Stu Redman was Kisha's great-grandfather. This caused the 'musician' debate to be dropped for the time being.

By the time the movie ended both Sauron and Morgoth had passed out due to a combination of the flu getting worse and of fright. Everyone else in the Great Hall shared a good laugh and it was then that Kisha realised it was around seven in the morning and so she told the campers to go to sleep. She then took a few staff members and they began chipping away the ice that had formed around the Great Hall. The temperature was still low but there was not a snow cloud in sight and the weather channel said that by the end of the day the temperature should be in the upper single digits.

--

Morgoth's constant sneezing is what awoke Sauron a few hours later. He still believed that Captain Tripps did not exist and that they were just playing a prank on them. He sat up and looked around. Most of the campers were asleep on the couches and some of the staff was outside shovelling ice. He put his fists to his eyes and yawned.

"Oi, you're up. Gwen told me to give you this bowl of chicken soup," Sam said.

Sauron opened his eyes and saw that Sam was carrying a big bowl of chicken soup. He handed it to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he slurped down the soup.

"Do you know when he'll be up? Gwen wants to know so she can estimate when she'll make the next batch of soup."

Sauron shrugged.

"Well you all scared him pretty bad with the Captain Tripps prank so I have no idea when he'll be up," he replied.

"Captain Tripps is real Sauron," Sam reminded him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Wow, really carry on a prank there. I know it's not real," Sauron said.

Morgoth stirred and then woke up.

"Am I dead yet?" he asked.

"Yes Morgoth you're dead. Welcome to heaven. I guess Ilúvatar forgave us. Here have a coconut milkshake; I hear they're all the rage in Valinor."

Morgoth opened his eyes and sat up.

"Well you didn't have to be sarcastic about it," he said.

"I'll go get another bowl of soup for Morgoth," Sam said and then left the Great Hall.

Morgoth sneezed and blew his nose in the last tissue.

"I wonder how long we have left to live," Morgoth mused.

"We're not going to die. They were lying to us. _The Stand _is just a movie."

Morgoth sneezed again.

"But what about Captain Tripps?"

"Fake."

"Would Gwen and the others really lie to us?" Morgoth asked.

Sauron nodded.

"Of course they would. Now I have an idea to get back at them but listen closely alright?"

Morgoth nodded and Sauron whispered his idea into Morgoth's ear.


	30. The Phantoms Experiment

**Allo everyone...I hope everyone had a good weekend. Vesper, thanks for jinxing me. ;) (Check out the blog) Okay enjoy the chapter! Oh, two things: 1) There are some er...'graphic' lines said by a girl named Jenna so when you get to that part...be warned..2) Someone is going to sing something and the question she poses to everyone also goes the same for you. I know that sounds confusing now but it'll make sense. :)**

Chapter thirty

The Phantoms Experiment

It was around noon when Gwen and other others went back into the Great Hall shivering from shovelling ice and snow. The temperature was now around twenty degrees and the sun shone brightly over head. It was Gabrielle who ran over to Gwen and Kisha bug eyed and afraid.

"I think they really have it! They've been spitting up loads of mucus for the past half hour and Morgoth has the creepy purple tube neck!"

Gwen laughed.

"Oh they do not. Don't tell me the movie got to you too."

Gabrielle nodded frantically.

"They do!"

She led them to Morgoth and Sauron, who were lying on the couches. Just as Gabrielle said, they had the purple tube necks.

"Oh this can't be good," Kisha said.

"See! I told you!"

Morgoth cracked an eyelid open.

"Gwen, I don't feel good at all…am I going to die?" he asked.

He turned his head off the couch and spit up a bunch of green mucus.

_Uh-oh._ Gwen thought. She elbowed Kisha in the ribs.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

Kisha shrugged.

"Maybe they really thought they had it and they caught it…"

"But it's impossible to catch seeing as it doesn't exist!" Gwen whispered back.

"Gwen, my chest feels like something is crushing it," Sauron complained.

"I can't see anything and it's scaring me," Morgoth said after he sneezed again.

"What do you think we should do?" Kisha whispered to Gwen.

Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't think this could actually happen," Gwen admitted.

"Maybe they're playing a prank on us?" Kisha suggested.

Gwen walked right up to Morgoth and turned back to Kisha.

"Well there's only one way to find out," she said and then turned back to Morgoth.

"What are you going to do?" Kisha asked.

Gwen knelt down next to Morgoth.

"Don't die Morgoth," she said sadly. "I love you."

She then planted a big kiss on his lips and stood up. Morgoth immediately jumped off the couch.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! We were only pretending because Sauron knew you were joking around when you said we had Captain Tripps!"

Sauron sat up and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and began sulking.

"Way to go lover boy, you ruined the entire prank!"

Gwen laughed and winked at Kisha.

"Told you it would work," she said.

Kisha shrugged.

"I had no doubt that it wouldn't work. You should have heard him when he was delirious yesterday. He kept admitting his love for you. It was the scariest thing I ever saw. What you just did came in at a close second."

"Meh, I did what I had to do. Now get the purple marker off your neck and clean up the green goo you both spit out."

Sauron sneezed.

"But we still have the flu," he replied.

"Yes but you don't have Captain Tripps. It appears as if you're on the down end of the flu anyway."

"But I don't want to get up," Morgoth protested.

Gwen pulled the blanket off him.

"Get up!"

Morgoth slowly got off the couch.

"What about that love stuff? Surely love will allow me to stay on the couch."

Gwen laughed.

"Ha. Yeah right."

"Why is love complicated?" Morgoth sulked as he went to find a mop to pick up the goo.

--

Two hours later Morgoth and Sauron had finished picking up the goo but they couldn't seem to get the purple ink off of their necks. Since there was no bathroom in the Great Hall, the two braved the cold and went into Lammoth.

"Sauron! You said this stuff would come off!" Morgoth yelled as the two scrubbed in the bathroom.

Sauron glared at him.

"Oh shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Sauron put his wash cloth in the sink and looked at Morgoth.

"Shut…up!"

Morgoth punched Sauron in the nose and he backed up against the door.

"Ow! What the bloody hell is you're problem?" Sauron roared.

"I said don't tell me to shut up!"

Blood dripped from Sauron's nose as he fumbled to find a paper towel.

"Well I didn't think you'd break my nose! This is the second time it's been broken!"

"Good!"

"You are such an idiot! You foiled the Captain Tripps plan just because you're in love! I mean honestly, you've changed!"

"It's the camp!"

"No, I just think you're an idiot and I've always thought that! I was always the true power behind the throne!"

"You were not! Who's the one who stole the Silmarils and destroyed the Two Trees?"

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"It was Ungoliant who destroyed the Two Trees!"

"She helped, but I stole the Silmarils!"

Sauron walked out of the bathroom.

"You're an idiot," he said.

Morgoth exited the bathroom and poked his head down the hall.

"Yeah well you're…an even bigger idiot!"

Sauron kept walking and gave him the finger.

"Way to go moron, nice comeback."

--

"This is the second time I've had to set your nose!" Gwen exclaimed before she pulled on his nose.

"Yeah well blame this one on Mister I'm an idiot because I'm in love," Sauron said sulking.

Gwen pushed his nose back into place and covered it with paper towels.

"I'm sure you provoked it."

Sauron winced.

"He ruined our prank!"

"Well you both should not have done that."

"Why, you're the one who told us we were going to die from Captain Tripps."

"That was payback for all of the pranks you pulled on us," Gwen explained. "Now quit fidgeting and let me wipe up the blood."

"This is all you're fault," he mumbled.

"Oh is that a fact?" Gwen said. She pushed a little harder on his nose.

"OW! Stop it woman!"

Gwen smirked.

"Maybe I should let someone else clean up your blood. How about Lúthien or the king of Gondor? I think they'd be a bit rougher you think?"

Sauron glared at her.

"Shut up."

Gwen frowned.

"Aw, is little Sauron sad?"

"I swear I'm going to kill you and everyone else in this camp," Sauron promised.

"Sauron, I think we should have a talk outside," Manwë said walking up to the two of them.

"I'm not going," Sauron replied.

Manwë grabbed Sauron by the nose.

"Oh yes you are!"

"Don't get blood on the carpet!" Gwen exclaimed.

--

At around five that night the temperature was in the late fifties and Kisha said that everyone could leave the Great Hall if they wished. All that was left of the ice and snow was a small lake that surrounded the entire camp. It reminded Kisha of the flood they had last week.

_Wow, we get a gigantic storm that floods the camp and then a week later a snow storm. This has to be the oddest camp season ever._ She thought.

Gandalf and Kisha shared a smoke on the porch of Lammoth and watched as the campers, and some of the staff, played in the water.

"This place seems to have the oddest weather," Gandalf mused.

Kisha let out a string of smoke rings and nodded.

"Yes it does. Only three more weeks and the remainder of this week left. I'm ready for a vacation."

Kisha could hear the childish laughter of campers playing in the water and then realised that it wasn't a camper but Morgoth being splashed by water. Kisha shuddered.

"Now that is scary," she said.

Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, I never thought there would come a day where the laugher of Morgoth would be sincerely innocent and childish."

"It makes me feel as if he's up to something," Kisha said.

Gandalf added more pipe-weed to his pipe.

"Nay, I don't think he is. It's crazy but I think this camp might have changed him. Those words don't taste right in my mouth but I believe them," Gandalf replied.

Sauron exited Lammoth and sat on one of the porch chairs next to Kisha. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched a camper splash Morgoth on the Great Lawn.

"This is impossible," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh calm down Sauron," Kisha said.

Sauron pointed at Morgoth.

"This should not be happening. I always thought Lúthien held power over men but here I see it's Gwen," he sulked.

Kisha grabbed her can of Fanta from under her chair and took a drink.

"Sauron stop brooding and just admit it. Morgoth is different here. It is creepy but it has happened."

Sauron huffed and nodded.

"Yeah, he's officially gone off the deep end."

"It's not like he'll be this way forever," Gandalf added.

"How so?" Sauron asked.

Gandalf watched as Morgoth tackled a camper and splashed him with water.

"You're smart you tell me," Gandalf replied.

"I'm in no mood to think," Sauron said.

Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"Yes and you weren't in a mood to think when the fellowship destroyed your ring."

Sauron placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh that was low," he said sarcastically.

Gandalf shrugged and blew a few smoke rings.

"I try."

Kisha finished her Fanta and placed the empty can under her chair.

"I think I know what Gandalf is thinking," she said.

"Oh here we go, the smart one with all the answers figures it out," Sauron exclaimed.

"Fine, I won't tell you then," Kisha replied.

"Oh fine one of you just tell me okay?"

"Well since I don't want to be arguing with a Dark Lord all day I'll tell you," Gandalf began. He turned to face Sauron.

"Okay well it is my personal believe that the lights that brought us here will take us back again. But when we go back we will have no recollection of this place or of anyone else."

"Why is that?" Sauron asked.

"If everyone remembered everything that happened here then everyone would have insight. For instance, you would know who had the ring and where it was."

Sauron nodded.

"This is true."

"So if that is the case then Morgoth won't remember Gwen and so he'll continue to be the very evil Dark Lord of the First Age."

"That makes sense," Kisha thought.

Gandalf nodded his head.

"Of course it makes sense. It's fact."

Sauron looked back out at the Great Lawn and saw Gwen splashing Morgoth.

"So what you're getting at is I should just leave Morgoth alone because everything that happens here will have no effect on us when we return?"

"That's exactly what I am getting at."

Sauron thought for a moment.

"Yes but its still weird that he's gone soft. I won't accept it."

"You don't have to accept it but its fact and it's not going to change."

Sauron huffed.

"Damn."

"Oh grow up. Everyone changes even if it's only for a short while," Gandalf said.

Kisha nodded.

"Yes and you can use this time to see how Morgoth acts when the side of good is his influence," Kisha suggested.

Sauron turned to look at her with dawning recognition.

"You mean like an experiment?"

Kisha raised her eyebrows and then nodded.

"Yea sure," she replied.

"Oh I know! I could perform a huge scientific experiment that will answer why evil men turn good due to the female influence!"

Kisha smiled.

"Have fun Sauron."

Sauron jumped out of his chair.

"Do you need a notebook?" Gandalf asked.

"No, I'll get some stuff from the arts and crafts building," Sauron replied as he took off down the porch steps and into the water.

"Hey, you're not allowed in there," Kisha said.

Sauron stopped in the water and hunched his shoulders.

"Stupid forging!"

Kisha laughed.

"Let me guess, you forge one stupid ring and you're branded for life," she said.

Sauron nodded.

"Oh you can go in. Even if you do forge a ring it'll only spice things up a bit at camp," Kisha replied.

Sauron took off towards the arts and crafts building. Gandalf turned to look at Kisha with shocked surprise.

"Are you sure that's such a wise idea?"

She shrugged and added more pipe-weed to her pipe.

"Well it seems like a good idea at the moment."

--

After a gourmet meal of chicken cordon bleu camp style, which consist of chicken with blue food colouring dipped over it, the campers and staff gathered into the camp theatre. Kisha had promised everyone that tonight they would hold the Variety Show. Some of the campers, and even some of the staff, prepared an act for the show. After Kisha calmed everyone down, she began her pre-variety show speech.

"Good evening campers! Well this should prove fun, interesting, and entertaining! We have many acts to get through tonight so with out further delay let's clap for the first act which is the nine Nazgul singing a rendition of 'wanted dead or alive' by Bon Jovi! Give it up for the Nazgul!"

Kisha started clapping and then took a seat next to Gwen in the audience. The nine Nazgul took the stage. Tim the Witch-King approached the microphone.

"Before we begin we'd like to tell you about the song. This is Bon Jovi's song 'Wanted Dead or Alive' but with a Tolkien twist. Now we present 'Neither Dead or Alive'. The new words were done by Gwen, so thank you Gwen."

Tim bent over and pressed play on the CD and the opening cords of the song rang out. The eight other Nazgul gathered around the other microphones as back up singers.

_"It's all the same, only the place will change. Every day it seems I'm wasting away. Another place where the faces are so hot, I ride all night just to get back home. 'Cause I'm a Ringwrath. On a black horse I ride I'm neither dead or alive. Neither dead or alive." _

A musical interlude took over and some of the Nazgul pretended to play the guitar.

_"I never sleep, I never eat, and the people I meet always run away in fright. Sometimes I tell the day by how close I come to the ring, and when I'm alone all I do is drink. I'm a Ringwrath, on a black horse I ride. I'm neither dead or alive, neither…" _

The back up singers came in with a 'neither' after Tim sang his.

_"Dead or alive. Oh I ride…" _

Bert and Barnhart came in with a killer pretend guitar riff and then Tim began singing again.

_"Oh I'm a Ringwrath, on a black horse I ride. I'm neither dead or alive. I ride these streets, a Morgul blade at my side. I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back. I've been everywhere; still I'm standing in time. I've seen a million faces and I've killed them all cause I'm a Ringwrath. I'm neither dead or alive. I'm a Ringwrath I got the night on my side. I'm neither dead or alive…" _

After that the song continued into many choruses of 'dead or alive' with the other Nazgul backing him up. The song finished and the audience erupted in laughter and claps. This time Gwen walked up on stage to announce the second act.

"Well guys that was wonderful! Thanks for performing! Next we have Mike Mickelson and his stand up act. Let's all give it up for Mike!"

Gwen walked off the stage and sat back down. When she was settled in her chair she looked up at the stage and saw that Mike was sitting in a chair on stage. He then proceeded to stand up. He then bowed.

"Thank you, thank you," he said.

It took a few minutes for everyone to realise what he did but when they did they laughed. Kisha let out a sigh because she realised she had to get on stage to announce the next act.

"Well that was wonderful. Thank you Mike. Next we have Danielle Cart and Don Davey. They will be singing the title track from the musical _The Phantom of the Opera._"

Kisha left the stage and sat back down. Danielle and Don finished setting up; they both looked like Christine and The Phantom from the musical. The music started playing and they sang beautifully. Neither one hit a discord nor a sour note. Gwen was very impressed. She had seen the musical a few times and had sung along with a choir group who preformed a few songs from the musical, but nothing major. By the time Danielle hit the high note at the end of the song, the campers and staff were on their feet and applauding. The two bowed and curtsied and left the stage.

Gwen walked up on stage.

"Weren't they wonderful? Now next we have the comic stylings of Jenna Bernstein. Let's all give it up for Jenna!"

Jenna waited for Gwen to sit back down. She then took the microphone.

"Do you guys ever wonder why some common things have sexual underlines? Take golf for instance. You know it was created by a man, I mean come on: the object of the game is to use a stick to get a ball into a hole. Even Lord of the Rings has sexual underlines. When I watch scenes with the Dark Tower and Sauron I've always got the impression that the tower is actually a big dick and the eye is a vagina. Either that or Sauron built the tower so big it would appear as if he was compensating for something…"

Sauron looked ill in his seat and Morgoth kept sniggering. Gwen shook her head and sighed and Kisha quickly jumped on stage.

"Okay Jenna that's enough. You've made Sauron sick," Kisha said ushering her off stage.

Jenna smiled.

"All in a days work," she said.

"I think I need to use the bathroom," Sauron said as he quickly left his seat and exited the theatre.

"Okay well next we have Gwen singing one of her many songs. Everyone clap for Gwen!"

Kisha sat back down in her seat as Gwen got ready on stage. She gave everyone a huge smile.

"Allo everybody! Tonight I will be singing one of my favourite songs called 'When Sorrow Sang' by Blind Guardian."

Gwen turned on the CD player and counted the beats in the intro.

_"So let me out of it. Out of the cold to bring back light and hope for all. And so if I could get you in just for a little while into the songs of sorrow you might understand where I am now. Beyond the dawn hope's turned to dust at all. Immortal love's fooled by the hands of doom that love means death I realized too soon. Caught in the afterlife I've gone too far when sorrow sang softly and sweet. The air was filled with sadness and grief when sorrow sang softly and sweet." _

A quick musical interlude took over and Gwen pulled the microphone from the stand.

_"I feel like screaming but I can't breath in shall I wane right now. I will not leave this world of living till she has said goodbye. Out in the cold I still wait for her call and her last kiss it shall be release. I can't forget her, her face will not leave from the depths of my soul I long for her." _

She took a quick drink from her water bottle while a musical interlude began. She counted the beats again.

_"Caught in the afterlife I've gone too far when sorrow sang softly and sweet. The air was filled with sadness and grief when sorrow sang softly and sweet. So I heard all about it. Her voice's so clear. She's woven both themes in there moved me to tears. The world shall hear this sad song, song of sorrow song of grief. Can't change the way of his kind. Can't change the way of her kind. Caught in the afterlife I've gone too far when sorrow sang softly and sweet. The air was filled with sadness and grief when sorrow sang softly and sweet." _

The music played on until it tapered off and the audience clapped. Gwen beamed and bowed.

"Now before I leave the stage I'd like to ask if anyone can figure out who the song's about. You don't have to answer it now but the first person who can tell me the correct answer will get an ice cream party for their room."

The campers began talking amongst themselves about who the song was about but Gwen hushed them.

"Talk to me after the show okay?"

Everyone nodded and Gwen walked off the stage. Kisha then jumped back on stage and smiled at everyone.

"Well Gwen that was wonderful! Next I will be sharing a story about this theatre with you. So settle in and get ready for a ghost story," Kisha grinned. She was about to continue on when a lone hand from the audience shot in the air.

"Yes?" Kisha asked.

"This ghost story is not going to result in a freaky demon coming back to life and attacking right?"

Kisha smiled and shrugged.

"We can only hope," she replied.

Gwen cringed and settled deeper into her chair. She knew the story was not real as she has heard it a million times.

_Though I always thought the demon story was a fake but now we know that really happened._ She thought.

Not realising what she was doing, she curled up against Morgoth and laid her head against his shoulder. If she had been looking at his face she would have spotted a very large grin. Fëanor, who had been sitting a row behind them, made a gagging sound and his wife smacked him behind the head.

Kisha held in laughter on the stage and then began the story. She told Finrod to wait behind the curtain and dim the lights when she began the tale. Kisha began to walk back and forth across the stage.

"The story I bring to you tonight is of a different sort. None of you may know this but this building is the oldest part of camp. The theatre was built in 1885 for Shakespearean plays but when the depression hit in the early nineteen hundreds, the building was abandoned. Now we jump ahead to the year 1985. I purchased the land to build this very camp. The only building here was the theatre and I was very happy to see it. When I went inside I saw that work had to be done before campers could enter this building and so while contractors built the Great Hall, dining hall, garage and the various other buildings at camp, I worked on the theatre.

"I was amazed to find that, for the most part, the building looked fine. I replaced the windows and the theatre seats in the first week. That first week everything went fine but then in the second week strange things began to happen. I remember as if it was yesterday. I walked into the theatre deciding if I wanted to tackle the stage or the backstage first. I decided on repairing the stage and so I began my work. Halfway through the day I began to hear strange noises coming from below the stage. Being the curious gal that I am, I found the trap door and, with my flashlight of course, I went under the stage.

"It was dark and damp and cold below the stage. It may have been in the upper eighties above stage but under it was in the negative numbers. I continued my laborious search below the stage but I couldn't find anything. Being dismayed, I left the underground and went back onstage to finish my days work. An hour later I could hear the noises again. I put down my hammer and nails and once again descended down.

"This time though, the air was pleasantly warm and the ground below my feet felt soft. I had no need for my flashlight, there was plenty of light. I watched a man propose to a beautiful girl only to have the ring thrown in his face. Before the girl stormed off she told the man that he was a monster and she cursed him. She said, 'Damn you Nicklebyious! I do not want to marry you! You are a monster! I curse you! You will never find love and you will never leave this theatre! I am leaving this town to find bigger and better theatre jobs but you shall always remain here! Forever!'

"I watched as the woman left. The man's face seemed to contort in sadness then in anger. I don't know what happened then because the vision vanished and I was left in the cold damp and dark underground. I quickly found my way to the trap door and hoisted myself up but to my amazement a hand was waiting for me. Being polite, I accepted the hand and when I had both feet planted on the stage I was face to face with the man the woman called Nicklebyious. Speech left me and I felt faint but he told me not to be afraid and he asked me to marry him. I denied and in anger he fled. I have seen him in this theatre from time to time. He likes to ask the females if they'll marry him. Gwen's been asked about twenty times and I've been asked more times then I can count. Maybe we can ask him to appear. Oh Nicklebyious…."

Kisha had planned the whole thing out; she asked Finrod to get into an old Shakespearean costume and come onstage and ask a few girls to marry him. He would then leave the stage mysteriously and that would close the night. But that's not how it happened. Instead of Finrod dressed in Shakespearean costume, a figure in a black cloak with a black fedora came swinging down from the rafters.

"Hey! That looks like the Phantom!" a camper exclaimed.

The Phantom appeared to be on a mission and he landed on the edge of the stage and rushed down the stairs. He grabbed Gwen and placed her over his shoulders and took off again.

"Put me down damnit! Kisha why do your ghost stories always end up like this?" Gwen yelled. She kicked The Phantom in the back but he made his way to the trap door. He would have gone below stage but Morgoth, who now knew this was not part of the performance, sprang into action and stopped The Phantom. He kicked him in the back of the knee and The Phantom let go of Gwen. She hit the ground and rolled. Morgoth then tackled The Phantom to the ground.

"You want to try that again Mister ghost guy?" Morgoth yelled.

The Phantom pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"Experiment number one: abduction. Tested positive. Results conclude Morgoth is in love."


	31. Sleepless in…Lammoth?

**:) Allo everybody. Glad you enjoyed yesterdays chapter. Now I'm telling you this in advance. I'm taking a short 'hiatus' that will start on Friday and go till next Tuesday or so. Tomorrow you will get chapter thirty-two okay? I just need a tiny break. :) So enjoy today's chapter :)**

Chapter thirty-one

Sleepless in…Lammoth?

Sauron limped into Lammoth and then down the hallway to Angband. Gwen and Morgoth walked behind him sniggering.

"You didn't have to tackle me you know!" Sauron yelled.

"Yes well you didn't have to attempt to kidnap Gwen," Morgoth replied.

"I don't want to share a room with you two anymore," Sauron said when the three entered the room.

"Now why is that?" Gwen asked.

"I'm afraid I'm going to wake up with you two doing something," he replied shuddering.

Morgoth and Gwen laughed and then Morgoth swept Gwen into is arms and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"Oh Ilúvatar! Bad image! Get it out! Get it out!" Sauron said as he smacked himself against the head.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh calm down. I don't do things like that alright?"

Morgoth frowned.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to calm him down?"

Gwen flopped down on her bed.

"I don't do stuff like that," Gwen repeated.

Sauron shuddered again.

"Oh knock it off," Gwen said pulling out her pyjamas.

"I still don't feel safe in this room," Sauron said.

"Well if you try to kidnap Gwen again then I'll break your neck," Morgoth threatened.

"It was for science! I didn't think you'd tackle me!"

"I'm just full of surprises," Morgoth said as he pulled back the covers of his bed and slid in. Sauron rolled his eyes and crawled into bed.

"Good night Sauron, good night Morgoth," Gwen said after she turned the light off. In the darkness she changed into her bed clothes.

"Hey Gwen…" Sauron began.

"Yes Sauron?"

"You do know we can see perfectly well in the dark," Sauron finished.

Gwen quickly threw her shirt on and slid into bed.

"Thanks Sauron! Ruin that night time ritual for me!" Morgoth exclaimed.

Sauron smiled.

"Well I'm just trying to be decent," Sauron replied.

"You and decent don't belong in the same sentence!"

Gwen grabbed her blanket and headed for the door.

"I'm sleeping in the living room tonight," she said.

She slammed the door behind her.

"Thanks Sauron! Now I think she's mad at me!" Morgoth roared.

Sauron smiled again and pulled out his notebook.

"Experiment number two: undressing at night. Tested positive. Results conclude that Morgoth really, really loves Gwen."

"What are you doing over there?" Morgoth demanded.

Sauron slid the notebook under his mattress.

"Nothing of your concern," he replied.

--

Gwen fluffed her pillow for the third time that night and tried to fall back asleep. It didn't work. She rolled over and faced the wall and let out a sigh. She had been looking forward to sleeping in her own bed for the night but when Sauron said they could see in the dark, she felt very uncomfortable. She heard footsteps entering the living room.

"Gwen? What are you doing on the couch?" Aragorn asked.

Gwen rolled over and yawned.

"I rather not talk about this with a guy alright?" she replied.

Aragorn shrugged.

"Okay," he said. He turned to leave but Gwen stopped him.

"Hey Aragorn may I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Okay well let's say you and your male friend share a room with a girl and every night she turns the light off so she can change. What she doesn't know is that you and your friend can see in the dark. So do you watch her change every night or do you tell her right away?"

Aragorn thought for a moment.

"Well I'd hope I would be the decent type and let the girl know right away. Why?"

Gwen let out a frustrated sigh.

"No reason, thanks Aragorn."

"No problem Gwen, but I don't know what I did."

"Well I now know that I'm in love with a jerk," Gwen concluded.

"You mean Morgoth? I think the jerk part was pretty obvious."

Gwen sighed.

"Yeah I know…"

"You both need to face the facts," Aragorn began.

"What facts?" Gwen asked sitting up.

"Well you both have admitted that you love each other. You're driving everyone at camp nuts."

"Sorry…"

Aragorn sat on the edge of the couch.

"It's weird enough that you like each other but with the constant bickering, it's even worse. Also now that the campers know that we're really from Middle-earth they've been trying to get a date with some of the single characters. Vesper has already snagged Tim with a box of pizza. I saw one girl trying to ask Morgoth out. He declined but you never know what will happen."

Gwen nodded.

"Thanks Aragorn," she said as she reached out to give him a hug.

"You're welcome. Good night Gwen."

He stood up and walked out of the living room and down the hall. Five minutes later Gwen left the couch and walked back into Angband. Morgoth and Sauron were sound asleep and so she crawled up next to Morgoth and rested her head on his chest.

--

_No experiment so far but just an observation. I woke up this morning to find Gwen sleeping next to Morgoth with her head on his chest. Now I don't think anything happened but still this is weird. Today I will attempt another experiment. I already have found out that Morgoth really likes Gwen and so I will now attempt to figure out why people fall in love. _Sauron scribbled down his observations in his notebook. Ten minutes ago he woke up. What he saw startled him but he knew he should write it down. After he finished he put on a pair of jeans, changed his shirt, and left Angband.

"Good morning Sauron," Elros said cheerfully.

Sauron nodded his head in reply.

"Good morning. Do you know what we get to do today?" Sauron asked.

Elros shrugged.

"No idea but Kisha is up and she has a smile on her face. I've been told she's been up since five and talking with the dwarves and Dúnedain all morning about something."

"Wonderful."

"I think she's up to something."

The two walked down the hall and into the living room where most of the staff were milling about. Gandalf was reading the paper in his favourite red leather chair and Kisha was in deep conversation with Aragorn.

Sauron took a seat next to Fili the dwarf.

"What's going on this morning?" he asked Fili.

"Well Kisha wants to split the camp in half and kick the campers out into the wild for the rest of the week."

Sauron smiled.

"Really?"

Fili nodded.

"Yup, she wants the dwarves and the Dúnedain to each take half of the campers and teach them different things in the woods."

"Well then maybe there will be quiet at camp then."

Fili nodded.

"For you maybe."

--

A half hour later all the campers and staff had joined together in the dining hall for breakfast which consisted of blueberry muffins and stale muesli. Morgoth and Gwen had woken up when Kisha knocked on the bedroom door and told them it was breakfast time. Now the two sat together enjoying a blueberry muffin while Sauron sad a few seats down and across from them taking notes in his book.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle them?" Kisha asked Aragorn after she drank the milk from her bowl of muesli.

Aragorn nodded.

"Of course, in fact I'm rather looking forward to it."

Kisha smiled.

"Excellent. This will give me time to set up the camp games and parities that will be taking place during week five and six."

"But aren't we only in week three?"

Kisha nodded.

"Yes but you'll be out there with them until Friday night of week four."

"With the same group of kids?"

"No you'll trade off with the dwarves."

Aragorn nodded.

"Yes that's right."

After Kisha finished her breakfast she walked to the head of the dining hall.

"Good morning campers! I know camp has been a lot of fun so far but it's going to get a lot better! The dwarves and Dúnedain have graciously decided to give a wonderful lesson that will be starting today and ending the Friday of week four. What will happen is each dorm will follow their respective leader into the woods for lessons on survival or a big treasure hunt. Numenor will be following the dwarves and Mordor will be following the Dúnedain. Halfway through we will switch and then on the Friday of week four everyone will come back. Does this sound fun? Good! Now please go to your respective dorms and pack a small bag which you will carry with you."

The excited campers quickly filed out of the dining hall. Gwen smiled.

"This is great! Peace for over a week!"

Kisha grinned.

"Actually Gwen you have emergency patrol."

Gwen frowned.

"No! Why?"

"Well I have to set up everything for week five and six and nobody else knows the lay of the land like you do so you're on emergency patrol. It won't be that bad. You'll just have to keep your cell phone on the whole time. But you also get to use the Beast," Kisha said.

Gwen's eyes lit up.

"The Beast? Really? Yes!"

Gwen jumped up and danced around the tables in the dining hall.

"What is this Beast?" Morgoth asked.

"It's a four-wheeler that we keep at camp. Since Gwen is on emergency patrol she might have to get into the woods rather quickly and sometimes the truck gets stuck on the trails so we have a special off-road vehicle we use," Kisha explained.

Gwen was still dancing around the dining hall.

"So why is she so excited?" Morgoth asked.

"Well I don't let her use it when camp is in session."

"Oh."

"Can Morgoth be my double?" Gwen asked.

Kisha put her hands on her hips.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she replied.

"Please? We'll behave!"

Morgoth looked at Gwen then at Kisha and then back to Gwen.

"Double? What does that mean?" he asked.

"We have a second four-wheeler called Beauty. When ever we have camp outs in the woods we have two people who are put on emergency patrol. They have to leave their cell phones on at all times and be ready to drive the four-wheeler into the woods in less then a minute. It's for safety reasons."

"So can Morgoth be by double?"

"Well he doesn't know how to drive it," Kisha replied.

"Yes but nobody else does. Please?"

Kisha sighed.

"Oh alright. I want you to take him out on Beast for a short ride and show him how to use it okay?"

Gwen nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay!"

Gwen grabbed Morgoth by the wrist.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"You are very peppy today," Morgoth replied.

Gwen shrugged.

"I just love to ride!"

--

Kisha gathered all the campers together in the front lawn. Everyone was ready and the staff that was to remain behind had the champagne corked and ready to be poured. Gwen and Morgoth returned from the four-wheeler lesson a half hour after they left. Morgoth looked petrified and Gwen was smiling from ear to ear, not to mention both were covered in mud from head to toe.

"Okay! I hope everyone has fun! Follow your leaders at all times okay? Leaders, you have the emergency patrol numbers right?"

The leaders nodded and Kisha let out a bigger smile.

"Great! Okay have fun but remember to stay safe!"

The staff led their respective groups off in two different directions and then the remaining staff gathered at the beach. Kisha poured champagne for everyone.

"Okay for music should we listen to Gaelic Storm or some classical music?" Gwen asked as she rooted through her CD case.

"Did you bring any Flight of the Concords with you?" Kisha asked after she handed a glass of champagne to Manwë.

Gwen nodded.

"Of course."

"Cool, put that in okay?"

"Sure."

Gwen stood up and walked towards the centre stereo system. Morgoth followed her.

"I'll assist you. In case you need help opening the CD case," he said.

Sauron made a gagging noise and Fëanor stifled a laugh.

"Oh knock it off," Nerdanel said. "I think it's rather cute and Morgoth has not pulled a prank on anybody recently."

Manwë finished lathering his arms with sunscreen.

"And that's exactly why it's frightening," he concluded.

Kisha sat down on her beach towel and opened up her book.

"It's not like this will last forever," she said.

"Yeah well you wake up at six in the morning to find Gwen sleeping next to Morgoth. It's rather frightening."

Flight of the Concords rang out through the speakers.

_"Frodo don't wear the ring. I know it's very tempting… yes you will appear to disappear but the Dark Riders they'll know you're there. Yes Lord Sauron has many spies…many spies…" _

"What in the name of Ilúvatar is this?" Frodo exclaimed.

"It's Flight of the Concords and they totally rock," Kisha said turning the page in her book.

"See! They called me Lord Sauron! I think everyone needs to start calling me that from now on."

"In your dreams maybe," Manwë said.

"Hey I resent that."

"Aw, poor, poor little Sauron. Nobody loves little Sauron."

"That's it! This is not fair! Why is everyone picking on me?"

"Well you've been asking for it," Kisha concluded.

"Oh shut up."

"Do you want to go in the lake?" Manwë asked.

Sauron looked down at the sand.

"No."

"Then shut up!"

"Yes sir."

Kisha went back to her book and Manwë layed down on his beach towel.

"Does anyone want to play volleyball?" Ulmo asked.

"No that's okay. Every time we play with you we lose," Amarië replied.

"I got an idea! You all can play against me!" Ulmo offered.

Gwen and Morgoth returned from the stereo.

"Do you guys want to play volleyball?" Ulmo asked.

"No not really. I'm in the mood for sunbathing," Gwen replied sitting on her beach towel.

Ulmo let out a frustrated sigh.

"Does anyone want to play volleyball with me?"

"Give it a rest!" yelled Manwë.

Ulmo dropped his head in defeat.

"Sorry…"

Kisha smiled and went back to her book. Gwen got comfortable on her beach towel when her cell phone rang. Giving an aggravated sigh she sat up and answered it.

"Allo?"

"Gwen? One of the campers tripped over a root and I think they fractured an ankle."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'll be there in a minute. What's your location?"

Gwen heard the rustling of a map.

"Well we're at point fifteen A and twenty seven B."

Gwen pulled out her pocket guide which was the holy grail of Camp Glingal. Seven years ago Erik, Gwen, Jack, Kisha, and a few other staffers mapped out the entire property of camp and gave each area a number and letter. They also placed tiny decal's in the woods in case someone got lost they could be found, if they had a cell phone that is.

Gwen checked the pocket guide and found where they are.

"Okay stay right there I'll be there in a few minutes."

Gwen hung up the phone and stood up.

"Well we got our first emergency call."

"What happened?" Kisha asked.

"We got a five-fifteen on group ranger," Gwen replied.

Morgoth stood up.

"We'll be back soon," Gwen said as the two ran to the four-wheelers.

Kisha shook her head and laughed.

"What's a five-fifteen?" Fëanor asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"I have no idea. I think Gwen makes those things up as she goes."

--

"Gwen slow down!" Morgoth roared through the trees.

The two found Aragorn and his group and they fixed the girl's ankle. It turned out that it was only a minor sprain and that she could walk perfectly fine. After they did their job Gwen said 'I'll race ya!' and took off. Now Gwen was far ahead and Morgoth had no idea where he was.

"Oh great!" he exclaimed.

He felt as if he was going in circles around the woods and so he stopped the four-wheeler and turned it off. In the distance he could hear Gwen's engine and so he turned it back on and headed for the sound.

"Gwen! Where are you?" he shouted but got no answer except for the wind that carried the engine noises.

Morgoth then heard the distant ringing of his cell phone and so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Morgoth? Where are you? Did you get lost?" Gwen asked.

"Well I don't know where you are. Does that count as being lost?"

Gwen laughed.

"I know where you are. I'll be there soon okay?"

"Okay."

Gwen hung up and Morgoth put the phone back into his pocket. When he looked up he saw the inner workings of a tree branch. The branch flung him clean off the four-wheeler and he hit the ground with a thud. The four-wheeler sat idle waiting for him to get back on. Morgoth groaned and tried to get up. He was caked in mud and blood was dripping down his face. His hand slipped when he attempted to get up and he fell down again. He then punched the ground.

"I hate this place!" he roared.

Morgoth then heard the sound of Gwen's four-wheeler approaching and he tried to get up before she showed up. He knew she could see him when he heard her laughter.

"Are you okay?" she asked after she got a good laugh. She parked the four-wheeler next to his. She turned hers off and walked over to him.

"What happened?" she asked holding out a hand for him.

He took it and she helped him up.

"After I hung up with you a tree branch jumped in my path and I fell off."

Gwen smiled.

"Yes I'm sure a tree branch jumped in your path."

"It did!" Morgoth protested.

Gwen walked back to Beast.

"Come on, we better get back to camp. If we're gone too long they might assume something happened."

Morgoth slowly walked to the four-wheeler. He was hunched over and had his left hand holding onto his back.

"Yeah, after that accident I'll be surprised if I can even stand up straight."

Gwen started up her four-wheeler.

"Oh come on. I went over a six foot jump and crashed into a tree. I almost died and I broke both legs and my right arm. If I hadn't been wearing a helmet I would have died. I was back on the four-wheeler the day the casts came off."

"So why are we not wearing helmets?"

"Two years later I crashed again and the helmet caused more damage then if I had decided not to wear one."

"Oh."


	32. The Missing

**Okay, so this will be the last update until Tuesday or so. I need a tiny break you know? Oh! Exciting news! Tonight I'm going to a political dinner for a congressman named Dr. Bob Johnson and Viggo Mortensen will be there. :) I'm so excited about it. I'll be sure to take pictures (If I can) :) So enjoy. :)**

Chapter thirty-two

The Missing

Morgoth complained the whole way back to camp but in actuality he was doing better then he let on. Gwen seemed rather sympathetic and asked if she wanted to drive him back and then walk back into the woods to get the other four-wheeler. The idea sounded delightfully wonderful to Morgoth but he declined. The two pulled into camp and parked the four-wheelers next to Lammoth. They then walked back to the beach. The staff still seemed to be at the beach enjoying themselves.

"Gwen! So good to see you! What did you have to do?" Kisha asked.

"One of the campers sprained her ankle. It was nothing much. In fact Morgoth got hurt more then the camper did," Gwen replied with a smile.

Fëanor laughed.

"Oh spill! What did he do?"

"He fell off the four-wheeler. He said a tree branch jumped out and hit him in the head," Gwen replied.

Morgoth felt his face turning a brighter shade of crimson. Gwen patted him lightly on the back.

"Oh you'll be alright. If y'all would excuse me for a moment I need to use the bathroom," Gwen said and headed for Lammoth. Morgoth made his way to the beach towel and plopped down.

"Aw, is the Dark Lord okay?" Fëanor asked.

Morgoth glowered at him.

"Shut up."

Kisha laughed and closed her book.

"Fëanor that's not nice. Leave him alone he was probably thinking about what he was going to do for Gwen tomorrow."

Morgoth raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Kisha looked at him innocently.

"What? You didn't know? Tomorrow's her birthday! She's turning thirty-five."

"Well what's so special about a birthday?" Morgoth asked.

"You don't have the same custom? Over here on a person's birthday friends and family make the birthday person presents and cards. The hobbits are helping me make a big cake and we're going to throw her a surprise birthday party in the Great Hall. I guess the plans never got to you."

Sauron whistled.

"Oh no Morgoth. You're going to look like the laughing stock of the party tomorrow."

Morgoth quickly jumped off the beach towel.

"Where are you going?" Kisha asked.

He turned and ran towards the arts and crafts building without a reply. Kisha opened her book again and started reading.

"I wonder how long its going to take him to realise tomorrow is not Gwen's birthday," Kisha mused.

Fëanor laughed.

"You mean you lied to him?"

Kisha nodded and turned her page.

"Yup."

"Oh this is rich! I'll definitely have to observe this tomorrow," Sauron said as he opened his notebook and flipped to a new, crisp page.

"When is Gwen's birthday?" Nerdanel asked.

"It's September nineteenth," Kisha replied.

"And what's today's date?" Manwë asked.

"Today is the second of August."

"Oh, and this camp has three weeks left?"

Kisha nodded.

"Yup, the kids get picked up on August twenty-seventh. I'm already counting down the days."

"Oh they haven't been that bad," Arwen remarked.

Kisha smiled.

"Yes the staff has been worse then the campers."

"I don't know but I'm still waiting for someone to play volleyball with me!" Ulmo exclaimed.

"Speak of the devil eh?" Kisha said with a smile.

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"Oh knock it off already! You're driving me insane!" he roared.

"Stupid king of the Valar…" Ulmo muttered.

Manwë sat up.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Who me? Nothing! Why do you ask?"

He stretched back on the beach towel again.

"Good, because I thought I heard you call me something."

"I would never do that," Ulmo said.

"You better not or you'll find yourself in the void when we get back."

Ulmo grumbled.

"Who made Manwë king?"

"That would be Ilúvatar," Manwë reminded him.

"Right."

--

Everyone was still at the beach when Gwen came back. The sun was still high in the sky and it was a little after one in the afternoon. Ulmo had convinced a handful of staffers to play volleyball with him. He still beat them.

"Where's Morgoth?" Gwen asked.

Kisha looked up from her book.

"Oh I don't know. I think he went for a walk or something."

"Come join us Gwen! We need another person to play against Ulmo!" Tulkas exclaimed.

Gwen nodded and pulled off her sandals.

"I'm coming!" she exclaimed as she ran into the water. Tulkas tossed her the ball.

"It's your serve."

"Sweet as," she said as she launched the ball into the air.

--

"Okay so normally I would be able to tell you what plants are edible and what are not but over here I really don't have a clue," Aragorn explained as he led the campers through the woods.

"So then what are we doing out here then?" a camper asked.

Aragorn shrugged.

"I think I'm supposed to teach you how to survive in the wild," he said.

"Can we spend the night in Gwen's tree?" another camp asked.

"No! Now stop asking that question!"

One of the campers in the back heard a tree branch snap behind her and so she turned around. Arathorn II was supposed to be behind her but he wasn't. She turned back and was going to say something when a hand went over her mouth and pulled her into the woods. This continued to happen until one of the campers was able to let out a muffled scream and alert everybody. Aragorn quickly turned around and realised that he was missing about thirty campers.

"Circle up!" he yelled to the other Dúnedain.

All the staff in the woods circled around the campers.

"Did anyone see where the campers went?" Aragorn asked.

Nobody had seen anything and Aragorn counted the staff. He was missing his father.

"Has anyone seen my father?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay nobody panic. I'm going to call Gwen okay?"

He dialled Gwen's number.

--

"Gwen! I think your shoes are ringing!" Kisha yelled.

Gwen was still in the water playing volleyball with the rest of the staff.

"Damnit! I hate being emergency patrol!" Gwen yelled as she ran from the water and answered her phone.

"Yes?"

"Gwen! Oh thank Ilúvatar!" Aragorn exclaimed. To Gwen he seemed very panicky.

"Aragorn, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm missing thirty campers and a staff member! They just vanished!"

"What? That's impossible!"

"Well it happened okay? I heard one of the campers scream and when I turned around I realised that I was missing thirty campers and a staff member!"

"Where are you now?" Gwen asked.

Aragorn found the nearest marker.

"We're next to marker twenty-two fifteen A."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Hurry!"

"I'll be there soon. Don't panic."

Gwen hung up the phone and quickly threw on her shoes.

"Gwen? What's going on?" Kisha asked.

She shrugged.

"I have no idea. Aragorn said thirty campers and a staff member have gone missing. He doesn't know where they are. Where did Morgoth go? I think I'm going to need him for this one."

"He's in the arts and crafts building."

Gwen clipped her phone to her shorts.

"Okay thanks."

--

"Morgoth are you in there? We need to go!" Gwen said as she pounded on the door. Morgoth had locked it on her. She heard him scurrying about inside.

"Gwen? What's going on?" he asked after he unlocked the door.

"We got a big problem in the woods! Now let's go!"

She then spotted one of the swords Fëanor had forged in the first week when he was showing the campers. She grabbed it.

"Alright let's go."

"Do I get a weapon?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Hurry up and grab something. Aragorn seemed frantic over the phone."

Morgoth grabbed another sword and the two left the arts and crafts building. Since Gwen was in a rush, she did not see the present Morgoth had been making her by the fire. Morgoth forgot all about it as the two ran down the stairs.

"Are we taking both four-wheelers?" Morgoth asked.

"No, we better take just one because I need to speed over," Gwen replied.

They reached the four-wheeler and Gwen hopped on. Morgoth got on behind her and the two took off in the woods. Gwen handed Morgoth her cell phone.

"Quick, call Aragorn."

Morgoth played with the phone for a few seconds and then found the number for Aragorn in the contact list.

"Aragorn?" Morgoth asked after he picked up.

"Morgoth? Are you guys on your way?"

"Yes."

"Hurry damnit! We don't know how it happened but we just lost another ten campers and two more staff members."

"Aren't you keeping watch?" Morgoth asked.

"Yes but it's happing so fast! Oh shit…"

Morgoth then heard the phone drop to the ground. He heard a struggle. Aragorn shouted something inaudible and then there was a crunching sound and all was silent. Morgoth was pretty sure Aragorn's phone was the thing that got crunched.

"Um Gwen?" he began.

"Yes?"

"I think they've all been captured," Morgoth said.

Gwen stopped the four-wheeler to a screeching halt.

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I heard Aragorn say, and I quote, 'oh shit' and then the phone dropped to the ground. He shouted something I could not quite hear and then something stepped on the phone."

"Oh this is not good. Okay call Thorin," Gwen commanded.

"Sure thing."

He found the number in the contact list and dialled.

"Thorin?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Are you missing any campers?" Morgoth asked.

"Um, not that we know of."

"What's your coordinates?" Gwen yelled.

"We're at thirty-five A twenty-seven B," Thorin answered.

"Stay there! We're heading right over!" Gwen yelled.

"Okay."

Morgoth hung up the phone with Thorin and handed it up to Gwen.

"You know if you wanted to talk to him I could have handed you the phone," Morgoth commented.

"Shut up I'm trying to think," Gwen replied.

"Well sorry."

--

Gwen stopped the four-wheeler to a screeching halt and looked around with confusion.

"Thorin did say thirty-five A twenty-seven B right?" Gwen asked.

"Why yes he did. Is this the place?"

Gwen nodded.

"It sure is."

She got off the four-wheeler and looked around. She stepped on something and she bent down to pick it up. It was an elven broach. She knew this particular one belonged to Kat. Gwen smiled.

_Well we know they were here. Thank Ilúvatar for small favours. Good job Kat. _She thought.

"We have to head back to camp," Gwen said after she put the broach in her pocket.

"Why?"

"All of the campers and the staff with them have gone missing. We can't find them by ourselves. We're going to have to up our arsenal."

--

Beast roared into Camp Glingal as fast as its engine could hold. Gwen wanted out of the woods ten minutes ago. She knew they would have to get the arsenal out and she smiled.

_See Kisha? I told you Jack was right when he suggested the arsenal._

She drove next to the beach area and saw that it was completely void of life so she drove it next to Lammoth and parked it. Gwen and Morgoth entered into the living room of Lammoth. The remaining staff was all there.

"Well? What's going on?" Kisha asked. She heard the two enter and she looked up from her book.

Gwen shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. They've all gone missing," she stated.

"All? What do you mean by all?" Manwë asked.

"All the campers and all the staff that went in are missing. The Dúnedain, the house of Théoden, and all the dwarves are gone."

Kisha jumped off her chair.

"What? How is that possible?" she roared.

Gwen shook her head.

"I don't know but what I do know is it's time to open the arsenal."

"The what?" Beren asked.

Gwen smiled at Kisha.

"And here you thought we should have never built it."

--

"Where are we going?" Morgoth asked as Gwen led the rest of the staff towards the Glingal tree.

Gwen pointed to Glingal.

"Do you see the tree?"

Morgoth nodded.

"Look to right. Do you see anything odd?"

Morgoth looked and shook his head.

"No…"

Gwen smiled.

"How about you run ahead through the trees," Gwen suggested.

"Why?"

Gwen shrugged unknowingly.

"That way if you see anything odd you can let us know before we get there."

"But why would I do that?"

Gwen put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. After the kiss Morgoth looked dazed.

"Because you love me," she replied.

Morgoth nodded and ran ahead.

"Gwen, what is he doing?" Kisha asked.

Everyone heard a sickening thud.

"He's showing where the arsenal is."

"Ow! What in the name of Ilúvatar is this! Why is my head bleeding?" Morgoth roared.

Fëanor smiled.

"I assume he found said arsenal?"

Gwen nodded.

"Indeed he did."

--

"This, my friends, is the arsenal."

Gwen opened the doors to the camouflaged warehouse that stood hidden in the trees. Inside the warehouse sat twenty to thirty four-wheelers and on the back wall was a rack of guns. Manwë looked at Gwen with a very confused face.

"Gwen, why does this warehouse exist at this camp?" he asked.

"It was Jack Thompson's idea. Two years ago we started a camp in the winter for hunters. This is where we keep the guns and transports. It's camouflaged so the campers don't see it. I haven't been in here since last winter."

She took a step inside and beckoned everyone to follow her in.

"Okay we need about twenty-five people to go into the woods and search for the missing. The rest need to remain here and watch to make sure whatever took the staff and campers doesn't show up at camp," Gwen said.

"Well who's going to go?" Kisha asked.

"I'm going," Morgoth replied. "My four-wheeler is already outside waiting."

"Yes and I'll go to because I know the woods," Gwen said.

It was then decided that Legolas, Fëanor, Maedhros, Amras, Amrod, Curufin, Caranthir, Beren, Bregolas, Celebrimbor, Dior, Elrond, Fingon, Gil-Galad, Thuringwethil, Aulë, Tulkas, Manwë, Oromë, Eönwë, Tilion, Tim the Witch-King, Sauron, Gwen, and Morgoth would go. The rest would remain and guard the camp. Gwen then gave the search party a quick lesson on how to drive the four-wheeler. They then drove them out of the arsenal and parked them on the Great Lawn. It looked like a big convoy ready to go out hunting.

"Okay, so two last things. In everybody's four-wheeler there is a walkie talkie. Turn it on and make sure it's on channel five."

"Why channel five?" Dior asked as he pulled out the walkie talkie and turned it on.

"These walkie talkies are special in that they have encryption technology. You can only understand what's being said over the clear non-static channel if you have this walkie talkie and if you're on channel five. If you listen in from any other walkie talkie you'll hear a harsh repetition of the letters 'Z' 'Y' and 'X'. Kisha, you should hand out walkie talkies to the ones staying at camp. I don't trust the cell phones right now."

Kisha nodded.

"Okay."

Gwen then put the sword she took from the arts and crafts building in the arsenal and took a pistol instead.

"I don't know what we're dealing with so I'm taking a gun. There are swords in there too."

--

"Frodo, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?" Gwen asked as she pulled Frodo to the side of the arsenal.

Frodo nodded and the two began talking in hushed voices in the corner of the arsenal. No one paid any attention to the two as the ones going into the woods began practicing with the four-wheelers.

--

Ten minutes later the four-wheeler search party was in the woods. Gwen told everybody to fan out and keep in constant communication with each other. Gwen decided she would go back to where the dwarves group was when they disappeared. She stopped the four-wheeler and began looking around.

"Hey Gwen, did you find anything over there?" Dior asked over the walkie talkie.

She put the communication device to her mouth and pressed the button.

"Nothing yet but I'm still looking. Whoever took them knew enough to take everything they had," she replied.

She examined the ground for clues. She thought that maybe another camper would have dropped something like Kat had done but it was not so. She looked up in the trees and sighed.

_Oh I'm really going to take a long cruise when this is all over. Maybe see Japan or England. Maybe I'll go to New Zealand and visit the areas where they filmed The Lord of the Rings. _

Gwen began looking around in the immediate surrounding area when her walkie talkie buzzed to life.

"Gwen! We're missing somebody! I was driving looking for clues and I found an empty four-wheeler!" Tim exclaimed

"Alright everyone say your name. Gwen here at dwarf disappearance zone."

She bent down to examine the ground for footprints.

"Fëanor here, I'm near fifty-two A."

"Maedhros, thirty-seven B."

"Amras, three A."

"Amrod, twenty-two A."

Gwen stood up and walked back to the four-wheeler. There were no clues to be had where she was.

"Curufin, nineteen B."

"Caranthir, seven A."

"Beren, two B."

"Bregolas, fifty-two B."

"Celebrimbor, three C."

"Dior, eight D."

"Elrond, twenty-seven A."

"Fingon, fifty-nine C."

"Gil-Galad, two E."

"Thuringwethil, Gwen's tree with Sauron."

"You better not be doing anything in that tree!" Gwen exclaimed.

She started up her four-wheeler and drove off into the woods.

"We're not!" Sauron exclaimed.

"Yes, we're looking for clues!"

Gwen could just picture Aulë's eye roll as he called in.

"Aulë, fifty-five E."

"Tulkas, thirty-seven E."

"Manwë, eighty-four D."

"Oromë, one E."

"You're too close to Gil-Galad Oromë, fan out more!" Gwen ordered.

"Sure thing."

"Eönwë, I'm with Manwë."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

_Stupid herald of Manwë. _

"Tilion, eight D."

"Tim, uhhh….I can't find my tree marker…"

"Well at least we know you're here," Gwen replied.

She zipped past marker twenty-seven A. She could hear the other four-wheelers in the distance.

"Morgoth, I'm where the Dúnedain disappeared."

Nobody else called in so the group assumed it was Legolas who had vanished.

"Okay it's Legolas. Dior are you still near his four-wheeler?" Gwen asked.

"No, I passed it five minutes ago."

Gwen stopped the four-wheeler and let out a string of swear words.

"Why?" Dior asked.

"What was that location?" she demanded.

"Three D."

Gwen turned her four-wheeler in that direction.

"I'm on my way over right now," she said.

She sped through the trail and passed by a few other four-wheelers. She then could see Legolas's four-wheeler in the distance. She parked next to the four-wheeler and began searching it for the walkie talkie.

--

"Abort for the moment! A walkie talkie is in enemy hands!" Gwen screamed into the walkie talkie.

"Did you hear that? A walkie talkie in enemy hands? And to think that everyone just gave their location," a voice said to another.

The second person nodded and smiled.

"Me thinks this Gwen lady is not smart."

The first person rolled his eyes.

"Please try to use proper grammar. We are not savages."

The second person nodded and spoke into a separate walkie talkie.

"Did everyone catch the transmission? Go get them."

--

"Did anyone hear me?" Gwen yelled into the walkie talkie.

"Gwen! Get back to camp! They've got Beren and…"

Static drifted through the walkie talkie and Gwen booked it back to camp.

_Come on Beast just get me back to camp. _

"Gwen! I watched them get Sauron and Thuringwethil!" Morgoth shouted.

"Just get back to camp!" she replied

She pushed Beast harder and heard him sputter. She patted the handlebars.

"Come on baby, just get me back," she said.

"Hello? Is there anyone else out there? They've got Manwë and Celebrimbor!"

"Don't use the talkies!" Gwen shouted and turned hers off.

The trees rushed past her as she sped through the woods. All sense of time and memory left her. She became determined and focused on leaving the woods. In her heart she knew she'd be safe if she got back to camp. Her focus became shattered when Beast sputtered again.

"Come on baby," she pleaded.

Gwen looked down to check the gas gauge and when she looked up she saw a thick tree branch chest level and so she flattened herself on her back and drove under it. When she had cleared the tree branch, she sat back up and looked around as she flew past the trees. In the distance she spotted a road block consisting of tree branches and so she screeched the four-wheeler to a halt. She turned it around as quick as she could and headed back in the same way. She swore when she saw the way was blocked and that she was trapped. She stopped the four-wheeler and grabbed her gun. She looked around and could not see anybody in the woods but she knew they were there. She got off the four-wheeler.

"Come out you batards! I'm ready for you!" she screamed.

Her head danced back and forth as she spun around trying to find them. She could feel them getting closer.

"Where the Mordor are you? Show yourself!" she roared.

Her demand was requested when a single arrow broke through the trees and pierced through her back. The surprise was what got to her first. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she turned around to find the culprit. A second arrow blew through the trees and struck her in the chest. She looked down and could see the slender piece of wood below her breast. The gun dropped from her hand as her knees sagged to the ground. A third arrow hit her from behind in her leg and she screamed in pain. She could feel the blood oozing down her leg.

_And here I thought camp would be fun this year , _she thought.

She felt the cold breeze on her face as a fourth arrow struck her shoulder. A black haze drifted in front of her eyes and she never remembered falling on her back. The arrow in her back and leg snapped when she fell. The archers in the woods almost launched a fifth arrow at her but the head archer waved it off. As far as he was concerned, the woman in the woods was dead.


	33. Carry the Blessed Home

**:) You didn't think I'd actually leave a cliffhanger that big like that did you? Well here's the deal. I am posting chapter 33 during my 'break' so that means I'm taking Tuesday off too. So, enjoy the chapter, have a good weekend and check out my blog for a picture of Viggo Mortensen and I:)**

Chapter thirty-three

Carry the Blessed Home

_"Hello you've reached Gwen Mosé. I'm out working at Camp right now and probably doing something really, really fun. Leave a message and I'll get back to you! Love you lots!" _

With a frustrated sigh Kisha hung up her cell phone. She had been dialling Gwen's cell phone for fifteen minutes and every time there was no answer. Kisha had been listening in with the walkie-talkie when she heard frantic cries of 'They've taken Beren!' or 'I watched them grab Thuringwethil and Sauron!' After Gwen said that everyone should turn off the walkie-talkies, Kisha began calling Gwen's cell with no luck. The staff that remained at the camp began to get worried. Maglor and Celegrom had already declared that they were going into the woods to find out what happened. They took off within five minutes and Kisha was pretty sure that whoever, or whatever, was in the woods had already grabbed them.

After an hour of waiting Kisha told everyone to gather in the living room of Lammoth. She thought it would be safer if everyone were together. Kisha began pacing back and forth.

"Knock it off! You're making me nervous!" Gilrean shouted.

Kisha huffed.

"I'm sorry I'm just really nervous myself."

"Well maybe we should go in there and find out what's happened," Lúthien offered.

Kisha shook her head.

"Not a good idea, if they capture all of us then how will we escape? Our main concern is of the campers. Let's just wait until nightfall and then do something."

"We'll not take the four-wheelers right?" Arien asked.

Kisha nodded.

"Right. No four-wheelers. They'll be able to hear it."

"Yes, but who's they?"

Kisha shrugged and sat down.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

--

Time and memory seemed to fade back in. The pain was the first thing that hit her. She vaguely remembered the arrows flying through the woods and what she did remember made her wince. For a brief second she thought she was dead but she knew death shouldn't hurt as much as this did. She moved her hand and felt to see if the arrows were still in but found that she couldn't move her hands.

_Damn, they must be bound. This sucks. _

She opened her eyes slowly and saw that Manwë was across from her. His hands were bound behind his back and his face shown an expression of concern. His eyes widened when he saw that Gwen was okay.

"Gwen! How in the name of Ilúvatar…" he trailed off. He didn't want to finish the sentence.

Gwen looked down and saw that the arrow in her chest was still there as was the one in the shoulder. She then realised the one in her back and her leg was still there too. Manwë's face seemed to pale as he looked at the arrows.

"Damnit, stupid arrows. Stupid captors. I mean really, you get hit with four bloody arrows and they still bind your hands! Bloody frickin hell!" she ranted. She then realised that it hurt to talk and to breathe and that she must have at least one broken rib if not more.

"Why are you not dead?" Manwë exclaimed.

"I asked Frodo if I could borrow his mithril coat. It's a good thing I did too. Though I know that three of the arrows are imbedded in my clothing but the fourth is in my leg. I wish I had mithril for down there too."

Manwë nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"They brought you in twenty-four hours ago. When I saw the arrows I couldn't believe it. I assumed that you were dead; I mean anyone would after watching someone for twenty-four hours not move with four arrows in them. When did you ask Frodo for his mithril coat?"

"Before we all took off on the search party. I pulled him aside in the arsenal and asked him for it. I told him that I had a bad feeling and that I thought it would be wise if I wore it. He said he didn't need it because he was staying at camp and so he let me borrow it."

"Well it's good to know that you're alive," Manwë replied.

Gwen nodded and then moved her head and looked around. The room was bigger then she thought. The walls were black, cold, and bare as was the floor. She saw the others bound about the room.

"You should have been awake when they brought Fëanor in here. Such heart in that Noldor. It took ten of them to subdue him. I was duly impressed."

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Have you given thought to escape yet?"

Manwë nodded.

"Yes and every thought has ended badly. I've been thinking about it ever since I got here and I've come up with no solution."

Gwen sighed.

_I'm quitting after this. I am going back to the Peg and I am going to get a simple job as a waitress and live a simple life and go back to Uni and become an elementary school teacher, _she thought.

"Do you know what they did with our weapons?" she asked.

Manwë shrugged.

"I don't have the slightest idea."

Gwen's face darkened.

"That was my favourite gun and I'll be damned if I never see it again."

"Do you have a plan then?" Manwë asked.

Gwen thought for a moment and then remembered one of her favourite movies.

_Thank you Lethal Weapon. _

--

"Oh way to go moron! You almost had everyone free and then you insulted the leader! We're all going to die now for sure!" Morgoth exclaimed.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"Well I didn't think that saying 'thank you' was a bad thing! I try to be polite for once in my life and this happens."

Morgoth, Thuringwethil, Sauron, and Tim had all been captured at around the same time and when they did Morgoth asked if they could be taken to the leader. They were granted this simple request and brought before him. There they asked what was going on and what these people wanted. It turns out that they were a group of people who wanted to get away from the outside world. They remained hidden from the public eye and yet from time to time they would go into towns at night and steal different items. They wandered through the woods of the world and they never stayed in one place for more then five years. If need be they could pack up their lives and leave in under an hour. They had been living in the wild like this since the early seventeen hundreds and so they had developed their own customs and norms but they could also assimilate into the norms of modern day society. Since they had been living in the woods they developed a keen sense of hearing and perfect eyesight. They could even see perfectly in the dark and sneak up upon their prey. Even though they lived off the land they could handle technology and their favourite item was the magic box that could transmit your voice to another location.

Sauron had then tried to plead with the leader to let everyone go and that they weren't after them. The leader began to think about it and decided that they could go but when Sauron replied with a 'thank you' he became furious and told his guards to lock them up. Now they were being taken to the prison and Morgoth was not happy. On the way to the cell they passed an archer walking towards the leader's tent. He was talking with another archer about the girl in the woods and the four arrows.

"Did you see how many it took to bring her down? Normally it takes one or two but really, that chick must have had heart."

The conversation continued but Morgoth and Sauron heard no more of it as they were out of earshot. Morgoth turned his head to one of the guards.

"Would you mind telling me whom they were talking about?" he asked.

The guard furled his eyebrows and then smiled in recognition.

"You mean the chick in the woods? The archers said they shot a girl four times with arrows before she dropped to the ground. They think her name was Gwen, that's the only female name they heard over your walkie-talkies. Why do you know her?"

Morgoth's face contorted into anger and his eyes blazed. Sauron dropped his jaw and Tim gasped.

"You lie! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Morgoth roared.

He lunged at the guard and Sauron held him back.

"Morgoth stop! Don't do anything stupid. We still have to think about the others who have been captured!"

Morgoth, realising Sauron was right, settled down and the guard led them to the cell. He threw them in and the four of them hit the cell ground with a dull thunk. Morgoth rolled off his stomach and sat up. His face still blazed in anger and Sauron could tell he was plotting retribution in his head.

"Morgoth, maybe she's not…"

Morgoth flicked the comment off.

"Don't start. Just don't start with that bull shit. They are all dead," he glowered.

"Well then how are we going to get out of here?" Thuringwethil asked.

"I'm thinking," Morgoth replied.

He turned his back on them and began to plot.

--

Manwë heard a tiny pop and watched as Gwen's laboured face contorted into a horrible grimace. It appeared as if she was holding in a scream.

"Gwen? What are you doing?" Manwë asked.

She squinted her eyes closed and he watched as she slid her arms under her legs. She bit her lip when she passed over the only arrow that had actually made her bleed. After what seemed like an eternity she had her hands in her lap. He heard another pop and then watched as she tried to bite the rope that bound her off.

"How did you do that?" Manwë asked.

She removed the rope from her mouth.

"I pulled my shoulder out of place. Thank Ilúvatar it went back in."

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"No, it felt as if a dozen angels lifted me onto a soft feather pillow and bathed me in chocolate. What the hell do you think?" she replied as she began biting at the ropes again.

"I am most definitely going to send you to the void after you die," he said.

She rolled her eyes and continued gnawing on the rope. She almost screamed when she broke through the rope and bit into her arm. She pulled her hands apart and undid the rest of her bonds. She then pulled the arrow out from her chest and tossed it aside. She pulled the one from her shoulder out and then reached around for the one in her back. After that she lifted her leg up and found that the arrowhead, and a small splintered shaft, were the only pieces left.

"You might want to leave that in until we get out of here," Manwë suggested.

Gwen sighed.

"Crap," she said and then looked up at Manwë "Well that was fun. Let's see you try that."

"You know I rather not bite my hand off thank you."

She was about to stand up and undo Manwë's bonds when the door of the cell opened up. A guard had been sent to dispose of the dead body in the prison cell and so he appeared startled when he saw the woman, who was supposed to be dead, sitting on the ground with the arrows strewn about her. He quickly yelled for backup and before long five more guards were at the prison cell. They discussed among themselves what should be done with her, as this seemed remarkable to them, and they decided to take her to the leader. They bound her hands again, this time a lot tighter, and led her from the cell. The door slammed shut and Manwë swore. Gwen had not yet undone his bonds and so he was going to have to try the 'popping the shoulder' out trick. He closed his eyes and got ready for his first attempt when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw that Maedhros was standing above him. He was smiling.

"How did you get your bonds off?" Manwë asked.

He shrugged.

"I'm one handed remember? They tried to make sure I wouldn't be able to escape but they didn't do a good job of it. Now bend over and I'll undo yours."

--

Ten minutes later everyone in the cell had their bonds off and they began thinking of a plan to get out. Fëanor paused in front of the cell door and through the door he could hear the sound of huge fire crackling.

_Oh that can't be good…_

--

"Okay so do we all know the plan yet?" Sauron asked.

Thuringwethil and Tim nodded.

"Morgoth, recite the plan one last time just to make sure okay?"

"I am going to break down the prison door with brute strength thus surprising the guards. Then Thuringwethil and Tim are going to attack anyone who gets in the way and the three of us will prove as a distraction for Sauron as he goes to the leader and holds him hostage."

"I really don't think this is going to work," Tim commented.

Sauron shrugged.

"Well we have nothing else and we have to hurry. I heard a few of them talking when they were bringing us in here. They said that we would all be thrown into that bon fire tonight."

"You know we're all going to get killed here," Thuringwethil said.

Sauron thought for a moment. He drummed his pointer finger against his chin.

"You know you raise an excellent point. Since Namo is residing at the camp does that mean if we die we'll wander around his halls forever?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"Maybe it means we won't die."

"He's the dooms man of the Valar, not the grim reaper."

Tim sighed.

"Alright let's just get this over with and maybe it will work."

"Remember, I have dibs on killing anyone who's an archer," Morgoth reminded everyone.

Sauron, Thuringwethil, and Tim nodded and the four stood up. Morgoth positioned himself in front of the door.

"On the count of three…"

--

"Okay so maybe if we over run them it'll surprise them and we can get away and regroup," Beren suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Fëanor replied.

"It's better then sitting in this cell waiting for them to burn us alive," Fingon concluded.

"Right. Okay Aulë, Tulkas, Manwë, and Oromë, are you guys ready to break down the door?" Beren asked.

The four nodded.

"Okay then on the count of three…"

--

The two simultaneous breakouts occurred at the same time causing the captors to become confused. This sudden confusion gave both groups enough time to realise that the others were alive and that they too had escaped. Now they were a full group, sans Gwen, and they were ready to kill. The fighting seemed to be one-sided for a bit as Morgoth fought with extreme anger. Fëanor and the sons that went with them kicked major enemy booty and for a bit the group thought that they were going to win but then the enemy kicked up their attacks and within minutes they were surrounded by guards. Morgoth swore under his breath. He still looked extremely pissed off and Sauron knew that no circle of guards was going to stop him. Sauron also knew that, for the moment, Morgoth was biding his time and he knew that he was going to attack again soon.

"Damn and I really thought that was going to work," Sauron said.

Tim rolled his eyes.

"You know we never did get to the leader."

"Yeah that plan was riddled with problems," Thuringwethil replied.

Sauron sulked.

"Hey, I thought it was a good plan."

"And that's why you're an idiot," Morgoth added.

Sauron then pushed Morgoth.

"You take that back old man!"

Morgoth pushed Sauron back.

"Old man? I may be older then you but I'm millions of years ahead of your time!"

Sauron kicked him in the knee.

"You're getting slow!" he exclaimed.

Morgoth then tripped Sauron and he fell to the ground.

"Not as slow as you!"

Sauron grabbed hold of Morgoth's leg and he pulled him to the ground.

"Yes but I can still kick your arse!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" bellowed a voice hidden among the enemy. The guards then parted like the Red Sea and the leader walked up to the group. He looked down at Morgoth and Sauron who had stopped trying to kill each other.

"You thought you could escape? We don't let anybody escape. This is our home and you have invaded it. Therefore you must all be thrown into the bon fire as a sacrifice to our great war god Morgoth."

Morgoth's eyes went wide and Sauron's jaw dropped.

"Did you say Morgoth?" Sauron asked.

The leader nodded.

"Yes, our ancestors found a tattered copy of our Holy Book in the wild one day. Most of the book was damaged beyond repair but the one passage that remained was of the Akallabêth and it spoke of human sacrifices led by Sauron the chief priest to Morgoth in his temple."

Manwë smacked himself in the head and rolled his eyes.

"This is insanity," he muttered.

"Silence! Now you must all go into the great fire!"

Morgoth and Sauron then got off the ground. Morgoth looked at Sauron and winked. Sauron then knew what to do. He took a step forward.

"Then how dare you treat us with this disrespect!" he roared.

The leader held his ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your god is here. He is walking among you and yet you imprison him and threaten to kill his holy entourage!"

The leader looked at Sauron sceptically. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Our god Morgoth is not among you."

"I am the chief priest Sauron and I command that you bow before Morgoth, your most holy god!" he said. He then took a step back and Morgoth took a step forward.

Morgoth crossed his hands in front of his chest and looked down on the leader. His eyes filled the leader with a kind of dread that he had not known before.

"I am indeed your god and I am most displeased!" he bellowed.

The leader took a step backwards.

"I, who made you as my people have disobeyed me! I will smite thee to the ground if thou dost not let my holy entourage go! You have dishonoured me!"

"How do we know you truly are our god?"

Morgoth, for the first time in his life, thanked Ilúvatar and the sick cosmic forces that allowed him to keep some of his power. He then rose to his full height and caused the ground to heat up. The leader and his people shook with fear and dropped to the ground in worship of Morgoth. Morgoth turned his head at Manwë and smirked. Manwë rolled his eyes and smacked himself in the head again.

"Now! You will let my holy entourage go least you be destroyed! Also, you have captured the holy children of my thought and imprisoned them! They must also be released at once!"

The leader sent his chief guard to see that the three hundred and fifty campers, plus the staff that was with them, were to be set free.

"You have also done me much pain by killing one of my own!" he exclaimed. His anger began to rise again. The leader looked at him with an expression of confusion on his face.

"We have not killed any of the ones we have captured," he replied.

"One of the guards told me that a woman was killed by four arrows!" he yelled. He was ready to slay this leader and everyone who followed him.

The leader then nodded in understanding.

"Yes, we thought she was dead. But she is alive! Bring her forth!" he exclaimed.

A few seconds later Gwen was led to the group kicking and screaming. She was wearing a white dress and had flowers strewn about in her hair. Morgoth's jaw dropped. He still wanted to kill the leader and his followers but now that he knew Gwen was alive, the anger began to lessen.

"Let me go damnit! I said let me go!" she roared.

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Oh most holy god, we have brought you a virgin for the sacrificial bonfire. We thought she would be perfect as she survived four arrows that pierced her body," the leader explained.

"Morgoth! Tell them to let me go!" Gwen shrieked.

Fëanor elbowed Gil-Galad in the ribs.

"I didn't know she was a virgin," he whispered into his ear.

Gil-Galad shrugged.

"I guess you learn something new every day."

Manwë turned around and hushed the two. They hunched their shoulders and stared at the ground.

"Oh most holy god! Won't you accept this sacrifice to you, my lord?" The leader asked.

Gwen gave Morgoth the death glare and Morgoth smirked.

"A virgin sacrifice did you say?"

Gwen's face contorted in anger.

"Morgoth I swear to Ilúvatar if you do not stop them then your arse is haunted."

"Accept the virgin sacrifice my lord!" the leader pleaded.

"You can not burn this fair maiden for she already is my Queen!" Morgoth announced.

Legolas stifled a laugh and Tulkas had to step on his foot to make him shut up.

The leader looked at Morgoth with a confused expression.

"Yes, that's right! Let go of my wife least I smite you. I will smite thee good!"

The guards that held Gwen quickly let go of her and they dropped to the ground in worship.

"Come here my beautiful Queen! Is thou alright?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes and walked up to Morgoth. He gave her a huge hug and kiss and the leader looked on. Morgoth held her close.

"I thought you were dead. I heard a guard say the archers killed you," he said into her ear.

"No, I'm alright. I'm wearing mithril that Frodo lent me. Though I got an arrow head imbedded in my leg and it's killing me," Gwen replied.

He kissed her again.

"We can get that out but thank Ilúvatar that you're okay," he whispered.

Gwen smirked.

"Since when have you ever felt the need to thank him?"

Morgoth was about to reply when the leader began speaking.

"Oh great powerful god! Please do not smite us! We did not know she belonged to you!" he pleaded. He was now on his knees and begging.

"What shall we do to ask for forgiveness?"

Morgoth thought for a moment and then came up with the perfect answer.

"You are to leave these woods forever! For they have been walked on by the holy entourage! To show that I am not mad with thee, my children, I will place a most holy quest on thee. You are to search far and wide for the…"

He stumbled for a moment as he tried to figure out what they should look for. Gwen pulled his head down and whispered the perfect thing in his ear.

"You are to search for the Silmarils! They are beautiful gems of tree-light and they will bring you and your people much fortune."

The leader nodded.

"Oh great god! How are we to know when we find them?"

"The gems shine brightly and burn anyone unworthy of them! You will know it is them when you see it. Now leave this place at once!" he announced.

The leader nodded.

"Oh great god! Before we go on our quest may we kiss your gracious hand?"

This time Elrond let out a giggle and Aulë had to stamp on his foot. Morgoth nodded at this request, knowing that they would not leave until he granted them this simple thing. The leader and the royal guard lined up and each took their turn kissing Morgoth's hand. The leader then went to Gwen.

"Oh most holy Queen of the most powerful god! May I kiss the hem of your dress?"

Gwen looked at Morgoth and he nodded. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes thou may," she replied.

Tulkas and Sauron started to get the giggles and Oromë gave them the death glare. Morgoth noticed this and smiled. Sauron then frowned and shook his head. He mouthed the word 'no!' a few times but Morgoth took no head.

"Leader of my people, it would do me great dishonour if thou did not kiss the hand of Sauron, my chief priest!" Morgoth commanded.

The leader nodded and Sauron glared at Morgoth. He mouthed the words 'you are so dead when we get back to camp' but Morgoth just smiled back.

--

A full day had gone by and Kisha had started pacing back and forth in the living room again. They had not heard from anyone for over twenty-four hours and they were beginning to lose hope.

"Maybe they're on their way back?" Rosie Gamgee suggested.

Kisha shrugged.

"I don't know. But if they're not back in two hours I'm going out there."

--

The kissing of hands and hems ended after an hour and the group stood and waited as the leader and his followers packed up everything that belonged to them. The leader told Morgoth that the other captives had been set free and once everything had been packed they set off on their quest to find the Silmarils. Once they were out of vision and earshot Gwen quickly pulled the flowers from her hair.

"Oh my Ilúvatar these things itch!" she exclaimed.

Morgoth frowned.

"But my Queen, you look ravishing in them," he replied.

"Why are you wearing that Gwen?" Legolas asked.

Gwen finished pulling the flowers from her hair.

"They dressed me in this! Stupid attempted virgin sacrifice…" she muttered.

Morgoth gave Gwen a hug.

"But my Queen, thou looks stunning. I wish thee would dress like this more often," Morgoth said.

This time nobody stopped Fëanor, Tulkas, Legolas, and well the rest of the group, from their laughter.

"Seriously Morgoth, drop the god act it's getting creepy," Gwen said. "And watch the rib cage I think I have a cracked rib."

"You know that god act saved everyone's life," Morgoth replied.

Sauron continued to wipe his hand on his pants.

"My Ilúvatar, I can still feel their lips against my hand. You're dead Morgoth…"

"Yeah well at least they weren't kissing the hem of your dress," Gwen said.

"I'm not wearing a dress," Sauron stated.

"Can we just get back to camp?" Tulkas asked.

Morgoth elbowed Manwë.

"Did you see that? I have followers!"

Manwë gritted his teeth.

"A misguided following at best."

"Yes but a single question remains. How in the name of Ilúvatar did they know about Morgoth and Sauron from The Sil? Since they are here that means the original Arda is gone and replaced with a different one. These people should have been worshiping Morgatha if anything," Gwen said.

"Maybe it's the sick cosmic joke thing again," Legolas suggested.

Gwen shrugged.

"We'll debate about it with Kisha. But first can someone help me get this arrow out of my leg? It's really starting to hurt…"

--

Ten minutes later they had succeeded in pulling the arrow out of Gwen's leg. They then ripped off part of Gwen's dress and used it as a bandaged. After that was over they found the four-wheelers and Gwen's favourite gun. They headed back to camp. Along the way they came across Aragorn leading a group of campers back.

"Hey Aragorn, are you guys alright?" Manwë asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, though we were getting worried at the end. I thought we were going to be thrown into a bon fire as human sacrifices."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Nice dress Gwen. It reminds me of the one Willie wore in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom," one of the campers commented.

Gwen sighed.

"Shut up."

"She's a bit testy. They almost used her as a virgin sacrifice," Manwë whispered.

"Yeah and she got attacked in the woods by archers. They put four arrows in her," Fëanor added.

"Really now?" Aragorn said.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I was wearing mithril alright? My chest bloody well hurts, I think I've cracked a rib and one of the arrows landed in my leg and it hurts like hell."

She then revved her four-wheeler.

"Let's just get back to camp eh?"

"Sure thing Queen of the most holy god," Sauron replied snickering.

Gwen glared at him.

"You're dead chief priest!"

--

Twenty minutes later they arrived back at camp. Kisha was waiting on the porch of Lammoth and she looked ready to go out into the woods. She seemed overjoyed when she saw them approach. The group parked the four-wheelers in the arsenal and Gwen put her gun back.

"Gwen what's up with the dress? You look like a virgin sacrifice to a heathen god," Kisha remarked.

Gwen let out a frustrated scream and went to her room to change.

"Who are you calling a heathen god?" Morgoth demanded.

Kisha furled her eyebrows.

"I'm guessing there's more to the story then a simple rescue mission."

Manwë nodded.

"Yes and the most holy Queen of the most holy god is most displeased," Sauron said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" roared Gwen from inside Angband.


	34. I need a beer

**Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be taking a holiday but seeing as today is my birthday I thought I'd post a chapter. :) So enjoy! **

Chapter thirty-four

I need a beer

After Gwen changed out of her dress and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt the staff gathered in the living room and explained all that happened. The captured campers and staff had all returned and the campers had decided it would be a good time to go to bed.

"So then I used my godly power and told them I would smite them!" Morgoth explained.

Kisha put her hand over her mouth to hide the laughter.

"Yes, I've never heard the word 'smite' used so many times in a conversation," Tim said.

Sauron looked at his hand.

"I still feel unclean! Stupid kissing…"

"Well at least you didn't have to ring your dress out after they all kissed it!"

Sauron stuck his tongue out at Gwen.

"At least I'm not the most holy Queen of the most holy god."

"Stop calling me that!"

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Okay so then what happened?"

"I sent them on a quest to find the Silmarils!" Morgoth replied.

"You didn't swear them to an oath did you?" Kisha asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure it would have ended badly if I did."

Maedhros rubbed his right wrist.

"Tell me about it," he said glaring at Morgoth.

"Hey I'm not the one who cut your hand off okay? That was Fingon so blame him."

Maedhros continued to glare at Morgoth.

"Yeah but you put me there!"

"Oh give it a rest."

Maedhros laughed.

"What are you going to do? Smite me?"

Kisha smacked herself in the head with her hand and shook her head.

"I'm definitely going on a long holiday once camp is over…"

--

After an hour of talking, the staff all went to bed. Sauron opted to sleep on the couch since Gwen crawled into bed with Morgoth.

"There are two separate beds you know!" Sauron exclaimed.

Gwen smiled.

"Yes but I need a big strong god to protect me at night from creepy leaders who want to make me a virgin sacrifice."

Morgoth smirked.

"Yes and archers who like to hide in the woods and fire arrows at unsuspecting maidens."

Sauron rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

"I'm going on the couch."

He then walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Gwen rested her head on Morgoth's shoulder.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night Queen."

She shook her head.

"Please don't call me that."

"How about fair maiden?"

Gwen glowered and Morgoth smirked.

"Okay fine. I'll just call you hun. Deal?"

She nodded.

"Deal."

--

The next morning all was silent until nine in the morning. Nobody felt like getting up after the incident in the woods. Kisha called off the dwarven and Dúnedain expeditions in the woods and said that week four is a free week and that there would be no planned activities. Most of the campers woke up around nine for breakfast though and they were told to make their own food.

--

"Chrisy what are you doing?" Kat asked.

She had woken up to find her roommate sitting on her bed making a bunch of cards. Chrisy looked over at her now awake roommate and smiled.

"I am making secret admirer cards! Maybe of the staff members will fall in love with me!"

Kat rolled her eyes.

"I don't see that happening."

Chrisy frowned.

"Well Gwen and Morgoth are now dating and what about Tim and Vesper?"

Kat sighed.

"The only reason Vesper snagged Tim was because she gave him pizza."

"Yes but it got her a date."

Kat pulled the covers off her bed and stood up.

"So who are you going to give these cards to?" Kat asked.

"Well I'm making one for Legolas, Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir, and Théodred."

"It's not going to work," Kat reminded her.

Chrisy shrugged.

"Hey you never know."

--

"Gwen! Morgoth! Are you two going to stay in there all day? It's bright and sunny out!" Kisha called out as she pounded on the door of Angband.

"Yes and it's hot and steamy in here so go away!" Gwen replied.

Kisha made a gagging noise and shuddered.

"I'm going to put a 'do not disturb' sign on your door okay?"

"Okay! Just go away!"

Kisha began retching as she walked down the hallway. The rest of the staffers were in the living room.

"There's a new rule for today. Do not go into Angband. Don't even knock."

"Why?" Gil-Galad asked.

Kisha shuddered.

"It's better if you don't know."

Fëanor put two and two together.

"My Ilúvatar! They're doing it aren't they?"

Kisha held her stomach and ran into the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she exclaimed.

--

It was around noon when the doors of Angband opened. The room across the hall's doors opened as well and Fëanor left his room. He was surprised to see Gwen and Morgoth and he shuddered.

"What's wrong with you?" Morgoth asked.

He made a retching noise.

"Nothing," he replied as he quickly ran down the hall.

Gwen looked at Morgoth and furled her eyebrows.

"I wonder what his problem is," she said.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he ate too much for breakfast."

The two walked down the hallway and into the living room. Gandalf looked up from his newspaper.

"The lord of Angband returns with his fair maiden," he announced.

Kisha was on the computer and so she turned around and smirked.

"Any buns in the oven Gwen?" she asked.

"What?"

Sauron patted Morgoth on the back.

"Way to go slugger. Nice job," he said and then held in his bile from the thought of it.

Morgoth and Gwen exchanged confused glances.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Is it true what they say?" asked Vana.

"Is what true?"

"You know…big hands means big…"

Gwen's eyes went wide.

"How should I know that?"

"Well you did uh, do it with him."

"What?" both Morgoth and Gwen exclaimed at the same time.

"Remember when I told you it was a nice day outside and you said 'it's hot and steamy in here'? Well that gives the thought of the whole…uh…doing it…"

"We did not have sex!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Well then what were you doing?" Vairë asked.

"Morgoth made me breakfast in bed and watched the day time soap operas with me. He was being a gentleman because he knew I cracked a rib! My Ilúvatar! You thought we were having sex?"

Kisha nodded.

"Well that's what it sounded like to me."

"I assure you the two of us were not doing anything of the sort. We were watching the day time soaps. Poor Ethan, who would have thought that she was going to dump him!" Morgoth exclaimed.

Tim smiled.

"Sure you were…" he said.

"Damnit! Morgoth and I were not having sex!" Gwen screamed.

"Um excuse me? Is this a bad time? I'm here to pick up my daughter early. My name's Mrs. Dawson," a voice from behind everyone asked.

Everyone turned around and saw a petit brown haired woman standing in the hallway. Kisha gave an awkward smile.

"Of course Mrs. Dawson. I've been expecting you. Your daughter is packing her bags at the moment. Here I'll lead you to the dorm room," Kisha said politely as she led Mrs. Dawson from the room. When she was gone Gwen cringed.

"I just had to yell that. Great now this lady will think we're running some slipshod operation."

Gandalf put the newspaper back eyelevel.

"Well then you should not have had sex with Morgoth. This in itself is a very scary thought."

"But we didn't do anything!" protested Gwen.

Fëanor nodded.

"Sure you didn't."

"Come on Gwen, I'm sure there's another episode of Sunset Beach on the telly. We can watch it if you want."

Gwen nodded.

The two walked back down the hall to Angband.

"Oh they most surely are going to do it again," concluded Fëanor.

--

"Pass me the tissues. I can't believe he did that to her," Morgoth said.

The two had pushed their beds together and were watching Sunset Beach with a box of tissues on Gwen's lap. She handed Morgoth the box.

"I know! It's preposterous! Michael is a complete pompous jack! No don't take him back! Not after that!" Gwen yelled at the TV.

Morgoth leaned over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'd never do that to you," he said.

She smiled and patted his hand.

"I know."

They heard giggling coming from outside Angband and they both knew that a small group had formed outside of their room to listen in. Gwen mouthed the words 'play along' and Morgoth nodded.

"You know love; I don't think I can delay this any longer. I just have to have you!" she exclaimed.

The giggles outside the door got louder and Gwen silently got off the bed.

"Gwen, you've taken the words right out of my mouth. To me you are more beautiful then the Silmarils," he said.

He then got off the bed and the two crept to the door.

"Take me now big man!" Gwen exclaimed.

"With pleasure!"

The giggling behind the door rose into a vivacious crescendo and then Gwen threw the door open. Fëanor, Sauron, Tim, and Vana fell into the room. Gwen rolled her eyes and Morgoth laughed.

"Nice try. Gwen would you like to go for a walk?"

Gwen nodded.

"I would be delighted."

The two picked their way past the fallen staff members in the room and walked down the hall.

"And here I thought that they were actually doing something," Tim mused.

--

Legolas walked down the hallway of Lammoth and past his room. He was going to join Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir for a walk in the woods when something pink and sparkly caught his eye. He backtracked and there, wedged in his door, was a note on pink paper. He pulled it free from the door and opened it up. His elven eyes quickly scanned the paper.

_"My dearest elven prince, I love thee with all my heart and soul and I hoped thee loves thou as well. Signed, your secret admirer." _

Legolas shuddered, dropped the piece of paper, and pulled his bow free and notched an arrow.

"Alright! Whoever put that in my door is dead!" he roared.

Kisha, who had just gotten rid of Mrs. Dawson, entered Lammoth and walked down the hallway. She was not paying attention until she realised Legolas had an arrow notched and ready to fire.

"Woah, Legolas, what's up with you this afternoon?"

He motioned to the ground.

"Pick up the piece of paper and read it," he said.

Kisha picked up the paper and read it. When she was done her eyes went wide.

"That's it. I'm not having this at my camp. There's still over two weeks left. I am calling for an emergency meeting in the living room for the staff. Gather everyone together okay? And for Ilúvatar's sake, put the arrow away or else you'll shoot a staffer."

Legolas nodded and put his bow and arrow away.

--

"Kisha what is this about? Gwen and I had just left for a delightful walk when we were told to head to the living room," Morgoth asked.

"Yes, we were going to meet Legolas for a walk in the woods," commented Haldir.

All of the staff sat in the living room and waited for whatever news Kisha had to tell them.

"Listen, Legolas found an 'I love you' note in his door which means one thing: the campers officially believe they are really from Middle-earth. I know they knew it when we were talking about it in the Great Hall when we were snowed in. But now they officially believe it. I honestly don't think it's safe for any of you to go outside alone."

"So what do we do?" Elladan asked.

"Go in groups of three or four. Never go outside alone at night unless you have a group of five or six. Try to keep your distance from the campers this week and maybe this note was only a fluke. I really don't want a repeat of the attack on Lammoth."

Everyone turned to look at Morgoth and Sauron. They smiled proudly and gave each other a high five.

"I'm serious. I know how girls can react when they meet their favourite celebrity. Or in this case their favourite character of the Lord of the Rings."

"I can start a night watch," Gwen suggested.

"Yeah and I'll help," Morgoth offered.

"The only thing Morgoth would be watching would be Gwen," Fëanor whispered to Sauron who stifled a laugh and nodded.

Kisha shook her head.

"I don't know if that will be necessary yet. Just keep a constant vigilance. If you see anything that does not belong in Lammoth you let me know right away. Okay?"

The staff nodded.

"Sure thing Kish," Gwen said. "But you know what we all need?"

"What's that?" Kisha asked.

"Beer, beer, beer, beer!" she chanted.

Kisha smacked herself in the head.

"Gwen, have you been listening to drinking songs again?"

Gwen nodded.

"Come on you guys it'll be fun! I'll go into town and buy some beer and we can have a little party right here in the living room!"

The hobbits smiled and nodded.

"I agree!" Merry shouted.

"So do I!" added Pippin.

Gwen jumped off the couch.

"I'm off! To the beer store!"

--

_"Oh the night that Patty Murphy died is a night I'll never forget. Some of the boys got a load of drunk and they ain't been sober yet!" _

Gwen jumped off the couch and danced around the living room with a lager in hand.

_"As long as a bottle was passed around every man was feeling gay. Oh Leary came with the bagpipe and music for to play!" _Kisha continued the song.

Gwen was about to sing the next line when she forgot it. She stopped dancing.

"Hey Kisha? What's the next line?"

Kisha shrugged.

"I don't know! But what I do know is that Johnny Tarr could drink but I can drink better!"

"Hobbit drinking song time!" Gwen exclaimed.

The hobbits, with their lagers, went into the centre of the living room and the rest circled around them.

"Hey ho to the bottle I go! To heal my heart and drown my woe, rain may fall and wind may blow but there still be many miles to go! Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain and the stream that falls from hill to plain but better then rain or rippling brook…"

"There's a mug of beer inside this Took!" Pippin exclaimed.

The staff clapped.

"Quick! It's time for Gaelic Storm! Put on the Hills of Connemara!" Gwen exclaimed but then put the CD on herself and put it to the song. The upbeat beginning, which was actually the second part of Irish Party in third Class from the Titanic, began playing and Gwen began dancing. She grabbed hold of Morgoth's arm and pulled him close.

"Come on dance!" she exclaimed.

"But I don't know this song."

"Neither does them! Just move!"

The two danced around the living room to the beat of the music. In one hand Gwen held her bottle of beer and in the other she held Morgoth's hand.

The music picked up and so did the dance. By the time it ended the drunken staffers collapsed to the ground and sat around while _Me and the Moon_ played. Gwen brought the bottle to her lips but it slipped and hit the ground.

"Damn, that was a good bottle too!" she exclaimed.

"You know this was a good idea!" Manwë said as he cuddled with Varda. Gwen smiled and Morgoth put his arm around Gwen.

"Do you want some of my beer?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"No I'm good."

Johnny Tarr began playing on the stereo and Kisha and Tulkas were the only ones dancing to it. Morgoth pulled Gwen in close.

"You know, I love you baby."

Gwen smiled.

"I love you too but guess what?" she asked.

Morgoth looked down into her eyes.

"What?"

Gwen let out a wide smile.

"The refugees have turtle wax!"

--

Kat threw the pillow over head.

"My God are they done yet?" she exclaimed.

Chrisy sat up in her bed.

"Nope I don't think so. They've been partying all night long," she said.

"I bet they're drunk," Tammy concluded.

Chrisy then smiled.

"Come on girls, if they're drunk then lets head on over!"

"Why?" Kat asked.

"Maybe I can seduce Legolas!"

Kat threw her pillow at Chrisy.

"Shut up and go to bed. It's two in the morning."

Chrisy threw it back.

"Yeah well this is a perfect opportunity and you are just throwing it away."


	35. Imaginations through the looking glass

**Alright, enjoy chapter 35. :) Hope everyone's well. I just started a new job yesterday so I don't know if updates will happen as often as I'd like but I'm trying. :) (Oh, this opening sequence really happened. You'll see what I mean)**

Chapter thirty-five

Imaginations through the looking glass

_The two ran for it after the Valar captured Morgoth after the War of Wrath. Gwen kept trying to convince Sauron to give himself up, and that hiding and running away was not the answer. The two stopped running and hid a half-mile away. They sat next to each other and Gwen began panting. _

_"I can't believe you," she said. _

_"Well I'm not turning myself in!" Sauron exclaimed. _

_"But why? You know you'll get a lesser punishment if you turn yourself in. You are such an idiot!" _

_"No you're the idiot!" Sauron back talked. _

_"You're an even bigger idiot!" _

_Sauron looked Gwen in the eyes. _

_"You wanna know what? I love you!" he exclaimed. _

_"What?" Gwen demanded. She did not think she heard him correctly. _

_Sauron then started singing Handel's Hallelujha chorus. _

Gwen woke up and did not know where she was or what happened the night before and it reminded her of her days at University. She sat up and saw that she was on the floor of the living room in Lammoth. She was resting against Morgoth, who was still sound asleep, and his bottle of beer was between his legs. Gwen stood up and stretched and saw that for the most part everyone else was also on the floor still sound asleep. She scratched her head and thought about the stupid dream but her thoughts were interrupted when Handel's Hallelujha chorus played again. Gwen pulled her cell phone out from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Gwen! Finally I've gotten through to you. I've been calling all morning!" the voice said.

_That explains the dream. _

Gwen then racked her brain to figure out who this person was.

"Listen, I'm sorry but who are you?" Gwen asked.

"It's Belinda Martin. What have you been doing for the past few weeks?" she asked.

"I've been at the camp I work for. I've been doing this every summer for about seven years now. Why? And I'm sorry but I don't remember a Belinda Martin."

"Yes, sorry, I work for the Provincial Police."

_The Provincial Police? What do they want with me? _

"May I please ask what this is about?"

"Not at the moment. Will you please answer a few questions?"

"Yes of course."

"You have been at this camp for most of the summer?"

"Yes, I've been at the camp since June nineteenth."

"This camp is in British Columbia correct?"

_Where is this going? _

"Yes, we are located in Northern British Columbia."

"Well we have reports of someone who fits your description and three other people, two men and one woman, who were at exit forty-seven's 7-11, the day of a robbery. We have the entire thing on video tape."

Gwen felt a sickening sensation in her stomach.

_Oh this can't be good. _

"First we would like to congratulate the four of you on a job well done in stopping the robber. Secondly the rest of the Provincial Police any I have a bet going on. Is the other girl really a vampire?"

Gwen furled her eyebrows.

"No, she's not. She did it as a joke."

Belinda swore on the phone.

_She must have lost the bet then. _

"Okay listen, since nobody remembered the incident in the 7-11 no charges will be pressed and the video will remain in police vaults. We just thought the whole thing was weird enough to continue an investigation."

Gwen gave a sigh of relief.

"Have a good day Miss. Mosé."

"And you as well," Gwen replied.

The police officer hung up the phone and Gwen put hers into her pocket.

_Well that was lucky. _

She looked around and saw that some of the staff had begun to stir. Leaving the living room, she went to the kitchen and started making pancakes.

--

Kisha woke up to the smell of pancakes. She stretched and her arm hit something soft. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was lying next to Tulkas. He was still out and in his hand he held a beer bottle. She checked her watch and saw that it was around eleven in the morning.

_No more drunken parties at Camp Glingal, _Kisha thought as she stood up.

The smell of pancakes hit her again and this time she also smelt chocolate. She smiled.

_Mmmm…. chocolate. _

The smell also woke up most of the staff. They seemed to be confused as to where they were but they recognised this as a hangover.

"How much did I have last night?" Gil-Galad complained as he picked himself off the floor.

Kisha shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't the slightest idea. But what I do know is that there will be no more drunken parties at camp anymore."

Manwë nodded his head.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Morgoth woke up and sniffed the air.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's go to the dining hall and find out," Sauron suggested.

--

Kisha entered the kitchen and found it a complete mess. There were boxes of pancake mix surrounded by empty milk cartons and bags of chocolate chips and cartons of blueberries.

"What happened in here?" Elrond asked.

"Let's head over to the dining hall."

So the staff then went to the dining hall. When Kisha opened the door she saw the staff tables were lined with big stacks of pancakes and maple syrup. There were also big bowls and plates full of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, and hash browns. A pitcher of milk, orange juice, and water was placed every five seats on the table. Kisha's eyes widened at the sight. Gwen then walked up to them. She had been at the other end of the dining hall putting the final plate of pancakes on the table.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

The staff looked around in wonder.

"Did you make all this?" Kisha asked.

Gwen shrugged.

"Yeah, I woke up really early when my phone rang and I couldn't get back to sleep so I made breakfast."

"It looks wonderful!" Kisha said as she pulled out a seat and sat down.

The rest of the staff followed suit and pretty soon the entire staff was eating, drinking, and laughing away their hangovers from the night before. Gwen sat across from Kisha and Sauron and next to Morgoth.

"So why did your phone ring?" Kisha asked after she swallowed a bite of pancake.

"It was the Provincial Police. They wanted to know about the incident in the gas station," Gwen replied.

Morgoth dropped his knife and it clunked against the plate. Sauron spit out his orange juice and Thuringwethil's face turned green. Gwen let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. They said the investigation stopped because there was no one able to press charges because everyone couldn't remember the event. The only reason they found out about it was because of the security cameras. They just wanted to know if Thuringwethil was a real vampire. I said she did it as a joke."

Morgoth picked his knife back up and continued eating his pancakes.

"My Ilúvatar, I thought you were going to say that they were coming to arrest us or something," Thuringwethil replied.

Gwen shook her head.

"Nope, they thought it was the oddest case that they had ever come across so they just dropped it. The video tape is being taken to the police vaults and it will never surface again."

Morgoth nodded.

"Good," he mumbled through a piece of bacon.

Gwen took a sip of her orange juice and then remembered her dream.

"Hey Kisha, do you want to hear something funny?" Gwen asked.

She nodded.

"What?"

"Okay so this morning I'm having the oddest dream. In it Sauron and I are running from the destruction caused by the War of Wrath. We then hid out in a cave and I tried to convince him to give up. We then called each other an idiot for a few exchanges and then he blurted out 'I love you' and then when I asked 'what?' He opened his mouth and started singing Handel's Hallelujha Chorus. That's when I woke up and realised the phone was ringing."

Kisha spit out her toast and laughed.

"Oh that's rich. That has got to be the oddest dream I've ever heard."

Gwen nodded.

"Tell me about it. I'm still puzzling over it."

"Wait, did Sauron admit he loved you in this dream?" Morgoth demanded. His hand tightened around his napkin.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh it doesn't matter. It's just a dream so don't worry about it. Sauron doesn't love anybody, especially me."

Sauron nodded.

"That's right."

Gwen smiled.

"See? Now finish your pancakes. I spent all morning making them."

Morgoth nodded and picked up his fork.

"Yes dear."

Kisha finished drinking her orange juice.

"Wow Gwen you've already got him whipped."

Gwen shrugged.

"All in a days work."

--

Breakfast ended around two in the afternoon and Gwen said that since she made everyone the meal she was not cleaning up. Before anyone could protest this Gwen was out the door and hopped on Beast for a small four-wheeler ride around camp. She wanted to check out the place of the leader and his people and see if they had left anything behind.

The wind felt great as it wafted through her hair. She was glad to be back on Beast and not have to worry about the camp or the staff for at least twenty minutes. She reached a clearing and recognised that it was the location of the leader and his followers. She turned off the four-wheeler and looked around the area. She found a piece of paper that appeared to be a part of the leader's journal and put it in her pocket. She smiled at the peacefulness of the woods and sat underneath a tree and closed her eyes.

--

"Gwen? Are you going to wake up?" Morgoth said as he shook her shoulder.

Gwen yawned, stirred and sat up. The sky was pitch black and Gwen could barley see her hand in front of her face. She could, however, see Morgoth's looming shadow standing above her.

"Gwen! We've been looking for you everywhere!" he exclaimed.

She stood up and looked around.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's getting close to eleven. Have you been out here all this time?"

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to go for a small four-wheeler ride and then I decided to rest under this tree for a bit. I guess I fell asleep," Gwen replied.

Morgoth hugged her.

"You've been out here all day! Come on, you're riding in front of me on my four-wheeler. We can come back for yours tomorrow."

"So protective," Gwen mumbled.

"Well you would be too if the person you loved went missing for a whole day in the woods. You could have wrecked your four-wheeler and died for all we knew!"

They hopped onto his four-wheeler and Morgoth drove them back to camp. When they got back Kisha seemed a bit peeved and also relieved to find out Gwen was okay. After that mess was sorted out, the staff went to bed. Before Kisha fell asleep her final thought of the night was that this day seemed to be the first almost normal day of camp. It felt so boring too.

--

_"Servatis a periculum; servatis a maleficum. __Servatis a periculum; servatis a maleficum. __Servatis a periculum; servatis a maleficum. __Servatis a periculum; servatis a maleficum." _

Before Gwen fell asleep she turned the alarm clock on and told it to play the radio at eight in the morning. Gwen was still asleep at eight but Morgoth shot awake at the sound of chanting on the radio.

"What in the name of Ilúvatar is that?" he exclaimed.

Gwen yawned and rolled over.

"Save yourself from evil, save yourself from danger," Gwen dictated.

Morgoth made a face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Gwen sat up.

"It's what that sentence means. It's just a line in a song," Gwen replied.

"Oh. I thought it was some sort of incantation to get rid of evil."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes and if it worked you'd be gone."

Morgoth got out of bed.

"Very funny," he said.

Sauron put his pillow over his head.

"Stop with the flirting already!"

"Oh grow up," Gwen said as she got out of bed.

She fished through the closet and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'Frodo failed…Bush has the ring.'

"Would you mind leaving Sauron? I'd like to change."

He rolled his eyes and made for the door.

"Why doesn't Morgoth have to leave?"

Gwen shrugged.

"It's not like it matters. He's already seen me naked."

Sauron shuddered and left the room. Gwen smiled and Morgoth began digging through his clothes for something to wear.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Morgoth asked.

"Well today is Thursday of week four so until Saturday night we've got nothing."

He sighed.

"Damn, yesterday was so boring too. Is today going to be like yesterday?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Well unless you can think of a prank we can pull…"

Her eyes then glanced over at her dresser. Her entire face seemed to light up with thought.

"Gwen? Do you have a plan?"

She nodded and smirked.

"You know, I think I do."

--

"Hey Gwen? Remember the variety show night and you said whoever could tell you what the song was about would win an ice cream party?" a camper named Gabrielle asked.

Gwen turned around in the dining hall and nodded.

"Wow, that seems like forever ago but yes I remember."

"It's about Beren and Lúthien right?"

Gwen nodded and smiled.

"Indeed it is. Good job Gabrielle. But you know, I think it would be better if I treated everyone to an ice cream party. What do you think?"

"That would be cool."

Gwen smiled and stood up. She quieted down the entire dining hall.

"Great! After breakfast I'm going to go into town and buy ice cream for everyone," Gwen announced.

After the announcement there seemed to be complete pandemonium in the dining hall. The campers all seemed excited and the staff wanted to know what ice cream tasted like.

"Gwen? Are you sure?" Kisha asked.

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'm sure. Gabrielle here answered my question on who the song was about and got it right. Since I forgot all about it, as probably did, I think it would be nice to treat everyone to an ice cream party."

The campers clapped for Gwen and she smiled again.

"Are you going to need any help getting the ice cream?" Kisha asked.

Gwen put her hand on Morgoth's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I got all the help I'll need. Are you done breakfast? We should head out."

--

Gwen's smile never faded as the two got into her black sedan and took off down the camp road. She fumbled through her CD case and found the Fallen CD by Evenesance and put it in. _Going Under _started and Gwen began singing along.

"Would you mind telling me what the plan is? Normally I'm the one who thinks up the great plans and I really don't like being kept in the dark."

"We're throwing an ice cream party Morgoth," Gwen replied.

Still, he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Yes? And what else?"

"Well, there is the vomit inducing tubes and the laxatives that will be added."

"The what?"

"You've seen people puke right?"

He nodded.

"Of course. It normally happens after I torture someone for a long period of time."

Gwen shuddered.

"My favourite store came out with a series of 'sickness' tubes. It'll last for about an hour after consumption and it doesn't kick in until about a half hour later. Let's just say the bathroom is going to be the hot spot for an hour."

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

Gwen nodded and turned onto the highway.

"Of course it will work. All we have to do it add it to the ice cream. I already have the tubes in Angband so we're just going to pick up the ice cream."

"We're not going to eat the tainted ice cream right?" Morgoth asked.

"Don't be silly. Of course not."

--

Gwen pulled into the local grocery store. She pulled a cart from the front of the store and told Morgoth to do the same. She then went to the ice cream isle.

"Okay fill up the cart with any kind of ice cream you want. Just stay away from Ben and Jerry's. They cost like five bucks a pint."

Morgoth nodded and shrugged even though he had no idea what Ben and Jerry's was. He looked into the freezer that held the ice cream and pulled the cart up to the door. He began putting half gallons, and gallons of Rocky Road, Mint Chocolate Chip, Chocolate Peanut Butter Cup, and various other flavours. He spotted a colourful half-gallon of ice cream on the top shelf and reached in. He tripped and fell inside the cooler and the door closed on him. He became stuck between the shelving and the door.

"Morgoth how much ice cream have you put into the cart?" Gwen asked as she pulled a gallon of plain chocolate from the cooler. When he didn't respond she looked around and could not find him. She furled her eyebrows.

"Morgoth?"

She spotted the cart with ice cream in it but Morgoth was not near it. She didn't think to look at the ice cream coolers.

"Morgoth?"

She put the gallon of chocolate ice cream in her cart and strolled over to his. She heard a noise coming from the coolers and looked over. Her eyes widened in amazement and then recognition.

"Morgoth!"

She quickly opened the cooler door and pulled Morgoth out by the collar.

"Are you okay?" she exclaimed.

His back was to her but she could hear his teeth chattering. She patted him on the back.

"You'll be okay; you were only in for a few seconds."

He shivered.

"Shut up. It was really cold in there."

She turned him around and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Is it all better?" she asked.

Morgoth smiled and nodded.

"Good now try not to get stuck in the coolers again. I didn't know where you had gone."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind when I reach for ice cream on the top shelf."

--

"Woah, are you having an ice cream party?" the teenager at the checkout asked as she rang up ice cream after ice cream.

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Yup we are. We work at Camp Glingal on the lake and we decided to throw an ice cream party."

Morgoth continued to put the ice cream on the checkout belt.

"No kidding? My brother is at that camp right now."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Dennis."

Gwen nodded.

"Ah, okay."

Gwen began bagging her ice cream and placed the bags in the carts. The teenager finished ringing up all the ice cream.

"That'll be five hundred and fifty-nine dollars please."

Gwen handed the girl her Discover Card and the girl scanned it in. Once the transaction had been completed, Gwen and Morgoth said goodbye to the teenager and they took the carts to the car.

--

Kisha and various other staff members finished cleaning up the Great Hall and placed tables all around the edges for the ice cream. Gwen had not told Kisha where the ice cream party would be held but Kisha kind of figured that the best place would be in the Great Hall. Kisha then turned on the stereo in the Great Hall and put a Battlelore CD in.

Between the heavy metal riffs Manwë heard the word 'Valar'.

"What is this obsession with music that mentions Arda?" he asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"It's just good music alright? Gwen should be back with the ice cream soon so let's go wait in the parking lot to help her carry it in."

--

"Gwen, may I ask you something?" Morgoth asked as Gwen turned the car down the camp road. Gwen nodded and turned down the radio.

"Sure."

Morgoth took a deep breath. He seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"Well, I now realise that pretty soon we'll all go back to Arda and complete the history of Middle-earth as it's meant to be. I know I'll go to the void and I'll never see you again so I have to know. Do you have feelings for me?"

Gwen sighed and thought back to the past three weeks of fun and adventure. She thought back and remembered kicking him out of the car. She thought of him rescuing her twice on the trip to Walisack and once in the woods. She nodded.

"I do. But in knowing this won't it torture the mind when you go to the void?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What were you doing in Middle-earth when you saw the lights?" Gwen asked.

"It was the War of Wrath. It wasn't called that when it happened but looking back and knowing what I know, it was the War of Wrath. I maybe had an hour left maybe two."

"Oh. Well now I pose the question back to you. Do you have feelings for me?"

Morgoth nodded his head.

"I do and I don't know why."

Gwen smiled.

"Neither do I."

They could see the camp lights and Gwen pulled into the parking lot. She parked the car and put her keys in her pocket. Kisha, Manwë, Tulkas, Aragorn, and Fëanor were waiting for them.

"Morgoth, they're going to want to help us with the ice cream so we won't be able to put the stuff in. But what I want you to do is after it's done get into a fight with Sauron. It'll distract them while I put the stuff in."

He nodded.

"I can do that."

"Good."

Gwen popped the trunk and the two left the car.

"Did you have fun buying ice cream?"

Gwen nodded.

"Morgoth got stuck in the ice cream coolers. It was quite comical," Gwen replied.

Morgoth rolled his eyes and huffed. Kisha then let out a whole hearty laugh.

"Oh bite me," Morgoth glowered.

Kisha smiled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"No it's not that. Five years ago Gwen did the same thing. It was hilarious. We went shopping with the other staff members a week before camp started and we were in the frozen food section and Erik asked if Gwen could grab the box of all dressed pizza on the top shelf. She said yes and then Erik and Jack closed the cooler door on her. I never could stop laughing."

Gwen blushed and shrunk in her spot.

"Okay enough chit chat. Let's get the ice cream…wait, where are we setting up?"

"Oh we took care of that. We set up tables in the Great Hall."

Gwen nodded.

"Cool. Okay so let's get these melting ice cream containers to the Great Hall and have a grand old party."

--

They finished putting the ice cream in the Great Hall and Morgoth asked if Sauron could join him outside. The two walked along the Great Lawn.

"Yes? What's this about?" Sauron asked.

"Sauron, I need you to punch me in the stomach," Morgoth commanded.

Sauron made a face and backed away from Morgoth.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Morgoth sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but I need to get in a fight with you."

"Why?"

"To distract Manwë and the others," Morgoth replied.

Sauron furled his eyebrows.

"Just punch me already!"

Sauron shrugged.

"I never thought you'd say that to me but whatever," Sauron said.

He wound up his fist and slugged him right in the stomach.

"Okay, now shout something at me," Morgoth wheezed.

"You're the boss."

Sauron kicked Morgoth in the knee.

"Why I can't believe you! You're such a moron Morgoth! I was always the power behind the throne!" Sauron yelled.

Morgoth clocked Sauron in the jaw.

"Take that back! I always had the great plans!" he roared.

Sauron punched Morgoth in the chest and then kicked him again.

"Name one great plan!"

"I stole the Silmarils!" Morgoth roared as he tackled Sauron to the ground.

The two then proceeded to kick and punch each other and curse each other. Gwen's fight distraction plan seemed to be working perfectly as Manwë and the other Valar ran over to see what was going on. This gave Gwen enough time to sneak into the Great Hall with the sickness tubes and mix them with the ice cream. Every so often she would look over at the Great Lawn and she saw that the two were still going at it. She smirked as she went from table to table.

_This is going to be the best prank ever._


	36. Storm of the Blades

**Okay enjoy the chapter. :) **

Chapter thirty-six

Storm of the Blades

Gwen had enough time to put a reasonable amount sickness drugs in each ice cream container, throw the left over tubes away, and then go to the Great Lawn. The two were still going at it and Gwen poked Manwë on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked naively.

He shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. The two started fighting all of a sudden and they haven't stopped. I really don't want to have to break it up but if it persists then I will."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

_Wow, when they go at it they go at it. _

Gwen heard a fist connecting with someone's head.

"You bloody bastard! I taught you everything you know and this is how you treat me?" Morgoth roared.

Sauron kicked Morgoth in the balls and Gwen could hear him wince.

"Sauron! Morgoth! Knock it off least I pop a cap in yer arses!" Gwen roared.

"Well that was a delicate blending of modern and Older English," Kisha remarked.

Sauron and Morgoth stopped fighting. Sauron smiled and stood up while Morgoth remained on the ground.

"I can't believe you kicked me in the balls," Morgoth wheezed.

Sauron shrugged.

"Sorry mate," he replied as he extended his hand to help him up.

"You know, I rather not know what that was about," Ilmarë remarked.

"I'm sure it had something to do with the male ego and male bonding," Manwë replied.

The two Dark Lords shrugged.

"Come on. Let's have ice cream!"

--

"Gwen this was such a good idea. The campers are having a grand old time and the staff really seems to like ice cream," Kisha exclaimed above the Battlelore CD. She ate another spoon of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and smiled.

Gwen smiled back and ate from a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She had decided to buy her own pint just in case she forgot which ones had the drugs.

The party had been going strong for about twenty minutes and Gwen began counting down the time until the bathrooms would be used to the fullest. Morgoth made his way through the crowd to Gwen.

"How much longer?" he whispered into her ear.

"Ten minutes," Gwen replied.

He smiled.

"Excellent. You know this did work," he said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Gwen warned.

She dipped her spoon again and took another bite. The party continued onward and a little after a half hour in the first person started to feel a bit queasy. This person, who happened to be Fëanor, ran from the Great Hall and towards Lammoth. Gwen smiled at Morgoth and gave him the thumbs up. He smiled back and ate another spoon of his special untainted pint.

Five minutes after Fëanor left the Great Hall; countless other's followed him. Pretty soon it was only Gwen and Morgoth in the Great Hall eating untainted ice cream and dancing to Battlelore.

"That was perfect," Morgoth said as the two set their ice creams down and sauntered out of the Great Hall. They could see the lines for the bathroom and a few opted to use the woods.

"You do know that once they feel better we're going to get a talking to from Manwë," Morgoth warned.

Gwen nodded.

"Oh I know. But this is totally worth it."

He nodded in response.

"Oh yes definitely."

"MORGOTH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" roared Manwë from Lammoth.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why do they always assume it's me?" he said.

Gwen shrugged.

"Because most of the time it is you."

Morgoth thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, I guess you're right."

--

Gwen spat into the sink for the fiftieth time.

"Move over it's my turn to spit," Morgoth complained as blood dribbled down his chin.

"I didn't think that much blood could come from one talk with the Valar."

Morgoth nodded and spat into the sink.

"You'd be amazed."

"You know I thought they'd be angrier then that," Gwen commented.

"I think they still feel a bit queasy. I'm sure we'll get another talk in a half hour or so," Morgoth replied. He used his shirt to wipe the blood from his chin.

After the drugs wore off Manwë and the other Valar gave Gwen and Morgoth a talking to that compared to nothing else. They realised that it was them who had did it when they found the two sitting on the Great Hall's steps laughing. Now the two were locked in the infirmary and trying to get 'cleaned' up.

"I wonder when they'll be back," Gwen said.

Morgoth shrugged.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I'm not looking forward to another talk."

Gwen nodded.

"Me neither."

Gwen looked around the infirmary and found that the back window looked wide enough for someone to get through. Gwen walked over to the window and looked down. It was maybe a ten-foot drop. Morgoth came up behind her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well we could escape."

Morgoth shrugged.

"Okay, fine with me. I'll jump down first," he offered as Gwen opened the window.

He pulled himself through the window and jumped down. Gwen heard a snap as a bear trap snapped around Morgoth's ankle. She watched his face turn into a horrible grimace and then he let out a terrible cry that could rival the one in Lammoth. Gwen shook her head and sighed. She should have known this could happen. She then heard snickering and saw Manwë and Tulkas step out from the woods.

"Okay that went too far! I think the blades are touching bone!" Morgoth screamed as he tried to get the thing off his leg.

"Yes and what you and Gwen did took things too far as well. Call it even," Manwë replied.

Tulkas looked up at Gwen who was still standing in front of the window.

"You can jump down if you like," he offered.

Gwen shook her head.

"No that's okay. I'm sure there's another bear trap down there somewhere."

"I'll catch you," Manwë offered sincerely as he held out his arms to her.

Gwen nodded and sighed.

"Oh I'm going to regret this," she exclaimed as she jumped from the window into Manwë's arms. Instead of landing in his arms, however, she hit the ground with a thud. Luckily she did not land on the other bear trap. She winced and stood up.

"Darn, and she was a few inches from the second bear trap," complained Tulkas.

Morgoth rolled his eyes and tried to get the trap off his leg.

"Would one of you mind helping me here? I swear to Ilúvatar that the blades are touching my leg bones and it's most uncomfortable!"

"Not it," Tulkas exclaimed. Manwë then said the same thing a second after Tulkas. Gwen limped over to Morgoth.

"Fine, I'll do it. This is going to hurt okay? So don't blame me."

Morgoth nodded and Gwen knelt down. She bit her lip and gripped the bear trap with both hands and yanked the bear trap open. Morgoth yelled out in pain and gripped his leg.

"Aw come on, it shouldn't hurt that much," Manwë said with a smirk.

"I mean honestly, you've done worse to others," Tulkas replied.

Morgoth glared at them.

"Shut up."

Gwen helped him up.

"Well I think they've learned their lesson," Manwë said.

"Hey, at least Morgoth doesn't have far to walk to the infirmary," Tulkas offered.

--

"Hold still! I won't be able to get the dirt out if you don't hold still!" Gwen commanded.

She had finally succeeded in getting Morgoth up the stairs and in the infirmary and as she tried to get the grime and small rocks from his wound, he kept twitching.

"Yeah well you get a trap around your leg and then tell me not to move!"

"Well it won't go any faster if you don't settle down!"

"I'm trying here!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and finished getting the small rocks out of his leg. She then grabbed the roll of bandages and rolled it around his leg.

"I can't believe they used a bear trap," Morgoth said wincing.

"Hey, I'm just surprised they didn't kill us."

"You know, you could have thought of an exit strategy," Morgoth complained.

"You never think of one," Gwen countered.

"Oh shut up."

Gwen glowered.

"Don't take that tone with me," she warned.

Morgoth raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?"

Gwen stood up and went to the door.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me get down the stairs?" Morgoth asked.

"No."

Morgoth sighed.

"Okay look, I'm sorry alright? Now please help me down the stairs."

Gwen smiled and turned around.

"How do I know you're being sincere?"

Morgoth smiled and motioned for her to come closer. When she was close enough to touch he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Does that work?"

--

"Gwen, I can't believe you did that," Kisha said as Morgoth and Gwen walked into the living room of Lammoth.

Gwen smiled and shrugged.

"Well yesterday was so boring and so I wanted to spice things up a bit," Gwen confessed.

Manwë entered into the living room holding a plunger.

"The toilets seem to be backed up and we've only got one plunger," he handed it to Gwen.

Morgoth furled his eyebrows.

"Well what am I going to use?" he asked.

Manwë shrugged.

"Be creative."

--

The rest of the day was spent unclogging the toilets, though Gwen and Morgoth only did that job. The rest of the staff enjoyed a peaceful night on the porch of Lammoth and sipped ice tea. The campers, on the other hand, had their own agenda that night and in the living room first floor Mordor, they gathered. It was a tight fit, and all three hundred and fifty of them fit. There was barely enough room to move, some had to sit on laps, but the important thing was everyone was there.

"Alright everyone! May I please have everyone's attention?" a camper by the name of Becka demanded.

The living room blotter dulled to a murmur and Becka began.

"It's time for a change! Today we all suffered a great injustice at the hands of Morgoth and Gwen and we need to act! We must do something to them as the rest of the staff practically let them off."

A hand in the back shot up.

"Yes but I heard Morgoth got his leg stuck in a bear trap and now the two have to unclog every toilet here," Vesper explained.

Becka nodded.

"It's not enough. More must be done!"

"Well then what will we do?" Gabrielle asked. She was sitting on one of the couches in the back of the living room.

"That's what we're here to discuss. We must think of something that we can do to them. Did it feel good to have to use the bathroom every twenty seconds or so? No! That's why we must do something!" Becka exclaimed.

There were shouts of agreement in the living room.

"So, does anyone have any ideas of what we can do?" Becka asked.

The noise in the living room came to a stand still.

"Anything?"

A singular hand rose in the middle of the crowd.

"I might have an idea," the camper said timidly.

--

The cool late summer breeze danced upon Gwen's face and tickled her nose. She sneezed and fell back to sleep. It was about an hour later, when she heard the sound of birds chirping next to her ear, when she finally opened her eyes. For a second she had no idea where she was and it took a few seconds to realise that she was in the middle of the woods and tied, very tightly, against a tree. She also then saw that Morgoth was tied to the opposite tree. He seemed to be just waking up as well.

"Remind me how we got out here?" Morgoth said.

Gwen would have shrugged if she could have moved her shoulders.

"I haven't the slightest idea. All I remember is some of the campers offered me a milkshake," Gwen replied.

Morgoth nodded.

"Yeah, I remember the same thing."

Gwen swore.

"Damnit, it was the Left Behind trick. I should have seen that coming," Gwen exclaimed.

Morgoth cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Gwen sighed.

"There was a book series called Left Behind that I had to read for a theology class when I was in University. It was about the end of the world. Frankly it was a bit boring and there were so many books but one scene towards the end of the series took place in a jail. The prisoner was offered a milkshake and it was drugged and so she passed out. I can't believe I fell for the milkshake trick," Gwen explained.

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll get out of this…somehow."

Gwen tried to move her arms and found that they were tied very tightly behind the tree. She looked down and saw that her mid-section and her knees were tied as well. The same fate seemed to have befallen Morgoth as well.

"Yeah I don't see a way out of this one," Gwen said.

"Do you think that yelling out 'help' repeatedly for a while would help?" Morgoth suggested.

Gwen shook her head.

"Look around, can you see any markers? No. We're far from camp and yelling is not going to help."

"So, are you suggesting that we're pretty much screwed?"

Gwen nodded.

"Pretty much."

--

Breakfast in the dining hall went by peacefully and none of the staff could figure out why. The campers all seemed smug and there were no arguments at the table. Kisha finished a bowl of muesli and wiped the milk from her upper lip.

"Why is it so peaceful in here?" she said.

Aragorn, who was finishing a piece of bacon, shrugged.

"It feels like we're missing someone in here," he said.

Kisha nodded.

"Yes, I have the same feeling."

Some of the campers snickered at their tables as they finished breakfast.

"Something is amiss," Manwë said.

"They are missing," Namo announced.

A few more campers snickered and Kisha cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's missing?" she asked.

"Gwen and Morgoth."

Kisha looked up and down the staff table and sure enough the two were not eating with them.

"Well where could they have gone?" she asked.

Becka smiled at her fellow campers at her table and they silently giggled.

"Maybe they went for a walk in the woods?" suggested Frodo.

"Morgoth's not a morning person. I don't think even Gwen could get him out of bed early in the morning for a walk," Sauron replied.

At the mention of 'woods' a few of the campers couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and now the staff knew something was definitely amiss. Kisha whirled around in her chair.

"Alright, what's going on!" she demanded.

Becka shrugged.

"Why I haven't the slightest idea Miss. Day."

--

"It's been four hours…." Morgoth complained.

"And thirty-two minutes," added Gwen.

"My nose itches."

"Shut up, so does mine."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Morgoth said.

At his comment Gwen began laughing hysterically. After five minutes of pure, genuine laughter Morgoth began questioning Gwen's sanity and began to think that she would have never lasted in Middle-earth.

"Are you alright Gwen?"

Tears of laughter slid down her face as she continued to laugh.

"It's just…so ironic…bathroom…" she managed to spit out between spews of laughter.

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Great, I'm stuck against a tree and across from an insane woman."

"I'm not insane! And couldn't you tear yourself from the tree? Aren't you supposed to be really strong?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"I ate too many moon pies."

Gwen would have thrown up her arms in disgust if she could.

"Sorry, I just really like moon pies."

--

Kisha, Manwë, Fëanor, Aragorn, Tulkas, and Sauron stood idly in front of the door of Angband.

"So, who wants to open the door?" Sauron asked.

"Not it," Tulkas, Manwë, Kisha, Aragorn, and Fëanor chimed.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll open the door. Jeeze," he said as they all took a step back.

He took a deep breath in and opened the door. He had expected to see Gwen and Morgoth in the same bed and still asleep but what greeted him was an empty bedroom. He saw two spilled milkshakes on the ground but that was about it.

"They're not here," Sauron concluded.

Kisha stepped into the room.

"Well where could they be?"

"I think the campers have something to do with this," Tulkas replied.

Kisha bent down and slid her finger across the spilled milkshakes. She then sniffed her finger.

"I think the milkshakes have something to do with it," Kisha concluded.

She wiped her finger on her jeans.

"Do you think they were poisoned?" Fëanor asked.

Kisha nodded.

"Yes. Okay I'm going to the central stereo system and sending out a message. I want you lot in the Great Hall got it?"

They nodded though they had no idea what type of message Kisha would send out. Kisha then left Lammoth and walked to the central stereo system. She plugged in the microphone.

"May I have everyone's attention please? Would all campers who have read the Left Behind series please report to the Great Hall. I repeat: all campers who have read the Left Behind series please report to the Great Hall. Thank you."

--

"Gwen, it's been eight hours. I don't even think they know we're gone yet," Morgoth complained.

Gwen sighed.

"This sucks. I've survived two attempted robberies, an evil killer demon, a phantom, a flood, an ice storm, a weekend with you, Sauron, and Thuringwethil, and countless other events and I'm going to die stuck to a tree."

"If it's any consolation the phantom was actually Sauron."

"Thanks Morgoth. That makes me feel a lot better."

Off in the distance the two could hear child-like crying. Gwen raised an eyebrow and tilted her head towards the direction of the sound.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Morgoth.

He nodded as the crying started again. It appeared to be getting closer. Gwen strained her neck as she looked through the trees. She then saw a child of about four or five slowly walking through the woods. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"This is getting more and more like a bad fan-fic if you ask me," she mumbled.

"What's a fan-fic?" Morgoth asked.

"I'll show you a few when we get back okay?"

"Okay."

Gwen could now see that the child was maybe fifteen feet away. She now knew the child was female, as she wore an old tattered dress. She called out to the girl.

"Little girl?"

The child seemed startled when she looked up. The girl seemed so familiar to Gwen but she couldn't place it. The girl took a step back from fright, even though the two were tied to a tree.

"Don't be afraid child," Gwen said soothingly. She smiled warmly at the girl.

The little girl took a few more steps towards Gwen.

"That's a good girl. What's your name?" Gwen asked calmly.

The child did not want to answer and Gwen knew she was ready to turn around and run away.

"It's okay. Nothings going to hurt you. My name's Gwen what's yours?"

"Lalaith."

Gwen smiled. She then knew why she knew the name. Lalaith was the daughter of Húrin and Morwen. She had supposedly died from plague around First Age 472.

"That is such a beautiful name. How old are you Lalaith?"

"Three."

Gwen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She looked too tall to be three.

_How can a three year old survive in the woods for this long? She had to have arrived when the Northern Lights appeared in the sky and that was weeks ago. _

"How long have you been out here?" Gwen asked.

Lalaith thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Mommy put me to bed and she seemed sad 'cause I was sick. Then I went to sleep and woke up here."

_She had died after Morwen put her to bed. Ilúvatar sent us an angel. _

"When did mommy put you to bed?"

"Last night."

Gwen nodded. She knew Lalaith could not have spent all these weeks in the woods alone and survive. She glanced over at Morgoth and then back at Lalaith.

"Lalaith, do you think you could help me get these ropes off? Then we can get you some food and fresh clothes," Gwen said warmly.

"I want my mommy," Lalaith replied.

Gwen nodded.

"I know, maybe we can help you find her okay?"

Lalaith nodded and Gwen smiled even though she hated lying to the little girl. She knew that Morwen and Húrin were not at Camp Glingal. Lalaith took a step closer to the tree and Gwen smiled again.

"That's a good girl," she said.

--

There were maybe forty campers in the Great Hall after Kisha made her announcement. Once they had all settled down Kisha walked to the front of the Great Hall.

"Okay listen up. Morgoth and Gwen are missing and we found two drugged milkshakes. Where are they?" she demanded.

A few of the campers sniggered, some shrugged, and Becka raised her hand.

"What does this have to do with Left Behind?"

"You know perfectly well. In Left Behind one of the characters was drugged with a milkshake. Who has done this? Where are they?"

Becka smiled.

"We were just trying to get back at them for the prank," she replied.

"We already punished them for that!" Kisha exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Manwë demanded.

Becka shrugged.

"They're in the woods somewhere tied against a tree."

"Where?" Manwë continued.

Becka shrugged again.

"I don't know. It was dark when we did it okay?"

Kisha sighed and turned to Manwë.

"We need to start a search party. I swear this is the fiftieth time I've had to do this. Get the ones who know how to use the four-wheelers out into the woods okay?"

He nodded and left. Kisha turned her attention back to the campers.

"If they are hurt at all you will be in so much trouble."

"Why?" Becka asked. "You do things to each other all the time."

There was a murmur of agreement with Becka between the campers.

"Yes well that's because we can!" Fëanor exclaimed. "Unless you have some need for revenge against Morgoth because he stole the Silmarils from you then yes, you may do this kind of stuff to them but if you have not then lay off."

Kisha nodded.

"Fëanor's right. The things the staff do to each other only goes so far. We don't actually try to kill each other. Tying Gwen and Morgoth to a tree in the middle of Ilúvatar knows where goes way too far. They could be dead!"

"We just wanted to get revenge," Becka replied.

Kisha nodded.

"I know, but don't let this happen again got it?"

"Got it."

--

Lalaith had succeeded in undoing enough of Gwen's bonds so Gwen could get the rest off. When Gwen was free from the tree she and Lalaith helped Morgoth.

"Thank you very much Lalaith," Gwen said.

She smiled as the final knot holding Morgoth to the tree came undone. He stepped from the tree and stretched.

"Thank you. My legs were starting to crap right about then."

"Are you going to help me find my mommy now?" Lalaith asked.

Gwen nodded but inside she sighed. How was she going to tell little Lalaith that her mom and dad were not at camp?

The three of them then started out to actually find the camp again. Gwen had no idea how far out they were. After an hour of walking Lalaith seemed to get tired.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Gwen asked.

Lalaith nodded and Gwen picked the little girl up. Lalaith yawned and rested her head on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen patted the back of her head and started singing an old bedtime lullaby and after five minutes Lalaith was asleep in Gwen's arms.

--

"Have you found them yet?" Kisha asked as she held the walkie-talkie close to her lips. She had been commanding the search party from inside the Great Hall for about an hour now with no sign of them. Every single four-wheeler had left the arsenal in the search and not even a single strain of hair or a piece of cloth that might have ripped from their clothes was found. Kisha had begun to grow impatient and nervous at the same time. Being lost in the woods was one thing, but tied to a tree with no hope of escape was another.

"Nothing yet Kisha but we're trying," Manwë replied.

Kisha sighed and she put the walkie-talkie back to her lips.

"Well try harder."

"What do you expect us to do? Start calling out 'Morgoth! Gwen! Are you there?' fifty million times and just hope to Ilúvatar someone will answer?" Fëanor replied sarcastically.

"Maybe we'll find the leader and his people," Tulkas commented.

Manwë laughed over the walkie-talkie.

"If that's the case then we'll have no trouble finding them."


	37. The Maiden and the Minstrel Knight

**Well, enjoy eh? Hope y'all had a good weekend. :)**

Chapter thirty-seven

The Maiden and the Minstrel Knight

The walk back to camp seemed to never end. Gwen's arms began to get tired as she carried the sleeping Lalaith and Morgoth offered to carry her for a bit. Now the sun had dropped behind the trees and the two walked in complete darkness.

"Do you think we're lost?" Morgoth asked.

"I don't think we're lost," Gwen replied.

Morgoth let out a sigh of relief but Gwen quickly added to her previous statement.

"I know we're lost."

"Do you think calling out 'help' might work?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Not in the slightest bit but if it will help you then go ahead but you're the one who'll wake up Lalaith if you do."

"Fine."

Lalaith turned in her sleep and Morgoth almost dropped her.

"Be careful with her Morgoth. She's only a child."

"I know, but she rolled. Maybe you could sing something so she'll fall back asleep?" Morgoth offered.

Gwen shrugged.

"Okay."

Gwen took a deep breath and began singing one of her favourite songs by Battlelore. The beginning of the song was somewhat 'death metal-ish' and so she skipped ahead to the softer, melodic part.

_"Centuries of forlorn fight.__ Last hope, the aid divine. Guardian of the world. Gods of justice and light. Came and defeated the one. The master of disharmony. All ablaze by the glory of their arms swell of the trumpets filled the sky. Morgoth banished from the Middle-earth. His reign never shall rise again." _

"Okay that's enough. Would you please not sing that?"

Gwen smiled innocently.

"Why? What did I do? Do you not like my singing?"

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"No, I love your singing it's just that that song is evil okay?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry love. I didn't realise that would offend you."

Morgoth said no more on the subject and the two continued on their journey through the darkened woods. About twenty minutes later Gwen could see the camp lights and her heart rose.

"We're getting close. I guess we're not as lost as I thought we were."

"Good because my arms are starting to get tired here," he replied.

Gwen smirked.

"Would you like me to carry her again?"

"No I'm alright."

"Okay then."

--

Kisha sat on the porch of Lammoth that faced the woods. She stared out into it in the hopes that she would be able to see them coming. She hoped that they were both okay but she had a sickening feeling that they weren't. At one point she thought she heard Gwen singing but it went away as quickly as it started. As the minutes went by her hopes diminished until she heard the crunching of tree branches in the woods. Kisha jumped up.

"Gwen? Morgoth? Is that you?" she exclaimed.

Gwen emerged from the woods first and was followed closely by Morgoth. Kisha jumped off the porch and ran to give her friend a hug.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kisha asked.

"I'm fine. We're fine. Everything's okay."

Kisha looked over at Morgoth who was holding the sleeping child. She furled her eyebrows.

"Who's that?" Kisha asked.

"Her name's Lalaith. She died in Middle-earth and she arrived here. I'm pretty sure it was to help Morgoth and I. She's our little angel."

Kisha gave Gwen another big hug.

"Come on, let's find a bed for her and I have to call in the search party."

--

The search party trickled in and everyone was back at camp around one in the morning. Kisha couldn't find an extra bed so Gwen pulled hers and Morgoth's bed apart and gave Lalaith hers for the night. She then snuggled with Morgoth and the two fell asleep around one thirty. Kisha drifted off at around two. She had been so worried for their safety and the whole day she thought something bad had happened to them. The night wore on peacefully and the sun rose on Thursday of week four.

--

Gwen never expected to wake up the next morning with Lalaith looking at her. She blinked tightly and sat up in bed.

"Are you okay Lalaith?" Gwen asked.

She nodded.

"Yes but I'm hungry and I want my mommy."

Gwen sighed. She knew she was going to have to deal with this but she didn't think she would until later on in the day. Gwen sat so her back was against the wall and she motioned for Lalaith to come up on the bed. Lalaith was at first shy but then she climbed up onto Gwen's lap. Gwen looked down into the child's eyes.

"Lalaith, I'm sorry but we don't know where your mom, or dad, or any of your family are. But I will keep you safe until we find your parents okay?"

Lalaith's eyes filled with tears.

"I want my mommy," she sobbed.

Gwen nodded and hugged her.

"I know you do. I'm sure we'll find her okay? But for now can you be a big girl? I'm sure your mommy would be happy to know that you were a big girl while she was gone."

Lalaith nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Gwen smiled.

"That's a good girl."

The child looked up at Gwen.

"So you'll be my mommy until we find my real mommy?" she asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Of course I will."

Morgoth stirred and awoke. He rolled over and saw Gwen sitting up in bed with Lalaith on her lap. Gwen smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said brightly.

He nodded in response. Lalaith looked over at him and her face brightened. She then jumped from Gwen's lap and landed on Morgoth's chest. He shot up in bed.

"And you'll be my daddy?" she asked.

Gwen laughed and watched Morgoth nod.

"Sure. Whatever you want. Just please get off me," he wheezed.

--

Gwen found an old t-shirt of hers and put it on Lalaith. It was, of course, too big and it looked like a dress on her. Gwen said that she'd go into town with her and buy her some clothes that would fit better. Gwen and Morgoth then led Lalaith into the kitchen and got her something to eat. Afterwards they went to the dining hall. It was already buzzing with activity. Gwen found a place for Lalaith to sit and it was between her and Morgoth. Kisha, Aragorn, Fëanor, and Legolas sat across from them.

"You were only gone a day. How in the name of Ilúvatar did you acquire a child?" Fëanor asked after he gulped down a large cup of coffee.

Lalaith began eating her bowl of muesli and Gwen glared at Fëanor.

"She's not ours kin-slayer. This is the daughter of Morwen and Húrin. She was able to remove the knots from my bonds and then set us free," Gwen replied.

Fëanor slammed his cup down on the table.

"Don't ever call me that again got it?"

Gwen smirked.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

Fëanor picked up his fork.

"This will be lodged in your head if you don't watch it," he warned.

"Don't you threaten her like that," Morgoth exclaimed.

Kisha rolled her eyes.

_Can't we just have one day of peace? Just one bleeding day of peace! _

Lalaith tugged on Gwen's sleeve.

"Why is that man being mean?" she asked.

Gwen smiled at Lalaith and then smirked at Fëanor.

"Because he's not a nice man. I want you to stay away from him okay?"

Lalaith nodded her little head and Fëanor rolled his eyes.

"You do know, little girl, that the man next to you killed your daddy," Fëanor stated.

"I did not!" Morgoth protested. "I merely chained him to a chair for twenty-eight years!"

"Oh and that's not the same."

"I let him go!"

"Alright! That's enough! Both of you need to shut the bloody hell up before I do something drastic!" screamed Kisha.

The dining hall volume quickly dropped and you could hear Kisha's livid heaving. All eyes were on her as she stood up.

"I just wish that for one day, for one stupid bleeding day you all would get along! We've accomplished nothing at this camp so far and it's almost the fifth week! I will be in my room and I would prefer not to be disturbed!"

Kisha then stormed from the dining hall and the door slammed shut behind her.

--

It was around noon when Kisha had cooled up enough to head back outside. She had not heard anything outside of the camp as she had put on her industrial strength headphones and listened to all three Battlelore CDs and curled into bed. With a sigh she got out of bed and turned the CD player off. She put on her shoes and left her room and walked down the hallway. Something felt really odd about Lammoth but she shrugged it off. It wasn't until she was in the living room when she knew something was amiss. Lalaith sat in the middle of the floor playing dolls with Gwen. Morgoth, Sauron, and Fëanor were on one of the couches discussing different battle strategies that they had used over the years. Kisha furled her eyebrows.

"Okay what's going on in here? Why are you acting civil with each other?"

Morgoth and Fëanor looked up at Kisha.

"Well Gwen yelled at me afterwards and made the two of us talk," Morgoth admitted.

Fëanor slug an arm around Morgoth and smiled.

"You wouldn't think we'd have anything in common but we do."

The image of Fëanor's arm around Morgoth and the two smiling like old buddies was too much and Kisha promptly hit the ground in a dead faint.

--

"Kisha? Kisha? Are you okay?" Gwen asked as Kisha opened her eyes. Gwen was kneeling above her and her face wove an expression of concern. Kisha nodded her head and sat up. She looked over and saw Fëanor and Morgoth standing five feet away. It was then she realised why she had fainted in the first place and she put her hand to her head.

"I don't know what's worse. Having the two of them acting civil to each other or the constant fighting," she said once she stood up.

Morgoth shrugged.

"Well we were just doing what you asked," he replied.

Kisha narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Since when have you decided to do what I ask?"

Fëanor nudged Morgoth in his side.

"Since Gwen started yelling at him over it," Fëanor replied.

Kisha nodded and whispered 'oh' in the 'all knowing' way and smiled.

"You've got him whipped Gwen. I'm proud of you," Kisha said.

Fëanor uttered a friendly snigger and Morgoth nudged him back.

"She does not have me whipped," Morgoth protested.

"Yes she does," Fëanor replied.

Morgoth was about to protest this but Manwë interrupted them.

"Kisha," he said.

She turned around and saw Manwë standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Yes?"

"Everyone's bored. The campers don't have anything to do and nothing exciting is happening," he said.

Kisha sighed.

"Alright everyone think fast. There has to be something we can do."

Sauron raised his hand and waved it frantically in the air.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Over here! I know what we can do! Oh come on pick me! Pick me!"

Kisha gave an even heavier sigh.

"Oh alright…what idea do you have?"

Sauron smiled.

"Let's attack the campers!"

Everyone in the living room cried out a sharp 'no' and Sauron shrank in his spot. It was Kisha, after a few moments of mulling over Sauron's suggested, who nodded and smiled.

"You know, that might be pretty fun," she though.

Gwen blinked at her friend.

"Are you okay in there?"

Kisha nodded.

"Of course I'm okay! No I got the perfect idea! If the campers are bored then how about we act out the battles of Middle-earth with them!"

"Oh my Ilúvatar. Why do I think this is going to turn out badly?" Gwen thought aloud.

Kisha began pacing back and forth.

"No it'll work! And it'll give me enough time to set things up for week five and six. I haven't got a thing done yet."

"So what would this entail?" Manwë asked.

"Just pick a few battles and act it out on the Great Lawn for the campers. You all remember what happened and how it happened so do it. You can also use the arts and crafts building to forge materials," Kisha replied.

Sauron sighed.

"Yes but this means Morgoth and I are going to lose…"

Kisha nodded and smiled.

"Precisely."

Manwë thought about the idea for a few moments and then nodded.

"This could work. It will be a whole weekend of understanding the battles in Middle-earth with the ones who fought it."

"On one condition will I do this," Morgoth began.

They all turned to look at him.

"And what would that be?" Kisha asked.

He pulled Gwen to him by her waist.

"She's on my side," he said.

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"She can't play any major parts you know. Oh this raises a point. Since there are no orcs or mindless servants of Morgoth and Sauron, besides the Nazgul, present the ones not fighting on the good side have to pretend to be evil for a battle."

Fëanor nodded.

"You know, this might be interesting."

"Does this mean I get to forge my one ring?" Sauron asked.

Kisha shrugged then nodded.

"Sure."

Sauron's eyes lit up with sheer happiness and ran out of Lammoth.

"Kisha? Was that wise?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know but if not then at least nobody will be bored."

--

Word got around to the rest of the staff and they all gathered into the arts and crafts building to begin forging weapons and armour. Sauron was off to one side putting the finishing touches on his ring of power while he etched in the designs on his armour. Morgoth polished up his mace with turtle wax and forged a crown. Gwen was making a sword with Fëanor when she spotted a necklace sitting on the hearth. She picked it up and looked it over. There was what appeared to be a ruby in the shape of a heart surrounded by little blue gems.

_Wow that's pretty. It must be one of the camper's necklaces. Well, I'll put a call out over the speaker system and find out whom it belongs to. _

She was about to put the necklace in her pocket when Fëanor spotted it.

"Well that's a gorgeous piece of jewellery. I wonder whose it is," he said.

Gwen shrugged.

"No idea," Gwen replied.

Morgoth looked up and spotted Gwen with the necklace. His face went from normal to pale in seconds. Gwen finished talking with Fëanor and turned to leave. Morgoth put down his mace and followed her out of the building.

"Where are you going Gwen?" he asked.

Gwen, who did not realise he was behind her, quickly turned around and smiled when she saw it was Morgoth. She opened her palm and showed Morgoth the necklace.

"I found this on the hearth. I'm going to announce it over the speaker system and find out who it belongs to," Gwen replied.

"May I see the necklace for a moment?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen nodded and handed it to him. He turned it over in his palm. He wasn't done with the necklace yet, he still wanted to put some Elvish on the back of it, but he realised he couldn't pocket the necklace without Gwen saying something.

"Gwen, close your eyes and turn around," Morgoth said.

Gwen furled her eyebrows.

"Why?"

He smiled.

"Just please do it okay?"

She sighed.

"Oh alright."

She closed her eyes and turned around. She felt something rest against her neck and when Morgoth told her to open her eyes she looked down and saw the necklace around her neck. She quickly spun around.

"I made it for you for your birthday. I completely forgot about it," he admitted.

Her eyes narrowed.

"My birthday is not for another month or so," she replied.

Morgoth blinked, then blinked again, and finally blinked a third time before her words sunk in.

"You mean Kisha lied to me?" he exclaimed.

Gwen shrugged.

"She must have. My birthday is not until September nineteenth."

Morgoth blushed and looked rather embarrassed.

"Well this is awkward…"

Gwen laughed.

"No it's perfectly alright. Did you make it?"

He nodded and Gwen fingered the gem in her hand.

"I didn't know we had any gems in the arts and crafts building," she said.

Morgoth turned another shade of crimson.

"Actually there isn't…"

She looked up at him.

"Well then how did you get these?"

He took a deep breath.

"I took your Discover card the night at the hotel room and walked around town. I found a jewellery store and so I bought some of the wholesale gems," he admitted.

"How much did it cost? How did they even let you use the Discover card? I had a password on it."

Morgoth nodded.

"Yes you did. I thought he was asking for my name and so I said it," he replied.

"How much did it cost?" Gwen asked.

"Well I bought a lot…maybe five bags worth of precious stones so…around two hundred thousand dollars. I got a discount okay?"

Gwen let out a sigh.

"Oh thank Ilúvatar. I thought it would have been in the millions."

"You're not mad right? Do you like the necklace?"

Gwen smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. When she let go she smiled again.

"I take that as a yes…" Morgoth whispered.

--

While some of the staff forged weapons, armour, and other items, the rest of the staff spread the word out to the campers about the event. The campers seemed excited and the staff also told them to bring out chairs for some of the battles that would be taking place on the Great Lawn. The battles seemed to be the talk of the campers. Some had even asked if they could join in. Kisha had promptly said no to this, as she did not want any camper deaths in her camp this year. When asked why she said 'this year' Kisha simply smiled and said it was none of their concern.

Within a couple hours of forging the arts and crafts building ran out of materials and so Gwen, with Morgoth of course, drove into town with the truck and Discover card to purchase the materials needed. Gwen also thought it would be a good idea to buy more gems to place on the weapons to give them a more authentic feel. Morgoth promptly pointed out that if they were making them then they were already authentic. Gwen threatened to kick him out of the truck and so the conversation closed.

The two returned to camp two hours later and the forging and metalworking continued in the arts and crafts building all night long. While that was going on, the campers fell asleep and could not wait for the next day to arrive.

--

"Okay, so now we've narrowed the list to the Battle of Bywater, the Battle of the Five Armies, the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, the Battle of the Powers, the Dagor Bragollach, the Dagor-Nuin-Giliath, the Battle of the Hornburg, the Kinslaying at Alqualondë, Lammoth, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, and the War of Wrath. That's eleven battles and I think we need to narrow it down a bit more," Kisha said as she read off the list to the staff in the Great Hall. Even though it was almost two in the morning, Kisha needed to finish off preparation before the battles would begin later on in the day.

The entire staff sat around and had begun the discussion of what battles should be used and which ones should remain left out. Morgoth raised his hand.

"I think we should leave the War of Wrath out," he suggested.

Kisha smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. That one is a definite."

Morgoth swore and Gwen patted him on the back.

"It's okay. If it's any consolation you beat Ungoliant at Lammoth."

Morgoth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow. I fought a spider at Lammoth and the only reason I won was because of my yell. Thanks for bringing that up."

"Well I was only trying to help," Gwen said.

"I know."

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Okay so we really need to shave this list down to maybe eight," Kisha explained.

"I have a suggestion," Manwë began.

"Go ahead."

"Well let's plan on doing all eleven but if we run out of time then we'll forget about a few and do them at a later date."

"Okay. We can do that. So moving on…we need to discuss how each battle will play out. Starting with the Battle of Bywater…"

Gwen sighed and rested her head on Morgoth's shoulder. Something told her this was going to be a very long night.

--

The battle discussions ended around five in the morning and most of the staff ended up falling asleep exactly where they sat in the Great Hall. The rest of the staff, mostly the elves, Valar, and Maiar, went back to the arts and crafts building and put the finishing touches on the weapons, armour, and other items in the arts and crafts building. Sauron finished making his ring and seemed extremely excited about it. He kept showing it to everyone and saying 'see! See! I have my ring again so there!' Besides being downright creepy it was also hilarious beyond hilarity.

Aulë, who had been getting annoyed with Sauron's constant ramblings, pulled out a red-hot poker from inside the hearth and walked up behind Sauron.

"Sauron, I swear to Ilúvatar, if you don't shut up you'll regret it," he warned.

Sauron smirked and turned around.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Aulë raised the poker.

"This is going to go up your arse if you don't knock it off!"

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"You would not do that to me," Sauron replied.

Aulë looked ready to strike and he would have if the arts and crafts door didn't open and provide enough distraction for Sauron to slip out.

Kisha and Gwen walked into the building. Gwen still looked sleepy and Kisha looked wide-awake and she had a video camera.

"Alright everyone! Wave to the camera!" she said excitedly.

Sauron turned around from the hearth and looked at Kisha.

"What in the name of Ilúvatar is that thing?" he asked.

"It's a video camera! I have decided to record each battle we do!" Kisha replied.

"Hey, since when have you used Ilúvatar's name like that?" Gwen asked.

Sauron shrugged and fingered his ring.

"Well now that Morgoth is an idiot I figured Ilúvatar was the lesser of two evils."

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"That was so blasphemous I don't know whether I should hit you or take it out on the battlefield."

Sauron smiled wickedly and Manwë nodded.

"Yes, you're going to hurt by the end of the day," he promised.

Gwen stifled a laugh and went to check on her sword. She picked it up and held it firmly in her hands.

"This is going to be so awesome," she exclaimed as she examined her sword.

Kisha pointed the camera at Gwen.

"Okay Gwen say something!" Kisha exclaimed.

Gwen shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Well maybe future generations at camp might want to watch this. Give them some words of enlightenment," Kisha offered.

Gwen looked into the camera and put on a serious face.

"Okay. Well my name's Gwen Mosé and I have been working at this camp for eight years. Always remember to try your best and never give up. Also there's a safe deposit box underneath the Great Lawn with five million dollars in unmarked bills I got from a drug smuggling run. The combination to the safe deposit box is left-19 right-19 left…" Gwen trailed off. Her eyes went wide; she dropped the sword, and clutched her heart and promptly fell to the ground. Kisha rolled her eyes and turned the camera so that it faced her.

"This is what camp life is like every single day," she said and then turned the camera off.

She looked down at Gwen who was now laughing and struggling to get up. Sauron looked at them blankly.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Gwen shrugged and picked up her sword.

"For grins, shits, and giggles."

--

Morgoth entered the arts and crafts building at around seven in the morning and finished working on his crown. Fëanor, Yavanna, Nienna, and Manwë all helped in making replica versions of The Silmarils to embed into the crown. Morgoth smiled at the finished product and placed it on his head. Kisha turned on the video camera and pointed it at Morgoth.

"Quick Gwen! Get into the shot," Kisha said.

Gwen grabbed her sword stood in front of Morgoth. He placed his arm around her waist.

"Now, what do the Lord of Angband and his fair maiden have to say this morning?" Kisha asked.

Morgoth smirked.

"Everyone is going to lose today," he replied.

Kisha laughed and the camera shook.

"That's not going to happen," remarked Manwë.

"Yes, we have to play it by the book," Fëanor said.

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"This sucks."

"Come on, let's see some kissing action! Kiss her Morgoth!" Kisha said.

Kisha seemed to be in a remarkably good mood this morning seeing as no one really had any sleep. Gwen looked up at Morgoth and he bent down and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"Aww, for those watching this tape in the future that is the real first Dark Lord of Middle-earth who is kissing Gwen Mosé. Here at camp we have come to the conclusion that Morgoth has officially lost his mind or maybe it is true. Love conquers all. Wow that sounded so cliché…"

"Kisha! Shut up! We're trying to have a moment here!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Sorry."

The arts and crafts door opened again and this time Aragorn walked in. Kisha turned the camera on Aragorn.

"Good morning sunshine! What words would you like to say before the battles begin today?" Kisha asked.

Aragorn furled his eyebrows.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a video camera! Future generations at Camp Glingal might watch this and find out what a wonderful year we had! Now give some words to the future generations!"

"Well…uh, always do your hardest and never give up and…" Aragorn was at a loss for words but he was saved when Gwen and Morgoth snuck around and attacked Kisha.

"AH! What are you doing?" Kisha roared.

The camera waggled around aimlessly.

"We're warming up! Everyone attack the camera!" Gwen replied.

"No! I am untouchable! AHH STOP!"

Kisha dropped the camera and at its titled angle it caught Gwen and Morgoth attacking Kisha in a playful manor.

--

Kisha held the camera firm on Manwë as he stood in the centre of the Great Lawn. The campers, and staff, stood on the perimeter of the Great Lawn. The staff was ready to re-enact the battles and Manwë held a hat with pieces of paper inside. Each piece had the name of a battle written on it.

Once the campers settled in, Manwë began speaking.

"Good morning campers. Today and tomorrow we will be re-enacting the battles that took place in Middle-earth. The first battle will be decided by this hat."

Manwë stuck his hand inside and drew a piece of paper. He unfolded it and smiled.

"The first battle will be the War of Wrath. This massive conflict ended the First Age was fought between the Hosts of Valinor and the forces of Morgoth which was composed of Orcs, Balrogs, winged dragons, other monsters, and Easterlings. Virtually all of Morgoth's forces were destroyed, Thangorodrim was ruined and Angband lay bare. Morgoth was captured in the end and all of Beleriand and other northwestern regions of Middle-earth were broken and sank beneath the waves of Belegaer. Since we do not have actual orcs, Balrogs, winged dragons, and other various evil monsters, some of the staff will be pretending to be orcs and such. The garage will pose as Angband and so if the staff would get into their places we can begin. Oh, one other thing, campers, please do not join in on any of the fighting. Now let us begin," Manwë explained. He then walked off the field and Morgoth and Sauron headed over to the garage with a few other staff members posing as guards.

"So who gets to kill you?" Morgoth asked Gwen as they neared the garage.

Gwen shrugged.

"It's either Tulkas or Maedhros. Whoever gets to the garage first. I'm just a guard," Gwen replied.

They reached the garage and Morgoth went inside followed by Sauron. The rest of the staff positioned themselves in various spots on the Great Lawn and with the sound of Kisha's whistle the battle began.

--

The storm of the blades and the sound of battle cries rang out through the Great Lawn. The battle looked authentic as Gwen had purchased fake blood and gave every staff member a bottle and told them to use when necessary. Kisha continued to film the battle and the host of the Valar had not yet arrived.

Over at the garage Gwen wasn't doing any fighting yet. The battle had not yet arrived close enough for her to engage in combat. She had seen Sauron a few times doing some fighting here and there but that was it. She abandoned her post for a few minutes, knowing that the Valar would arrive in ten minutes so she had plenty of time, and walked into the garage where Morgoth sat on the ping-pong table. She looked at him and smiled.

"Bored yet?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, I don't remember a battle being so boring before. The last time the War of Wrath occurred I remember it being a lot more interesting then this."

Gwen laughed.

"Yes well you're not doing much in this battle."

He shrugged and jumped off the ping-pong table.

"So, do I have a guard who has abandoned her post?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like the host of the Valar have arrived yet," she replied.

She could hear Tulkas' booming voice in the distance and Morgoth motioned for her to head back outside.

"I think you have a job to do," he remarked.

She nodded.

"Yup. Time to get killed," she replied with a smile as she disappeared back outside.

On her way out Sauron walked in.

"Have fun dying," he said with a smirk.

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"You know I will."

Gwen returned to her post and scanned the Great Lawn. Most of the campers were watching with complete fascination. Most of them had never seen a battle re-enactment and no one had seen one of this calibre before. Looking at the Great Lawn for a second time she saw that most of the 'good guys' had been 'killed' and so the Valar and the host from Valinor arrived in an array of trumpets and splendour. Gwen pulled out her sword and readied herself for a quick battle defending the garage.

When the Valar and the host from Valinor arrived, they hewed down the armies of Morgoth rather quickly and made their way to the garage. Manwë and Tulkas arrived at the garage.

"Move aside!" roared Tulkas.

"No!" Gwen yelled.

After that there was a quick battle and Gwen lost. She dropped to the ground and bit her blood capsule in her mouth and fake blood dripped down her cheeks. The Valar entered the garage and from outside everyone could hear Morgoth scream 'mercy!' a few times. A few minutes later Manwë emerged from the garage. He led Morgoth out by chains and his crown was gone. Those who were familiar with the War of Wrath knew that his crown was actually now his collar. The Valar then led Morgoth across the Great Lawn. The host of Valar and the remaining 'good guys' followed them. They all seemed to be celebrating the downfall of Morgoth. Once the Valar and Morgoth disappeared into the Great Hall, Kisha blew her whistle again and those who had been lying dead on the battlefield stood up and brushed themselves off. Sauron emerged from the garage and helped Gwen up.

"You got a bit of blood on your cheek," Sauron remarked.

"Oh."

Gwen wiped her face with her shirtsleeve.

"Thanks."

He shrugged.

"Don't mention it."

The two made their way back to the Great Lawn where the staff began picking up the fallen weapons and shields and various other items. Morgoth and the Valar emerged from the Great Hall. Morgoth had his crown back on and the collar was gone. Kisha then got a camper to hold the camera as she pretended to be a reporter. She took out a pen and pretended that it was a microphone.

"Come quick! There's Morgoth! Morgoth! Morgoth! May we have an interview?" Kisha asked as she and the cameraman ran up to him. Morgoth furled his eyebrows at Kisha but didn't say anything.

"So, tell us, did the battle go completely as planned or were there surprises?"

"Well, uh, the whole loosing part sucked."

Kisha nodded.

"Uh-huh. Was it a good battle though?"

He shrugged.

"I guess so…"

"What would you like to see in the next battle?"

"Me not lose."

Kisha nodded.

"I see."

"Well thank you for the interview," Kisha said and then turned to the camera.

"This has been Kisha Daystar with Battle Action News reporting live from the Great Lawn."

Kisha took the camera back and turned it off. She put it on the porch of Lammoth. When she turned back around she saw that the battlefield had been completely picked up and the staff sat near Lammoth and waited for the next battle to be announced. Gwen looked around the Great Lawn and saw Morgoth and Sauron sitting next to each other on the steps of the theatre and so she made her way over and joined them.

"Well was that fun?" she asked.

Sauron shrugged and Morgoth shook his head.

"No not particularly."

"Well maybe the next battle will be better," Gwen suggested.

"I highly doubt that seeing as we don't win any of the battles that we will be acting out," Morgoth replied.

"But remember that this is a learning experience," Gwen said.

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, real great learning experience. What's the lesson? No matter what I do I lose?"

Gwen nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah that's probably right."

"Alright everyone! Did you all enjoy the battle? Did you learn anything? There will be a ten-minute break while the staff enjoys a quick break. So be back at the Great Lawn in ten minutes. Thank you."

The campers then dispersed and Gwen stood up and stretched.

"Come on, let's get something to eat before the next battle," she suggested.

Morgoth shrugged and stood up.

"This is already turning into a long weekend," he replied.

Gwen smiled.

"Of course it is dear."


	38. Dead Sound of Misery

**Okay this chapter is a tad shorter then what it has been so..sorry. Oh, Lalaith's family is not at Camp. (The Northern lights didn't pick them up I guess...) Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter thirty-eight

Dead Sound of Misery

"Okay it is time for the second battle which according to the hat will be the Dagor Bragollach. This battle was the fourth of the great battles of the Wars of Beleriand, fought in the winter of First Age 455. The battle began when Morgoth broke the Siege of Angband, sending out rivers of flame that burned Ard-galen and the lower slopes of Dorthonion and Ered Wethrin, killing many Noldor caught on the plain.

Behind the fire came Morgoth's vast armies, composed of Orcs, Balrogs, and Glaurung. In the west, Fingolfin and Fingon were driven back to the Ered Wethrin, and Hador was slain at Eithel Sirion. Finrod, defending the Pass of Sirion, was nearly killed, but he was rescued by Barahir and the Pass was held. In Dorthonion, the Noldor and Edain were overwhelmed; Aegnor, Angrod, and Bregolas were slain, and the First House of the Edain never fully recovered from its losses.

"In the east, Aglon was forced after bitter fighting, but Maedhros rallied the forces of his House at Himring and re-closed the pass. But then Glaurung overran Lothlann and forced Maglor's Gap, and Thargelion and East Beleriand north of the Ramdal were ravaged.

Fingolfin, infuriated by this crushing defeat, rode to Angband and challenged Morgoth to single combat. In the end the High King was slain, but he gave Morgoth seven great wounds.

"Although Morgoth never ceased his offensive after Dagor Bragollach, the battle itself was considered to end with the coming of spring. The net result was the loss of Ard-galen and Dorthonion and the serious weakening of the March of Maedhros. Okay so that's the explanation of the battle. Just a few notes: real fire will be used so I would like all campers to keep away from the fire. Also since Fingolfin is not present, Gil-Galad will be playing him so when Gil-Galad challenges Morgoth to single combat, he's actually portraying Fingolfin. Also Angband is the garage just like in the last battle. Okay so the battle shall commence at the sound of Kisha's whistle."

Manwë quickly left the Great Lawn, as the fire was about to sweep through signifying the start of the battle. Kisha blew her whistle and Gwen, with Morgoth, Sauron, Thuringwethil, and Saruman, lit the charges on the pyrotechnics and a wall of fire swept through the Great Lawn. When it reached the other side, Manwë, Tulkas, Oromë, and Ulmo put the flames out. Once the fire was gone the battle began. This one held the attention of the campers, as it was more exciting because of the flames. The ground of the Great Lawn had been scorched severely and Kisha knew she was going to have to re-plant the lawn. But she figured that it was okay as the campers were learning about the history of Middle-earth.

After twenty minutes of fighting Kisha noticed that some of the campers were beginning to lose interest and so she gave the camera to a camper to continue filming and made her way over to Gil-Galad. She motioned for him to come over to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Go challenge Morgoth now okay?" she replied.

He nodded.

"Sure thing."

Gil-Galad disappeared back into the fray and Kisha went back to her camera. She focused in on Gil-Galad as he blew his horn. Both sides ceased fighting as Gil-Galad approached the garage.

"Lord of slaves, I'll dare you. Come out you coward. Now it's me or you!" Gil-Galad cried out.

Slowly, in fear, Morgoth emerged from the garage. He looked down at Gil-Galad.

"Welcome to my lands. You shall be damned!" he announced as he pulled out Grond.

From inside Angband, Gwen smiled wildly as she watched from the garage windows. She took another sip of her water bottle as the two began fighting.

Morgoth swung Grond down at Gil-Galad and he dodged it easily. The two continued to fight and Gil-Galad wounded Morgoth seven times and each time Morgoth cried out in anguish that made foe and servant of Morgoth cringe.

In the garage Gwen had a copy of _The Silmarillion. _Before Gil-Galad called out to Morgoth from outside, she had been going over the fight with Morgoth just to make sure he could remember everything. Now she watched as Gil-Galad stumbled backwards and Morgoth put his foot over his neck. She then counted the seconds until she heard Morgoth scream out again. This time Gil-Galad stabbed Morgoth in the foot. But Morgoth prevailed and killed Gil-Galad. Gwen took another swing of water and listened for the sound of Kisha's whistle. They had decided that morning that even though the Dagor Bragollach lasted until spring, the fall of Fingolfin would signify the end of this version. The whistle blew and Gwen left the garage. She watched Morgoth help Gil-Galad up.

"Nice fight. You were almost as good as Fingolfin when I killed him for real," Morgoth said.

Gil-Galad brushed himself off.

"Thanks."

"Okay, five minute break while the staff takes a breather!" announced Manwë from the Great Lawn.

--

The five-minute breather turned into a half hour lunch break on the Great Lawn because it was around lunchtime. The staff was responsible for their own meals and Gwen and Kisha whipped up some lunchmeat and bread for the campers to eat.

After Gwen and Kisha fed the campers and made sure they had everything that they would need, they left the kitchen and walked across the Great Lawn. Gwen found Morgoth sitting on the scorched lawn next to Gil-Galad and Sauron. She smiled as she sat down and ate her smoked meat sandwich.

"Great battle guys. That was awesome," Gwen commented.

Morgoth shrugged it off.

"Oh it was nothing. I'm proud of my performance though. I'm sure the screams sounded authentic," he replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes at his egocentric comment.

"I liked Gil-Galad's performance better," Gwen said.

Gil-Galad smiled and Morgoth frowned.

"I'm just kidding! I liked you both equally! I wonder what battle we'll have to do next."

Gil-Galad shrugged.

"As long as it's not the Battle of the Last Alliance then I'm game for anything."

Gwen nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you don't want to die twice in a row."

"That's for sure."

Kisha's whistle blew and Gwen rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well time to fight again," she said.

Morgoth, Gil-Galad, and Sauron stood up.

"Yup and hopefully I won't die in this one," Gil-Galad remarked.

Sauron smirked.

"Yes, you'd die by me instead of Morgoth."

Gil-Galad rolled his eyes.

"Remind me why I played Fingolfin?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Because you're related?" she suggested.

"Yes but Fingon is here and he's Fingolfin's son."

Gwen shrugged a second time.

"Oh you all look alike it's hard to tell you all apart."

Gil-Galad rolled his eyes.

"Stupid human."

"Girly elf."

"Save it for the battlefield," remarked Morgoth.

Gil-Galad glared at Gwen.

"Will do."

--

It was around one in the afternoon when Manwë stood in the Great Lawn and announced the next battle.

"Okay. The third battle will be the Kin-slaying at Alqualondë. This was the first great tragedy of the revolt of the Noldor and the first slaying of Elf by Elf. The battle began when the Teleri of Alqualondë refused to give ships to the Noldor and Fëanor in his haste and pride resolved to take them by force. The Teleri resisted with arms until the hosts of Fëanor was reinforced by the vanguard of the host of Fingolfin, led by Fingon. A large part of the lightly armed Teleri was slain.

"The consequences of the Kinslaying were serious. The storm raised by the grief of Uinen killed many Noldor sailing the stolen ships, and the shedding of blood in Aman directly caused the Doom of the Noldor. In Middle-earth the Kinslaying caused Thingol to divorce himself and the power of Doriath from the House of Fëanor. Despite the atonement of the House of Fingolfin on the Grinding Ice, the shadow of the Kinslaying lay on the spirits of all the Noldor. It incited the incestuous love of Maeglin for Idril, and was the weakness by which Sauron overcame Finrod. This battle will take place at the beach so if the staff would get in position we can begin."

Morgoth smiled widely.

"Great, I get a break now," he exclaimed.

Gwen rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up," she replied.

"Why? Do you have to fight in this one?" Sauron asked.

She nodded.

"Yup. Fëanor kills me in front of one of the boats."

"Sounds like fun," remarked Sauron.

"Oh shut it."

--

Kisha's whistle blew and the staff got into character. Fëanor and his sons hiked over to the beach area and asked the Teleri for their ships. When they denied them this, Fëanor then ordered his men to fight the Teleri for the ships. Seeing as the battlefield was rather small, the campers had to gather close together to watch the fighting.

Gwen blocked another blow from Curufin when she glanced over and saw that Fëanor seemed to really get into the fighting. She could see the fire in his eyes.

_Wow, his name really fits then…_she mused.

Fëanor fought his way over to the ships and Gwen had herself positioned in front of one of the boats. Fëanor raised his sword against her and the two fought on the beach.

At first Gwen thought that Fëanor was just really getting into it but after five minutes of fighting she realised that Fëanor was not only into it but he appeared as if he was in a trance. His face was unreadable and Gwen began to think that this was not going to end well. She knew this was not going to end well when she felt a sharp pain on her left arm just below the shoulder. She took a quick glance and saw blood dripping down her arm.

_Oh this can't be good. _

"Fëanor! Settle down!" she exclaimed.

He seemed not to hear her as he intensified his blows. Gwen couldn't keep up with him and she felt another sharp spasm of pain across her face. Blood blurred her vision and she could barely make out Fëanor standing in front of her.

"Fëanor! Stop!" she roared.

The fire in his eyes brightened and Gwen lost hope.

_This fucking sucks, _she thought as her knee exploded in pain. She cried out as she dropped to the ground. Her sword dropped to her side.

Morgoth, who had been watching the battle next to Sauron, Aragorn and Kisha, realised something was wrong when Fëanor slashed her across the face. He then knew something was wrong when she dropped to the ground. Without thinking, he grabbed Aragorn's sword out of its sheath and charged at Fëanor right when he was going to deal Gwen the deathblow. Kisha almost dropped the camera, as she thought it was just Gwen's fake blood and great acting, that made it look so real but then realised that it was real when blood continued to flow from her shoulder, knee, and face with no sign of stopping. She stopped the camera and ran over to her friend. She dropped to her knees and turned Gwen over. She checked her pulse and it felt faint but it was there.

"Gwen! Gwen! Can you hear me?" Kisha exclaimed.

Gwen coughed.

"Manwë! Tulkas! Get over here! Help now damnit!" she roared.

By now everyone realised that the battle was not going as planned. Morgoth had succeeded in subduing Fëanor with the help of Sauron, the Nazgul, Aulë, Lórien, and Ulmo.

Gwen remained conscious for about five minutes after she dropped to the ground. She could faintly make out Fëanor about to deal her a final blow when someone blocked it. She heard Kisha's voice and her blurry face flooded her vision but that was the last thing she saw before it faded into grey.

"Damnit! Why can't we ever have a normal non-life threatening day at camp?" Gwen heard someone scream.

_No doubt Kisha… _

--

_"Farewell my mortal friends my time with you will be over Hail the home of gods Share my joy when I'm gone…" _

Sound was the first thing that came back to Gwen as she lay in the infirmary of Camp Glingal. Inside she smiled at the sound of Battlelore.

_Oh how appropriate_. She thought when she heard the song _Journey to the Undying Lands _play.

The sense of touch was the second thing that came back. She felt someone holding her hand. Vision started coming back but it was blurred and only in the left eye.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

Gwen heard a gasp and a sigh of relief.

"Thank Ilúvatar you're okay," she heard Kisha exclaim.

Her left eye could now see dark shapes against the light background. She could make out Kisha standing above her. She turned her head and saw that it was Morgoth who had been holding her hand. Gwen posed her question again.

"What happened?"

"Fëanor went a little battle crazy. He almost killed you," Kisha replied.

Gwen sighed and nodded.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"Well he's as far away from Morgoth as he can get at the moment. Morgoth threatened his life a few times and so Fëanor's been keeping a wide distance."

Gwen nodded.

"So give me the damage report. Am I fudged for life now?"

Gwen could hear Kisha stifle a laugh.

"No, of course not. He got you in the shoulder, knee, and face."

"Ah, so is that why I can't see out of my right eye?" Gwen asked.

With this Morgoth perked his head up.

"If he blinded you in one eye he's dead! Where is that lousy sob? I'll kill him!"

Kisha sighed and shook her head.

"There's a bandage over her eye Morgoth. Don't you remember? He slashed across her cheek. She'll be fine okay?"

Vision in Gwen's left eye fully came back. She struggled to sit up.

"Can I have something to eat?" Gwen asked.

Kisha nodded.

"Sure. I'll be right back with some soup," Kisha replied.

Once Kisha had gone Gwen looked around and a funny thought struck her.

"Why am I in the infirmary instead of hospital? Surly that was enough to make Kisha go to hospital," Gwen asked.

Morgoth nodded.

"That was what some of the campers suggested but Kisha flatly denied doing that. She said it would seem odd if she took you to hospital and had to explain to them why you had sword wounds."

"Ah. Gotcha," Gwen replied. "So was that you who came to my rescue?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

He shrugged.

"'Twas nothing."

She smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss. While their lips were locked the infirmary door opened and the two looked over to see little Lalaith in the doorway. Gwen smiled at the child.

"Are you okay?" Lalaith asked.

Gwen nodded and motioned for her to come over and join them. Before the battles had begun, Kisha thought it would be wise to keep Lalaith inside the living room and away from the fighting.

"I know Kisha told me to stay in the living room but I wanted to watch. I saw you get hurt," Lalaith said.

Gwen motioned for Morgoth to pick her up and he placed her on the edge of the bed.

"I'm okay. It's only a few nicks and scrapes," Gwen replied with a smile.

Lalaith smiled back and gave Gwen a big hug. The little girl did not notice Gwen wince as she put pressure on her wounded shoulder. The door of the infirmary opened again and the three turned to look at who was coming in. It was Fëanor.

"Um, I'll come back later," he replied as he turned to leave.

"No, no. Stay," Gwen said.

Fëanor turned back around and slowly walked into the room. Morgoth glared at him as he got closer.

"Well, do you have anything to say elf?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen patted his hand and shushed him. Fëanor gulped.

"I'd just like to say that I am sorry for almost killing you Gwen," Fëanor replied.

Gwen nodded.

"It's alright. No permanent damage done."

"Yes and if there is any permanent damage then your arse is mine," Morgoth snarled.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Morgoth stop. I'm okay. There's no lasting damage so stop threatening Fëanor's life alright?"

The door of the infirmary opened again and Kisha walked in carrying a bowl of soup. She smiled at the sight.

"What's going on in here? Are we having a party?" she asked.

Gwen shrugged.

"I guess so. Would someone get me a beer then?"

--

It was late Sunday afternoon and the sun shone brightly in the sky. Kisha was on the beach watching the campers play volleyball against the staff. Manwë was on the lifeguard chair again. He was starting to get a really dark tan and he had raccoon eyes where his sunglasses sat. Gwen was also on the beach. Though she was still sore from the day before, it was nothing serious and she would be perfectly fine in a few days. She had not lost any vision but she sported a lovely gash across the face that would form into a beautiful scar. Morgoth sat next to her and Lalaith sat on Gwen's good leg between the two of them. Kisha smiled at the sight. It looked odd but perfect at the same time. She stood up and pulled out her camera. She walked over to the three of them.

"I got to get a picture of this," she said.

Gwen rolled her eyes and then smiled as Kisha snapped a picture of the three of them.

"Can we go into the water now?" Lalaith asked.

Gwen sighed. Lalaith had been asking to go into the water with the two of them for the past few minutes. Gwen still felt too sore to go in, and also her bandages would get soaked.

"Well maybe Morgoth will take you in?" she glanced over at Morgoth who was shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no'.

_Thanks Morgoth… _

Then another idea hit her.

"I know what we can do!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Lalaith's face lit up.

"Oh? What? What?" the little girl asked eagerly.

"Well we can build a big sand castle! Morgoth can go fill up some of the buckets with water and Lalaith and I can use the water and sand and make a sand castle!"

Lalaith squealed in delight and nodded her head. Morgoth rolled his eyes and mouthed the word 'thanks' to Gwen. He stood up and went to the garage and pulled out the sand toy bucket that held a few pails, shovels, and other sand castle making equipment. When he got back Lalaith was already jumping around and ready to begin. Gwen had just finished laughing.

"Okay Morgoth, go fill up a few pails with water please."

"Yes ma'am."

Gwen rolled her eyes and watched as he took two pails and filled them up. She directed her attention back to Lalaith who was eager to begin.

"So what do we get to do?" Lalaith asked.

"Well we're going to fill a few pails with sand and make the perimeter of the castle okay?"

Lalaith nodded eagerly.

"Okay!"

--

Two hours later Gwen, Lalaith, and Morgoth made the finishing touches on the sand castle. It was as long and wide as a beach towel and it had four stories complete with tiny sand windows, doors, and flags. Ulmo helped make a moat around the castle and Manwë created a tiny room on the top for someone to look out and see everything. Morgoth built an outer wall around the moat. He said it was for extra protection. Fëanor then asked if he knew this from experience. Morgoth glared at him and threw a bucket of mud in his hair. Fëanor's girlish squeal could be heard across Lake Nûrnen and beyond.

Lalaith really loved the sand castle and she named it Dor-lómin. Kisha then took a picture of Lalaith, Gwen, and Morgoth standing behind the castle. She then took a picture of everyone who helped make it behind it. It was starting to get around dinner time and Kisha told everyone to head back to the dorms to get changed for the meal. Lalaith kept asking Gwen and Morgoth if the sand castle would be there in the morning. Gwen said it would and when Lalaith ran ahead and played in the burnt Great Lawn, Gwen told Morgoth to put some sort of protective thing around the castle.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Do you want to make her cry if it washes away?"

"Not really."

"Then go do it."

--

Dinner ended at around seven and Kisha stood at the head of the dining hall and waited till she got everyone's attention.

"Okay good evening campers! Tonight we have something special planned! How does a night time camp scavenger hunt sound? You will be divided into nineteen groups of eighteen people and also four staff members per group. You will then try to solve a group of riddles. Once you solve one riddle it will lead you to your destination and you will find your object. The first group that finds the most items wins. But remember, it may not be so easy and there is always a catch. On your journey to find the items there will be other staff members looming about. If you come across Morgoth and Gwen then you must have one member of the group, and it can't be a staff member, fight them off. If you loose then they will take one item you have found and place it back where it belongs. If you win then you may continue on. If you come across Sauron, and you have something of his, then you have to hand it over and try to win it back in some contest of Sauron's devising. If Lúthien crosses your path then she will sing and you must start back at the Great Hall for she has delayed you with her song and dance because you have become enchanted. Also if a staff member crosses your path and asks you to show what you have gotten so far, then you must show it and if one of the items belongs to them then they will take it and place it back in its location.

But not all staff members are bad and will take your items away. Manwë and Galadriel will aid you in a riddle that is confusing and Varda will help you see things you can't normally see. Ulmo will also aid you if any riddle involves water. Pretty much all the Valar are here to aid you in your search. Also remember that some staff members may have the item you are looking for so you must ask for it by name if you have figured out the riddle," Kisha finished explaining the rules to the campers and then she let out a big grin.

"So, any questions?"

The dining hall was silent and Kisha smile got wider. She clapped her hands together in anticipation.

"Great! So meet at the Great Hall at eight thirty and we will begin!"

The campers then left the dining hall and went to the dorms. Gwen stretched and stood up.

"Well come on Morgoth. We better go get our weapons ready. Looks like we'll get to fight campers tonight."

Morgoth nodded.

"Just don't hurt them alright?" Kisha asked.

Gwen smiled.

"Now I would never do a thing like that. Though you might want to watch Fëanor."

He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hey! I did say sorry you know!"

Gwen smirked.

"Tell that to my aching knee."

Kisha then thought of something.

"Gwen? Are you going to be all right? To fight I mean."

Gwen shrugged.

"Well we'll find out now won't we?"


	39. This will never end

**All righty, enjoy:) Oh, if you like the riddles in the chapter...I had written a bunch of them, some of which were never used, and they will be posted on my website if you'd like to read them. :) **

Chapter thirty-nine

This will never end

Eight-thirty rolled around and the Great Hall was buzzing with activity. Kisha had already handed out the group lists to the staff members and also flashlights. Gwen, Morgoth, Sauron, Lúthien, Galadriel, and the Valar had already dispersed themselves in the woods. After a few minutes of trying to hush up the campers, Kisha finally succeeded in making them shut up.

"Okay is everyone ready? Now in a few minutes you will all find out what group you are in. I would like everyone to be quiet for this as there are three hundred and fifty of you and only one of me. Okay? Good."

--

Ten minutes later the staff members were out with their charges and they began looking for the clues. Now Kisha thought it would add to the fun if even the staff did not know the answers to all the riddles. Nimrodel, Maedhros, Haldir, and Dior stood around with their eighteen campers and began discussing the riddles. They decided to start with one at the bottom of the list. Nimrodel read the riddle.

"_Created by dwarves worn by two hobbits. I saved a Halfling's life and even recently a staff member at camp. Find me with this staff member. But remember, you must put up a fight._ Okay so let's try to figure out what this riddle means."

The campers thought about it for a moment.

"This is a tough one," mused Sam.

"So it's something that two hobbits and a staff member have worn," Haldir stated.

Vesper thought back to the books and then remembered that Frodo's life had been saved when he got stabbed by the cave troll. He was wearing a Mithril coat.

_Yes but a staff member saved by a Mithril coat as well? _

Her thoughts turned to Tim. She remembered him telling her about how they had been captured by the Morgoth worshiping group.

_Someone had been shot at with arrows… _

Her eyes lit up. Gwen! It was Gwen! But then her stomach lurched.

_We're going to have to fight Gwen… _

She was brought back to reality when she heard them discussing the riddle.

"We're going to have to fight Gwen for the Mithril coat. That's what the riddle says," Vesper said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at her with dawning recognition. Sam let out a huge sigh.

"Oh great. We have to fight Gwen!"

"We'll have to find her first," Kat mused.

"But where is she though?"

Nimrodel shrugged.

"I don't know. Come on, we've already solved one riddle and so let's go find Gwen and fight her for the Mithril coat."

--

_"Last item I be. Try to seek me Many hands have I past through Even once a hand cut off; Find me with the king. But make sure to kneel. And ask exactly what you're looking for." _

Gilrean read off the last riddle on the piece of paper. The second she finished it she knew exactly what the riddle was asking for and who had it. Mother's intuition you could call it. She let out a big grin.

"Do you know what the riddle is?" Kash asked.

She nodded.

"Yes but you should try and figure it out as well."

Dennis let out a frustrated sigh.

"This riddle is too hard!"

Gilrean smiled.

"No it's not. Now just think about the riddle. The item has passed through many hands and at the moment is with a king. But also look at the language of the riddle. It says 'past' instead of 'passed' which probably is a reference to the fact that this item has been around for a long time."

"But that could be anything," Clair replied.

"Is it a Silmaril?" Dennis asked.

Gilrean shook her head.

"Nope."

"A sword of some sort?"

"No."

"A ring?"

She nodded.

"Yup. Now whose ring is it and who has it?"

Clair's eyes lit up.

"Aragorn's! It's Aragorn's!"

Ar-Pharazôn shrugged.

"Well that's news to me."

Half of the campers already took off running in search of Aragorn and the staff members with them quickly caught up with them.

--

Gwen stood with her back to her tree and her sword in her right hand. She yawned and popped her back against the tree.

"Are you getting tired?" Morgoth asked.

She shrugged.

"Well I'm a bit sore from the fight with Fëanor still."

He nodded.

"Do you need a hug?" he asked.

For a second Gwen shuddered. Those words felt a bit strange seeing as whom it was coming from but she nodded nonetheless. He walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Feel better?"

She nodded. The two then heard rustling a few feet away. Gwen smiled.

"Come on. Let's go fight some campers."

Morgoth smiled wickedly.

"Yes. Let's," he said.

--

The two stepped from the woods and startled Nimrodel's group. But once the group realised it was Gwen and Morgoth they realised that they had found who they were looking for.

"Gwen, give us the Mithril coat," Vesper said.

Gwen turned to look at Morgoth and the two began laughing. Gwen turned her head back to Vesper.

"Okay sure. But first one of you has to fight me for it. Now here are the rules: it's technically a 'fight-to-the-death' thing but I swear to Ilúvatar if I get cut I will be pissed. To win I either have to give or you have to pin me to the ground okay? Now every member of your group, except the staff, can fight me but you must go one at a time. If you lose then you must leave for a half hour and then come back to try again with someone else. Got it?"

The campers nodded and Gwen smiled.

"So, who's going first?"

Sam took a step forward.

"I am."

Gwen motioned for Morgoth to hand her a sword, as Gwen got ready.

"Alright you ready to begin?"

Sam nodded and the two began. Before the two began Gwen knew she would win but she was a bit taken back when Sam fought back. She seemed to know what she was doing.

"You fight?" Gwen asked.

Sam nodded.

"Yes," she simply replied.

The two continued to fight and the rest of the campers cheered on Sam.

"Come on Sam! You can beat her!" Vesper shouted.

"If you're getting tired Gwen maybe you should give?" offered Nimrodel.

"Shut up I'm fine!"

Gwen fought on and her foot hit a root. She tried to catch herself but she fell and hit the ground with a thud. Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Graceful dear," he commented.

Gwen glared at him as Sam put the sword up to her neck. She was about to claim victory when little Lalaith stepped from the woods.

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" Lalaith asked.

Taken aback, Sam looked over at the child and this enabled Gwen to get up and finish the battle. Gwen had the sword up to Sam's neck.

"I win," Gwen said with a smirk.

"No fair. You cheated," Sam replied. She realised that Gwen, Morgoth, and Lalaith had the whole thing planned and that it was a set up.

Gwen shrugged.

"My lover is the Lord of Angband. What did you expect? Now come back in a half hour for a second attempt."

Sam handed the sword back to Morgoth and the group walked away. Gwen sheathed her sword and walked over to Lalaith. She picked her up.

"Good job Lalaith," Gwen said as she gave her a hug.

--

_"A great crown forged into a collar Held his stolen treasure. King of the World he claimed. The treasure gone, the crown remains. Find it in the true Angband" _

"Well that's an interesting riddle," remarked Tammy once Arwen finished reading the riddle.

Arwen nodded and read it again in her head. The campers began thinking about the riddle as they sat in a circle in front of Mordor. Kerri mulled the riddle over in her mind.

"It's about Morgoth and his crown that held the Silmarils," Gracye piped in suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at her and Maglor nodded.

"That's exactly right Gracye…so now where is it? It says it's in the true Angband. Well where is the true Angband?"

"Is it a name of one of the buildings here at camp?" Sara asked.

Arwen shook her head.

"No it's a name of a room…" she trailed off and her eyes went wide. The rest of the staff in the group seemed to know exactly where the crown was and the four of them said it at the same time.

"It's in Gwen and Morgoth's room in Lammoth!"

"I'm sure it's booby-trapped," remarked Kerri.

Arwen glanced over at Maglor.

"Maybe we should move onto another riddle. I don't trust this one," she said.

Maglor shook his head.

"No, if we don't do it then someone else will and they will get the item. Now I'm sure it's not booby-trapped so let's go."

Arwen sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

--

Lammoth was dark and desolate when group three wandered in looking for Gwen and Morgoth's room. Arwen had never been inside the room and she was afraid of the things that might be in there. She felt relieved, however, when Celeborn and Maglor opened the door to Angband and instead of booby-traps, Morgoth's jewel-less crown sat on his bed. Gracye entered the room and picked it up. She smiled.

"I guess we solved one of the riddles!" she exclaimed.

The other campers nodded and smiled as well but Arwen knew that this had been too easy. Just as she suspected something did happen. In this case the crown had been attached to a string that held a bunch of crumpled pieces of paper that were painted to look like rocks. So the campers and staff alike ran from Angband carrying their first solved clue.

--

_"I am the foe hammer and existed in Gondolin. I light blue when orcs are close. Find me with my final bearer." _

"Oh come on that is such an easy riddle!" exclaimed Ciarda when Thuringwethil finished reading the riddle.

Galen huffed.

"So then what does it mean smarty-pants?" he asked.

"It's the sword Glamdring and it's with Gandalf! That was so not hard!"

Legolas nodded and smiled.

"You are correct Ciarda," he said.

Ciarda beamed.

"Why thank you."

--

The night wore on and many riddles were solved just to have the items taken away from them by the Valar, Morgoth, Sauron, and Gwen. Nobody had taken the Mithril coat from Gwen yet but group eight came pretty close when Gwen could not distract a camper named Torsi with the Lalaith trick. Sauron had reclaimed his ring a few times and put it back where it belonged.

It was getting close to midnight when Kisha called in all the campers and staff into the Great Hall to determine the winner. The groups trickled in one by one and they carried in various objects.

--

"Alright everybody quiet down so we can go over the riddles! Now I will read off each riddle one by one and I want to know who claimed the item the riddle asked for okay? The one with the most objects at the end will win. So let's begin!"

Kisha opened up her notebook and recited the first, and only non-Lord of the Rings, riddle from the list.

"A mask of hidden past lies here. Among the cobwebs of time. It's one step in and two to the right But beware you're in for a fright."

She finished reading the riddle and looked up.

"Okay so who found that one?" she asked.

Tom Bombadil, the leader for group fifteen raised his hand.

"Well by gracious we've got that one! It was a dooly I'll tell you what! Somebody in a phantom costume jumped out at us and chased us from the theatre! We still got the phantom's mask though!"

Kisha chuckled and shook her head. She then read off the next riddle.

"A book of mysterious yore taught strangers different things. This place is beautiful during the day but at night there is no light. Use your lantern to light the way least you be a sacrifice to heathen gods."

Fingon raised his hand and in it was a copy of _The Silmarillion. _

"How did you solve the riddle?" Kisha asked.

"Well the heathen god thing was a dead giveaway. The hardest part was locating the book in the woods."

Kisha nodded.

"Yes, though I suspect it was fun no?"

Fingon nodded.

"Of course it was fun. I almost lost a few campers."

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Okay the third riddle: Sudden flame swept the land monsters and Balrogs too.

Gather together your small band and glance across the battle plain. A token of war you may find of a challenger of the lord of slaves."

Gil-Galad raised his hand.

"Yes we got that one. It was pretty easy seeing as I played Fingolfin and challenged Morgoth to single combat with that sword a few nights ago."

Kisha took note of who solved riddle three and read of the next riddle.

"A golden jewel that shines bright reclaim for me tonight. But beware of his sons for they want it too. Find the maker and you find the prize."

Maedhros raised his hand.

"Yes we found the Silmarils. They were with my father."

Kisha nodded and took note.

"That wasn't a hard riddle now was it?"

Maedhros shook his head.

"No, of course not."

--

At one in the morning it was decided that group one had solved the most riddles and had collected the most items with a wining total of seven and so the eighteen campers each won a fifty dollar gift card to Borders booksellers.

The campers, then being too tired to do anything else that night, went over to their respective dorm rooms and went to bed. The staff lingered in Lammoth for about an hour and then turned themselves in as well.

The next morning the sun rose at seven and it was Monday morning of week five. The fun games and competitions were going to begin.

--

Gwen woke up with a throbbing headache. Her arms killed and her knees ached like nothing before. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She rolled over and saw that Morgoth was staring at her.

"Good morning," she said between yawns.

Morgoth nodded in reply.

"Good morning love. You already look worn out."

She nodded and sat up.

"I'm sore that's all. It's not like it's going to get any better though. Today kicks off the final two weeks of camp which means contests, games, and competitions."

Morgoth groaned.

"What kind of competition?"

Gwen shrugged and yawned.

"All sorts of things like baseball, football, American football, and maybe even bowls!"

"Sounds like fun," he muttered.

Gwen nodded.

"It always is."

She glanced over at the alarm clock and saw that it was around seven-thirty in the morning. She pulled the covers off and got out of bed.

"Well I guess we better get ready for the day."

--

"Good morning everyone!" Kisha exclaimed in the dining hall.

The noise in the dining hall lowered to a dull murmur and Kisha let out a big grin.

"Today kicks off the final two weeks! Now I know we've all had a lot of fun so far but it's just going to get better as the week progresses! Today we will begin the volleyball competition between the staff and campers. After that we will have the Tolkien Trivia competition which does sound exciting no?"

The campers began to talk amongst themselves on how exciting that would be.

"We will talk more about the Trivia contest later tonight but first finish your breakfast and join us at the beach for the volleyball game!"

The campers quickly finished their breakfast and filed out of the dining hall to change into their bathing suits. Gwen finished her muffin and let out a huge burp.

"Well that was un-lady like," Kisha commented.

Gwen shrugged.

"Since when have I acted like a lady?"

"I think the answer would be never," Fëanor muttered under his breath.

"Shut up kin-slayer."

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Not again! I swear to Ilúvatar I will be ticked off if this argument happens again!"

Gwen smiled.

"Okay Fëanor, let's end this once and for all."

He nodded.

"Yes, lets."

Morgoth glanced back and forth between Gwen and Fëanor wondering what Gwen had in mind.

"Gwen…" Kisha began.

Gwen kept her focus on the elf sitting across from her. Her eyes never left his as she put her arm on the table.

"We arm wrestle."

Fëanor looked at her and furled his eyebrows.

"That seems childish to me. Let's do something else."

"Like what?" Gwen asked.

--

"Okay so you have five minutes to drink four beers and then drive the four wheeler in a complete circle around camp. This will apparently solve the feud between the two of you but I don't see how it's going to help…" explained Kisha.

Fëanor and Gwen stood next to the two four-wheelers that sat parked on the camp lawn.

"You're so going down girly elf," Gwen said as she grabbed a beer.

Fëanor glared at her.

"I don't bloody think so smelly human."

"Hey! I don't smell like spoiled milk anymore!"

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Okay start!"

The two then began chugging the first beer. Gwen finished first; she had won a good number of drinking games during her Uni years, and moved onto the second one. Fëanor finished a few seconds after she did and opened his second beer. Gwen threw down the beer can and moved onto the third.

"This is going to solve what?" Yavanna asked as she watched the beer can hit the ground.

Aulë shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Gwen's forth beer can hit the group and she quickly staggered over to the four-wheeler and got on. She fumbled for the key and could not find it.

"Hey! Where's the key?" she demanded.

Kisha held them in her hand.

"Did you honestly think I would let you drive the four-wheeler around camp after you've had four beers? I think this competition just proved that you are both complete morons!"

Gwen sighed and got off the four-wheeler.

"I am not a moron!"

Fëanor glanced over at Gwen.

"So, who won?" he asked.

Gwen shrugged.

"Let's do that arm wrestling thing now okay?"

He nodded.

"Whatever."

Kisha rolled her eyes as the two attempted to arm-wrestle each other standing up.

_Only two more weeks…only two more weeks…. _


	40. For the love of the Valar…

**First off: HAPPY HOBBIT DAY:) Yay, now I can start saying 'happy this' or 'happy that' because it's Frodo and Bilbo's birthday! Secondly: If you liked the riddles from the previous chapter then check out my website. I had actually written about 20 riddles and I did not use some so I'm going to make a page for them on my site. So happy reading, have a good weekend, and happy Hobbit day! Have you hugged a Hobbit today?**

Chapter forty

For the love of the Valar…

After Fëanor and Gwen finished trying to beat each other in arm wrestling, the staff congregated at the beach with the campers. The campers were excited to begin the two weeks of competition even though they knew they would not win a volleyball match against Ulmo for instance.

After Kisha explained the rules of volleyball to the campers (and to the staff too) the game began. They decided they would split the campers up by dorms and then by floors and they would play against each other. After that the winning floor would represent the campers in the match against the staff.

So for the time being the staff lounged on the beach and watched the campers play volleyball against each other. Gwen and Morgoth sat next to each other on one of the beach towels and helped Lalaith build a tiny sand castle. Kisha found it cute and decided it was another chance for a photo opportunity.

The hours went by until it was around one in the afternoon. It was decided that the second floor of Mordor would be playing against the staff. Campers of this floor included Vesper, Sam, Kat, Tammy, and Gabrielle.

--

The breeze was gentle as the staff versus camper volleyball began. Vesper served the ball over the net and Gwen hit it to Tulkas who spiked it on the camper side. He gave Gwen a high-five afterwards.

"Now that's what I'm Tolkien about!"

Gwen laughed and rolled her eyes as she tossed the ball over to Aragorn. Gwen bent her knees in volleyball form and got ready.

"Alright Aragorn launch that sucker over and get us a point!"

Aragorn smiled and hit the ball over. From the side lines Kisha filmed the game and cheered for the staff members who had decided to play the game.

"Alright guys you can do it!"

Vesper jumped up and hit the ball over the net. Thuringwethil dove for it and hit it with the tip of her hand and crashed into the sand. The ball flew through the air and Gwen attempted to hit it but tripped over Thuringwethil and crashed into Ulmo. The ball was still in the air as Aragorn hit it. It flew over the net and Sam hit it back over. By this time Thuringwethil, Gwen, and Ulmo had gotten up and back into their positions.

The campers of second floor Mordor seemed to be really good at volleyball and the match seemed to last forever. The game was still in favour of the staff until an hour in when Vesper served the ball. Tulkas went to hit it but missed and ran into the net. He fell backwards into Gwen who was trying to recover and the two crashed to the ground. While the ball was still in the air, Thuringwethil dove at it and hit it but it did not go over. She crashed into Gwen and Tulkas. It then went over to Aragorn who hit it with all his might and the result was he fell backwards. Instead of going to the other side, however, Aragorn only hit it enough for it to go straight up in the air. From the ground Aragorn could watch the ball bearing down on him but he was not allowed to hit it a second time. Ulmo realised this and he dove for the ball. He completely missed it but instead landed squarely on Aragorn's chest. Everyone could hear him wheeze. The ball then hit the ground and the campers all let out a roar of excitement. Vesper gave a high-five to Sam and smiled brightly as the ball came back to the camper side and she readied herself to serve it again.

"Are you guys ready over there?" she asked with a smirk.

Aragorn was still on the ground but Ulmo had rolled off him and he also was still on the ground. Gwen had picked herself up and brushed herself off. Tulkas stood ready and Thuringwethil looked a little dazed.

"Well are we going to continue this game?" Vesper asked.

"Shut up. Next time you have a Valar land squarely on you and then tell me if it hurts…" Aragorn wheezed as he staggered to stand up.

"Do you want your sub now Aragorn?" Gwen asked.

Aragorn nodded as he walked off the court. Gil-Galad came in to take his place. Once Aragorn walked off the court he staggered over to the dining hall and got himself a sub. Once Ulmo calmed himself down Vesper served the ball. This time they did not have the same play take place. Ulmo quickly sent the ball back over with such speed that the campers could not get to it in time. Gwen gave Ulmo a high-five as a camper rolled the ball over to the staff. Ulmo picked it up and handed it to Gil-Galad.

"It's your serve."

Gil-Galad sent it streaming over and Kat hit it but not hard enough and it bounced off the net and scored a point for the staff. Gwen smiled brightly at Gil-Galad.

"Good job! Okay anyone who wants to go out now's the time! I want my sub!"

--

Two hours later the match was still going on. The score was seven for the campers and eight for the staff. The staff and campers changed up the players again and now Tim, Morgoth, Estë, Vana, Frodo, and Nimrodel decided to play for the staff and Vesper, Kash, Claire, Dennis, Ciarda, and Adrian for the campers.

Kisha never thought this game would go so long and she was now running out of room on the video recorder and the game appeared to not even be half way done. Kisha knew that the ones playing now were going to give a great game when Morgoth launched the ball over and Kash dove for it just barely making it over the net.

"Good job Kash," Dennis remarked sarcastically.

"Oh stop your bitching!"

--

An hour after that the game was still going strong with a score of fourteen-fourteen. Before the game began it was decided that they would go to fifteen without the 'two-over' rule. So now it was down to the final point and it was the campers serve. The staff would have to hit the ball hard enough and make it hit the ground on the campers side and then serve the ball themselves to win. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Vesper jumped up and hit the ball as hard as she could. Estë watched as the ball came over and she dove at it and hit it. It flew through the air but it did not go over the net. Instead it went over to the left and Frodo hit it. It went straight in the air like it did when Aragorn hit it and Nimrodel dove at it. She had her back to the net and she launched it over the net from behind. Claire easily hit the ball back over to the staff side and Vana hit it back to the campers. This time Dennis hit the ball straight up and ducked out of the way for Vesper to spike it down. Tim and Morgoth both saw what was going to happen and after Morgoth gave a very loud roar they both dove at the net. Tim dove at the ball but instead of hitting it he ran straight into the net taking it with him as he crashed to the ground. Morgoth tripped over Tim's foot and crashed to the ground. Tim gave a very faint squeal as Morgoth crushed his rib cage and lugs. The ball hit the sand with a thud and the staff groaned as the campers jumped up and down in celebration.

"We won! We won!" screamed Vesper as she hugged her fellow teammates.

Gwen quickly ran over to Morgoth who was still on top of Tim. Tim seemed to be struggling for air and so Gwen picked Morgoth off of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Tim nodded as he struggled to get up.

"I hate volleyball," he hissed.

"Oh go have some pizza."

"Will do."

--

The staff, after suffering their defeat at volleyball, retreated to the living room of Lammoth. Tim still felt breathless after being crushed by Morgoth and Aragorn still looked, and felt, sore after his encounter with Ulmo. Gwen stretched out on the couch and rested her head on Morgoth's shoulder.

"So what's next Kisha?"

"Well it's going to be a Tolkien Trivia competition so I doubt we'll lose this one," she replied.

Gwen nodded.

"We better not lose this. Did you make up the questions?"

Kisha shook her head.

"No, I used to go to this chat room on a website called _All Things Lord of the Rings _and there was always a Tolkien Trivia night every Friday or Saturday night run by some chick named Padfoot. I e-mailed her last week and she sent me a list of all her questions."

Gwen nodded.

"Cool."

--

The Great Hall was buzzing with activity. Kisha called in all the campers for the Tolkien Trivia contest and coming off of their volleyball win, they seemed excited and ready to begin the competition. The staff members also seemed excited as the questions that were going to be asked was a part of their history. Kisha stood at the head of the Great Hall.

"Okay everyone please quiet down! We're going to begin the Tolkien Trivia competition now! Here's how the game works. It is going to be staff against campers as per usual. Now I will read off each question and Namo has graciously volunteered to be my eyes when I am reading the question. He will let me know which side had a hand raised first. If they get it wrong then the other side gets a chance to answer. Is that clear? Now let's begin! I will read off random questions from any point in the history of Middle-earth. Any questions?"

The campers were smiling and the staff seemed ready to go but just before Kisha began reading off the first question a camper had his hand raised.

"Yes?" Kisha asked.

He put his hand down and smirked.

"I say we put a wager on this one."

A few other campers nodded in agreement and the staff echoed their sentiments. Kisha thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay what kind of wager?"

"If we win we want to control the camp for a day. We want to be the staff."

Kisha looked over at the staff and the look on their faces seemed to say 'go ahead'.

Kisha nodded.

"Okay then. And if we win we want to be waited on hand and foot for the day. We want you to make all our meals and so what we want."

The campers nodded and Kisha let out a smile.

"Okay then. Deal accepted. Now let's begin!"

The campers got ready to raise their hands first before the staff could. Kisha looked down at her papers and read off the first question.

"What is the name of the lair of the Necromancer?"

Sauron shot his hand up before anyone else could.

"That would be Dol Guldur."

Kisha nodded.

"Yup, one point for the staff."

Kisha marked it on her paper and searched for the next question.

"What gift did Ilúvatar give to men?"

Manwë's hand flew in the air.

"That would be death!"

Kisha nodded.

"Another point for the good guys…err…I mean another point for the staff. Good job."

--

The sun had dipped beneath the trees an hour ago yet the competition continued on. The campers did not want to give up and the staff decided that they would keep going until one group had one hundred points. At the moment the score was eighty-seven to sixty-three with the staff ahead.

"What was Fingon's war-cry beneath Ered Wethrin, in Quenya?"

The staff all turned to Fingon for him to give the answer. He shrugged.

"Valar should I know. I don't even remember my war-cry…"

The campers then heard a camper reciting it.

"Utúlie'n aurë! Aiya Eldalië ar Atanatári, utúlie'n aurë!"

Kisha nodded and sighed as she marked another one for the campers.

"And you are correct…"

"Huh…" Fingon mused. "I don't even remember saying that…"

Fëanor rolled his eyes.

"We better not lose this either!"

"Who forged the three elven rings?"

Celebrimbor raised his hand.

"That was totally me!"

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Yes that was you. I'm glad you remembered."

She marked another point for the staff.

"What day was the Battle of the Pelennor fields?"

The staff sighed as none of them remembered the day but the campers did.

"That was March fifteenth!"

Kisha let out a sigh and marked another for the campers.

_We better not lose this. _She thought as she looked for another question.

"What is the name of Butterbur's hobbit helper?"

The staff looked at each other and nobody knew the answer. Though they heard it from the camper side.

"Nob!"

Kisha sighed again and marked another for the campers. Kisha found a question that she hoped would be easy for the staff to answer.

"Who is the Lord of the Rings?"

Sauron delayed a bit too long and the campers got to it first.

"That would be the Dark Lord Sauron!"

Sauron began sulking.

"Oh that sucks. I don't even get to answer my own question!"

Gwen patted him on the head.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll answer the next one correctly."

"What year was Sauron taken prisoner in Numenor?"

Sauron's face went completely red as Ar-Pharazôn raised his hand.

"That would be 3262."

Kisha smiled and nodded.

"That is exactly correct."

"I hate this game…" mumbled Sauron.

--

Three hours later most of the staff sat hunched together in the darkness of the third floor living room of Lammoth. Outside the sound of campers laughing and other staff members screaming floated up to the third floor.

"I can't believe we lost…" Kisha whispered.

"Yes well it's all Sauron's fault," Fingon commented.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know my named means The Abhorred? It's not like everyone went around calling me Abhorred all the time. No, they called me Sauron. Sorry if I don't pay attention to etymology alright?"

Kisha looked out the window and then quickly sat back down underneath it.

"Did you see anything?" Aragorn asked.

Kisha shook her head.

"It's too dark to see anything."

Just then the door handle started to jiggle. The staff in the living room gasped and began looking for a way out until the heard a familiar voice from the outside.

"Let me in!" Frodo exclaimed.

Legolas quickly unlocked the door and Frodo fell in. Legolas closed and locked it again. Frodo stood panting in the dark living room.

"What has happened out there?" Kisha asked.

Frodo then sat down.

"Tim the Witch-King has allied himself with them. Morgoth and Gwen have been captured and I have no idea what's happened to them. The rest of the staff has been scattered across the camp. Maedhros has been tied against Mordor with his other wrist. I think that was Tim's idea. That's about all I know."

Kisha let out a dark sigh.

"You know, I knew making the bet with the campers was a bad idea! But no, I thought, the staff, who bloody lived in Arda, should know a thing or two about where they come from! I guess that was a mistake assuming that you guys would know about your own history!"

"You do know what happens when you assume something," Aragorn stated.

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Elfstone."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Frodo asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just wait it out. I mean they only get the camp for a day. Which means we get back control at around midnight tomorrow night."

"That's too long," Aragorn said. "Especially for Maedhros."

Kisha nodded.

"Yes I know."

"So then we should attack!" Boromir said.

"Just don't kill the campers okay? I don't need that on my record."

"Can we knock them out at least?" Boromir asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"Oh I don't care."

"So we can kill them?"

"NO!"

--

"Ow! Stop hitting me damnit! I am not a piñata! Candy is not going to fall out of my pockets if you keep hitting me damnit!" Morgoth screamed as another camper hit him with a very large tree branch. He had been hanging upside down from a tree for the past two hours. One the campers had won the Tolkien Trivia contest, they seemed to turn into wild animals and tried to capture all the staff members. He and Gwen had been hiding in the garage when Tim had come in looking to hide too. He then left to find a better spot and came back with a bunch of campers. The campers captured the two of them and had led them off in separate directions. He did not know where Gwen was but he did watch Maedhros get chained by the wrist against Mordor. He was in talking distance from Maedhros so he had asked him if that hurt. Maedhros responded by letting out a string of swear words he had learned here at camp.

So now a few hours had gone by and Morgoth was still upside down in the tree. The campers continued to hit him with sticks. Morgoth was sure he had a broken bone somewhere but everywhere hurt equally so it didn't matter. He tried to get out of the tree but cursed himself when he realised he could not.

_I shouldn't have had that many moon pies…_

"Damnit knock it off! What do you want from me damnit?"

The campers stopped hitting him with the sticks and Tim stepped forward.

"What do you want Tim?"

Tim strode up to the tree.

"You know what I want. I want to be the top Dark Lord. I am sick of being the mere Nazgul of Sauron."

Morgoth thought over his words.

"So…in an attempt to be the top Dark Lord you're having teenage campers beat me up with sticks? Real original. Oh, you stole the Maedhros thing from me so that's going to cost you. By the way, where's Gwen?"

Tim rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand the predicament you're in now do you?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"Not really. Well I do understand that I'm hanging upside down in a tree talking to a Nazgul…"

Tim punched him.

"I am not just a mere Nazgul!"

"You didn't have to punch me. You could have just told me."

"Yes but then it wouldn't have been fun now would it?"

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Okay so are you going to explain the predicament I'm in or not?"

"So you want to know?"

"Yes! Now bloody tell me already!"

Tim laughed.

"I don't have to take orders from you."

"Will you just tell me already?"

Tim began pacing back and forth.

"Yes I will. Now I have all the campers under my control and they have found all the staff. Even the ones hiding in the third floor of Lammoth. I used my lovely stab would I gave Frodo to turn him into one of my puppets. Now I only want one thing, for you to give up your role as the top Dark Lord. I want that title."

"You do know it would go to Sauron next and then you right?"

Tim smirked.

"Oh I know."

Morgoth furled his eyebrows as Tim turned around and beckoned some of the campers to come forward. With them they had Sauron.

"Let me go damnit! Tim what has gotten into you?"

Tim smirked again.

"I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a very long time!" he exclaimed.

The campers brought the kicking and screaming Sauron in front of Tim.

"Tim! I demand you let me go this instant! You do know the Valar won't be very happy and that you'll get a very long talk with them after this right?"

Tim smirked and shrugged.

"If I get my way there won't be any Valar to deal with."

Tim brandished a knife and it was then when Morgoth realised what Tim was going to do.

"It's not going to work you know," he exclaimed.

Tim shrugged.

"That's not the point. This is something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Sauron had still not caught on which seemed kind of odd, as Morgoth had always been the slow one. Morgoth looked around and kept silently hoping the Valar would suddenly show up.

"Where are the Valar?" Morgoth asked.

Tim shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care. Now shut up alright?"

And with that Tim quickly turned around and plunged his knife deep into Sauron's chest before he knew what had happened. When Tim removed the knife he sagged to his knees. Tim smirked as he clipped his windpipe. Sauron's eyes, still full of confusion, lost their colour as he dropped to the ground face down. Tim began laughing and then kicked him in the side.

"You know how long I've been waiting to do that? Now, would you like me to do the same thing to you or are you going to give up the title?"

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"You do know you didn't kill Sauron right? He's lost his body many times. He'll come back in spirit form in a few hours and start bitching you out."

Tim nodded.

"Oh I know, but just doing that to him felt good. I'll do the same to you!"

Morgoth shrugged. His eyes wandered down to the knife and then back up to Tim.

"Whatever, if you do it to me the same thing will happen."

Tim smirked again.

"That's why I have a plan B."

He clapped his hands and from the second floor of Numenor Gwen appeared in one of the windows being held captive by some of the Nazgul.

"Morgoth! What the bloody hell is going on?" Gwen roared down.

Morgoth looked back at Tim.

"You son of a bitch…"

Tim grinned.

"Then give me the title. Yes Sauron can come back but she can't."

"You can't just take the title you have to earn it."

Tim clapped his hands again and one of the Nazgul put a knife up to Gwen's throat.

"Oh I think I've earned it. After all the years under the idiot Sauron? Yes he always was smarter then you but I was always smarter then him."

"You do know this is going nowhere right? I mean what if I do give and you become the new best dark lord or whatever. What is that going to give you? The Valar are sure going to have a fun talk with you after this. Kisha probably will too seeing as this is the final two weeks of camp and all."

With that the Valar appeared looking rather peeved. They had been looking for the rest of the staff and had gathered the campers into the Great Hall and told them to stay there. Morgoth looked over at Manwë and smiled.

"It's about time you showed up bro! He disembodied Sauron!"

Tim looked over at the Valar and realised he had made a big mistake. He dropped the knife.

"I think I made a mistake," Tim mumbled.

Manwë nodded.

"Oh I think that too."

Tulkas grabbed him by the neck and the host of the Valar led Tim off. The other Nazgul let Gwen go and Gwen ran down the stairs to Morgoth. She undid the ropes and he fell from the tree and landed on his neck.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

Morgoth nodded his head.

"A lot better then Sauron at least."

Gwen looked down at Sauron and she knelt next to him. She rolled him over and saw all the blood.

"Oh Ilúvatar," she mumbled.

"He'll be alright. He'll be back in a few hours in spirit form. Then he'll start making a new body and all," Morgoth said.

Gwen looked up and saw Kisha running towards them. She stopped when she saw Sauron.

"Oh my Ilúvatar. What happened?"

"Tim went insane I suspect. I think we better bury Sauron before he starts decaying."

Kisha looked down at Sauron and frowned.

"Is he really dead?"

Morgoth shook his head.

"No his spirit will wander around for a bit but he'll make a new body."

Kisha felt like puking, as she looked at all the blood.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered.

Morgoth shrugged.

"All right, Gwen you want to grab his arms? We have to put him somewhere else. If the campers see this they might freak out."

Gwen looked at Sauron and then at Morgoth.

"You're acting as if you don't even care."

"It's just Sauron. Besides, he'll make a new body. He did that after Numenor fell so there's nothing to be sad about."

They then heard some rustling above them. Morgoth looked up.

"Hey! Are you going to get me down from here or what?" Maedhros yelled.

--

"Today we bury Sauron underneath the Glingal tree here at Camp Glingal. I don't really have anything nice to say about Sauron except that he made a very pretty ring. We're mainly burying him because if we don't then we'll get more problems then we need," Morgoth said.

Morgoth, Oromë, Tulkas, and Manwë had all pitched in and dug a grave next to the Glingal tree for them to bury Sauron and now all the staff, minus Tim who was at the moment tied tightly with chains in his bedroom. Morgoth stood next to the newly covered grave and the staff gathered around it. The campers, who had wanted to know what was going on, was left in the Great Hall because Kisha thought it would be best if the campers did not know about what had just happened.

"Does anyone else want to say anything about Sauron?" Morgoth asked.

The staff looked back and forth at each other and shrugged.

"Oh come on guys! This is the worst funeral ever!" Sauron exclaimed from somewhere in the wind.

The staff turned to find where he was but could not see him.

"I'm near the tree morons."

They looked at the tree but could not see him.

"I'm still invisible okay? I was only disembodied a few hours ago!"

"This is what? The forth time?" Manwë asked.

"Shut up the third time was not my fault," Sauron protested.

"Do you like being disembodied?" Pippin asked.

"Oh of course I do. I love being invisible and able to float around. It's more fun then watching paint dry. Of course I don't like it! Why would you ask such a stupid question? Now, about getting my body back, which I would like to do in the next day or so. May I please have my ring of power?"

Manwë shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea."

They heard Sauron sigh.

"Please? After I get my body back I'll give the ring back to Frodo all right?"

Kisha thought about the situation for a moment. On one hand she thought it would be dangerous to let Sauron have his one true ring of power back but on the other hand he would probably pester everyone until he did get it and she didn't think the campers would like a disembodied Maia spirit floating around and yelling obscenities at everyone.

"Oh just give him back the ring," she said finally.

Everyone turned to look at her like she had lost her mind.

"No, I'm serious. Just give him back his ring so he can get a body again okay? I just don't think it's safe to have a disembodied spirit floating around camp."

Frodo hesitated and looked over at Manwë. Manwë nodded.

"Kisha's right. If Sauron tries anything afterwards then we can just tackle him."

"You talk as if I'm not here!" Sauron exclaimed.

"Oh hush up!" Morgoth commanded.

Morgoth then felt suddenly extremely cold. He shuddered as he realised Sauron flew though him.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Sauron asked as he floated through Morgoth again.

"Argh! Just give him back the ring!" Morgoth roared.

"Umm, Sauron? Where exactly are you?" Frodo asked.

"I'm right in front of you," he said in a creepy voice not an inch from Frodo's ear. Frodo let out a shriek and nearly jumped out of his hobbit skin. Sauron let out a big laugh and watched as Frodo, who had been holding the ring, threw it in the air after Sauron scared him. Sauron's ghostly form caught the ring and there was a big blast of light. The staff covered their faces with their hands to shield themselves from the light. When the light vanished they looked back and saw a figure standing where Sauron's ghostly from had been seconds earlier. This new figure looked almost exactly as he did before except his skin was now flawless as it had not yet been damaged through injury. He also didn't have any clothes on. Gwen covered her mouth with her fingers and repressed a giggle. Sauron furled his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you feel a draft?" Morgoth asked.

Sauron looked down and shrugged.

"Meh, I'm perfectly proportioned so I don't care."

"So is it supposed to be that small or is it just really cold out here?" Lúthien asked.

This time Sauron's face turned crimson. Manwë took off his shirt and threw it at Sauron.

"Put this around your waist please and head to Lammoth to change."

Sauron tied the shirt around his waist and headed off towards Lammoth. It was then that the staff erupted in laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Sauron roared.


	41. Candlelight Fantasia

**Allo everybody, enjoy the chapter. The songs used in this chapter are as follows: Carry the Blessed Home by Blind Guardian and All I Ask of You and All I Ask of You Reprise from The Phantom of the Opera. :) **

Chapter forty-one

Candlelight Fantasia

Tuesday of week five continued on without much incident. The campers relinquished their power back to the staff and decided they rather be campers instead of staff members. Sauron put some clothes on and went to give Manwë's shirt back to him. Manwë politely said that he never really wanted to touch the shirt again.

Tim was still locked in his room. Sauron said he wanted to give Tim a little visit but the Valar forbade it, as they knew it would just end in another dead soul at camp. This then brought up the question on what would happen if an elf or human died at camp where exactly would they go. Namo shrugged saying he didn't know. Sauron offered to find out by killing Tim but this idea was scraped. Sauron also had to hand the One Ring back to Frodo. This was very hard for him. Morgoth laughed the whole time and Gwen had to elbow him in the ribs a few times.

It was then decided that that night there was going to be another bonfire and Kisha asked Gwen if she would sing another song. With a sigh, Gwen agreed and went to go prepare. She also went to prepare a special duet between Morgoth and herself. Kisha also asked a few other staff members to prepare stories, poems or songs for the group. Kisha knew that this bonfire would be an awesome one.

--

The darkness surrounded the camp and all was silent and still except for the beautiful campfire that had roared to life. The campers sat around the fire with the staff and Kisha was walking around the fire finishing up a story on Mr. Molasses and the Murky Muddy Mob of Men. The story was originally created to scare little children but instead it made the staff and campers laugh. When she finished her story she took her bow and everyone clapped. Next Maglor stood up and recounted the story of Nimrodel and Amroth. By the time he had finished, Nimrodel was now in Amroth's lap and the two were lip-locked. Kisha had to smack Amroth and the two separated but still sat close to each other. Next Gwen stood up, this time without a dress, and Maglor, Kisha, Manwë, and Fëanor readied the instruments. They played the opening and Gwen walked around the fire this time instead of prancing and leaping about like last time.

_"Pale faced the innocent will drown in blood. Hurt and withdrawn don't dare steal my grief. In this haze of green and gold he's gone. Blind my eyes and I still can see through the mist to the very end the very end there I'll face what I fear the most. Blind my eyes but it all doesn't matter right now I will bury my dead and keep on till the end I wont give up I wont give up I'll turn to the red fields of none there's a grave there's a rose drift away. I can still hear you say soon you all shall be free. No one's left here but me and I will sing out your name you call me insane I know I've opened my heart and my soul to you son so pale turns the innocent and all I feel is pain suddenly I understand he's gone. Blind my eyes and I still can see through the mist to the very end there I'll face what I fear the most blind my eyes but it all doesn't matter right now but it all doesn't matter right now." _

Gwen paused for a much needed break as the instruments took over. She continued to slowly walk around the fire.

_"Carry the blessed home no one's left here but me and I will sing out your name. Driven insane? No. What I feared the most I have faced and that's truth. The grey faced is not innocent though I will cry in dismay I will follow decay I'll move on is there anyone here who knows how it feels to be wrong? Blind my eyes and I still can see through the mist to the very end there I'll face what I fear the most blind my eyes but it all doesn't matter right now. But it all doesn't matter right now. Matter right now. Matter right now…" _

Gwen finished and the instruments took over for a final piece and drifted off. Gwen took a bow as the campers clapped for her. When she sat down Morgoth put his arm around her shoulder and drew her in. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Very lovely."

"Thanks," she beamed.

Next the hobbits stood up and sang many drinking songs with the campers and got them involved with the singing. Kisha, Gwen, and a bunch of other staff members got up and passed around cups of water so they would have something to hold. The hobbit drinking songs went over well and it was then Kisha and Gwen who stood up and challenged the drinking song.

"Up here we got other drinking songs! Come on Kisha; let's show 'em how we drink up here!"

Kisha nodded and the two began a rendition of "The night that Patty Murphy died". Some of the campers knew the drinking song and so they joined in. When they had finished, the Hobbits then sang another drinking song in response. Gwen smiled and the two began singing "Johnny Tarr" by Gaelic Storm. The 'battle of the drinking songs' lasted for about seven or eight songs until Kisha realised it had gone on long enough. Next Fingon and Legolas stood up and read some beautiful elvish poetry to the group. The girls swooned and the boys rather liked the sound of the words. Kisha checked her watch and saw that it was nearing eleven thirty at night and they still had a bunch of things left to do. She then pointed at Gwen and Morgoth. Gwen sighed, knowing she was going to have to sing again, and stood up. Morgoth joined her and the instrument people pulled out the instruments and readied them. With the opening cord of the music, more then half of the campers knew exactly what they were going to sing. Morgoth began first. He looked deep into Gwen's eyes.

_"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here: nothing can harm you. My words will warm and clam you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…" _

Gwen then continued.

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you, now and always promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you." _

Gwen finished and Morgoth began again.

_"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you…" _

The two began walking around the fire and Gwen sang again.

_"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…" _

_"Then say you'll share with me, one love one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too…Gwen, that's all I ask of you." _

Gwen almost slipped when he said her name instead of Christine's. That's not how they rehearsed it earlier in the day. But she continued on none the less.

_"Say you'll share with me, one love one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you…" _

They both joined in.

_"Share each day with me, each night each morning…" _

Then it went back to Gwen.

_"Say you love me…" _

_"You no I do…" _

The both then finished it off.

_"Love me that's all I ask of you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me that's all I ask of you…" _

They finished the song and Morgoth pulled Gwen in for a big deep kiss. While the campers clapped everyone heard a soft, pitied, voice begin singing from the corner.

_"I gave you my music. Made your song take wing, and now how you've repaid me. Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing…Christine…" _

Gwen and Morgoth looked at each other puzzled but continued the song anyway.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me each night each morning…" _

They trailed off and from the shadows a figure, dressed in the phantom costume, jumped up on his seat and finished the song in a powerful voice.

_"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" _

It was then that Gwen realised it was Sauron. She took off one of her shoes and threw it at him. It hit him squarely in the chest.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Sauron asked. "Kisha told me to do it!"

Gwen turned to Kisha.

"Really?"

Kisha nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it would spice things up a bit. It did I see."

Gwen glanced back at Sauron. He looked quiet funny in the Phantom costume. Kisha checked her watch and it read a little after one in the morning. She yawned and sighed knowing that the campers must be getting tired.

"Okay everyone it's bed time. Tomorrow will be the general trivia knowledge game and the football matches. Hopefully the staff will actually win something this time. Night everyone!"

The campers left the bonfire and headed back to the dorms while the staff lingered at the fire. Gwen yawned and rested her head on Morgoth's shoulder as they watched the fire crackle.

"Well that was a good day," Kisha mused.

Sauron looked over and glared at Kisha.

"Good day? Good day? I lost my bloody body for Mordor's sake!"

Kisha shrugged.

"Well you got one back."

"So!" he exclaimed. "That's not the point!"

"Oh come off it Sauron. You're acting like a five year old," Morgoth commented.

Sauron began sulking.

"You just don't understand…"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Aww, is the poor Dark Lord just misunderstood?"

"Shut up."

Varda stood up and walked towards Sauron.

"Aw, does Mr. Scary Dark Lord need a hug?" she asked.

Sauron's eyes winded.

"No! Keep away from me Varda!" Sauron warned.

Varda continued to walk towards him and she gave him a huge hug.

"Let go of me!" Sauron screeched.

"You never hug me anymore…" Manwë huffed.

Varda rolled her eyes.

"That's because I don't love you," she said.

"What?" Manwë asked bewildered.

Varda stood up and faced Manwë and nodded. Gwen had the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"That's right. I don't love you anymore. Maglor and I…well, we connect better."

Maglor stood up next to Varda and nodded.

"She's right."

_Uh-oh…_Kisha thought.

Manwë looked at Maglor then back at Varda.

"But…"

"I'm sorry Manwë."

The silence at the bonfire was unnerving. Manwë finally broke it after five minutes when he hunched his shoulders and turned around. Wordlessly he walked back towards Lammoth. Varda sighed and Maglor gave her a hug.

"I don't think we should sleep in the room tonight," Kisha said to Namo.

Namo nodded in response.

"Well we could. But we would have to listen to his cries all night."

Kisha shuddered.

"Yeah, I rather not do that."

Gwen yawned and stood up.

"Well that was uhh…interesting. I'm going to bed. Night everyone," she said.

Morgoth also stood up and followed her back to Lammoth.

"He is your brother. Maybe you should talk to him?" Gwen suggested as they neared Lammoth.

"What would I say to him?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen shrugged and the two entered the building and began walking down the hall.

"I don't know. Maybe just listen to him. I guess you should give him a night's rest and then tomorrow talk to him okay?"

Morgoth sighed.

"Oh all right. But I'm only going to talk to him because he's my brother and because you're asking me to."

Gwen smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks."

Morgoth shrugged and the two walked into their room.

--

Gwen woke up to somebody poking her. She opened her eyes, expecting it to be bright and sunny, but instead it was pitch black. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she realised it was Lalaith who was poking her. Gwen furled her eyebrows.

"What is it Lalaith?"

"I had a bad dream," she whispered.

Gwen sat up in bed and motioned for Lalaith to join her. Lalaith crawled into bed and sat on Gwen's lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwen offered.

Lalaith shook her head no and Gwen nodded.

"Okay, we can talk about some other time."

Lalaith curled up next to Gwen as Gwen slid back down into bed. Morgoth had been snoring and never woke up at all. Lalaith laid her head on Gwen's shoulder and fell asleep. Gwen smiled and then drifted back to sleep.

--

"Varda! My love! Why? Why? Why must you do this?" Manwë yelled his sleep. Namo and Kisha had taken their blankets and went to sleep in the living room but the rooms next to and across from Manwë's could hear every desperate cry. Legolas rolled over in his sleep and shoved his pillow over his head.

"SHUT UP MANWË!" Fëanor yelled from across the hall.

--

It was raining when Kisha woke up the next day. She sat up and her neck cracked. She stretched and stood up feeling the effects of a bad night sleep. Checking her watch, she saw that it was about eight in the morning on Wednesday of week five of camp. She racked her brain trying to figure out what sport and mental activity would be planned for the day.

_Ah! Football and general knowledge trivia! It should prove a good day! _

She walked down the hall and entered her room. Manwë was still asleep and his pillow was wet with tears. Kisha sighed sympathetically.

_Poor Valar… _

She grabbed her change of clothes for the next day and headed down the hall to take a shower and change. In the hall she passed Varda and Maglor who were emerging from Maglor's room.

"Thanks guys, I know you may be in love but Manwë's been sobbing all night long. Thank Ilúvatar I opted to sleep on the couch."

Varda dropped her head and sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen," she whispered.

Maglor nodded.

"Yes but he had to know."

Varda nodded.

"I know…"

Kisha then left the two lovebirds and entered the bathroom. She turned on the shower and felt the nice hot water on her arm.

_Oh I hope today goes okay… _

--

"Come on get up! It's morning! It's sunny! Wake up! Wake up!" Lalaith exclaimed as she jumped on the bed. Morgoth woke up when she missed the bed and landed on his 'man area'. He rolled out of bed and hit the ground with a thud. Lalaith peered over the bed and looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked innocently.

From on top of the bed Gwen could hear him wheezing and she laughed.

"He'll be okay. Good morning Lalaith. Are we feeling better?" Gwen asked.

Lalaith nodded.

"I had a good dream last night too!"

Gwen smiled.

"Oh? Can I hear about it?"

Lalaith giggled and shook her head.

"Nope! But it was about you and Morgoth!"

"Really? Well now I really want to know!" Gwen exclaimed.

Lalaith's smile got wider and she giggled.

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

She then reached forward and began tickling Lalaith in the stomach. Lalaith's laughter filled the room. Gwen stopped when Morgoth pulled himself back onto the bed.

"Are you okay dear?"

He nodded.

"Yes but part of me will never be the same."

--

The dining hall was unusually quiet. Manwë was not present and Varda and Maglor were seated next to each other and holding hands. The rumors got around to the campers that Varda dumped Manwë after the bonfire and that she was actually in love with Maglor. Gwen convinced Morgoth to go talk to his brother after breakfast and so when he finished Gwen reminded him to go visit Manwë. With a sigh Morgoth walked out of the dining hall and walked to Lammoth. A few seconds later he stood in front of Manwë's door. He knocked on it.

"Go away!" Manwë sobbed from inside.

Morgoth rolled his eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Manwë I'm not going away. Now I'm coming in okay?"

"I said go away!"

Morgoth ignored him and opened the door. He saw Manwë sprawled out on his bed. His pillow had been stained with tears and next to the bed sat a tissue box and about one hundred tissues littered the floor.

"I said go away!" Manwë repeated.

Morgoth walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of Manwë's bed.

"Look, I'm not going to go away okay? So why don't you just talk alright?"

Manwë's sobs got louder.

"She left me! I can't believe it! Varda! I love you!" he cried.

Morgoth didn't know what to do so he put his hand on Manwë's shoulder.

"Maybe it's for the best?" Morgoth suggested.

Manwë sat up and looked at him.

"For the best? No! We're supposed to go together! We're the King and Queen of the gods! This can't be happening. I don't even think I can bear to look at her…or Maglor…" he spat angrily.

"Now, now, I'm the one who gets angry like that. Calm down brother," Morgoth replied.

Manwë sighed.

"I just can't believe it," he sobbed.

He rested his head on Morgoth's shoulder and continued to sob.

"I don't think I can go on without her…"

Morgoth handed Manwë a tissue.

"Yes you can. Like you said before, you're the King of the gods. You can do anything. You don't need her," Morgoth said.

Manwë sobbed even louder.

"But I do need her! With her I can hear everything in Middle-earth!"

"We're not in Middle-earth though," Morgoth reminded him.

Manwë blew his nose in a tissue and began sobbing again.

"Oh I wish we never came to this wretched place! Damn this Camp! If we never came then Varda would still love me! I hate this pace!"

Morgoth patted his brother's back.

"Calm down, you've never said you hated something before and I doubt you even know the meaning of those words. What happened to all the compassion you have? You're the dearest to Ilúvatar and you are the noblest Valar. You're wise and mighty. You got a lot going for you. Heck you even delight in poetry. Even though in Arda we've shared some tough times I'm still glad to have you as my brother," Morgoth said.

Manwë looked up at Morgoth.

"Do you mean all that?" he asked.

Morgoth nodded.

"Every word."

Manwë then gave Morgoth a huge hug and Morgoth hugged him back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Morgoth asked.

Manwë nodded and sniffed.

"I think so…"

Morgoth stood up.

"Come on, let's go do something brotherly," Morgoth suggested.

"Like what?" Manwë asked.

Morgoth shrugged.

"Fishing?"

--

Manwë and Morgoth sat on the beach of Camp Glingal with a beer in one hand and a fishing pole in the other. Neither one had caught any fish but they seemed to enjoy each other's company.

"Whoa, wait, remember that one time when you were in Middle-earth and you wanted to claim everything for your own and I was all like 'no way man'?"

Morgoth laughed and nodded.

"Well you know I was thinking the same thing! But you said it first, thank Ilúvatar!"

Morgoth chuckled and took a gulp his beer.

"Those were some fun times. I always enjoyed destroying the things you guys worked hard to build."

Manwë nodded.

"Yeah, I had fun rebuilding them. It was like a never ending game."

Manwë gulped down the rest of his beer and put the can on the sand. Morgoth tossed him another cold one from the cooler and Manwë opened it up. From the beach the two of them could hear the shouts of campers and staff during the quarterfinals of the football game on the great lawn.

"I don't think we should play this game of football," Morgoth mused.

"And why is that?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"I think I'd trip over my own two feet!"

Manwë let out a whole-hearted laugh and nodded. He raised his beer can and Morgoth did the same as they clicked them together and gulped them down.

"You know, I don't even understand that game of football," mused Morgoth.

Manwë shrugged.

"I don't either. I think you have to kick around a round ball and it's not allowed to touch your hands or something to that effect…"

Manwë's pole began to shake and he jumped up. Morgoth did as well.

"It looks like you caught a fish! Reel it in! Reel it in!" Morgoth exclaimed.

Manwë excitedly reeled in his line and sure enough a big trout was on the other end.

"I caught a fish! I caught a fish!" Manwë exclaimed as he reeled it in the rest of the way. Morgoth helped him and the two took it off the line. He then told Manwë to hold it by the line so he could take a picture of him and the fish with Kisha's digital camera. He quickly snapped the photo and Manwë put the fish in a bucket filled with water that they had brought just in case one of them caught something. Manwë looked at the fish swimming in the bucket.

"Fishing is awesome," he concluded.

Morgoth nodded.

"But it's the best when you have a brother to fish with," he said.

Manwë smiled.

"You're the best brother ever. Why did we hate each other?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it has to do with trying to take over Arda and killing lots of elves and men or something to the effect."

"That seems so trivial…"

"Come on guys! Are you going to play football with us?" Kisha yelled down at the beach.

Morgoth and Manwë looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay!" Manwë yelled back and the two staggered up to the Great Lawn.

* * *


	42. Rose tint my world

**Enjoy:):) **

Chapter forty-two

Rose tint my world

"Pass it to me bro!" Manwë exclaimed as he and Morgoth ran down the Great Lawn, now football field, in an attempt to score a goal on the campers.

Morgoth passed it to Manwë and he kicked it as hard as he could. It flew past the camper and hit the back net. Manwë jumped up and down when he realised he scored a goal.

This was the fifth goal Manwë and Morgoth made in this type of play and now the staff was ahead seven to three. The staff versus camper game of football had been going on for over an hour now and everyone thought it was the best game ever.

Gwen sat on the sidelines and cheered on the staff. Lalaith sat in her lap and she too cheered when a staff member ran by with the football. Kisha stood next to Gwen with her video camera in hand to film all the action of the game. The campers even seemed to be having a good time even though they were losing the game.

Gandalf, acting as referee, blew the whistle and signaled a change up of players on the field. Morgoth and Manwë ran off and Morgoth sat next to Gwen while Manwë plopped down next to his brother.

"You guys are doing awesome out there," Gwen commented.

The two shrugged.

"It's all him," they both said pointing to the other one. Afterwards they both shared a laugh.

Gwen rolled her eyes and watched as the new set of campers and staff entered the field.

"So did you guys catch any fish?" Gwen asked.

Manwë nodded.

"I caught this huge fish! Morgoth took a picture of it."

Morgoth nodded and pulled out the digital camera. He turned it on and showed it to Gwen.

"Wow Manwë, that's a huge fish!"

The game continued onward and it finally reached halftime. The score was now nine to four. Manwë and Morgoth were talking about something; Gwen really didn't know what it was as she was paying attention to Lalaith, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Manwë? Can we talk?" Varda asked.

Manwë, startled, looked up at Varda.

"What is there to talk about?" he replied.

Varda sighed.

"I just don't want there to be any hard feelings. When we get back to Arda you're not going to do anything to Maglor right?"

Manwë shrugged.

"No I won't. Now I'd really not like to talk about this right now as I'm having a wonderful day with my brother so go away."

Varda let out a mad sigh and walked off. Morgoth nodded once she was gone.

"Good job."

"Do you think I was too harsh?"

Morgoth shook his head.

"Nope, you handled that perfectly."

--

The football game ended with the staff winning (finally) by a score of ten to five. The campers and the staff then gathered in the dining hall for dinner as it was around five that night. The dining hall was full of laughter and excitement in total contrast to breakfast that morning, which was eaten in deathly silence. Gwen helped Lalaith butter her galette that went with the meal of Canadian Stew that had been whipped up a few hours earlier. Lalaith took a bite of the galette and smiled.

"It's tasty!"

Gwen laughed and smiled.

"This meal is my favourite. I wait all year for this night," Gwen said.

Morgoth took a bite of his stew and nodded.

"I can see why."

Kisha put down her spoon and pulled out the video camera. She pointed it across the table to Amroth and Nimrodel.

"So, tonight will be the exciting general knowledge quiz. Will the staff come off the win at football just to lose or will they win again?"

"We'll most definitely win!" Amroth announced.

Kisha smiled and nodded.

"Of course we will! Though, you lot know nothing about general knowledge of this area."

Nimrodel shrugged.

"We'll try our best. Let's just not make any bets this time as I rather not have to hide out in a darkened room all night long like Monday night."

Kisha laughed.

"Oh don't worry. There will be no bets this time!"

--

The Great Hall was buzzing with activity, as the campers knew they would defeat the staff at general knowledge trivia. Kisha took centre stage and announced the beginning of the competition.

"Tonight we will have a general knowledge trivia contest. This time there will be no bets placed because we don't want a repeat of Monday. Tim is still not allowed to leave his room. Mainly because Sauron might try and kill him…"

Sauron nodded.

"You're damn right!"

Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Moving on…it will be in the same format as Mondays trivia contest okay? So let's begin!"

The campers waited in anticipation before Kisha read off the first question. They had been expecting a question such as 'what is the capital of British Columbia?' so they had not expected Kisha's first question.

"How many rings of power were forged?"

Sauron's hand flew in the air.

"Twenty!"

Kisha nodded and marked one for the staff. The campers thought that this was just to get the staff a few points before the real questions would begin.

"What is the name of Bilbo's sword?"

Bilbo's hand shot up.

"Sting!"

Kisha nodded again and marked another question right for the staff.

"By which hand was Maedhros hung from after his capture by Morgoth?"

Maedhros quickly answered and then the campers started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Hey! I thought you said this was going to be general knowledge questions!" protested Vesper.

Kisha smiled and nodded.

"Why they are! I never specified Earth or Arda though. So you'll just have to adapt."

Kisha looked back down at her card.

"What was Gandalf's name in Valinor?"

--

The trivia contest lasted late into the night. Kisha nearly exhausted her extensive list of general knowledge questions about Arda. Most of the campers couldn't answer these questions, as some were so precise that they had no idea what to reply with. These questions were nothing like the ones used in the Tolkien trivia contest. The competition ended at around one in the morning with the staff winning by over thirty points. The campers grumbled and left the Great Hall with their pride hurt. A little bit later the staff emerged from the Great Hall to a beautifully star lit sky. Gwen gazed up at the stars.

"Oh they're so beautiful tonight," she said.

Manwë looked up at them.

"Stupid stars…" he mumbled.

Morgoth elbowed him in the ribs.

"Now, now what did we talk about earlier?"

Manwë sighed.

"I know, I know."

--

"You're doing what?" asked Gwen as Morgoth packed a small bag hurriedly.

"I told you, Manwë and I are going to go on a small overnight camping trip. He needs to get away from this camp for a night or so."

"But it's already past one in the morning!" Gwen protested.

Morgoth nodded.

"I know."

He finished packing his bag and headed for the door. He then stopped and gave Gwen a hug and kiss.

"See you around four or five tonight."

"Have fun then, I guess…"

"We will."

--

The quiet open air that held the night created a peaceful calm for the two brothers as they walked into the woods. They both carried with them a small bag. Neither one had use for a flashlight, as they could see perfectly in the dark, and so those remained at camp. They walked for a good ten to fifteen minutes until they could no longer see the camp lights. They stopped and rolled out the sleeping bags. Morgoth sprawled out on his sleeping bag and put his hands behind his head.

"Ah, now this is a wonderful night," Morgoth said.

"I think the stars are mocking me," Manwë commented.

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"They are not. Now come on brother, you're going to have to look at the stars at night for the rest of eternity anyway. Just face it, she left you and you'll probably be all the better because of it. Some of the heroes of Middle-earth were confirmed bachelors too you know."

"Like who?"

"Well Frodo Baggins…"

Manwë waved it off.

"Hero my arse."

"So you don't count Frodo as a hero?"

"No, he did claim the ring at the end didn't he?"

Morgoth nodded.

"Yes but he got farther then anyone else who would have taken the ring to be destroyed."

"Do you have any other confirmed bachelors who are heroes in that head of yours?"

Morgoth nodded.

"Yes I do. What about Bilbo Baggins?"

"Bloody coward he is."

Morgoth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Now why do you say that?"

"Because it's true! I mean, he even cheated in the riddle contest between Gollum and himself."

"So there's no convincing you is there?"

"Nope, I mean even you found love!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Morgoth asked.

Manwë shrugged.

"I just never pictured you as one to fall in love with someone."

"Yes well neither did I but Gwen is special."

"Oh."

Morgoth yawned and stretched.

"Good night brother," Morgoth said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Melkor," Manwë replied.

Morgoth's eyes flew open and he turned his head to face Manwë. He had not heard that name in a long time and he had almost forgotten it.

"Why did you call me that?"

Manwë shrugged again.

"Well that's your real name is it not? 'Dark enemy' does not seem to fit you at the moment," Manwë replied.

--

Kisha woke up from the best sleep of her life. She was able to sleep in her own bed this time due to the fact that Manwë was in the middle of the woods with Morgoth somewhere. She sat up in bed and stretched. Namo was also awake, though she wondered if he actually went to bed.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

Namo nodded in response and Kisha frowned.

"You never really say much," Kisha stated.

Namo nodded again but this time added, "I only talk about issues related to doom."

Kisha rolled her eyes as she got off the bed and rummaged through her clothes for something to wear for the day.

"Everyone else around here has changed, why don't you?" Kisha asked.

"I don't see the reason."

"I think half the staff, and most of the campers, are afraid of you…"

"Good."

"All right we got to fix this. The doom stuff is downright creepy. Liven up a bit," Kisha suggested.

Namo looked up at Kisha and cocked an eyebrow, though Kisha couldn't see it under his big cloak. It was only after a few seconds Kisha realised what she had said.

"Okay so I made a funny. You know nobody at this camp has even seen your face."

"Good, it adds to the doom-ness."

"That's not even a word."

"Shut up or I'll claim your soul now."

"You're the dooms man of the Valar not the grim reaper."

"I can have more then one job." Namo replied.

Kisha rolled her eyes as she dug deeper in her chest of drawers. She then found an oversized shirt that she had to borrow from one of the former staff members at camp one day. She pulled it out and thought that this might fit Namo. She then began digging deeper and found a pair of men's jeans.

"Why don't you try these on?" Kisha suggested.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"There's only one week and a few days of camp left. Just do it for one day okay?"

Kisha could hear him sigh under his cloak. Clearly he was getting very peeved at this conversation but never the less, he took the clothes. Kisha grabbed her clothes and left the room to change for the day. By the time she changed and got back to the room, Namo had changed also. She almost jumped at the foreign figure sitting on Namo's bed in jeans and a t-shirt that had the Rocky Horror Picture Show lips on the front and Brad and Janet on the back with Dr. Frank-N-Furter. She looked at him closely, as she had never seen his face before, and he actually looked pretty nice and decent. His hair was almost shoulder length and his eyes were black as night. She realised she had been staring a bit too long when Namo furled his eyebrows at her.

"What?" he asked.

Kisha shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just amazing to see you without the cloak on. You remind me of a…hippie…"

"What in the name of Ilúvatar is a hippie?"

Kisha stifled a laugh and shook her head.

"Nothing of concern…I'm glad to see you out of the cloak though. Does your spouse even know what you really look like?"

"No."

Kisha then let out a whole-hearted laugh. She checked her watch and saw that it was around eight in the morning.

"Come on," she beckoned. "Let's go to breakfast. I heard the Hobbits were making it this morning."

"Sounds doom-full," Namo replied as he stood up.

"That's not even a word."

"Shut up."

--

The brothers woke up at around seven thirty in the morning. They packed up the sleeping bags and began the trek back to camp.

"I'm glad we did this," Manwë said.

Morgoth nodded.

"Yeah me too. Brotherly bonding is always good," Morgoth replied.

"Hey Melkor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll remember any of this when we get back to Arda?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

Morgoth nodded.

"I know, mainly because I know I'll end up in the void and that's just gonna suck."

"I'll make sure to visit you from time to time."

Morgoth laughed.

"When you do can you bring some of that Canadian Stew with you that we had here at camp yesterday? That stuff was awesome."

Manwë nodded.

"Sure thing."

"Sweet as."

--

Namo took a seat next to his wife, Vairë, and Kisha. He began eating his bowl of muesli when Vairë looked at him funny.

"I'm sorry but that seat is saved for my husband," she said.

Kisha stifled a laugh for the third time that morning. Namo looked over at her and glared.

"I am your husband," he replied.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. Namo then put down his spoon.

"Doom," he then said.

Vairë then smiled and nodded.

"Yup, you're most definitely my husband."

She leaned over and gave him a hug.

"It's odd seeing you without the cloak."

Namo sighed.

"I don't look menacing anymore…"

Kisha smiled.

"That was the whole point."

"I don't like it," he replied.

From across the dining hall a bunch of campers began discussing who the new hot guy sitting next to Vairë and Kisha was.

"I wonder who that is," Becka said.

Tammy shrugged.

"I don't know. But what I do know is he's hot!"

Becka nodded.

"Yeah, and he has that whole aurora of mystery around him."

Tanya nodded.

Varda, who was sitting across from Vairë and Namo, heard the conversation between the campers. She smirked.

"Namo, the campers think you're hot. A bunch of girls keep wondering who you are."

With a flustered and ticked off sigh Namo stood up.

"Listen up!" he yelled.

Every camper and staff member quieted down and all ears were on Namo.

"Stop calling me hot okay girls? I am Namo! DOOM! DOOM ON YOU ALL!"

Kisha then burst out into hysterics and almost fell out of her seat.

"This is all your fault!" he then exclaimed.

Kisha shrugged.

"I like you better this way," she said.

"DOOM ON YOU ALL!" he yelled again and sat down. He grumbled and finished his bowl of muesli.

"I don't care what Ilúvatar or Manwë say. When you die you're going to the void!"

Kisha patted Namo on the back.

"Oh calm down."

"Stop! You're ruining my image! I'm supposed to be looming and dispassionate!"

Sauron then started laughing.

"Looming and dispassionate my arse."

"You're going to the void too!"

Sauron shrugged.

"Fine by me, I head there after the destruction of my ring anyway."

"You're all going to the void!"

Gwen, who got out of her chair and was now standing behind Namo, gave him a big hug. This startled Namo.

"Let go of me!" he roared.

"Now calm down and chill. You're the only one left retaining their image from Arda. It's not like any of them will remember it when you go back."

"But my image is important!"

Namo continued to grumble in his chair.

"Dear, nobody will remember the camp when we get back so it won't matter," Vairë said.

"So what would you rather me do? Be my normal, regular, doom-full self? Or become absolutely love crazed like Morgoth or have a mental breakdown like Manwë?"

Vairë rolled her eyes.

"Well loved crazed wouldn't bother me much…" she whispered in his ear.

Kisha shuddered at the thought and realised it was time to get the campers out of the Great Hall. She stood up.

"Okay, everyone out! Instead of a sports competition today we are going to have beach day! So, we'll be spending the entire day on the beach. You can play water games; go kayaking, boating, play water volleyball, whatever you want! So, go get changed and meet us at the beach!"

The campers cleared out of the dining hall excitedly. Beach day was a favourite for some campers as now they could finally go boating. The staff lingered in the dining hall.

"Great, a whole day of water…" Boris the Nazgul complained.

It was then that Sauron had an idea. He grinned wickedly. Kisha caught sight of this.

"Sauron? What are you planning?"

Sauron stood up and shrugged.

"Oh nothing," he replied but then added. "Except revenge…"

--

"Melkor…we've been walking for two hours now and we still haven't reached camp. Are we lost?" Manwë asked.

Morgoth shook his head.

"No, we're not lost…we're just taking a very long short cut…"

Manwë glared at his brother.

"We're lost…"

"We're not lost! We're just thoroughly confused!"

"Well that's a great way to put it…"

Morgoth sighed.

"This is like the fifth time I've been lost in these stupid woods!"

"Maybe the overnight camping trip was not such a good idea," Manwë said.

Morgoth shrugged.

"Well it was a good idea at the time!"

The two continued to walk in silence through the forest not realising they have been walking adjacent to the camp for about an hour now.

--

Gwen lathered sunscreen on Lalaith and then on herself. The sun shone brightly in the sky signifying this would be a great beach day. The most interesting part of the day, though, was that Namo was actually in shorts and playing volleyball in the water with Ulmo. The weird part was he was actually pretty good at it.

Kisha was out on one of the boats making sure the campers who were boating were following the 'green buoys' rule. There was always somebody who decided to go past the buoys at one point, though she did not expect it to be any of the staff. She raised the bullhorn to her mouth.

"Eärendil! Elwing! Ar-Pharazôn! You have strayed too far past the green buoys!"

"But we're expert boaters!" Ar-Pharazôn screamed back.

"I don't care! Get that boat back here now!"

Eärendil gave a heavy sigh.

"Yes mother…"

"What did you call me?" Kisha demanded.

Eärendil looked up.

"Nothing Kisha!"

"Good!"


	43. Fields of Nightmare

**Allo y'all. :) Enjoy todays chapter. Oh, be sure to check out Faramirsgirl's story "Welcome to Middle-earth Board". She told me my story inspired her so go check it out. I've already read the first chapter. :) **

Chapter forty-three

Fields of Nightmare

"Can we go for a walk?" Lalaith asked. She had been playing in the sand for a few hours but had gotten tired of it. Gwen looked up from her book and nodded.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

Lalaith shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's go into the woods!"

Gwen smiled.

"Okay. But make sure to put your shoes on okay?"

Lalaith nodded and quickly put her shoes on. The two then left the beach for a nice walk in the woods.

--

Meanwhile, in the water itself, Sauron was putting the finishing touches on a gigantic, thick wooden stick that he had put in the water. Everyone kept asking him what it was for but he just smiled and told them to wait. Now that it was done, Sauron warned everyone not to touch it under pain of death. He then left the beach and returned ten minutes later carrying a kicking and screaming Tim. Sauron tied him to the top of the stick.

"What are you doing?" Tulkas demanded.

Sauron stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Extracting revenge."

"How?"

"It's quiet simple. Tim is afraid of water and I have tied him to the top of this stick that is seven feet tall above the water. Every half hour or so it will lower him down closer to the water."

"But aren't you afraid of water also?"

Sauron shrugged.

"That was so five ages ago."

--

The two brothers had been walking for hours now and had still not found the camp. Manwë was beginning to get perturbed and Morgoth found it amusing.

"You need to loosen up bro," Morgoth said.

"Loosen up? We're lost in the woods! You expect me to loosen up?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"Look, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! We're lost!"

"So?"

"We could die out here!"

Morgoth laughed.

"Wow, we are immortal beings. We're not going to die out here. Sure we may lose a body but we'll just float over to camp and make a new one so just calm down."

The two then heard rustling to the left of them. They stopped and continued to listen to whatever it was. They heard a little girl's voice and also an older woman's.

"That's Gwen and Lalaith's voice!" Morgoth said excitedly.

Manwë cocked an eyebrow.

"But we're in the middle of the woods? What are they doing out this far?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"Gwen! Lalaith!" he shouted.

"Morgoth?" he heard Gwen shout.

"Yes!"

A few seconds later Gwen and Lalaith stepped into their path. For a second before Manwë thought that the two of them had gone insane but now, with the two standing in front of them, he knew he had not lost his mind. Or maybe he had and he was just hallucinating at the moment.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the woods?" Morgoth asked.

"Middle of the woods? Camp is like two steps to the left. Lalaith wanted to go for a walk."

Morgoth dropped his jaw and Manwë glared at his brother. He then smacked Morgoth across the back of the head.

"You mean we've been next to camp?"

Morgoth shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess so…"

--

A half hour later, just as Sauron had said, the rope holding Tim to the stick lowered Tim down a few inches. Tim began freaking out even more.

"Look, Sauron, I'm sorry okay? It'll never happen again! Please let me down!"

Sauron sat on the beach eating popcorn and reclining in a beach chair with his legs over the arm of the chair. He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth and smirked.

"I don't think so! You betrayed me so I am entitled to extract revenge."

"Please," Tim pleaded. "I'll do anything you want!"

"Talk to me about that after you drop into the water."

Tim continued to beg Sauron to let him down but Sauron did not budge. Five minutes later, Morgoth, Manwë, Gwen, and Lalaith returned to the beach. Morgoth burst into hysterics when he saw Tim tied to the stick.

"Who did that to him?" he asked.

From his chair, Sauron raised his hand.

"This is revenge for the whole disembodiment."

Morgoth nodded his head.

"Ah, understandable."

Gwen noticed the really hot man playing volleyball. She did not recognise him.

"Hey, who's the hot guy playing volleyball?" she asked.

Namo heard her comment from the water and he let out a frustrated sigh. Kisha laughed again.

"That's Namo," Kisha replied.

Gwen's jaw dropped and she burst into hysterics.

"You're not serious!"

Kisha nodded.

"I'm dead serious."

"Stop making puns about my job!" Namo screamed from the water.

--

Tim toes were almost touching the water and he was still screaming like a little baby. Sauron ran out of popcorn two hours ago and he wanted more but he did not want to go to the kitchen to make it. Morgoth, Gwen, Thuringwethil, and Manwë all pulled up chairs and watched as the string lowered Tim into the water. He was now up to his ankles.

"Please! Sauron! I'm sorry!"

Sauron laughed mechanically.

"You stabbed me in the stomach and then clipped my windpipe! You're lucky this is only what I'm doing to you!" Sauron yelled up to him.

Maedhros pulled up a chair next to Sauron.

"You want to know what would have been better?"

Sauron turned to look at him.

"What?"

"If you had hung him by the wrist and then lowered him into the water," Maedhros suggested.

Sauron pondered this for a moment and then nodded.

"You know, that would have worked really well. I'll have to remember that for next time."

Morgoth huffed.

"Why is everyone stealing my 'hang-by-the-wrist' technique? I'm the one who came up with it first!"

"Yes, and it's a very good idea too," Sauron replied.

"Of course it was a good idea. It was my idea!" Morgoth said.

Gwen patted him on the head.

"Of course it was, all of your ideas are good."

"Don't mock me," he replied.

Gwen smirked.

"Why I would never think of it."

--

Tim was now up to his neck in water and it was getting pretty dark outside. The campers had all gone to bed, as it was getting close to eleven at night, and most of the staff had also gone to bed. The only ones on the beach were Manwë, Sauron, Morgoth, Thuringwethil, and Gwen. Tim gave up screaming at around ten when a group of campers complained about it and Sauron made it drop early. Tim had now resorted into pleas and whimpering.

"Please let me go. I'm sorry about Tuesday. Nothing like that will ever happen again. Please let me go," Tim begged.

Sauron laughed wickedly.

"Nope."

The rope dropped him in farther and now he was up to his nose. Tim started to panic.

"Don't panic my loyal Nazgul," Sauron said mockingly.

Gwen elbowed Morgoth in the ribs.

"Man, would I hate to be on the receiving end of Sauron's rage when he was in Middle-earth," she said.

Morgoth nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if he's all right in the head," he whispered back.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sauron exclaimed. "Do you want to be on the stick too?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"I'm not afraid of water so it wouldn't really matter," Morgoth replied.

"I'll find something you're afraid off then I'll use it against you!"

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

As the two argued Gwen glanced over and saw that Tim had been completely submerged in the water.

"Hey guys…" she began.

The two were not paying attention to her.

"Hey guys," she said even louder.

Still being not noticed, Gwen stood up and smacked Sauron across the face.

"Shut up for a moment!" she exclaimed.

Sauron touched his face and then looked up at Gwen.

"What was that about?"

Gwen pointed to the water.

"Tim has been completely submerged!"

Sauron smiled and jumped up. He then hit a button and the string raised Tim out of the water enough so that his head was showing. Tim was panting and gasping for air.

"Shall we call it a truce now?" Sauron asked.

Tim nodded wordlessly and Sauron left the beach.

"Hey! Aren't you going to cut me down?"

Sauron shrugged and shook his head.

"Nope, if you had been paying attention there's a knife tied to the string on the stick. Have fun."

--

_Gwen watched the scene from the second floor window of Numenor and her heart was filled with terror. She watched as Tim stabbed Sauron in the chest and then clipped his windpipe. But instead of it ending there, he lunged forward and attacked Morgoth. From the window she could only watch, she felt as if she couldn't even scream. Tim's knife cut through Morgoth's neck like it was soft bread. It was only then that she was able to scream. _

Gwen woke up screaming from her nightmare. She quickly silenced herself, as she did not want to scare little Lalaith or wake up Sauron and Morgoth. She sat up in bed and tried to lower her heart rate. She took a deep breath in and blew out slowly.

_I hate nightmares…_she thought after she rested her head on Morgoth's shoulder and fell back asleep.

--

Gandalf was the first staff member to wake up Friday morning so he went and picked up the papers that the local paperboy dropped off at the entrance of the camp. The birds chirped brightly and he watched the squirrels and chipmunks run across the camp road and up into the trees. By the time he got back to camp with the papers, most of the early risers had gotten up and were milling about in morning routine. Gandalf himself went back into Lammoth and reclined on his favourite chair in the living room and read the paper. He opened it up and was about ready to read when he heard a voice.

"Good morning Gandalf!" it said cheerfully.

Gandalf rolled his eyes behind the paper. Kisha seemed too cheerful in the mornings to be human.

"Good morning Kisha. What is on the agenda for today?"

"Today is the mystery game," Kisha replied.

Gandalf furled his eyebrows.

"What the devil is the mystery game?" he asked.

Kisha gave him a huge smile.

"You'll have to find out during staff meeting before breakfast."

--

Tim sat sulking across the dining hall and as far away from Sauron as he could. He silently ate his breakfast and cursed Sauron under his breath. The dining hall sat unusually quiet as most of the campers thought Tim was going to attack Sauron during breakfast. Kisha rather liked the tension at the moment and couldn't wait for the mystery game to begin. She checked her watch and saw that it was getting close to eight thirty. She stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Okay everybody today we'll be playing field hockey! I hope everyone's ready for a fun filled day! Now I'd like everyone to go change into comfortable shoes and…" she trailed off as Eönwë ran into the dining hall.

"Kisha! Kisha! Come quick!" he exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Kisha demanded.

"There's been a murder!" he yelled.

Kisha's eyes went wide in fear.

"What? Take me there now!"

She ran from the dining hall and outside to the Great Lawn. The rest of the staff also ran from the dining hall and wanted to find out what had happened. The campers, naturally, pilled against the windows and tried to see what was going on. From where they were they could not see very much and so they could not see who had been killed.

"Oh my God, I wonder what happened!" Kat exclaimed.

The campers around her shrugged worriedly. Five minutes later Gwen walked into the dining hall. She had tears streaming down her face.

"What has happened Gwen?" a camper asked.

This was followed by a few more questions of 'what happened?' Gwen quickly shushed them.

"I will tell you if you'd all take your seats," she replied.

The campers quickly found a place to sit and watched Gwen with a worried expression. She took a deep breath and looked at the campers.

"There has been a murder here at camp," she said.

The campers exchanged troubled glances.

"Who?" Sam asked.

Gwen took a big, deep breath before giving the answer.

"Legolas…" she replied sadly.

A few fan girls fainted, while some jumped up in disbelief.

"What? That can't be true!" a camper yelled.

This was followed by a few 'how' and 'when' but Gwen quickly quieted the campers.

"Eönwë found him on the Great Lawn with five arrows in his chest. Aragorn and Manwë tried to save him but to no avail. We do not know who has done this or why but we will find out but for the time being it would be safer if everyone went to the dorms and stayed inside. When we get further information on this grave situation we'll let you know but until then please go to the dorms."

The campers quickly and quietly filed out from the dining hall. A few glanced over at the Great Lawn and were greeted by the sight of Manwë and Morgoth carrying the lifeless body of Legolas from the Great Lawn and into Lammoth. Some girls began weeping while others felt anger and vowed to figure out who had murdered the beloved elf.

--

Vesper, Sam, Kat, Chrisy, Tammy, Dennis, Roland, Kash, Claire, and another camper by the name of Nate, sat in the first floor game room of Mordor silently. They decided to get together and try to form a group to investigate what had happened. They began throwing out ideas of what they could do.

"Well I know Tim pretty well. He might be able to give us some inside information," Vesper suggested.

Sam nodded and added, "Yes and I've been hanging out with Saruman lately so he could tell me some stuff too."

"Good idea," Nate said.

Chrisy wiped her eyes with her shirtsleeve.

"I can't believe Legolas has been killed…"

Kat hugged her friend.

"We'll find out who did it. Vesper, Sam, maybe you guys could write a note to Tim and Saruman asking if they could meet us here or something."

Vesper nodded.

"We can do that."

Sam agreed and Nate handed them some paper he had brought with them. The two scribbled down a note and Tammy offered to bring them over to Lammoth. They handed her the notes and she quickly left Mordor and ran across the Great Lawn. She ran up the porch steps and knocked on the screen door. Gwen opened it.

"Yes?" she asked.

Tammy handed her the two notes.

"Could you give these to Tim and Saruman please?"

Gwen furled her eyebrows but nodded and Tammy ran back to the dorm.

--

Gwen knocked on Tim's door and a few seconds later the door opened. Tim stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked.

Gwen handed him his note.

"Here, it's from a camper. Probably Vesper. Do you know what room Saruman is in?"

"He's in here with me right now actually," Tim replied and Gwen handed him Saruman's note as well. She then left and walked back down the hall and Tim closed the door. He handed Saruman his note and he opened it. After they read them the two looked up at each other.

"Do they want you to go over to Mordor and explain what has happened?" Tim asked.

Saruman nodded.

"I suspect Vesper gave you the same note. Well be better head on over then," Saruman replied.

--

It was maybe nine thirty in the morning when Tim and Saruman left Lammoth and made their way over to Mordor. The group watched them approach from the windows. They were halfway across the field when a silent arrow flew down from the third floor of Lammoth. It struck Saruman in the back and before Tim could comprehend what was going on, an arrow struck him in the stomach as well. Vesper let out a distressed cry from Mordor and watched as two more arrows flew through the air and hit their marks. Vesper and Sam were about to run outside when their fellow campers stopped them.

"Don't! It's too dangerous!" warned Nate.

"But Tim!" Vesper shrieked.

They watched as Tim tried to get up but dropped back down as another arrow struck him.

"Who would do such a thing!" shrieked Sam.

"I don't know…" Kat whispered.

"We've got to find out who did this," Nate said.

"Then let's start by looking at the facts and write down what we know," Tammy offered.

--

After Tim and Saruman fell on the Great Lawn, Kisha let out a frustrated sigh as she went for her megaphone. When she found it she turned it on and pointed it out the window.

"Attention campers! For your safety, do not leave the dorm rooms under any circumstances. For those who did not see, Saruman and Tim have just been arrowed-down on the Great Lawn. I repeat: for your safety do not leave the dorm rooms under any circumstances. That is all."

Kisha turned to the ones in Lammoth.

"So, who wants to bring in the bodies?"


	44. Drums in the deep

**Allo everyone! This might be the last chapter for the week as I have not got chapter 45 started yet...so enjoy and have a good day!**

Chapter forty-four

Drums in the deep

"Okay so I am going to read over what we have written down," Nate began. He put the first page of notes in front of him and began reading it.

"The first victim was Legolas and this was realised at around eight this morning. Eönwë came into the dining hall and told Kisha something bad had happened. The next two victims were Tim and Saruman and they were shot down when they were making their way over here. Now, we can not figure out a motive for the death of Legolas but we do now that the murder must be known by Tim and Saruman as they would not have been shot down in the Great Lawn on the way here. The killer must be someone good at archery and could have possibly had a vendetta against Legolas in the first place. Eönwë is prime suspect because he was the only staff member missing from breakfast besides Legolas. Eönwë is also skilled in arms. So, that's what we have right now."

The others in the room nodded in confirmation of what had been written down.

"So, the question is, what do we do now?" Kat asked.

"Let's go investigate Lammoth," offered Chrisy.

Kash shook his head.

"You can but I'll just stay right here thank you. I rather not get killed…"

From inside the game room the group heard a shrill scream coming from outside. They rushed to the window and saw Arwen on her knees with two arrows in her back. They watched Aragorn run outside to save his beloved but he too was cut down by arrows coming from the third floor of Lammoth.

"Oh my God!" screamed Sam.

"We've got to do something!" exclaimed Nate. He jumped up and threw the papers on the ground.

"But what can we do?" Claire asked.

"We've got to get inside Lammoth," Nate replied.

"But how?"

Nate looked out the window. If they snuck out from Mordor in the back they could use the woods as cover and then silently slip around to Lammoth from behind and sneak inside.

_That could work… _

He turned to the other campers.

"Okay here's the plan. We'll sneak out of Mordor from behind and use the woods as our cover. We should be able to stay in the woods until we get directly behind Lammoth. Then we sneak in through a window and head up to the third floor…"

Vesper's eyes then narrowed in thought.

"Something is not adding up. The staff should realise that the killer is in Lammoth. So why don't they go up to the third floor and stop this madman?"

The group pondered it for a moment.

"Maybe they're being held hostage and the ones who attempt escape get shot?" offered Claire.

Nate nodded.

"That could be very likely…"

Nate walked to the back windows of Mordor.

"Come on," he beckoned. "We got work to do."

--

The group snuck through the back woods. They could see the camp to their left and for a while the water was to their right. They were behind the Great Hall when they heard a voice on the Great Lawn.

"HELP! THEY'RE HOLDING US HOSTAGE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN DO ANYTHING!" Amarië shrieked before an arrow brought her down.

Nate sighed from behind the Great Hall.

"So it's true then. Well come on let's do something."

--

Gwen tossed a bouncy ball in the air and caught it. Morgoth reread the same National Geographic over and over again and Kisha checked her e-mail.

"So, how many dead so far?" she asked.

Gwen looked out the window and counted.

"Well there are five outside and one inside. So six at the moment," Gwen replied.

"I wonder if any of the campers are going to attempt anything," Kisha thought.

Morgoth groaned.

"I am so bored!" he shouted.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Do you want to go outside and get shot with the arrow then? We'll up the count to seven."

Morgoth sighed.

"Fine, but do you want to go with me then? It'll be fun. We'll pretend to try and fight off the arrows and then you'll collapse first and I'll totally freak out and like let the killer shot me with arrows because I'll be so full of grief."

Gwen laughed.

"Nice one," she replied.

Kisha checked her watch. It read a little after eleven.

"Either hunger or the feeling of duty will get at least four or five campers over here in attempts to stop the killer."

Morgoth stood up.

"So do you want to go play?"

Gwen shrugged and put down her bouncy ball.

"Okay."

--

The group was between the dining hall and arts and crafts building when they saw Morgoth and Gwen run outside. They stopped and watched the event play out. They saw the arrows fly through the air but Morgoth hit them with his sword. Then Gwen got hit in the chest and she dropped to her knees. Morgoth cried out in grief and dropped next to her and held her in his arms. A few more arrows flew through the air and hit him in the back. Kat turned her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her friend Chrisy gave her a hug.

"Maybe they're not really dead," Chrisy said.

"We can only hope," Kat replied.

"Come on, we cannot linger. We have to get inside Lammoth before any more die."

--

They reached the backside of Lammoth and Nate tried to open the back door. It was locked so they then tried a window. It opened and Nate helped get the campers inside the room. When they all were inside they realised this must be one of the staff dorms. When they saw the Blind Guardian CD's on one of the dressers and the crown of Morgoth on the bed they realised this must be Gwen, Morgoth, and Sauron's room. Kat almost started crying again but the group moved on and exited the room. They quickly ran down the hallway and found the stairs to the second floor.

--

Kisha turned the page in her magazine.

"The campers are inside," she said and then checked her watch. It read eleven-thirty.

"They're earlier then I expected."

--

They reached the second floor and the door was unlocked. They quickly went down the hallway and found the stairs that led to the third floor. This door, on the other hand, was locked. Nate looked around for something heavy. Dennis then had a bright idea.

"I'm a football player. How about I try busting the door open?"

Nate shrugged.

"Okay give it a go."

The campers backed away from the door and Dennis readied himself. He took a big, deep breath and then charged the door.

--

Now while the staff 'waited' to be rescued, and the small band that actually tried to do something broke into Lammoth, the two dorms sent messages back and forth discussing if they should do something. Around the same time Gwen and Morgoth were killed on the Great Lawn they came to the conclusion that, yes, they should do something. They all searched their respective floors of the dorms for anything that could be used as a weapon or a shield. One of the campers had a bright idea to use the shelves of the dressers as a shield. This news passed around and pretty soon everyone was armed with brooms and mops from the closets as swords and dresser shelves as shields. They left the dorm room and prepared their attack. One camper began calling them the 'last alliance of Numenor and Mordor'. They lined themselves up on the Great Lawn but took care to stay away from the dead bodies of staff members that were on the lawn. A few began to cry when they saw Aragorn, Arwen, and Gwen. Two campers by the names of Hansi and Eddie took charge of the campers. Hansi was the leader of Mordor and Eddie was the leader of Numenor.

From inside Lammoth Kisha caught sight of the campers and let out a whole-hearted laugh. She ran down the hall and poked her head in her room. Manwë was sitting on his bed reading a book and Namo was playing solitaire on the floor.

"You guys gotta look outside!" she exclaimed.

Manwë jumped out of bed and looked outside.

"Well what do you know, the campers decided to actually do something," he mused.

Kisha nodded.

"I guess so."

From far above them they heard a loud bang and then one of sharp pain. Kisha raised her eyebrows and remembered the campers she heard break into Lammoth.

"Oh crap!" she swore as she ran from the room.

--

Dennis broke down the door and the group rushed in. They heard a 'what the hell?' coming from down the hall so they ran towards the sound. Nate was the first to see Fëanor sitting in one of the rooms overlooking the Great Lawn. In his hands he held a bow and next to him sat a quiver. Fëanor looked over at them then back at the Great Lawn and saw the camper army. Before he had time to tell the campers that it had all been a game, Nate tackled Fëanor to the ground and everyone heard a sickly crunch. Fëanor screamed in pain when he hit the ground.

"Serves you right for killing some of the staff!" Nate screamed.

It was then that Kisha ran into the room. Her eyes went wide.

_Why does everything like this end this way? _

"Nate! Get off him!" Kisha shouted.

Nate looked over and saw Kisha standing in the doorway.

"But Miss. Day, I captured the killer!" Nate protested.

Kisha nodded and looked over at Fëanor. His face contorted in pain under the weight of Nate. Kisha then heard the sound of campers charging Lammoth.

"KISHA! THEY'RE ATTACKING LAMMOTH AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!" Manwë shouted up the stairs.

Kisha quickly ran to the window and looked outside. The campers were indeed attacking the dorm.

"STOP!" Kisha roared out the window.

The campers didn't hear her above their shouting. From the ground Morgoth, Gwen, and the others got up to avoid being trampled by the campers. The ones with arrows still in them quickly removed them. None of the campers had noticed that they were actually held on with suction cups and a lot of fake blood. Morgoth could faintly hear Kisha yell 'stop' from the third floor and so he took it upon himself to make the campers stop.

"ALL RIGHT DAMNIT EVERYONE SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE FIGHTING AGAINST SAURON AND I AND IT WON'T END WELL!" Morgoth roared above the crowd.

It wasn't his roar that stopped the campers, but the fact that they could see the see the staff they thought was dead. The battle promptly ended and Kisha let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay well that did not end like I think it would. This was a game called 'would you survive in Middle-earth' and from the looks of it, I don't know. It took you long enough to get together and try and fight the 'killer' in Lammoth. There's a group of about ten campers up here who actually stopped the killer, who is actually Fëanor. None of the staff have been hurt or killed and before you ask, no, Legolas is not dead but is fine and is watching TV in the living room at the moment."

A few campers let out a moan of disappointment, as they were ready to fight. Kisha realised this.

"Since you already looked ready to fight I guess you can have a mock battle on the front lawn. Numenor against Mordor okay? Have fun and don't kill each other."

Kisha turned her head from the window and could hear the shouts of campers as they began their fight against each other led by Hansi and Eddie. Kisha now turned her attention to Fëanor who was still on the ground. Nate had gotten off him but the elf still had not summoned enough strength to get off the ground.

"My arm's broken I hope you know," Fëanor said glaring at Kisha.

She shrugged.

"Okay, well let's get you a sling and we'll take care of that in the infirmary."

Fëanor swore under his breath.

"I hate this place…"

--

Gwen's head was on Morgoth's shoulder as the two sat on the porch of Lammoth. They were watching the battle of camper versus camper on the Great Lawn. It was now two in the afternoon and both sides were still fighting strong.

"This is so romantic," Gwen whispered.

Morgoth smirked.

"Yes it is."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and Arwen snuggled up closer to him.

"If you call this romantic then there's something wrong with your head," he said.

The two turned to look at him with a 'hello?' type look. Aragorn then nodded.

"Right…Lord of Angband and his girlfriend…makes sense…so is this the first date then?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Sure," she replied leaning in and giving him a kiss.

It was then that Fëanor walked onto the porch with his arm in a sling. He saw the two kissing and he gagged.

"That is so gross," he said.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"It is not. You're just jealous."

Fëanor found a chair and sat down. He shuddered.

"Yeah right, jealous, that's totally me right now."

Gwen stuck her tongue out at him and gave Morgoth another kiss. Fëanor made a retching sound and Aragorn smacked him. Fëanor winced.

"What was that for?"

Aragorn shrugged.

"I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Fëanor then settled in and watched the battle on the Great Lawn.

"Some of these kids are pretty good. I could have used them in my fight against Morgoth…" Fëanor mused.

Morgoth turned around and glared at him.

"I would have smote them!"

Fëanor crossed his eyes.

"Is smote even a word?"

Gwen shrugged.

"I think it's the past tense of smite."

--

It was nearing dinnertime at Camp Glingal and the twilight star had drifted into the sky. Eärendil made a crack about how that used to be him. Manwë rolled his eyes but said nothing. The campers were still going strong on the Great Lawn though it looked like Mordor had the upper hand. Most of Numenor had been captured and sent to the 'dungeons' in Mordor.

The staff watched the battle from the porch. Manwë had his legs up on a hassock and was reading the paper when Tulkas poked him in the shoulder. Manwë sighed and lowered his paper.

"What?"

"Do you think we should go aid the Numenor side? I mean we can't let Mordor win."

Manwë shrugged but nodded and stood up. He had nothing else better to do so why not? But with this Morgoth also stood up.

"Yeah well Sauron and I are going to aid Mordor!"

Sauron looked up at him from his Seventeen magazine.

"We are?"

Morgoth nodded.

"We are."

Gwen jumped up.

"I'll aid Mordor too!"

Manwë sighed and pointed a finger at Gwen.

"You're definitely going to the void when you die."

Gwen shrugged and hugged Morgoth.

"At least I'll be with him."

Kisha finished picking the gunk from under her fingernails.

"So, are you guys going out there or what?"

Morgoth nodded and so did Manwë.

"I know we've gotten all brotherly in the past few days but you're so going down," Manwë said.

Morgoth smirked.

"I don't think so…kiss ass."

Manwë raised an eyebrow.

"What did you call me?"

Morgoth smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"You heard me. You're a kiss ass. You kissed up to Ilúvatar and he gave you the rule of Arda."

Manwë huffed.

"Liar!"

Gwen started laughing but between her giggles she managed to get the phrase 'take it outside' out of her mouth.

And that's exactly what they did.

--

The campers finished their battle on the Great Lawn. Neither side really won as the Valar and Morgoth got involved with the fight. The campers now stood in a huge circle around the two as they threw insults at each other.

"Your dad's like a hardware store. Twenty-five cents a screw!" Morgoth exclaimed.

Manwë rolled his eyes and gave Morgoth a blank look.

"You do know we share the same father right?"

Morgoth cursed under his breath.

"Shut up…"

From the porch Gwen giggled and Morgoth gave her a very evil glare. Kisha rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you two done yet?"

"No!" they both shouted at Kisha.

"Not five minutes ago you were buddy-buddy and acting all brotherly! You both are acting immature now and I suggest you end this so we can go have dinner! I would rather not have the Last Battle happen at my camp and I would rather not have the entire world destroyed when you two are finished! So shut up and knock it off!" Kisha roared.

Before their battle started it was deathly silent. Now it was beyond that. Kisha walked down the porch steps and stood between the two of them. Her eyes were venomous and she looked livid.

"Are you done yet so we can go to dinner?" Kisha asked again.

Manwë shook his head.

"No we are not done so please kindly step aside."

Morgoth nodded.

"We have unfinished business."

"And here I thought I was bi-polar," Gwen mumbled from the porch.

The two turned to her.

"What was that?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen sighed.

"I hate to say this but if you to don't knock it off then I'll…make out with Sauron right here and now!" she quickly yelled.

Sauron made a face at her, as he was also standing on the porch and she mouthed the words 'play along'. Sauron shrugged and Gwen looked back at Morgoth and Manwë on the Great Lawn.

"You'll do what!" Morgoth roared.

Gwen smirked.

"You heard me!"

Morgoth took a step towards the porch and Gwen grabbed Sauron by the waist and pulled him close.

"I'll do it! I swear to Ilúvatar I'll do it!"

"Is this because we're fighting?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Yes and also Kisha does not want her camp destroyed. Can't you just go back to being all brotherly again? That was a little less creepy then normal."

"Yeah but he called me a …uhh…" Manwë turned to Morgoth. "What did you call me again?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"I don't really remember…"

Gwen rolled her eyes. She remembered exactly what Morgoth had called his brother but she was not going to bring that up. She knew if she did she would end up making out with Sauron because the two would start fighting. That was something she did not want to do.

The two then shrugged.

"So, do you want to call it even?" Manwë asked.

"Sure," Morgoth replied.

Kisha let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, dining hall. Everyone. Now!"


	45. And Then there Was Silence

**Enjoy :) Oh, there's a song sung in in this one that's not named. It's called The Lament by Medieval Baebes in case you wanted to know. :) Happy reading!**

Chapter forty-five

And Then there Was Silence

Dinner went by rather peacefully and Morgoth and Manwë seemed to be getting along just fine. The night's dinner consisted of leftover casserole. Most campers hated leftover casserole because it was a big dish of everything that had been eaten that week. Vesper looked down at the casserole in disgust. She poked at it with her fork.

"Well it's finally happened…the bottom layer of this week's casserole is last week's leftover casserole…"

Sam shuddered.

"I can't believe they served this to us."

A girl by the name of Faith Slayer of the Sues, or Faith for short nodded in agreement and poked at the casserole in abhorrence.

"This is just plain evil," she said.

Vesper put her head down and sniffed the casserole. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"So…nasty."

"Nasty doesn't even begin to describe it," Sam concluded.

The three continued to discuss the nastiness of the dinner when Kisha interrupted their conversation. She was standing on one of the chairs and called for quiet. When this was granted to her she smiled.

"Good evening campers! Now I hope you enjoyed the mystery game. Now tonight we shall have a game of song recognition. The staff have been preparing by listening to lots of different songs. So I hope you're ready to get beat! Especially since we have good old Gwen here who knows almost everything about music."

A few campers glared at her and she shrugged.

"What? So what if my master thesis was on music and the connection between singer and time period and the cause it had on economical, social, cultural, and political standards?"

Kisha smiled and rolled her eyes. She then dismissed the campers and told them to be at the Great Hall by eight.

"Did you really do that?" Fëanor asked Gwen.

"Do what?" Gwen replied.

"That whole master thesis thing. I don't know what it is but it sounded difficult."

Gwen smiled.

"A master thesis is a gigantic research report that can be a very long and fastidious undertaking."

"And you did it on that?"

Gwen smirked and shook her head.

"Nope, I just like the way that sounds. I actually did it on the similarities between the political, social, economical, and cultural aspects of Middle-earth and our Earth."

"Oh."

"Was it fun?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen nodded.

"No, it was terrible and because of it I hate Middle-earth now. No, I loved it, what do you think?"

--

The campers gathered in the Great Hall with smug looks on their faces. They believed they would wipe the floor with the staff, as they knew more about music then they did. Or so they thought.

Kisha stood at the front of the Hall and waited for everyone to calm down. When they did she explained the rules.

"Okay, I will play a sound bite of music and the first person with their hand up that can tell me the name of the song and the band will get the point. Now remember that the sound bite can be from any part of the song. Is everyone ready?"

The campers nodded and so did the staff. Kisha then hit play on the first selection.

_"You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you…" _

Another camper and Gwen raised their hands at approximately the same time but Kisha gave it to the camper. Gwen sighed.

"Taking Over Me by Evanescence!"

Kisha nodded.

"Very good. Next piece."

_"Don't fear the eyes of the Dark Lord. Morgoth I cried all hope is gone but I swear revenge…" _

"Hey my name's in that song!" Morgoth exclaimed as Manwë shouted out the answer.

"That was The Curse of Fëanor by Blind Guardian!"

Kisha nodded.

"Good job," she said as she marked it on the paper.

Gwen looked over at the campers.

"None of you knew that song? My Ilúvatar! Tomorrow's going to be Blind Guardian day!"

Kisha rolled her eyes and shook her head but played the next selection.

_"Claude Rains was the invisible man. Then something went wrong for Fay Ray and King Kong they got caught in a celluloid jam…" _

Sam almost couldn't wait to answer this question and so when Kisha called on her she practically yelled it out.

"Science Fiction Double Feature from Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

Kisha nodded.

"Very good Sam. It's good to know there are other Rocky Horror fans out there."

"What's Rocky Horror?" asked Legolas.

Gwen shuddered.

"You don't want to know…it's very twisted. We can watch it one night if you want."

Kisha rolled her eyes and turned on the next selection.

_"You're getting closer. You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall…" _

Gwen knew she had heard that song at one point but at the moment she couldn't remember it. A quiet camper raised her hand and Kisha called on her.

"Loser by Three Doors Down," she replied.

"Good job. Not many Three Doors Down fans in here are there? Any who, next song."

The next song was the instrumental section from The Raven by the Alan Parsons Project. Nobody seemed to know it, not even Gwen. Kisha looked at everyone blankly.

"Come on! Someone has to know this one!"

A camper raised his hand.

"Dr. Tarr and Professor Feather by Alan Parsons Project?" he asked.

Kisha shook her head.

"Nope, sorry. Staff, you're turn."

It was then that Gwen remembered what it was. Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"The Raven! By Alan Parsons Project!"

Kisha nodded.

"Du'h."

_"Learning the ways of goodness to pervert those shades of light. Light and its people in Arda. Weak fools, enemy forever. Enemy forever!" _

Gwen's hand shot up so fast that Kisha barely had time to call her name before Gwen shouted out 'Shadowgate, Battlelore!' Kisha smiled and added a point to the staff. She knew Gwen was going to get that one as it was one of her favourite songs and listened to it daily.

_"In all your fantasies you always knew that man and mystery…" _

"OH MY GOD! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" a girl screamed. Everyone knew she was the big 'Phantom phan' at camp. Gwen didn't even have a chance to answer that one.

_"All land is mine you can be sure don't dare me the mighty one screamed. Smash down the light I will not rest till I'm king. Valinor's empty now allied the elves and men…" _

Morgoth quickly raised his hand.

"That is A Dark Passage by Blind Guardian and it's about me!"

Gwen smiled. She had played that song for him knowing he would like it. She was glad he remembered the song.

--

The hours passed and it was now a little after eleven o'clock. The score was a dead tie and there was one remaining song left. Each side had chosen one person to represent their group. For the staff it was Gwen as she had answered the most music questions correctly. For the campers they chose a girl named Adrian as she had answered a lot of the more 'obscure' questions correctly.

For this question they would have to listen to the entire selected section to give both players a chance and then someone could answer. Kisha hit play on the CD and the final song played.

_"Holy light shines on so the judgment's been made. We're condemned though the trial's far ahead the crack of doom, father your handsome son is heading home." _

Gwen made a face, as she could not remember from what song that lyric was.

_From a Tolkien related song? Crack of Doom meaning Mt. Doom? _She thought.

Across from her Adrian's face lit up and she smirked. It was then that Gwen realised she had lost. But what made it worse was when she replied with the answer.

"The song is 'And Then There Was Silence' by Blind Guardian," Adrian replied smiling.

The colour from Gwen's face drained completely and Kisha thought she was going to faint. Gwen knew every Blind Guardian song and so Kisha had asked this one knowing it would be easy for her. But Gwen could not remember it.

"I can't believe it…" Gwen mumbled.

_Neither can I. _Thought Kisha.

The campers then knew they had won and so they began their victory celebration. Gwen dropped her head in her hands and sighed.

"I knew that! Why could I not remember it? Why?"

She stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she mumbled as she slowly walked out of the Great Hall. Ten minutes later everyone in the Great Hall could hear the sound of 'And Then There Was Silence' playing from Angband. This was then followed by a very pained cry. Kisha knew it was Gwen venting. She rolled her eyes.

"Well there's a first for everything."

--

When Morgoth entered Angband he found Gwen sitting on the bed eating a pint of ice cream and watching the Blind Guardian concert. The song on at the moment was 'And Then There Was Silence'. Morgoth sighed and closed the door.

"You do know it was just a game right?" Morgoth asked.

"Blind Guardian is my favourite band. How could I get that wrong? Sure it's one of their songs that last about fifteen minutes and it is kind of hard to remember lyrics to a fifteen minute song but still!"

"Calm down Gwen. I think you need some sleep."

Gwen took another bite of ice cream.

"No, I need to stay up and watch this concert…"

Morgoth turned the television off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Gwen protested.

"And you're not watching it now. You need rest."

Gwen sighed.

"Oh all right…"

She quickly finished the rest of her ice cream and threw the container out. Five minutes later she was changed and ready to go to bed. Morgoth turned off the lights and crawled in with her. A few minutes later Sauron and Lalaith entered the room and they too went to bed. When they had settled down Gwen was just ready to fall asleep when her eyelids flew open. She threw the covers off from the bed and ran out of the room.

"Gwen?" Morgoth asked after he sat up.

He heard her retching in the bathroom. He rolled his eyes.

"You didn't throw out all of the tainted ice cream did you?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Gwen roared from outside.

--

Kisha smiled when she woke up the next morning. She knew today was the last Saturday of normal camp. Next Saturday would be pick up day and so nothing was really done on that day. She got out of bed and stretched. Manwë and Namo were still sound asleep and so she silently found her clothes for the day and headed down the hall to the bathroom for her shower.

_Ah, what a wonderful day… _

--

Gwen felt nauseous during breakfast. She did get the 'sickness' ice cream that she had forgotten to throw out but what made it worse was it had expired making her experience all the worse.

"Ohhh…" she mumbled as she tried to force down a muffin.

"If its just going to make you sick then don't eat it," Morgoth said.

"What's wrong with her?" Fëanor asked.

"I don't feel so well…" Gwen replied.

"It's just the stomach bug. She'll be okay," Morgoth said.

"I think I'm going to die," Gwen mumbled.

From down the table Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should go back to bed then," Kisha suggested.

Gwen nodded and stood up. Morgoth helped her out of the dining hall and walked her to Angband. He helped her get back into bed and covered her up with her blankets. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Do you need anything?" Morgoth asked.

"A gun."

Morgoth furled his eyebrows. He had not been expecting that comment.

"Why?"

"To shoot myself with…" Gwen replied.

Morgoth rolled his eyes. He bent over and gave Gwen a kiss on the forehead.

"Just yell if you need anything okay? I'll come back in a half-hour to check on you."

Gwen nodded.

"Thanks."

Morgoth shrugged as he walked out of Angband.

"Don't mention it…I guess."

--

Kisha decided that since all week was spent playing both mental and physical games that today would be a rest day. She told the campers that they could go into the arts and crafts building and forge items with Fëanor and his sons or take singing lessons from the Valar in the theatre. Everything was available to them today and so the campers dispersed from the dining hall and headed their separate ways.

--

Morgoth opened the door of Angband and checked on Gwen. At the moment she was sleeping so he left Angband and headed outside. On the Great Lawn some campers were learning sword-fighting techniques from the Dúnedain and the men of Gondor and Rohan. On the other side of the Great Lawn a few elves were teaching campers how to fire a bow and arrow properly though most didn't get far as the female girls were smitten with the male elves. Morgoth continued on and went up the steps of the Arts and Crafts building. Inside Fëanor, his sons, Celebrimbor, and Sauron were teaching some campers how to forge items. Sauron, though, was off in his own corner showing just one camper, a boy named Mark, how to forge rings of power and control the minds of others.

"Sauron!" Morgoth roared.

Sauron seemed to jump out of his skin as he turned to face Morgoth.

"Yes?"

"Are you corrupting a young soul into the ways of evil?"

Sauron cleared his throat nervously.

"Err…uhh…umm…I…err…"

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Keep up the good work!"

Sauron breathed a sigh of relief and continued to show Mark how to forge rings of power. Morgoth left the Arts and crafts building and headed past the theatre. He was not going to go inside but he heard a light, airy, voice singing inside. So, not having anything else to do, he silently opened the door to the theatre and sat in the back seat.

_"O thou pale orb that silent shines while care-untroubled mortals sleep! Thou seest a wretch who inly pines, and wanders here to wail and weep! With woe I nightly vigils keep, beneath thy wan, unwarming beams; and morns, in lamentation deep, how life and love are all a dream! O thou bright queen, who o'er th'expanse now highest reign'st, with boundless sway oft has thy silent-marking glance. Observ'd us, fondly-wand'ring, stray! The time, unheeded, sped away; while love's luxurious pulse beat high, beneath thy silver-gleaming ray, to mark the mutual-kindling eye." _

The camper's song ended and her friends clapped for her. After that the Valar told her how to better perfect the song and Morgoth slipped back out of the theatre and continued his walk. Next he stopped at the garage where a few campers were playing ping-pong.

"Care to join us?" a camper asked.

Morgoth shrugged.

"Sure."

--

The summer Saturday droned ever onward. Morgoth played a few games of ping-pong with the campers and then went back to check on Gwen. She was still sleeping around noon and so he left her alone.

Kisha spent the Saturday in the living room of Lammoth working on the camp video and slide show for Wednesday evening. Arwen and Gilrean also decided to help make the decorations for the Thursday night dance that everyone in camp was looking forward to.

Some campers lounged on the beach and played water volleyball under the beautiful sun. They were glad that Ulmo was not playing as he was too good at this game. All in all it was a normal summer Saturday. The laziness lasted even when the sun began setting. Most of the campers were having a great time just lounging around the camp and hanging out with friends that they did not want to head in for dinner. But Kisha made them anyway.

--

"Pizza!" exclaimed Tim as he dove into his dinner. Sauron laughed and rolled his eyes. He then picked up his knife and fork and cut off a piece and ate it. Everyone looked at him funny and he shrugged.

"What? So what if I use a knife and fork to eat pizza!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down," Manwë said after biting into his slice.

A few minutes later the dining room door opened and Gwen walked in. She was looking a lot better and she carried a plate of pizza and two cans of pop. She took a seat next to Morgoth and began eating.

"Well you're feeling better," he said.

Gwen nodded between bites.

"I puked everything up and now I'm hungry. So no talking to me I'm trying to eat."

--

After dinner Kisha told the campers the night was theirs and they could do with it what they wish. They dispersed leaving the staff in the dining hall.

"So what's tomorrow?" Aragorn asked.

Kisha sat back down and thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm…Sunday…Sunday…Well Monday is the staff versus camper game of baseball and Tuesday is the swimming competitions. Wednesday is Glingal Idol and slide show/ video. Thursday is the dance and Friday is clean up day. Saturday the campers leave in the afternoon so tomorrow can be the big camper versus staff obstacle course."

Gwen let out a huge grin.

"Oh wicked cool."

Kisha nodded.

"I knew you'd like that."

Gwen took a swig of her pop then put the can down.

"Oh most definitely."

Aragorn furled his eyebrows.

"What does this obstacle course consist of?" he asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," she replied.

Gwen let out an evil cackle.

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"You two are going to the void when you die."

Gwen smiled.

"Cool."

--

Gwen realised her fear after Morgoth had fallen asleep. Her head was on his chest and she had been trying to fall asleep for the past hour but to no avail. She had first realised it when Kisha quickly went through the run-down of the final week. Deep down Gwen knew they would be leaving soon. Gwen couldn't help but smile at herself from the beginning of the week. She remembered wishing so many times that Erik, Jack, and the others would just show up and everything would be normal again. Deep down she knew she would never be normal again though. She would always remember the magic of this summer even though she knew he wouldn't. She could feel his chest moving with every breath and a tear trickled down her cheek.

_I wish this would never end… _


	46. The Key

**Hi :) Enjoy the chapter. :) Hope y'all are well. :)**

Chapter forty-six

The Key

The campers quickly ate their breakfast, as they were excited for Sunday's activity. Kisha had informed them that today would be the obstacle course and so the campers began discussing what would be in it this year. Once breakfast ended, Kisha told the campers to meet on the Great Lawn where the beginning of the course would be. Kisha had woken up at around three in the morning to begin setting up for the course. Now it was a little after eight and she was dead tired but she tried not to show it.

The campers stood on the Great Lawn and waited for Kisha to explain the course. With a bright and cheery voice she began.

"Good morning campers! Today is the obstacle course and so before we begin I shall explain what exactly is in the course and what to do. Namo has agreed to be the victim, err I mean the test subject so watch him okay? So the first thing you will do is one camper and one staff member will begin to fish through these big crates. Each crate holds about one thousand keys. You're job is to find the key that turns on the four-wheeler. Once that is found another person will ride the four-wheeler down the Great Lawn to the end all the while another person is riding behind the driver. At the end of the Great Lawn there are two beanbag chairs. Now at this time the passenger of the four-wheeler will get off and break through a beanbag chair in attempts to find a key. This key will open one door in all of camp. A person who has not done anything yet must take the key. Once you find the door it opens, there will be a chest hidden somewhere in the room. Only two people are allowed to search the room and it cannot be a person who has done something already. In fact, once you have done something then you are no longer allowed to do anything except cheer. Now once the chest is found you must take it to your base. The staff base is the porch of Lammoth and the camper base is Mordor. You must then have five people guard the chest. You do not want any the opposing side to get it but all the while you must have three people try and steal the other side's chest. Now while the chest is being guarded another camper is to go swim out to the green buoys and find the key that opens the chest. Once they bring back the key, you are to open the chest and pull out a codex and a slip of paper that contains a riddle. The answer to the riddle will open the codex. Once the codex is opened you will read another slip of paper, located inside the codex. This will lead you to your next location. Once inside the next location you are to search for the item it is asking for. The first side to bring back this item wins the course and the competition. Does any of this make sense?"

Kisha was met with a few dumb, blank looks and she smiled.

"Good, it doesn't make any sense to me either but I wrote it up at twelve last night so have fun!"

She blew her whistle and the game began.

--

It was nearing twelve and neither side had found the four-wheeler key. Kash was looking for the campers and Tim for the staff. Everyone settled in for the long haul as key after key was tested in the four-wheeler to no avail. Gwen yawned.

"Man Kisha, you really made this one hard this year."

She nodded.

"Really? You know I thought the whole 'find the key in the batch of keys' idea was pretty simple if you ask me."

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it."

"I know."

Five minutes later the campers began cheering as Kash had found the four-wheeler key. The four-wheeler revved to life and Dennis drove it down the Great Lawn carrying a petit girl named Emillee behind him. When he stopped the four-wheeler she jumped off and quickly broke into the beanbag chair. Meanwhile, Tim was still looking for the correct four-wheeler key and Morgoth, who was going to drive the four-wheeler, was getting impatient.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying here!"

"Well try harder!"

From the sidelines Gwen scolded Morgoth.

"You need to be nice Morgoth! He is trying you know!"

"But the campers have already found the key in the beanbag chair and are beginning the search for the room!"

Kisha smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll take them a long time to find it," she promised.

--

Two o'clock in the afternoon and both teams were still searching for the room. Tim finally found the key at twelve forty-five much to Morgoth's delight. Now everyone was looking for the correct room. For the campers they sent Faith with the key and for the staff they sent Legolas. Legolas had already tried every door in the arts and crafts building, dining hall, kitchen, and Great Hall to no avail. Faith was still working on Mordor. All the doors in the entire camp had been closed and locked while Tim and Kash searched for the key. Kisha knew that afterwards it was going to take along time to unlock all the doors but to her this was all worth it. It was around four in the afternoon when Legolas found the door. The key opened the door of Angband much to his delight. He ran off to inform the next person to begin the search for the chest.

Ten minutes later, after they decided who should search for the chest, Gwen and Sauron entered the room. Morgoth would have helped but he was not allowed to do anything anymore as he drove the four-wheeler.

So the two began the search for the chest.

On the other side of camp, Faith found the door. Her key opened the door of the garage and Claire and Tammy began searching for the chest.

--

Gwen looked under her bed and sneezed after all the dust clogged her throat. Sauron was on the other side of the room looking through the closets for the chest. Neither one had any idea how big this chest was or where exactly in the room it was but they were determined to find it.

"Did you check the mattress?" Sauron asked.

"Well why don't you check yours!" Gwen roared.

"Don't be so testy," Sauron said as he continued to look through the closet.

Gwen gave a small giggle from under the bed. Sauron bent over and looked under her bed on the other side. His eyebrows were furled in a confused manner.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Sorry, when you asked me if I checked my mattress it reminded me of a movie."

"Oh."

Gwen, after checking under the bed, stood up and began looking through her dressers. She had just finished opening up the last drawer when she heard a squeal coming from the other side of the room. She looked up and over and saw Sauron standing next to his bed with the chest in his hands.

"Where was it?" she asked.

Sauron grinned.

"Under my mattress."

--

Claire checked the closets of the garage in search of the chest but to no avail. They knew the chest had to be inside the garage as the key did not unlock the infirmary door, and so the key could not be in there. Tammy checked under the ping-pong table. She stood up and huffed in disgust.

"It's not here!" she exclaimed.

Claire, the calm one, assured her they would find it.

"It has to be in here somewhere. We're just not looking hard enough."

Tammy found a soccer ball in the garage and began kicking it around in frustration. At one point she hit it too hard and it bounced against the washer and dryer. When it hit the dryer it made a dull thud as if there was something inside. Tammy and Claire exchanged curious looks. They walked up to the dryer and Claire opened the lid. Inside sat the chest. Tammy gave a sigh of relief as Claire pulled it out. Claire's face erupted into a brilliant smile.

"Come on; let's get this thing back to base."

--

Once Sauron and Gwen brought the chest back to base, Ulmo ran down the Great Lawn and into the water. While he was doing that, the staff determined that Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Manwë, and Tulkas would stay and watch the chest. It was also decided that Elladan, Elrohir, and Beren would be the ones to attempt a theft of the other team's chest. Beren originally was not going to do it but it was Morgoth who suggested it saying that 'well he's responsible for the theft of one Silmaril. I'm sure he could steal the other team's chest'. It was then also pointed out that Lúthien had a hand in the theft. Morgoth grumbled and Gwen gave him a huge hug telling him it was okay.

Ulmo had just exited the water with the key when a camper named Dani entered the water and began swimming towards the green buoys. The campers decided that Vesper, Sam, Becka, Roland, and Nate would guard their chest while Roslyn, Kerri, and Grace would attempt to steal the staff's chest. Both sides knew this would never happen and so the ones charged with stealing each others chest ended up getting together and playing poker in the woods.

--

"Quick Ulmo! Give me the key!" exclaimed Lúthien. Ulmo tossed her the key and she opened the chest and pulled out the codex and the riddle. For the riddle, Kisha decided that anyone could answer it. So Lúthien read the riddle out loud.

_"Two items share my name from two ages past. Mighty slayer of elves and breacher of walls." _

Lúthien looked up from the piece of paper.

"Is that all?" Aragorn asked.

She nodded.

"Yes that's all it says."

From the side Morgoth began laughing. He exchanged glances with Sauron and he too began laughing.

"Oh what an easy riddle!" he exclaimed.

Sauron nodded.

"I know!"

Lúthien put her hands on her hips.

"Then what's the answer?"

"You mean you don't know it?" Sauron asked.

Lúthien shook her head and Sauron sighed. He was going to delay this a bit longer but they watched as the campers opened up the chest and pulled out the riddle and codex.

"It's Grond okay?"

Lúthien nodded and spelled Grond out on the codex. It quickly opened and she pulled out the second piece of paper. She read the second riddle aloud.

_"I shine in the dark. A Elbereth Gilthoniel." _

Gwen dropped her jaw at the riddle and Varda gave a sigh. Once the riddle was read, the staff members knew what they were looking for and where it was located. The problem was the item lay in a dark place.

"All right guys, let's find this thing. We have to beat the campers!" Gwen exclaimed.

The staff nodded and everyone went their separate way in search for the phial of Galadriel.

--

_"A token that sparked a war for ages past. The deceiver created it; will the deceiver get it back?" _

Mark read the riddle aloud. Even before he had finished he knew the answer and so did everyone else.

"The ring!" exclaimed Nate.

Mark nodded and rolled the letters to form 'The Ring' into place. But the codex did not open. He made a face.

"Try 'the one'," suggested Kash.

Mark nodded again and put the letters into place. It was at this time when they watched the staff members wander off into different directions in search for their object. 'The one' did not work either and so Mark put in 'one ring' and this time codex opened. He pulled out the slip of paper and read aloud the last riddle.

_"I gleam through the night, and worn others of their plight. Find me in the darkest night, and I will glimmer bright." _

Mark furled his eyebrows once he was done reading the riddle.

"Whatever could this one mean?" he asked.

Vesper pondered the words in her head. She tried to think of all the things that would 'glimmer bright' and 'worn others of their plight'. Her eyes lit up when she knew the answer but it was not her who shouted it out but Sam.

"Sting! In the woods! Come on we haven't much time!" she exclaimed.

And so the campers set off on the last part of the course. The sun had just finished setting and the stars and moon lit the sky. The campers were determined to win this course and beat the staff. They separated into forty-three groups with around eight persons in each group. They knew what they were looking for but now they just had to find it.

--

Gwen, Morgoth, Manwë, Sauron, Thuringwethil, and Frodo wandered through the woods looking for the phial of Galadriel.

"Why did I get stuck in this group?" Frodo asked timidly.

Gwen shrugged and smiled.

"You're not scared of us are you?"

"Well, the creator of the one ring, which I'm supposed to destroy, and his boss are a part of this group. Not to mention his girlfriend, a Vala, and a vampire…"

Thuringwethil put her arms around Frodo.

"Now calm down little hobbit. I won't drink your blood."

Frodo shivered.

"Besides Frodo, I won't let anything happen to you," Manwë promised.

"Can you promise that when I have to finish the quest?" Frodo asked.

Manwë shrugged.

"You know how it ends."

The group walked through the blackened woods. Manwë resorted to carrying Frodo because he kept tripping over the roots. Even though Gwen could see perfectly fine, Morgoth used it as an excuse to also carry her through the woods.

"I can't believe you're carrying me," she muttered.

"Well if we had a light then I probably could let you walk but I would rather not do that anyway."

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel…" he muttered under his breath.

From the corner of his eye he saw a light. He turned towards it and realised it was what they were looking for. His eyes widened.

"Come on guys! I think I found the phial!"

--

Some of the campers heard Manwë's shout and so they quickened their pace and widened the search.

"Oh if only there were orcs close then it would light up!" exclaimed Nate.

He then kicked a rock and it flew across the woodland floor. It then hit something that was not part of the woods. Nate's ears perked up and with Vesper, Sam, Claire, Kash, Dennis, Tammy, and Roland, they ran through the woods. Nate was the first one to reach the sword. He almost tripped over it but Claire grabbed him by the arm and steadied him. He reached down and picked up the sword and held it firmly in his hands.

"We found it," he said in shock wonder.

Vesper nodded.

"Come on, we have to get it back to the course!"

--

It became a race to return the object to the course. From the corner of Gwen's eye she could see shapes running in the woods. She knew the campers had found their object as well. Morgoth was still carrying her through the woods and many times she told him to put her down but he didn't listen. Frodo carried the phial in his hands and he lit the way for the rest of his group. When they burst through the woods, Morgoth set Gwen down and they continued running to the start of the course where Kisha was waiting. The campers were running close behind them and the race, at the moment, was too close to call.

"Frodo, hand me the phial!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I haven't had to run at all and so I'm full of energy. Give me the phial and I'll run as fast as I can!"

Frodo looked up at Manwë who nodded. Frodo quickly handed it to her and she sprinted at Kisha. Running had never been her favourite thing and she never thought she would ever say the words 'I'll run as fast as I can!' but she also never thought she would fall in love with Morgoth. She knew there were firsts for everything.

On the camper side, Nate handed Sting to Claire. She ran track for her school and so she was used to running. With String she sprinted across the Great Hall and the two females were neck and neck. Gwen could feel her legs begin to give but she ran on knowing if she failed then it would mean the campers would win. She could see Kisha standing at the start of the course smiling brightly. Gwen glared at her.

_She knew it would end this way. _

Next to her the young teenager was on the verge of passing the older staff member. Gwen coughed and cleared her throat.

_I knew I should have given up smoking. _

The two approached Kisha at full speed ahead. Kisha smiled at the fact that nobody had gotten hurt so far. She cursed herself for speaking too soon when she heard Gwen scream and hobble towards Kisha still fully determined to win.

"What happened?" Kisha roared.

Claire stopped running and turned to Gwen who was hopping on one leg towards the finish.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

Gwen bit her lip.

"Shut up! I got to win this!" she exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Claire asked who was now walking next to Gwen instead of running.

Gwen collapsed on the Great Lawn, only five feet short of the finish line. Morgoth ran ahead to see what had happened. Before he could ask, Gwen handed him the phial.

"Run ahead and win damnit! There's only five feet left!"

Claire also realised this and so the two took off running. Morgoth crossed the finish line before Claire did, but as soon as he did he turned around quickly and ran back to Gwen who was still on the ground. Kisha had bent down and examined her foot.

"What happened?" Morgoth demanded.

Before Kisha could tell him, he saw what the problem was. A key from the earlier part of the course had been on the lawn and was now embedded through Gwen's shoe and inside her foot.

"Just pull it out already!" Gwen roared.

Kisha shook her head.

"I can't. It's a puncture wound. If I just pull it out, you might bleed to death," Kisha replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to bleed to death!"

"We can't risk it," Kisha said.

By now the entire camp knew what was happening on the Great Lawn. Everyone forgot about the course and instead focused on Gwen's key-in-foot.

"Just pull the bloody thing out!" Gwen roared again.

She had already lost feeling in her foot so she didn't care at all about it. Kisha shook her head again.

"I'm sorry but this is an emergency room visit."

"No! I'm not going to the damn emergency room!"

It was then that Manwë had an idea.

"Wait, I'll be right back," he said to Kisha. She furled her eyebrows and watched as he ran across the Great Lawn as if he was looking for somebody.

Morgoth was now sitting on the Great Lawn next to Gwen. He held her hand.

"We'll get the key out," he said.

Gwen smirked.

"I swear to Ilúvatar, someone pull this damn key out now or I'll do it myself."

She reached over to pull it out when Kisha shouted 'no!' and stopped her hand.

"You don't understand the seriousness of this injury! I know it doesn't look all that bad but if we pull the key out and you start bleeding really bad, then you'll die before we can get you to hospital."

A few seconds later Manwë came back with Namo in tow.

"So what is this great idea of yours?" Kisha asked looking up at the Vala.

"Namo, will Gwen die if we pull out the key from her foot?"

Namo shook his head.

"Nope, do you want to know how she dies though?"

Gwen shuddered.

"Please, stop right there."

Namo smirked.

"Fine, it'll forever remain a mystery but no, she won't die from the key. So someone just pull it out before she goes livid."

Gwen smiled.

"See Kisha? Good thinking Manwë. Now someone pull it out!"

Kisha looked at Gwen's foot. Since her shoe was still on, Kisha had no idea how deep the key was imbedded in her foot. She went to pull it loose but stopped.

"I can't do it," she mumbled.

Gwen rolled her eyes and looked at Morgoth.

"Would you do it please?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not doing that, are you insane?"

From the crowd, Fëanor ran over.

"I'll do it!" he shouted.

Gwen sighed.

"Fine, go ahead and pull it out. But make it quick okay?"

Fëanor smiled and grabbed hold of the key. With one fluid motion he yanked it free from her foot and shoe. Gwen let out a cry that could rival Morgoth's in Lammoth and grabbed hold of her foot. The blood seeped from her shoe and stained the ground.

"I'll go get the bandages," Kisha said.


	47. Forget about the future

**Okay, so, I thought it might be interesting to tell you that the key-in-foot accident actually happened this summer. :) (It happened to my brother though) and the conversation that took place in the story after it mirrored the real one when it happened. :) Also, my mum gave me an idea yesterday. She says she wants to read my story but she does not have time to read through 350 pages of written word. So, I have begun the undertaking of recording the story. Book-on-tape type thing. (Complete with sound effects!) So, when each chapter is completed I'll be putting it on my website if you're interested. :) Have a great day y'all and enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter forty-seven

Forget about the future

After Kisha patched up Gwen's foot, Morgoth helped her to Angband and they went to bed. Seeing as it was around ten at night after such a long and busy day, Kisha then told everyone else to go to bed as well.

After the campers dispersed from the Great Lawn, Kisha walked into Lammoth and went to her room. She opened the door and found Manwë already under his bedcovers and Namo sitting on his bed with a sealed envelope in his hands. He handed Kisha the envelope.

"Do not open this until Gwen dies okay?" Namo asked.

Kisha furled her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

Namo shushed her.

"Stick it in your drawer and forget about it until it happens. Then open it."

Kisha nodded and stuck the envelope in her bottom drawer of her dresser in the far back.

"When will she die?" Kisha asked. Though in her heart she did not want to know the answer.

"I cannot tell you that."

Kisha sighed and pulled out her bedclothes. She left the room and walked down the hallway to the bathrooms. On the way she passed the door of Angband and sighed a second time.

_This is just pure insanity. _

--

Dennis was up bright and early Monday morning. He stood in the middle of his room with a baseball bat and practiced his swings. Back at home, he played baseball for his school and he was considered their best hitter. Not only because he was a switch-hitter but because he never failed to at least get a triple every time he had gone up to bat.

After practicing his swings for a few minutes, Kash woke up and sat up.

"Morning Kash! Today's the baseball game! The staff may have beaten us in song recognition, the course, general knowledge, and soccer but we will win this baseball game!" he promised.

Kash shrugged and sprawled back down in bed. He pulled the covers over his head.

"Okay, have fun."

--

Everyone couldn't wait for breakfast to end as most wanted to play baseball. The baseball game always held the most enthusiasm from the campers, as everyone always knew how to play. The staff, on the other hand, had no idea how to play baseball and so Kisha and Gwen gave them the quick run down on how to play. Morgoth thought it was the dumbest game ever while Manwë thought it could be interesting. Once breakfast ended, the campers quickly left the dining hall and grabbed some gloves, balls, and baseball bats.

--

The game started with the campers up to bat. Manwë was chosen to be pitcher while his brother opted to be catcher. Since Gwen couldn't really do anything in the game, she decided to be umpire. On first base was Aragorn, second was Arathorn II, and third was Boromir. The outfielders were Legolas, Elrond, Tulkas, Ulmo, and Maedhros. Finally, shortstop was played by Gil-Galad.

Manwë pitched the first ball and Morgoth caught it after Sam swung and missed.

"Strike one!" shouted Gwen.

Morgoth threw the ball back to Manwë. He threw the ball and this time Sam connected with it sending it deep into left field. She dropped the bat and ran for first. She almost was called out at first but the tie went to the runner and Vesper walked up to home plate. She picked up the bat and positioned herself. Manwë pitched the ball and Vesper smacked it clear across the field and she started running. Sam rounded second and headed to third while Vesper touched the first base and then went to second. The outfielders had still not picked up the ball as Vesper passed second base and headed for third. Sam touched home plate and Vesper looked over. She saw that Maedhros had just picked up the ball and threw it to Arathorn II. She made a split-second decision to keep going to home plate. Arathorn II threw the ball to Manwë and Manwë to Morgoth. Vesper collided with Morgoth at home plate. Gwen waited for the dust to clear at home plate. Once it had she saw that Morgoth still held the ball and Vesper's finger was barely touching home plate. She sighed when she knew how to call it.

"Safe!" she exclaimed much to the delight of Vesper.

--

Bottom of the third, two outs, bases loaded and Tim was up to bat. Sauron was at first, Frodo at second, and Arwen at third. The score was four to zero with the campers leading. Dennis pitched the ball and Tim swung, completely missing it.

"Come on loser! Hit the bloody ball!" Sauron roared from first.

"STOP RUSHING ME!" yelled Tim.

"Strike one!" exclaimed Gwen.

Dennis pitched the second ball and Tim swung again.

"Strike two!"

"I swear to Ilúvatar, if you miss this Tim you'll be back in the water!" Sauron shouted.

Tim shuddered and stood ready. Dennis smirked as he threw a fastball but the threat of going back in the water made Tim swing and actually connect with the ball. Tim dropped the bat and ran for it. Arwen ran home and Frodo ran towards third with the Dark Lord close behind him.

"Run faster Frodo!" Sauron yelled.

Frodo turned his head and saw Sauron close at his heals. He screamed and ran faster. He touched third plate but noticed Sauron was still behind him so he continued running. Frodo could feel Sauron's breath.

"Run faster little hobbit or I'll put you in a strew!"

Frodo screamed even louder as his tiny hobbit feet passed through home plate. He then staggered to the bench. Sauron patted him on the back.

"Good job Frodo," he said smiling.

Frodo looked up at him and glared.

"Sorry about the threats. I just wanted to get the points."

Wordlessly, Frodo nodded.

"You gonna be all right?"

Frodo nodded again and Sauron smiled.

--

It was the top of the seventh inning. The campers were leading seven to four and Dennis was up to bat. Even though most of the staff at the beginning of the day thought baseball was pretty stupid, they sure were getting into it towards the end.

"Come on Manwë! Strike him out!" shouted Sauron from the sidelines.

Before the game began, Morgoth and Manwë worked out a series of signals to communicate back and forth. From the squatting position, Morgoth gave Manwë the peace sign and Manwë nodded. Manwë rounded up his pitch and threw as fast as he could. Dennis swung and smacked the ball as hard as he could. It flew over the Great Lawn and landed in the water.

"I got it!" Ulmo shouted as he dove into the water. Dennis smiled.

"So, is it in or out Gwen?" Dennis asked.

"Err…I think that's a foul ball."

Dennis sighed.

"Damn."

--

It was around noon and the game was nearing its end. It was the bottom of the ninth with two outs. The bases were loaded; Nimrodel was on first, Pippin on second, and Gimli on third. Morgoth was up to bat and he already had two strikes against him. The staff was behind by two points and so if Morgoth could hit a triple, they would win. So far Morgoth had not been very good at bat so the staff thought they were going to lose the game. From the catchers spot, Kash signalled the play and Dennis nodded as he wound up his pitch. He threw the ball as hard and fast as he could. Morgoth watched the ball with patient eyes and as soon as it was within his strike zone he let out a cry of strength, like one does in a match of tennis, and swung at the ball. Everyone heard the crack of the bat hitting the ball. Morgoth then released the bat from his grip and ran for first. Gimli came into home and scored one point. They would only need two more to win.

The ball was still in the outfield when Pippin rounded third and made for home with Nimrodel and Morgoth in close pursuit. He touched home and scored the second point and a few seconds later Nimrodel touched home plate as well. Now Morgoth thought it would be fun to attempt a grand slam and so he charged for home plate. In the corner of his eye he could see the ball being thrown to Dennis but he kept on running. Releasing a terrible cry, he dove for home plate and knocked the catcher out of the way. Dennis threw the ball to the catcher but the catcher was not standing there to catch the ball. He was on the ground, but Gwen was there. She had been paying attention to Morgoth's slide and so she did not see the ball come at her until it was too late. It smacked her in the head and she fell flat on her back.

--

_Why does this always happen to me? _

Gwen opened her eyes and saw Kisha and Morgoth staring down at her.

"You okay?" Kisha asked.

Gwen nodded and Morgoth helped her up.

"I'm fine…my head hurts though. Did the ball smack me in the head?"

Kisha nodded.

"Yup, it was pretty loud too."

Gwen smiled and laughed.

"Awesome."

"So, was I safe?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen furled her eyebrows in confusion but then remembered the game. She nodded and Morgoth jumped up and down in celebration.

"Woo! We won! We won! In your face campers!"

The campers sighed and acknowledged their defeat while Gwen rubbed her head and asked Kisha for some pain medication.

"Kisha I was thinking," Gwen began.

"About what?"

"I think it's time I bought insurance…"

--

Gwen held an ice pack to her head as she ate dinner. The campers were still talking about the game even though they lost. They vowed to beat the staff at the swimming competition. I mean, with the staff already out numbered by the campers and the fact that some of the staff did not even want to go near the water; the campers figured they would win the swimming competitions.

After dinner Kisha dismissed the campers. Even though it was only a little after six at night most of the campers went to bed as they wanted to get enough rest for the swimming competition. After the baseball game, the swimming competitions came in at a close second of importance.

"I think I'll sit the swimming stuff out this year," Gwen said.

Kisha smirked.

"Is it because of the headache or the fact that you keep getting hurt?"

"The latter."

Kisha nodded.

"Thought so."

--

Gwen woke up from another nightmare. She couldn't remember this one but she knew it involved Morgoth and it had been bad. She looked over at the window and since she could see the light streaming through the window, she decided to get up and get ready for the day. Morgoth was still sound asleep and so were Lalaith and Sauron. She looked at them and took in the sight knowing that this would soon go away. While she was lost in thought, Morgoth woke up and sat up in bed. He looked over at Gwen.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Mornin."

"Are you going to participate in the swimming competition today?" she asked.

Morgoth shrugged.

"I don't know. Water was never really my thing. That was more of Ulmo's area."

"But don't you share in everything your brethren have?"

He nodded.

"Yeah and it also means I can forge things, see for distances, hear for miles, and know when people are going to die but I don't specialise in it and nor do I want to."

"Spoil sport."

"Powerless human."

"Ungrateful Dark Lord."

"Sickly human."

"Idiot!"

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"Wow that was such an insult."

Gwen huffed.

"Oh shut up."

She grabbed her clothes for the day and headed down the hall slamming the door behind her. Sauron then woke up.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Morgoth didn't say anything but threw on some pants and headed out the door. He watched Gwen enter the bathroom and so he waited outside. He heard her turn on the shower and so he went back to Angband and changed for the day.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Sauron asked.

Morgoth growled.

"It's none of your damn business."

Sauron nodded and said nothing else on the matter. Lalaith then woke up.

"Where's Gwen?" she asked.

Morgoth rolled his eyes and walked out before mumbling 'she's in the bathroom' to Lalaith.

--

Gwen left the bathroom renewed and refreshed. Her headache was gone for the present moment and her foot hardly gave her any pain at all. She wasn't paying attention when she left the bathroom and so she completely passed by Morgoth waiting for her. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

Gwen furled her eyebrows.

"My problem? My problem? You're the one who can't respond to a simple tease!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

Gwen pulled her arm free from his grasp.

"I was only teasing when I said spoil sport but you can't seem to comprehend that now can you?"

Morgoth said nothing and Gwen turned around and walked back to Angband. Morgoth followed her inside and watched as she put her dirty clothes in the clothes pile.

"Look…" began Morgoth.

"Just stop okay? I don't want to talk at the moment," Gwen interrupted.

"But I…"

Gwen walked out of the room and down the hall. Morgoth emerged from Angband.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" he hollered.

Gwen stopped and turned around.

"Because I just don't! Now leave me alone!"

--

Gwen didn't even go to breakfast Tuesday morning. Morgoth sat grumpily at the end of the table and didn't even say a word during breakfast. He mumbled a few incoherent phrases to himself. Manwë pulled up a chair next to his brother.

"You want to talk?"

"Shut up," he said threateningly.

"Now isn't this the reversal of roles," Manwë commented.

Morgoth lowered his eyes at his brother.

"Why would she do this? Why now?"

Manwë shrugged.

"Maybe she's just having a bad day that's all."

Morgoth crumpled his napkin.

"This conversation is over," he said.

"It's over when I say it's over. Now you helped me with Varda and we went finishing so let's go do something brotherly again."

Morgoth rolled his eyes.

"I rather not."

Manwë shook his head.

"Nope, we're going to do something brotherly. Come on, what about fishing again but this time we use a boat?"

"Oh whatever."

--

Kisha dismissed the campers and told them to get into their bathing suits for the days swimming competitions. She then told them to head to the beach at around ten, as she wanted to find Gwen and talk to her.

Kisha entered Lammoth and walked down the hallway. She knocked on the door of Angband and then opened it. She looked inside and saw that Gwen was not there. She furled her eyebrows.

_So, where would I be in a bad mood? Not the tree as everyone knows where that is now. Hmm…oh! The theatre! _

Kisha quickly left Lammoth and strode across the Great Lawn. She opened the door to the theatre and walked in. The lights were off but she had a feeling Gwen was inside. The last time Gwen was in a bad mood was when she and Erik broke up the first time. Kisha had found Gwen sitting on the catwalk with her legs dangling over the edge.

Silently, Kisha climbed up the catwalk stairs. Through the darkness she could make out Gwen's form sitting on the catwalk. She walked over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Kisha asked.

"Nothing."

"Something's obviously wrong as Morgoth's in a funk and you're up here. Last time you were here was when you and Erik broke up the first time."

It was then that Gwen started crying. Kisha leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

"Kisha, I don't know what to do. Something happened before camp started this year. Something big and now that camp is almost done I'm afraid."

Kisha furled her eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"You remember when Erik and I broke up the first time right? Well two years ago we decided to try again. You know it had been going smoothly. Well, the day before everyone disappeared he proposed to me. He got on one knee and everything. I don't know what to do. I love Morgoth, I don't know why I do but I just do. But what about Erik? I don't know if I love him anymore. This morning I tried to push Morgoth away because I thought that if I pretended not to love him then everything would be okay but it's not happening."

Gwen sobbed into Kisha's shoulder. Kisha patted her friend's head.

"Shh…it's okay."

"No it's not okay. I hate love!"

"A lot of people do dear."

"I need to be alone for a bit okay?"

Kisha nodded and checked her watch. It read a little after ten.

"I have to start the swimming competitions anyway. Come down and join us whenever you want to okay?"

Gwen nodded and whipped a tear from her eye.

"Okay."

--

Morgoth cast out his line into the water. He then set his pole in the holder and pulled out a beer. Pulling the tab off, he guzzled it down and then belched.

"I hate this. This is why I didn't try to find love in Middle-earth," Morgoth said.

"Now, now brother. I'm sure she's just in a bad mood."

Morgoth watched the swimming competition from the boat. He watched as Kisha fired the fake gun in the air and a competitor from the staff and campers jumped into the water and began swimming. He took another sip of beer.

"Just throw me in the void now…"

Manwë smirked.

"Well that's no fun. We haven't even had the War of Wrath yet."

Morgoth sighed.

"Don't remind me."

--

At two o'clock the one hundred meter freestyle race began. It was also around this time when Gwen decided to leave the theatre and walk to the beach. She stood in the trees and watched the campers and staff compete. Out in the distance she also saw a boat with two fishing poles.

_Fishing, the solution to everything. _

Kisha shot the gun in the air and a group of competitors jumped into the water and began their swim. Now it was also when Morgoth cast his line again. He misjudged his line and ended up snagging Ulmo, who was swimming for the staff, on his bathing suit. All would have been fine if Ulmo was not the best swimmer in all of Camp Glingal. He did not even notice that the line was attached to his swimsuit.

Morgoth, thinking he had caught a fish, tried to real it in to no avail. He struggled to keep the fishing pole.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Manwë hollered a little too late.

Morgoth and the fishing pole fell into the water. Morgoth hit the bottom of the lake with a thud. His hand released the fishing pole and it floated up to the surface along with Morgoth.

From the beach Gwen watched in horror.

"MORGOTH!" she roared as ran to the edge of the water. Kisha stopped her from entering the water.

"Manwë will pull him out. It's okay Gwen," Kisha said.

From the beach they watched as Manwë jumped in and grabbed hold of Morgoth. He swam with him to the shore and laid him on the beach. Gwen ran over followed by Kisha, Aragorn, Sauron, and Gandalf. Morgoth had a large gash on his forehead and it didn't appear as if he was breathing. Gwen began giving him mouth to mouth in an attempt to resuscitate him.

"Gwen, even if he lost his body he'll come back like Sauron did remember?" Kisha said.

Gwen didn't, or pretended, not to her Kisha as she continued to give him mouth to mouth. She heard Morgoth gasp for air and she stopped giving him mouth to mouth.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I need a beer," he replied.

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she exclaimed.

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"You're crushing my ribcage."


	48. Musa Venit Carmine

**:) Enjoy! Oh the chapter title means 'The Goddess inspired our song' in case you were wondering. :)**

Chapter forty-eight

Musa Venit Carmine

While the rest of the campers and staff continued on with the swimming competition, Morgoth and Gwen sat together on one of the swings that over looked the beach. Gwen rested her head on his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Morgoth interrupted.

"No it's not and you know it's not. So let me finish. I'm sorry about this morning. It's just; I had a previous relationship with someone who worked here at camp. Now that we're nearing the end, I'm well afraid."

Morgoth put his arm around Gwen.

"If it's any consolation I'm afraid too."

--

"Come on Tim! It's not that bad!" Vesper pleaded.

"I said it once I will not say it again. I do not like water and I will not compete in a swimming competition!"

Sam smirked.

"Tim's a chicken."

"I am not!"

With that, Sauron's ears perked up and he walked over to Tim, Vesper, Sam, and Saruman.

"Tim is too a chicken," Sauron said.

"I am not!"

"Then go swim," offered Sauron.

"No."

"Come on my loyal Nazgul. I challenge you to a swimming competition."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"I am not your loyal Nazgul anymore," he said.

Sauron narrowed his eyes at him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What did you say?"

Tim nodded.

"You heard me loud and clear buddy boy. In fact, you can take this poor excuse for craftsmanship back," Tim replied. He then pulled his ring from his finger and threw it at Sauron.

Sauron huffed.

"I can always find a new loyal servant. I'll promote Nazgul number two to the head position."

It was then that the remaining eight Nazgul walked across the beach. Sauron smiled.

"Ah, just the ones I wanted to see."

Bert pulled off his ring and threw it at Sauron's feet.

"We're sick of being your servants!" Bert exclaimed.

Bill tossed his ring at Sauron.

"You have no power over us anymore!"

The rest of the Nazgul took of their rings and threw them at Sauron.

"You will regret this," Sauron threatened.

Tim smirked.

"I highly doubt that. You were never much of a Dark Lord in Middle-earth and you're an even worse one here."

Sauron snarled and grabbed Tim by his collar.

"You will live to regret those words."

"I took away your body once. I can do it again," Tim threatened.

"Do not think I will second guess doing you in because I won't. You have been warned," Sauron snarled angrily. He let go of Tim's collar and stormed off but not before he collected the nine rings of power.

--

Frodo knocked on Aragorn's door. His door opened slightly and once Aragorn saw who it was, he opened it and ushered in the hobbit. Once inside he noticed that the rest of the fellowship was in the room sitting on the chairs, beds, and floor.

"What is this about?" Frodo asked once he seated himself on a bed.

Gandalf stood up.

"I feel as if something is amiss. Our quest to destroy Sauron's ring almost failed a few times here at this camp. I'm afraid the Valar are becoming too soft against the two Dark Lords here. They have become lax in dealing with their insolence. We must keep constant vigilance, as everything could be a trap. For all we know this is some conjured up spell by Sauron in a far-fetched way to get his ring back and conquer Middle-earth. We could all be sleeping and not know it."

Frodo furled his eyebrows.

"But that does not seem likely as we've been here for almost six weeks. Surely if this was all a ploy by the Dark Lord then he would have taken his ring weeks ago."

Aragorn shook his head.

"Not necessarily. This might be a part of his ploy. He might be trying to convince us that with the Valar here nothing can go wrong. He tried to prove that when Tim destroyed his body and when the Valar asked Frodo to give him back his ring. Even though he gave it back to Frodo it still might be just a ploy…"

"A diversion," interjected Legolas.

Gandalf nodded.

"This is exactly what I have been afraid of. If this is just a distraction, then who knows what has been transpiring in Middle-earth."

"So then what must we do?" Frodo asked.

"We should attack Sauron," Boromir replied.

Gandalf shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't work. All we can do is keep a constant vigilance."

"I heard that the nine gave Sauron the rings back and what no part of him anymore," Sam put in.

Aragorn looked over at the Hobbit.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it happened on the beach not ten minutes ago."

Gandalf nodded.

"We must keep this in mind then. Something fishy is amiss…I feel as if the egg over the bowl has finally cracked. Battle is upon us and the results, for good or for ill, will change us."

--

After threatening Tim Sauron went for a walk around camp. He was just about to go inside Lammoth and into his room for an afternoon nap when he passed by Aragorn's room. He heard talking inside and so he pressed his ear up against the door.

"…attack Sauron."

Sauron withdrew his ear and narrowed his eyes.

_So, the fellowship wants to attack me do they? _

In his mind, Sauron laughed evilly and left Lammoth. He had work to do.

--

Gwen and Morgoth watched the rest of the swimming competition from the swinging chair. Gwen's head rested on his shoulder and Morgoth played with her hair.

"It's such a beautiful night," Gwen said.

"Mmmhmm…"

They then heard childish laughter as Lalaith ran up to the chair. Gwen smiled at her.

"Do you want to join us?" Gwen asked.

Lalaith nodded her head eagerly and climbed up in Gwen's lap.

"Did you go swimming at all?" Gwen asked.

Lalaith nodded.

"Yup! Ulmo played in the water with me. It was fun too."

Gwen smiled.

"Very cool."

--

Tim sat on the beach with the other former Nazgul. They decided to play a game of poker with Vesper, Saruman, and Sam. Suddenly, when Tim went to ante up, he felt odd. He shivered.

"Are you okay?" Vesper asked.

Tim shrugged.

"I don't know."

He touched his head.

"I don't know how to explain it but…I feel as if power is leaving me."

--

Kisha noticed a sudden change in the wind as she walked from Lammoth to the kitchen. She looked towards the horizon and up in the clouds. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as the clouds didn't portray the wind it was giving. The clouds began circling above the camp as if something sinister was afoot. Others at the camp seemed to notice it too as others joined her on the Great Lawn.

"Kisha, what's going on?" Gwen asked. She was standing next to a very confused Morgoth and she held Lalaith in her arms.

Kisha shrugged.

"I don't know. Something is afoot that's for sure. It's not supposed to storm today. Something is wrong."

"But what?" asked Beren.

Lúthien, Dior, and Beren stood on the porch of Lammoth and watched the strange clouds form.

Everyone received the answer when a sinister laugh of triumph was heard from the Arts and Crafts building.

The campers and the staff at the beach ran out of the water and onto the Great Lawn once they heard the laugh. Manwë looked at Tulkas who in turn nodded. He then looked at Kisha.

"Get the campers into the dorms now!" Manwë ordered in a harshness Kisha had never heard before. Kisha nodded and turned to the campers.

"Inside! Now!" she yelled against the harsh wind.

The campers, afraid and mystified as to what was going on, nodded and ran into the dorms. The wind picked up at camp and Kisha had the feeling something bad was happening. She then turned and saw the fellowship standing on the porch.

"It has begun," Gandalf stated.

Kisha narrowed her eyes.

"What has begun? Gandalf what has begun?"

They heard the sinister laugh from the Arts and Crafts building again and it made Kisha's head throb in pain.

"I want all the women inside Lammoth now!" roared Manwë.

Some did not hesitate while others, such as Lúthien and Gwen, lingered. Manwë didn't have time to argue with them. He knew they could help. He then turned his attention to Frodo who was standing on the porch.

"Get inside Frodo! Do not leave Lammoth under any circumstances!" he ordered.

Frodo nodded and went inside.

"I want the Valar in front, the elves next and then humans. Gather near the Arts and Crafts building!"

"Manwë what is going on?" Eärendil asked.

"I fear as if a real battle is upon us."

--

The clouds continued to swirl overhead but other then that nothing new happened. Gwen took this opportunity to run across the Great Lawn and open the arsenal. After the mock battles on the Great Lawn, Kisha decided to keep the weapons they used in the arsenal. So a few people would go down to the arsenal, pick up any weapon they wanted, and then head back to their position. Once they finished this, Gwen headed back to the field and waited next to Elendil.

"What could be going on in there?" Gwen wondered aloud.

"Something sinister no doubt. Sauron's done something."

"But why are we just waiting?"

Elendil smirked.

"It is better to wait and gather ones strength then to fight with half a heart and die before your time."

The door of the Arts and Crafts building burst open in a cloud of smoke and flame.

"Whatever comes through that door we fight it!" Manwë roared.

From her position Gwen gulped and looked up at Morgoth. He was standing next to his brother at the front of the line. Whatever was going to come through that door they would meet it first.

When the smoke cleared they saw orcs, real orcs, coming through the door. Gwen's eyes widened.

_How did they get here? _

The countless orcs poured from the building complete with weapons and began attacking. Gwen pulled out her gun. She did have a sword with her but she preferred the gun for the time being. When they were close enough, she took aim and began firing.

_How is this possible? _

_-- _

Through the fighting Gwen looked up at the building and saw more orcs pouring through. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief, as this seemed impossible.

_What is Sauron doing in there? _

Her gun ran out of bullets ten minutes ago and she then drew her sword and engaged in close hand-to-hand combat. She saw that Morgoth and Manwë were no longer side-by-side but close enough to yell stuff back and forth.

"I can't believe I'm killing things I once created!" Morgoth yelled as Grond drove through a group of orcs.

"How is this possible?" Elros roared.

They heard the ground shake and Manwë looked at the building. He sighed when he saw a huge Balrog emerge. The Balrog cracked its fire whip in the air.

"I got this one!" Manwë exclaimed.

While Manwë fought with the Balrog, a few dragons broke through the roof of the building and soared through the air. The elves with arrows began firing that the fire beasts with all their strength.

No more orcs came from the building and so the staff killed off all the ones on the battlefield. They then concentrated on the dragons while Manwë took care of the Balrog.

--

Fingon, Fëanor, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Elrond, Eärendil, and Elros slew the dragons and they dropped into the water and sank. Now all that was left was the Balrog. All eyes were on Manwë and the Balrog. Gwen had never seen this side of Manwë before but she knew he had to have had it, especially in the battles in the ages before the Sun.

"Go back to the shadow creature of darkness!" Manwë roared.

The Balrog blew fire at him in response and cracked his whip. The strength of the fire knocked Manwë back about thirty feet and into a tree. Manwë knew he could not defeat the Balrog, as he did not have his powers at camp. But then an idea hit him.

_Morgoth has his… _

"Morgoth! Fight the stupid thing!" Manwë roared.

Morgoth turned towards his brother and nodded. With Grond in hand he faced the Balrog. Gwen watched as Morgoth charged the Balrog with all his might. The two fought and Morgoth had the advantage. He kept forcing the Balrog back towards the lake and with one final push they both fell in. Gwen's eyes widened in horror but her thoughts were shaken with laughter spewed from the building. On the porch of the Arts and Crafts building stood Sauron and he looked different. He held an aura of power that nobody at camp had seen yet. He laughed again.

"You may have destroyed the orcs, dragons, and maybe even the Balrog, but you can't destroy me," he exclaimed.

"Where did they come from?" Aragorn roared.

"Why I made them, along with my new ring. You can thank my old Nazgul buddies as they gave me their rings. I melted them down and forged a new ring once I heard the fellowship planning an attack on me."

Aragorn shook his head.

"What?"

"I was walking in the hallway and heard talking. I listened in being the great Dark Lord I am, and heard one of you saying 'attack Sauron'. Well I always have a policy of attacking first and so here we are."

"Stay this madness Sauron! This is not worth it!" Gwen exclaimed.

Sauron narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not worth it? I am now the most powerful being at camp with this new ring. I hope you know Frodo is resisting to put on the ring for the power of this one calls to him. Oh, there he goes!"

From inside Lammoth they heard a scream.

"It's over. I have won."

Manwë stood up and limped towards Sauron.

"Come down and fight me like a man then!"

Sauron walked down the stairs and pulled out his mace. He let out a bored sigh.

"Very well then."

Sauron launched his mace in the air and made an attempt to sideswipe Manwë but he was too quick. He blocked with his sword. He tried to cut Sauron's leg but Sauron brought the mace down on his sword and broke it in two. Sauron kicked Manwë in the knee and Manwë brought the broken sword up into his leg. In anger, Sauron swung the mace onto Manwë's back and with a cry of anguish he dropped to the ground. Sauron raised the mace again to give Manwë the final deathblow but Tulkas blocked it.

"So you want to fight now too?" Sauron asked with a smirk.

"You will not win," Tulkas said. "Fight me in hand to hand combat!"

"Sure, why not."

Sauron dropped his mace and it landed on Manwë's head. He shrugged.

"Opps."

Tulkas looked down on the King of Arda and then back at Sauron.

"You just made the biggest mistake ever."

Sauron smirked.

"I'm sure about that."

The two then fought each other in hand-to-hand combat. While they fought, Fëanor, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Namo, Lorien, and Varda ran to Manwë. Namo picked up the mace and tossed it aside.

"Is he dead?" Fëanor asked.

"He can't die. But this body has been used up," Namo announced.

"How long till he comes back?" Aulë asked.

Namo shrugged.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? Don't you know everything?" Fëanor asked.

"Yes well I don't know this," Namo replied.

--

Tulkas fell to Sauron about fifteen minutes later. Sauron had grabbed hold of his head and twisted as hard as he could. Tulkas dropped in front of Sauron and it was Sauron who laughed once he fell. He looked up at everyone as if daring someone else to attack him. Eönwë, the good old herald of Manwë, took the challenge. He drew his sword and ran at Sauron. Sauron smiled and pulled out his sword.

"Why don't you join me Eönwë?" Sauron asked.

Eönwë's face burned in anger and he swung at Sauron.

"I would never join you! I serve the Valar. Not you, you sorry excuse for the creation of Ilúvatar!"

Sauron laughed.

"Wow, what an insult. You learned much under Manwë's tutelage."

With that Eönwë threw all his strength into his fight. He tried so hard to even cut Sauron but with Sauron's new ring he overcame the herald. Eönwë would have been fine if Sauron did not get the first knick on him. This distracted Eönwë for a second too much and Sauron sliced him across the face. Eönwë couldn't see out of his left eye and so this made him fight harder even though his fight became sloppier. Sauron laughed at this.

"You have one last chance to join me," he offered.

"Never."

Sauron shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said.

With all his strength he knocked Eönwë's sword from his hand and plunged his sword right through Eönwë's chest. His eyes went wide with disbelief and anger.

"You will regret your actions," Eönwë spat out.

Sauron smiled and pulled his sword out. Eönwë dropped to his knees and then on his face. Sauron looked up at everyone.

"Anyone else?"

--

It was Lorien who tried next but to no avail. The Vala fell within fifteen minutes to the powerful Maia. Namo tired next, mostly to avenge the ones who fell before him. He lasted twenty minutes. Oromë and Ulmo tired together but failed as well. Morgoth had not yet surfaced from the fight with the Balrog and the only other male Vala remaining was Aulë and he looked ticked.

"You better stop now this now Sauron or you'll do something you regret," Aulë warned.

Sauron smiled.

"I have not been defeated yet and I doubt my former master could even give me a scratch."

"Our spirits will return. You have not defeated us yet."

Sauron shrugged.

"You can't defeat me. We can go through the whole process over and over again but you won't win."

It was then that Aulë charged Sauron in anger. He knew he'd lose but he had to do something. The fight lasted ten minutes and ended when Sauron's mace collided with the side of his head. He dropped to the ground. The rest of the Maia that were loyal to the Valar rushed Sauron but each one was defeated until the only Maia left was the ones loyal to Sauron. It was the Valier who charged at Sauron next. Gwen couldn't bear to watch the fight. She knew Sauron was triumphant when he let out a victory laugh.

_This can't be happening. _She thought.

"Tim! Tim! Where are you? Come out you coward! I'd like to exchange pleasantries with you!" Sauron shouted.

From behind the theatre Tim emerged.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tim asked.

"Didn't I tell you you'd live to regret what you did? Well look that was this morning and it's now four in the afternoon. I think it's time for us to fight."

Tim drew his sword.

"Bring it on tough guy."

--

Tim and Sauron's fight lasted over a half hour, as it was more talking then fighting. Gwen still couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't watch the battle anymore and so she walked towards the beach. She gazed across its surface for any sign of Morgoth but found none.

_How could this have happened? Why haven't the Valar come back yet? _

She tossed her sword down and sat. She could hear the shouts from the battle and she sighed.

_Tim lost… _

"Don't worry Gwen," she heard Manwë say.

Gwen's head quickly shot up and she looked for Manwë.

"I'm next to you on your right. I'm still invisible and will be for maybe another five minutes."

Gwen sighed.

"What are we going to do? Sauron's lost his mind, the only Valar left is Morgoth and I'm not even sure about that and I don't know if Sauron's orcs killed anyone at camp yet."

"No deaths, just injuries."

"Not one death?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Actually no, Araglas, Bregolas, Ar-Pharazôn, Oin, Gloin, and Fili got killed."

"Damn. We won't see them again will we?"

"Not in this lifetime."

"What are we going to do?" Gwen asked again.

"Morgoth should come out of the water pretty soon."

Gwen's ears perked up.

"You mean he didn't lose his body fighting against the Balrog?"

"Nope."

Right on cue, Morgoth emerged from the water holding his mace and looking really ticked off.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked as she jumped up.

Morgoth nodded.

"It's time to stop Sauron. Where are the other Valar and Maiar? I think I have a plan," Morgoth asked.

"Well I'm right here," Manwë said.

Morgoth twirled around looking for his brother.

"I'm still in spirit form. I'm working on it though. You're the last one of us left but it's not like we could do anything anyway. The sick cosmic forces took our powers away and you kept yours. Go kick Sauron's arse."

Morgoth shook his head.

"No, I got an idea. Where are the rest of you?"

"I'm standing next to you," Tulkas laughed.

Morgoth jumped.

"For the love of Ilúvatar, don't do that. Okay so what about everyone else?"

"I'm next to the lifeguard chair," Morgoth heard Aulë say.

"I'm sitting on the lifeguard chair," Yavanna replied.

"I'm next to you," Namo said in a creepy voice.

Morgoth jumped about ten feet in the air and then glared in Namo's general direction.

"Don't do that! It's bad enough its you…"

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?"

"We don't have time for this. Is everyone here?" Morgoth asked.

He heard all the Valar and Maiar chime yes in response. Morgoth let out a huge grin.

"Great. Okay, I have a plan."


	49. No Giving Up

**Well, I'm positive there's at least a few more chapters left. :) I hope you enjoy this one:)**

Chapter forty-nine

No Giving Up

Sauron laughed in triumph as he challenged the humans, elves, and dwarves to come fight him. They reformed their battalion and prepared to fight when they heard the horn of Eönwë near the beach. Everyone turned and watched as the Valar and Maiar, led by Morgoth, Manwë, Eönwë, and Gwen, charged down the Great Lawn. This sight gave heart to the men, elves, and dwarves but also made Sauron laugh.

"So, you've come to try again?" Sauron asked.

Morgoth smiled.

"I don't think you'll win this time!" he roared.

Sauron looked over at Manwë. He was smiling. He raised his hands and the wind picked up around Sauron. Next Aulë mumbled something under his breath and the rock under Sauron rose up and formed around his ankles. Yavanna chanted something inaudible to the ears of everyone else and a group of trees began growing around Sauron. She chanted louder and louder until the trees formed a person sized prison around him. Sauron grabbed hold of one of the trees and tried to push it away but he found he could not move it.

"How is this possible?" he asked in wonder.

Morgoth stepped forward.

"You can thank Ilúvatar for that."

Sauron narrowed his eyes.

"What? But Ilúvatar is not here."

Manwë nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, but He Who Arises In Might is."

Sauron groaned. Somehow Morgoth was able to give the Valar their powers back because he had a bit of every Valar's song in him.

"You lost Sauron," Manwë said.

Sauron smirked.

"I came closer then ever this time. Even closer then Morgoth ever got."

While Sauron was distracted with Manwë, Gwen circled around him and spotted the ring on his finger. She quickly pulled it off.

"Give me back my ring!" Sauron roared.

"Was this forged in the Arts and Crafts building?" Gwen demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

Gwen smiled.

"That's all I needed to know. If it's all right with the Valar, I think Sauron might be losing his second body at camp."

Sauron's eyes went wide.

"Oh bloody hell not again!"

Manwë nodded.

"Go ahead Gwen, have fun."

Gwen smiled.

"Excellent."

--

After coaxing Frodo to take off the One Ring, Gwen, the fellowship, Kisha, Morgoth, and various others went into the Arts and Crafts building. They walked up to the hearth. Gwen tossed the ring in the air and caught it.

"So, who wants to destroy evil ring number two?"

Elendil jumped up and down.

"I do! I do!"

Elrond smirked.

"Of course, since his son couldn't destroy the One Ring maybe his father can destroy the new evil ring of power."

Gwen shrugged and tossed Elendil the ring.

"Have fun."

Just as Elendil was about to toss the ring in, Gwen thought of something. She shot her hand out and caught the ring. Elendil raised an eyebrow and Elrond rolled his eyes.

"Damn corruption," he mumbled.

Gwen shook her head.

"No, it's not that. This ring was made for the Nazgul and since Sauron melted it down and reformed it, wont that mean that if this ring is destroyed then the Nazgul are too? What about Tim? Didn't he get killed on the battlefield?"

Elrond shook his head no.

"Tim was never defeated," he replied.

"Then what was that screaming on the battlefield after I left? I could have sworn I heard Tim."

"No, that was Sauron screaming after Tim kicked him in the knee with his sword. Tim's still alive, he's probably in Lammoth right now brooding."

Gwen pondered this for a moment.

"But if we destroy the ring then won't Tim die?"

Elendil shrugged.

"Don't know, but if we don't destroy the ring then we'll allow evil to endure."

Elrond snatched the ring from Gwen's hand and handed it to Elendil.

"Just destroy the bloody thing already," he said.

Gwen gave a sigh and then he tossed the ring into the hearth. They heard a loud sonic boom from outside. The group then ran outside and saw that the cage Yavanna built around Sauron was empty.

Once Sauron had been disposed of, for the time being, it was time to deal with those faithful to him. Manwë found Saruman hiding in the garage of Lammoth and Thuringwethil in the theatre. He took the two outside.

"Why did you remain loyal to Sauron?" Manwë demanded.

Thuringwethil gulped and Saruman cowered.

"Well, you see, we didn't think you'd win…" Thuringwethil began.

Saruman nodded and Manwë rolled his eyes.

"What should we do with you?" he asked.

Gandalf raised his hand.

"I know! I know! Can I turn them into something unnatural?"

Manwë shrugged.

"Go ahead."

Thuringwethil and Saruman's eyes went wide as Gandalf turned the two into something 'unnatural'. Thuringwethil was transformed into a chair and Saruman a footstool. Gandalf sat down on the chair and stretched out.

"Now this is the life," he said.

Manwë rolled his eyes and laughed.

--

Since the battle was over it was time to perform damage control. Kisha went inside the camper dorms and explained what happened. She told them the absolute truth that Sauron had tried to take over and that he also failed. She also had to tell them that a few staff members had not made it through. While this was going on, Gwen went to find the Nazgul. She found him in his room putting on jeans. He looked youthful and well, handsome. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

Tim looked up.

"It's me Tim. The destruction of the ring released us from the servitude of Sauron…somehow."

Gwen shrugged.

"Well anything's possible at this camp that's for sure."

--

After camper damage control, the staff cleaned up the dead orcs and threw them into the lake. Manwë then went to his old body.

"This is just too weird," he said as he picked himself up.

Morgoth walked up to Manwë.

"Hey, this gives new meaning to the phrase 'pick yourself up off the floor'," Morgoth joked.

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and help me dig graves for the Valar."

"I never thought you'd say those words…"

--

By the time the Great Lawn was picked up, the orcs dumped in the water, and the Valar and dead staff members buried, it was a little after one in the morning. Some of the campers had asked if they could have a service for the ones who had died. Kisha thought that might be a good idea. Fëanor, Celebrimbor, Elrond, and Aulë agreed to make plaques for the fallen staff members and so while they worked, the rest of the staff went to bed. Most fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow but Kisha tossed and turned all night long.

_I can't believe that happened. _

--

"Come on! Aren't you going to get up! It's morning!" Lalaith said as she pulled on Morgoth's arm.

Morgoth sighed deeply.

"Can't I just sleep for at least an hour longer?"

"Apparently not," Gwen said getting out of bed.

Morgoth opened his eyes and saw Lalaith standing right in front of him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Seven in the morning," Gwen replied.

Morgoth groaned and sat up.

"I'm hungry."

"Let me guess, you want a moon pie?"

He shook his head.

"No, I want some of that Canadian Stew."

--

Wednesday morning breakfast was quickly gobbled down and ended at around nine in the morning. Kisha then told the campers and staff to gather around the Glingal Tree for the service. The staff had already buried Araglas, Bregolas, Ar-Pharazôn, Fili, Oin, and Gloin and they had proper headstones put into place.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" Kisha asked.

Gimli raised his hand.

"My father was a hardy dwarf and one who never forgot a wrong. I know I'll see him again when we go back to Middle-earth but for now I shall miss him."

Kisha nodded.

"Very well spoken," she said.

"Ar-Pharazôn was a jerk but I'll sure miss his ranting," Morgoth said with a smile.

"I know I'll miss Araglas a lot. I'll never forget getting lost in the woods with him and Oromë. Great times," Kisha said.

"Bregolas never spoke much but he was a great solider and he proved his worth in battle on more then once. You will be missed," Gwen said.

"Fili was the best brother ever. I'll miss you bro," Kili replied.

"Oin was one interesting dwarf. I think I'll miss his smart-arse comments the most," a camper said.

After all the words had been said, Kisha laid a flower on one of the graves. The rest of the staff and campers then took this up. This procession lasted until every camper and staff member had laid a flower on a grave.

"They are gone but not forgotten. Good-bye guys. Now I know this sounds kind of bad but it's time for Glingal Idol. Does everyone still want to have this today?"

The campers nodded.

"I know it sounds cliché but I'm sure they would want us to move on," someone said.

Kisha nodded in response.

"Okay then meet in the theatre in two hours for Glingal Idol."

--

Two hours later the campers and staff sat in the auditorium seats of the theatre. Kisha walked up on the stage and everyone clapped.

"Allo everybody! We start Glingal Idol right now so let's get started! Our judges shall be Manwë, Gwen, and Maglor. So give it up for our judges! I will be your host for the festivities. Now those who wanted to sing in this competition have already given me their names and what song they will be singing so let's get right to business shall we? First up we have Faith who will be singing As The World Falls Down from Labyrinth. So give it up for Faith!"

Everyone clapped as Faith took the stage and stood in front of the microphone. Kisha hit play on the CD and she began singing.

"_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel open and close within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through,makes no sense for you,ev'ry thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down fallingfalling falling in love I'll paint your mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings,  
though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing a path between the stars. I'll lay love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you ev'ry thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."  
_The campers clapped for her when she was done and she waited for the judge's comments.

"Faith, that was pretty good but you have to open your throat up a bit more to let the sound come out," Manwë said.

"Yes, I think I'll second that with Manwë," Gwen replied.

Maglor nodded.

"Very nice Faith but just open your mouth more and you'll be a sure bet at the end of this competition."

Faith smiled and the campers clapped again as she left the stage. Kisha walked back on.

"Let's give it up for Faith! Now our second contestant is Dennis singing 'The Eldar' by Blind Guardian."

When Gwen head Kisha mention Blind Guardian her ears perked right up. Dennis took the stage and readied himself to sing.

"_I've seen the moon, and the first sunrise. I'll leave it to the memories and kiss the wind goodbye. For the Eldar I'm trapped inside this dream. Of the Eldar's song of Doom. I've tasted poison when I drank the wine of fate. But fear was in my heart. I realised too late the house of spirits calls. For the Eldar I'm trapped inside this dream. Of the Eldar's song of the doom. High's the fee soon my spirit will return welcome dawn. Your light will take me home. I say farewell. To the Eldar I'm trapped inside this dream. Of the Eldar's song of doom."_

Gwen was the first one to make a comment.

"Okay Dennis, well you get points for song usage because as everyone knows Blind Guardian is one of my favourite bands but I gotta take points away from the high notes in 'High's the fee' section. That was way out of your vocal range. Good job though!"

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"What do you know about vocal range? I thought he sang that very nicely."

Gwen glared at him.

"If you had heard the original piece you would know what I was talking about."

Maglor sighed.

"Well Dennis that was good. I'm not familiar with how the piece normally goes so I can't really judge on that but it was still good."

The campers clapped for Dennis as he left the stage. Kisha announced that the next camper would be Claire singing 'Elves of Lúva' by Battlelore.

"_From the shore I have known for long I heard enchanting songs. Meadow was dancing by the flute and the harp. The water was silent and so calm. I walked to the path across the sea. I walked to the place ever unseen. Into the fields and the streams. Beyond the land of the dreams. Brief moment it took, then faded away. I followed their song. Followed their way. Last sight of the sun. Until eventide showed me the road served me as guide. I walked to the path across the sea. I walked to the place ever unseen. Passing the walls, passing the signs. Opening hidden doors of my mind. On the shore I have known for long I sang enchanting songs."_

Gwen was first to comment again.

"Well, I loved it! Seeing as it's also a Battlelore song and also that you have the voice for that vocal range. Keep up the good work!"

Maglor nodded.

"Yes, very good job Claire! "

Manwë nodded.

"I enjoyed it a lot."

--

At around six at night the competition was down to it's final two people. Everyone was ready for the competition to end, as they wanted to watch the slide show and camp video in the Great Hall. The final two competitors took the stage along with Kisha.

"Okay so it's down to Claire and Sam. And the winner of the 2006 Glingal Idol is Sam! Give it up for Sam!" Kisha announced.

Sam jumped up and down on the stage. She was so excited to win. She wasn't sure she was going to win after her rendition of "Sweet Transvestite" from Rocky Horror, but the audience, and judges ended up loving it.

Since the competition was over, Kisha dismissed the campers and told them to gather in the Great Hall at seven for the slide show. She also told them that if they were hungry they could get something to eat from the kitchen and bring it with them to the Great Hall. After the campers left, Kisha told the staff to remain, as they had to discuss a few things. Kisha remained on the stage.

"What's this about?" Manwë asked.

"I'm just concerned about these last few days. Sauron seemed to think he could take over the camp and in doing so he killed a few staffers and created a new ring, which is now destroyed thank Ilúvatar, but the fact remains. He's going to come back. So what should we do when his spirit shows up?"

Namo raised his hand.

"I'll field this one!"

Namo then stood up and walked on stage.

"It'll take Sauron about a day for him to get his body back after this recent fight as the destruction of the second ring drained him of a lot of power. So, once he does get his body back we will have to keep constant watch on him. Any other questions Kisha?"

"Err…no."

Manwë smiled.

"I'm sure Sauron will not try anything once he gets his body back. I hope he learned that even if he has complete power over us he will still lose."

Morgoth raised his hand.

"So, I've come to the conclusion that no matter what Sauron and I attempt it will always fail?"

Manwë nodded.

"Wow, that took you a few ages to figure out."

"Shut up."

Kisha rolled her eyes and checked her watch. It read six forty-five.

"Okay everybody; it's time for the slide show and video in the Great Hall. Bring a box of tissues as it might be needed."

--

At exactly seven o'clock at night Kisha started up the camp video. It started with Kisha showing the camp before the campers arrived.

"And this is the two dorm rooms for the campers. In two days they will show up…" Kisha said on the video.

It was at this time that Erik and Gwen walked across the screen holding hands.

"Ah! Gwen! Erik! Two more days left, are you excited?"

Gwen nodded.

"Oh most definitely!"

Erik nodded as well and smiled.

"Yup, this year I dug deep in the scores of music and pulled out the old comic play of _The Fellowship of the Ring. _Maybe the campers will want to do that this year?"

The camera shook as Kisha shrugged.

The shot then ended and then the next scene appeared on screen. It was of the campers arriving on the first day. They watched Kat and Chrisy climb from the car and squeal when they saw Faramir. In the audience, Faramir blushed and the campers laughed. The next shot jumped ahead to inside the Arts and Crafts building.

"Okay Gwen say something!" Kisha said from behind the camera.

On screen Gwen shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Well maybe future generations at camp might want to watch this. Give them some words of enlightenment," Kisha offered.

Gwen looked into the camera and put on a serious face.

"Okay. Well my name's Gwen Mosé. I'm thirty-four and I have been working at this camp for eight years. Always remember to try your best and never give up. Also there's a safe deposit box underneath the Great Lawn with five million dollars in unmarked bills I got from a drug smuggling run. The combination to the safe deposit box is left-19 right-19 left…" Gwen trailed off. Her eyes went wide; she dropped the sword, and clutched her heart and promptly fell to the ground. Kisha rolled her eyes and turned the camera so that it faced her.

"This is what camp life is like every single day," she said and then turned the camera off.

The campers watching laughed hysterically and when the camera turned back on it showed the battles. They watched as Gil-Galad challenged Morgoth and the famous battle of the War of Wrath. The video then showed the volleyball game and a few shots of the soccer and baseball game. The video closed with a shot of the Glingal tree at sunset.

"We've had an amazing six weeks here at camp and I'll miss you all. Be sure to come back next summer when even more fun will occur…though, after this year, what could top it?" Kisha said in the tape.

The video ended and Kisha ejected it from the player.

"Next we'll have the slide show. Is everyone ready?"

The campers and staff nodded and Kisha smiled.

"Good."

"_It's been a long road, getting from there to here. It's been a long time, but my time is finally near…"_

The song _Faith of the Heart _by Rod Stewart played in the background as the pictures appeared on the screen.

The first picture was of the entrance to the camp road. Then the next photos were of each building at camp. After that it was a big group shot of the Tolkien staff.

"_And I can feel a change in the wind right now. Nothing's in my way…"_

The next shot was of two campers sitting on the beach in their bathing suits. They both sported a huge grin. Then a picture of a beach volleyball game showed. In it, Ulmo was in the air and it appeared as if he was spiking the ball.

"_And they're not going to hold me down no more. No they're not going to hold me down…"_

Next was a picture of the first bonfire. Gwen was wearing her 'Skalds and Shadows' dress and leaping about the fire. The picture then changed to one of the variety show. Jenna was on stage telling her jokes. Then on screen came the picture of the two Dark Lords when they had the flu. When this showed, Morgoth grumbled and the campers and staff laughed.

"_'Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me…"_

The next picture was of Kisha and the hobbits in the kitchen cooking breakfast. It was such a simple and homely picture that Kisha almost started crying. In it, her face was frozen in a state of laughter while she carried a bowl of dough to one of the tables. The hobbits were also laughing rich deep laughs of simplicity and enjoyment.

"_I've got faith to believe, I can do anything…"_

Then a picture of Tim on the stick above the water appeared on screen. This was met by laughter and then a very angry 'hey!' by Tim. The next photo was of Kisha after they found out Gwen had won the lotto. The expression on her face was one of pure exhilaration and wonder.

"_I've got strength of the soul, and no one's gonna bend or break me…"_

The next picture was of a group of campers sitting in a group on the Great Lawn enjoying a great summer day. The look on their faces was priceless. After that was a picture of Gwen glaring in the 'virgin sacrifice' dress standing next to a laughing Morgoth. In the background they could also see Sauron in hysterics and Manwë rolling his eyes.

"_I can reach any star, I've got faith, I've got faith…"_

Following that was a picture of Sam after winning Glingal Idol. Kisha was able to quickly add in the picture between the competition and this gathering in the Great Hall. After that was a photo of Sauron and Morgoth after they lost their hair. They both looked poised and ready to kill. This picture was met by much laughter and Morgoth glared at everybody. Gwen reminded him that he had his hair back. Morgoth shrugged and the slide show continued.

"_Faith of the heart…"_

The next picture was of camp after the camper siege during the beginning of camp. This was met by 'huh?' from the campers, as they did not remember the siege at all. Kisha thanked Ilúvatar that she only had one photo of the siege in the slide show. The next picture was of Morgoth, Aragorn, and Lúthien in the costumes for the 'demon' act. This was met with mixed emotions as everyone remembered the demon coming to life.

"_It's been a long night, trying to find my way…"_

After that a picture of the flood damage appeared on screen. It was followed by a panoramic view of the staff and campers cleaning up after the flood. This picture made Kisha smile. She could see Fëanor and his sons boarding in siding with some of the campers without argument.

"_Been through the darkness, now I finally have my day…"_

The next picture was of the room Angband after Elladan and Elrohir finished 'redecorating' it with honey, birdseed, and various other items. A picture followed it from the beach over looking the water. In it, everyone could see Sauron and Morgoth stuck to the mattresses in the middle of the water. This was met with much laughter from the campers.

"_And I will see my dream come alive at last…"_

The next picture was of Gwen dressed up as Captain Clean. Gwen rolled her eyes at this picture. Afterwards there was a shot of the campers cleaning the living room and dancing to the music playing in the stereo. The picture looked so peaceful and honest. Gwen wiped a tear from her eye and rested her head on Morgoth's shoulder.

"_I will touch the sky…"_

The next picture was of Fëanor, his sons, Celebrimbor, Oromë, Eönwë, Tilion, Denethor, Kisha, Eomer, and Ar-Pharazôn holding water guns just before the fight against Morgoth. It looked quite comical and the campers laughed. The picture was followed up with Morgoth and Sauron looking rather drenched and peeved after everyone ganged up on him at the end of the battle.

"_And they're not going to hold me down no more…"_

The next photo was of Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, and Kisha enjoying a good smoke on the porch of Lammoth. It was followed by a group of campers learning forging techniques from Fëanor and his sons in the Arts and crafts building.

"_No, they're not going to change my mind…"_

Next was a picture of the campers enjoying a meal of Canadian Stew for dinner. You could see the laughter in the photos and the good times that seemed to be taking place. This was followed by a picture of Gwen reading _The Lady and the Necklace _in the Great Hall under a huge blanket.

"_I've known a wind so cold, seen the darkest days…"_

After that, a picture of the camp covered in snow appeared on the screen. Next came a picture of the staff digging out from the storm. Just thinking back to the storm made a few staff members shiver but also made Manwë smirk as it reminded him of Captain Tripps.

"_But now the winds I feel are only winds of change…"_

The next picture was of Tim and the Nazgul on stage singing the revised version of 'Wanted Dead or Alive'. This was met with laughter and applause, mostly by the former Nazgul themselves. The next photo was of Gwen smiling on her four-wheeler with Morgoth behind her. It was when Kisha appointed Gwen and Morgoth as 'emergency patrol' when some of the staff to the campers out into the wild.

"_I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain..."_

The next picture was of the insides of the arsenal. Most of the campers gasped, as they had never seen inside the arsenal but the picture quickly changed to one of Kisha and Gwen each holding a beer and singing along with a bunch of drinking songs.

"_But I'll be fine, oh yeah…"_

The next picture was of the ice cream party in the Great Hall. Morgoth and Gwen began laughing and everyone turned and glared at them. The following picture was of little Lalaith in Gwen's arm.

"Hey! That's me!" Lalaith exclaimed brightly.

"_'Cause I've got faith of the heart…"_

Kisha grimaced at the next picture, which was of Fëanor and Morgoth acting all buddy-buddy. Before anyone else could feel sick or faint it changed to the staff forging weapons in the arts and crafts building for the fake battles.

"_I'm going where my heart will take me…"_

The next photo was of Gil-Galad challenging Morgoth to battle. In the background everyone could see the campers watching. They seemed completely mesmerized by the fighting. Fëanor and Gwen fighting in front of one of the boats on the beach followed that photo. Morgoth glared at Fëanor but Gwen shushed him saying it was all right.

"_I've got faith to believe…"_

The next picture made everyone smile as it was of Lalaith's sandcastle on the beach. Little Lalaith's eyes filled with gladness when she saw her sandcastle. The picture after that was of a group reading riddles during the riddle scavenger hunt.

"_I can do anything…"_

The staff versus camper volleyball game followed that picture. In the picture it showed Thuringwethil diving to hit the ball and missing it.

"_I've got strength of the soul…"_

The entire incident involving Tim trying to take over was skipped over after the Tolkien Trivia match. The next photo on screen was of Gwen and Kisha challenging the Hobbits to drinking songs. The photo made everyone in the Great Hall let out a whole hearty laugh. After that, the picture of Manwë's fish appeared much to his delight. He let out a huge smile. On the other side of the room, Varda smiled also knowing that Manwë would be okay.

"_And no one's gonna bend or break me…"_

The next picture was of the brothers scoring a goal during the big football game and then celebrating afterwards. A picture of Namo's new look followed it. A few female campers whistled and swooned at the picture. Namo rolled his eyes and threatened everyone with the void and doom.

"_I can reach any star…"_

The next picture was of the 'dead' Legolas on the Great Lawn. When this appeared on screen a few female campers shrieked and Legolas laughed. Gwen and Morgoth's honourable attempt to stop the flying arrows followed the picture.

"_I've got faith, I've got faith…"_

The next picture was of Kash and Tim searching through the big crate for the keys. It was then followed by a picture of the dead sprit to the finish line between Gwen and Claire. That photo was taken seconds before Gwen stepped on the key. After that picture, one of Ulmo swimming against a camper appeared on screen. Kisha would have put in a picture of the baseball game but her camera had been low on battery power that day and so she could not. But she told the campers if she had taken pictures of the baseball game they would have gone right here.

"_Faith of the heart…"_

As the song ended, pictures that had Araglas, Bregolas, Ar-Pharazôn, Oin, Gloin, and Fili decorated the screen. The final picture of the slide show was of the entire staff with big yellow writing at the bottom of the picture that said 'Come see us again next year!'

When the slide show ended, Kisha turned on the lights and wiped a tear from her eye. When she composed herself, she smiled at the campers and told them to head off to bed as it was now getting close to eleven at night. She also reminded them that tomorrow night would be the dance. The campers excitedly left the Great Hall and headed towards the dorms.

When they had gone Kisha sat down on one of the couches.

"Well," she began. "Only two full days left…"


	50. Redemption

**:) Have a good weekend y'all. There will not be an update Monday as its Columbus Day here in the States. Seeing as I still don't have internet at home (Though I'm getting it before the 17th of this month!) there won't and can't be an update on Monday. So have a good few days. Enjoy the chapter. :) Oh, songs used in todays story are 'You and Me' by Lifehouse and "Untitled' by Simple Plan. **

Chapter fifty

Redemption

Thursday morning opened to the sound of thunder in the distance. Kat sprang up in bed and pulled her knees up to her chest in thought.

"What's wrong?" Chrisy asked as she sat up and looked at her friend.

Kat shrugged.

"I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Chrisy asked.

Kat shrugged again.

"Well, no one will believe us that the actual characters from Middle-earth were here with us…"

Chrisy nodded.

"Yeah, but we'll know. Isn't that good enough?"

"I don't know but it's not about that. Have they always been here or will they be leaving after we leave?"

"I don't know," Chrisy replied.

Kat sighed.

"I know that you know that you don't know…"

Chrisy crossed her eyes.

"What?"

Kat let out a sigh of frustration. Her knees slid flat against the bed.

"Well, I saw Gwen crying two nights ago in the theatre. She didn't know I was there and I never made my presence known but, oh I don't know, it's just…Kisha and Gwen both seem to think they'll be leaving soon…it's just discouraging."

She pulled herself from the bed and another clap of thunder was heard. Kat pulled out her suitcase and sifted through looking for something to wear. Chrisy decided it was now time to change the conversation and so she got out of bed. She smiled brightly at her friend.

"So, what are you wearing to the dance?" she asked.

Kat shrugged.

"I'm not really sure…"

--

Nobody went to breakfast, well except the guys and the staff members, because the girls wanted to spend enough time on hair, make-up, and their outfits. Even though the dance would be starting at seven that night, they all wanted to have everything perfect.

The staff, on the other hand, really did not care for this 'dance'. A few staffers, such as Varda and Lúthien, had asked Gwen what was so special about the dance. Gwen shrugged and replied that it was just an ego-booster and a big final send off of the campers.

And so all morning the staff lounged around the camp while the campers got ready for the big dance.

--

"Eight ball in the corner pocket…" Manwë said. He hit the cue ball at the eight ball. It missed the corner pocket and bounced off the side.

Morgoth smirked and raised his pool cue. He levelled it at the eight ball.

"Eight ball in the side pocket," he said. He hit the cue ball and it hit the eight ball. In turn the eight ball went into the side pocket. Morgoth raised his stick in celebration.

"Oh yeah! Go me! Who's the bomb?"

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"All right, rack the balls…we're playing again," he said.

Morgoth smirked.

"You'll just lose again."

From the sidelines, Gwen and Estë watched the match and laughed. The two brothers seemed to take a real liking to the game of pool and they had been playing since nine in the morning. Gwen checked her watch and saw it was nearing noon.

"You guys really want to play another game? It's almost lunch time."

Manwë raised his stick.

"I'm not hungry," he replied.

"Same here," Morgoth said.

Gwen rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well I didn't eat breakfast so I'm hungry. Have a good match!"

--

Kat finally decided on a v-neck navy blue dress shirt and a black knee length skirt for the dance. Her friend, on the other hand, brought with her four different dresses to choose from. Each one seemed more elaborate then the last. Kat rolled her eyes.

"It's only a camp dance for Ilúvatar's sake!"

Chrisy shook her head.

"No it's not. Think about it Kat, Legolas will be there dancing too! The others will be there too! There might be a change to dance with them!"

Kat sighed.

"You're not going to get to dance with Legolas," she replied.

Chrisy shook her head and pulled out a spaghetti strap dress. It was black with crimson streaks that went to her knees.

"I was able to get Bobby McCallister to dance with me in this dress. This dress is a miracle worker."

Kat inwardly laughed at her friend.

_Sometimes Chrisy can be a complete idiot._

--

Four o'clock rolled around and Kisha was in the Great Hall setting up the DJ system. Varda, Yavanna, Arwen, Eowyn, Arien, and a bunch of other staffers were also in the Great Hall setting up the decorations for the dance.

"This dance sounds stupid," mused Eowyn as she tacked down a streamer.

From the music system Kisha nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more. We always just do it for the campers. I think this year they think they'll get to dance with some of the staff. I think that in itself will be amusing to watch," Kisha replied.

Eowyn smirked.

"Well, if anyone tries to get their hands on my Faramir then they'll feel the wrath of the shield maiden."

Kisha let out a whole hearty laugh as she hooked in her laptop to the stereo system.

"Now that I'd like to see."

Eowyn put her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kisha shook her head and laughed silently.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Do you want to feel the wrath of the shield maiden?"

Kisha shuddered.

"Not particularly."

--

At around six Manwë pulled Gandalf aside.

"I think it's time to turn the two Maia back into people again," Manwë said.

Gandalf sighed.

"Do we have to?"

Manwë gave a sad sigh.

"Yes, but keep a close watch on those two. I feel as if something might happen tonight. Sauron's still a brooding spirit but he could be regaining his body right now."

"Shouldn't you go out and find him then?"

Manwë shook his head.

"No, he'll just evade our calls. We should leave him be. But when he gets his body back we're going to have to do something."

Gandalf nodded.

"Of course," he replied.

Manwë patted Gandalf on the shoulder.

"Pass that along to the other Valar and Maiar all right?"

"Sure thing."

--

Seven o'clock finally rolled around and the campers couldn't have been more excited. They quickly filed into the Great Hall wearing dresses Kisha would have thought no self-respecting female would bring with her to a camp.

Over in Lammoth, Morgoth knocked on the door to ask if Gwen was ready.

"Yeah, I'm dressed and decent," she replied.

Morgoth opened the door and saw Gwen standing next to her bed getting her shoe on. She wasn't wearing a dress, or a skirt, but simply wore what she always wore every day.

"No dress?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen shuddered.

"Let's think back to both instances I wore a dress shall we? The first time I got attacked by a demon and the second time I was going to be used for a virgin sacrifice. No, I don't think I'll be wearing a dress. Not here or ever again thank you very much. I'm perfectly content with jeans and a t-shirt."

Morgoth rolled his eyes and offered her his arm. She took it and the two walked down the hall.

"So, you don't actually expect me to dance do you?" Morgoth asked.

Gwen laughed.

"Come now my love. It's only movement."

--

And so the dance in the Great Hall began. Most of the female campers at camp tried to get a dance with one of the staff members but everyone declined. A half hour into the dance, the first slow song began playing.

"_What day is it and in what month. This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up  
and I can't back down I've been losing so much time…"_

Mostly everyone at camp found someone to dance with. Everyone except Legolas. He furled his eyebrows when he realised that the rest of the staff had already had a dance partner. And so, a female camper realised this and asked him to dance. He looked at her warily.

"You're not going to profess your love for me are you?" he asked.

The girl laughed.

"Hell no, but you look like you need a dance partner so…"

Legolas shrugged.

"Oh why the void not."

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

On the other side of the dance floor Gwen and Morgoth slowly turned in the cycle of the slow dance. Gwen's head rested on Morgoth's chest.

"_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here…"_

Kisha fiddled with the laptop when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Théodred.

"Did you want to dance?" he asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"I really don't do that kind of stuff. I just run the machine."

Théodred shook his head.

"No you don't. Come on, we're dancing."

Kisha smiled.

"Oh all right."

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

Varda and Maglor danced together. Varda looked over and saw Manwë leaning against the wall. She sighed.

"Hush darling, what is troubling you?" Maglor asked.

"I'm worried about Manwë," she replied.

Maglor looked over and saw him just standing there.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Maglor assured her.

"_There's something about you now I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful everything she does is right…"_

Manwë watched his former love dance with Maglor. For a second his blood began to boil at the sight but he then felt a tap against his knee. He looked down and saw little Lalaith looking up at him.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked sweetly.

Manwë couldn't help but smile and he nodded.

"Of course I would," he replied.

"_You and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

Legolas and the camper continued to dance. Legolas was quite surprised at the behaviour of his dance partner.

"May I ask why you're not trying to profess undying love like the rest?"

She shrugged.

"I guess it's because I'm sane. To be perfectly honest, I don't really care for Middle-earth and I never watched the movies or read the book before I got here. Plus, why fall in love with those who you'll never see again and those who won't share it back?"

Legolas nodded and then Gwen and Morgoth came to mind. Inside he sighed knowing how difficult it would be once they left.

"_You, I and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

Through his shirt, Morgoth felt moisture and knew Gwen was crying. He rubbed her back as they danced.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

Morgoth nodded and for the first time in his life he understood the emotions his brother knew all along. He realised compassion, love, beauty, and kindness stayed with a person longer then power, prestige, and hate. He hugged Gwen.

"Thank you," he said.

Gwen looked up at him.

"For what?"

Morgoth smiled.

"For yelling at me the first day of camp."

"_What day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive…"_

--

Before the dance started, Kisha told everyone there would only be two slow songs. But, like every year, the campers kept requesting another slow song. Kisha said no saying there would be one at eleven to close the dance much to the dismay of the campers. So the campers danced to faster paced songs such as a collection of Battlelore and Blind Guardian songs. Kisha even threw in a show tune here and there. During 'War of Wrath' by Battlelore, the doors of the Great Hall opened and Sauron walked in. No one had noticed him walk in as the song had a very heavy metal beat to it with a harsh voice singing male vocals. Morgoth looked up from the drink table and saw Sauron standing there.

"I'll be right back," he told Gwen. She nodded and he slipped out grabbing Sauron by the arm. The two went outside before anyone else noticed them. They sat on the stairs leading into the Great Hall. The stars twinkled overhead and the air was rather cool.

"Why am I out here?" Sauron asked.

"Don't do anything stupid all right?"

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"So you think I'll try again?"

Morgoth nodded.

"Yes. I know you'll try again. It's in your nature."

Sauron jumped up.

"In my nature? What about you? Whatever happened to the whole 'all land will be mine!' policy?" Sauron exclaimed.

Morgoth did not raise his voice in his reply.

"I learned differently here."

Sauron rolled his eyes and pointed a finger through the window at Gwen.

"It's because of her! You softened because of a human female! I'm ashamed to even call you master!"

It was then that Morgoth stood up. He grabbed Sauron by the collar and lifted him eye level. He brought his face close to his.

"Don't you ever, ever say that again. You do not understand the things I am feeling inside nor would you ever. If you would just open your mind a little wider you may see it."

Sauron narrowed his eyes at Morgoth.

"You're babbling like a complete idiot."

Morgoth smacked Sauron across the face.

"You'll never understand," he said.

He let go of Sauron's collar and Sauron took a step back. He wiped the blood from his nose.

"Nay, my Lord, it is you who does not understand," Sauron spat.

Morgoth shook his head in wonder.

"You'll never get it. Didn't getting beaten by the Valar show you you'll never win?"

"I just have to try harder that's all."

Morgoth smiled and shook his head.

"So naïve."

He turned his back on Sauron and began walking back inside the Great Hall. He then stopped as if he had thought of something. He turned back around.

"Oh, I release you from any servitude bond I've ever placed on you and all that jazz."

--

The dance continued late into the night. It was now eleven o'clock and most campers were tired of all the dancing. The last slow dance played and then Kisha ushered the campers off to bed. She went to the laptop to turn off the music.

"One last song," Théodred asked Kisha.

Kisha looked up from the laptop into his eyes. She smiled and nodded and clicked on a random slow dance song. 'Untitled' by Simple Plan filled the speakers. When the music started, Gwen grabbed Morgoth's wrist and the two went onto the dance floor.

"_I open my eyes. I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how,  
I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight and I can't stand the pain. And I can't make it go away No I can't stand the pain…"_

From the doorway of the Great Hall Sauron stood watching the couples dance. He spotted Varda with Maglor, Kisha with Théodred, Gwen with Morgoth, Fëanor with Nerdanel, and various others dancing together. Everyone on the dance floor had a partner to dance with.

"_How could this happen to me. I made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream, how could this happen to me…"_

No one seemed to pay attention to Sauron watching from the doorway. Each person seemed in his or her own little world consumed by the fact that soon it would be all over. Tears were streaming down Gwen's face and Sauron watched as Morgoth lovingly patted the back of her head and told her everything was all right.

"_Everybody's screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me. I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again. So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered And I can't explain what happened and I can't erase the things that I've done No I can't…"_

Sauron looked over at Manwë. He was dancing with Ilmarë. He seemed quite happy at the moment and for a second Sauron wanted to be happy too.

"_How could this happen to me. I made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream how could this happen to me…"_

The second lasted longer and Sauron had the deep longing for something, or someone, to love and cherish. From what he saw, Gwen hung onto every comforting word of Morgoth. She appeared as if she was almost dependant on him. He watched the two dance and shifted his gaze to the other couples on the floor. He wanted that too. Even though he didn't know why, he wanted that too.

"_I made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream how could this happen to me…"_

The song ended with a silent sickly sweet note and Sauron watched Gwen hug Morgoth affectionately. Sauron felt a new emotion, one that made a giant marble form in the back of this throat. He felt as if he couldn't talk and he didn't know what was happening to him. He felt his knees give out as he dropped to the ground. His knees hit the floor of the Great Hall with a thud.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed.

By now everyone was aware he had been standing in the doorway.

"I'm so, so sorry…"

He felt a calming darkness overtake him as he fainted.


	51. Enchanted Element

**This is not the last chapter okay:) I hope you enjoy it though. We are getting close to the ending. **

Chapter fifty-one

Enchanted Element

Sauron woke up to a splitting headache. For a moment he couldn't remember why he fainted but it all came back in a rush moments later. He groaned and opened his eyes. The ceiling was not of the Great Hall but one he recognised. He furled his eyebrows.

_What am I doing in Angband? How long have I been out for?_

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. From his room he could hear campers laughing on the Great Lawn. He pulled the covers from his bed and stood up. Stretching out his back, he walked across the room and found a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear. After he put them on, he exited Angband and walked down the hall. He entered the living room and saw Gandalf sitting on his favourite leather chair reading the paper. Kisha sat on one of the couches flipping through the news channels. She yawned and stopped it on CBC. Sauron walked into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Would you mind telling me what time it is? Or even what day it is?"

Gandalf looked up from his paper and Kisha turned her head from the TV. They both smiled when they saw he was awake.

"Well, it's Friday afternoon. The campers just finished packing up their belongings and they are now enjoying the last afternoon here."

Sauron nodded.

"Oh."

His headache came back and he put his palm to his head and winced.

"Headache?" Kisha asked.

He nodded and Kisha pulled out a small container from her pocket. She tossed it to him. He looked at it warily.

"What's this?"

"Something Manwë told me to give you. He said you'd have a headache. That should help."

With a shrug, Sauron opened the container and downed the liquid. He instantly felt relief.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Kisha asked.

Sauron sighed.

"I really don't know…"

Kisha smiled and stood up.

"I think Sauron needs a hug," she said sweetly.

His eyes went wide.

"No! Do not hug me! I am not a hugging person!"

Kisha disregarded this comment and gave him a huge hug. It was also at this time when Manwë, Tulkas, Morgoth, Gwen, Aragorn, and Fëanor entered the living room. Fëanor was the first one to break into hysterics followed by Tulkas at a close second.

"Good afternoon Sauron. I trust Kisha gave you the liquid?" Manwë asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, now just tell her to get off me…"

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"She's just showing you love. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sauron sighed.

"I don't know what I want anymore," he replied.

"Well I know one thing you want," Manwë said.

Sauron looked up.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Not to go into the Void."

Sauron nodded his head vigorously but Manwë smirked.

"Sorry, you're going to have to go once we get back."

Sauron lowered his head.

"Damn."

"Don't worry; you'll have me for company!" Morgoth exclaimed.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"Well isn't that great. An eternity with the love sick puppy," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I'll visit from time to time. Melkor asked me to drop off some Canadian Stew."

Sauron rolled his eyes again.

"Like that's even better."

Manwë looked hurt.

"I thought you said you were sorry last night. Was it all a lie?"

Sauron let out a pained sigh.

"Oh I don't know. Leave me alone all right?"

He stood up and walked out of the living room and back down to Angband. He went inside the room and went back to bed.

"Do you really think he's sorry?" Gandalf asked.

Manwë nodded.

"Yes, he's sorry."

--

The final dinner with the campers at Camp Glingal began. The kitchen staff served everything from pizza (much to Tim's delight) and chicken. There was even a big freezer full of ice cream for a 'free for all' type dessert. Most campers opted not to eat the ice cream as it reminded them of the prank Gwen and Morgoth pulled. Kisha did assure them that it was not tainted and had just been dropped off this morning.

Once dinner was done, Kisha walked to the head of the dining hall and shushed everyone.

"May I have everyone's attention? Thank you. It's been a long and trying six weeks, full of laughter, adventure, horror at some times, and bonding. I hope to see each and every one of you next year. Who knows what type of adventure will take place next? Only time will tell that's for sure! These six weeks turned out differently then I had first expected but I enjoyed them nonetheless. Enjoy the rest of your night in the company of friends, Lammoth is now open to mingle with the staff tonight, so enjoy!"

At hearing this, the campers gasped and quickly finished dinner. Some went back to the camper dorms to finish last minute packing and others lingered on the Great Lawn.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Aragorn asked.

Kisha shrugged.

"Oh it's the last night. Be kind."

"Rewind," Gwen finished.

Everyone turned to look at her and Gwen laughed.

"Sorry, inside joke."

--

Gwen and Morgoth sat on the beach. The stars twinkled overhead and the moon was full. She rested her head on his shoulder. Neither one spoke for the entire time but both enjoyed each other's company. Gwen was just happy to have him next to her.

--

Kisha stood in the Arts and Crafts building with the sharpened stick. She wanted to get a start on camp clean up and so she pulled out her sharpened stick and got to work scraping off glue, glitter, metal, and various other objects from the tables. In the background 'The Green Maid' by Battlelore played. The haunting melody about a human loving a beautiful elf that died by orcs filled her ears as she worked. She did not even hear someone come into the building. He stood behind her and watched her work. He then pulled the sharpened stick from her hand and turned her around. He smiled.

"Don't work now," Théodred said.

Kisha sighed.

"I have to get started on clean up. I don't want to be here all winter."

"You won't be here all winter. I'll help you clean up tomorrow. Come, enjoy the night with me."

--

Kat stood in her room and leaned against the windowsill over looking Lammoth. She sighed heavily knowing this would be the last time she'd see this place. Well, until next year at least. She wished she didn't have to go. She enjoyed the conversations she had with the various populace of Arda. She always had a question to ask and she always wanted to know more about its lore. She checked her watch and saw it was nearing eleven. She decided it was time to go to bed and so she crawled into her bed for the last time and drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

--

Gwen and Morgoth fell asleep on the beach. Kisha and Théodred had been walking around camp talking and they discovered the two of them. Kisha quickly went into Lammoth and grabbed a few blankets. She went back to the beach and covered them to keep the chill off. The two continued their walk until eventually it led them into Kisha's bedroom where the two fell asleep in each others arms.

--

The sun rose on the last day of camp. Normal routine had still been in place and so Gandalf, and the other early risers, woke up and read the paper and did the other things they did in the morning. Kisha woke up at around eight with a sigh. Théodred was also awake and had been playing with her hair.

On the beach, Gwen woke up alone. She sat up and looked around. Morgoth was nowhere to be found. She stood up and picked up the blankets. At first she wondered where they had come from but she was pretty sure Kisha brought them out for them. She trudged up the beach and entered Lammoth. She walked down the hall and into Angband where she found Sauron sitting on his bed reading a book.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

He didn't look up from his page when he replied.

"_The Power of Positive Thinking._ I couldn't sleep last night so Kisha gave me this book to read. It's quite interesting."

Gwen smiled.

"I never thought you'd be reading one of those kinds of books…"  
This time Sauron looked up from his book and frowned.

"Hey! That's profiling and that's wrong!"

Gwen sifted through her dresser for something to wear.

"You know what I meant," she replied.

Sauron shrugged and when back to his book.

"Hey, you don't happen to know where Morgoth is do you."

Sauron nodded.

"I know exactly where he is but he told me not to tell you."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I can't tell you."

Gwen sighed.

"Damn you and your honest ways."

He shrugged and dove back into his book.

"Would you rather me be evil and try to kill you then?"

Gwen sighed.

"Damn stupid Catch-22…"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

--

At around one in the afternoon the first car came to pick up their children. Kisha and the staff wished them a fond farewell and told them to come back next year. After the first car, the rest came in droves. Parents were happy to see their kids again and the campers were excited to tell all about their adventures. None of the parents took any of it seriously as it was impossible for the characters of a fictitious world to enter the real world like they said they did.

This went on for a few hours until four when the last camper left Camp Glingal. Kisha recalled a few conversations she heard snippets from. She remembered Vesper giving Tim a huge hug before her mother picked her up. Legolas even got a hug and an 'I'll miss you' from the girl he danced with. Sam hugged Saruman for what seemed like an eternity.

Lots of tears were shed at these partings and Kisha couldn't help but cry. Théodred gave her a hug and comforted her. The entire staff waved at the final car to leave Camp Glingal. Once it had gone, they stood in a sad silence.

--

At five the entire staff sat on the Great Lawn drinking beer and laughing.

"You remember back in the first week when I put alcohol in everyone's drink?"

Everyone laughed and nodded. Morgoth clinked beer bottles with Sauron and smirked.

"Now that was a good time."

He nodded and guzzled down his bottle.

"I think the best time was when the campers and some of the staff got kidnapped by the Morgoth worshiping people," Elrohir commented.

Gwen shuddered.

"Yeah, you be an attempted virgin sacrifice and then tell me it was the best time."

Morgoth smirked.

"I thought it was one of the best times too," he admitted.

Manwë rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm, I think I know why. Was it the fact that it over inflated your ego?"

Morgoth shrugged and smiled.

"Don't know. Don't care," he replied taking a drink of beer.

--

The staff turned in at around nine. Kisha's thought process to this was that in going to bed early, for once, they could get started on camp clean up as soon as possible. The other staff members agreed to this logic as most had been extremely tired. It appeared as if the past six weeks had finally caught up with them. So everyone went to bed.

At around one in the morning Morgoth suddenly woke up. He looked over at Gwen who was still sound asleep. He carefully moved his arm from under Gwen's head and stood up. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled. He bent down and gave her a kiss then stood back up. He looked at Sauron's bed. It appeared as he had just woken up too. They looked at each other and without saying a word; they left Angband and headed down the hall. The rest of the staff, sans Kisha and Gwen, followed them. As if in a trance, they gathered around on the Great Lawn. They appeared to be waiting for something extraordinary to happen. In the distance Legolas spotted something moving in the sky.

"It's coming," he said.

--

Gwen woke up and patted Morgoth's chest. But, it didn't fell like Morgoth. This man's warmth was not like his. Her eyes sprang open and found Erik Pagnita sleeping next to her instead of her lover. She gasped as she realised two things had happened. Even though Erik was back, it meant that the rest of the populace of Arda was gone. Silently she got out of bed and left her room. She walked down the hall and saw Kisha leaving her room.

"Kisha?" Gwen asked.

Before Gwen could finish her sentence, Kisha finished it for her. She nodded in a sad reply.

"They have gone," she said.

It was then that Gwen broke down into sobs. She slid down the wall and put her head in her hands.

"Why? Why so soon? Couldn't they have stayed just a day longer?" she sobbed.

Kisha sat down next to her friend and patted her on the back.

"Gwen, we knew they had to leave eventually," Kisha replied.

This made Gwen sob even louder.

"But, just when they find redemption they have to leave. It's not fair!" Gwen yelled raising her voice.

Kisha hushed her friend knowing that the original staff members were sleeping peacefully.

"Maybe we should go for a walk," Kisha suggested.

Gwen nodded and the two stood up. They walked out of Lammoth and across the Great Lawn. Kisha then spotted something out of place on the Great Lawn. The two made their way over. Kisha bent down and picked it up. It was an envelope addressed to the two of them. They looked at each other and shrugged. Kisha opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. She then read it aloud.

"_Dear Kisha and Gwen, Thank you very much for your hospitality these past six weeks. We have all congregated on the Great Lawn. There are strange lights over Lake Nûrnen and we know we'll be leaving soon. We will miss you all very much. We know we'll forget all that's happened hear but it was special never the less. Signed, Manwë PS: Morgoth wants to inform you, Gwen, that there is something for you in the Arts and crafts building."_

On hearing that, Gwen quickly ran to the Arts and Crafts building followed closely by Kisha. She ran up the steps and threw open the door. Her eyes quickly noticed the envelope sitting on the table. She opened it.

"_Dear Gwen, _

_I don't know what to write in a letter so I made a videotape. It's sitting on the hearth. But there's more. I left my crown and a few other items on the hearth for you as well. _

_Love you,_

_Morgoth"_

Gwen's eyes went to the hearth and she walked up to it. Sitting on the hearth was a videotape. She picked it up and placed it on the table. Next she spotted his crown, the sword and mace he used on the battlefield, and a necklace. She picked up the necklace and held it in her hands. It was a golden heart with an Elvish inscription on the back. Next to the necklace was another note. She picked it up.

"_The Elvish means 'I love you Gwen'. In an attempt to not forget you, I made a ring that says your name on it in Elvish. If it comes back with me to Middle-earth then I will never take it off."_

The last item on the hearth was a picture frame decorated in gold, rubies, sapphires, and diamonds. The picture inside the picture frame was of Morgoth and Gwen. Morgoth was dressed in his outfit on the night of the first bonfire and Gwen wore her 'Skalds and Shadows' outfit. Upon seeing the picture Gwen began sobbing again. She put the picture back on the hearth and Kisha hugged her.

"It's okay Gwen," Kisha said.

--

The original staff woke up at various times during the morning. Some, upon waking, screamed in euphoria at the thought of being back at camp while others shrieked in horror as they had died in Middle-earth. Especially Erik as his death had been particularly gruesome at the hand of Morgatha.

When he awoke, he realised he was in Gwen's room when he saw the stacks of Blind Guardian and Battlelore CD's. After he controlled himself, he quickly got out of bed. He ran down the hall and bumped into Jack. He embraced his friend in euphoria.

"Jack! It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed.

Jack nodded.

"Yes, it's good to be back. Though, I'll miss the wizardly like powers I had there."

Erik smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, be thankful you're alive. I died in Middle-earth if you remember correctly."

Jack nodded.

"Yes, I remember. I died shortly after," he replied.

Erik narrowed his eyes.

"Really now? How?"

"Saurian and I fought and she stabbed me in the neck. It hurt too I hope you know."

Erik rolled his eyes.

"And you don't think being picked up by the neck, being choked to death, and then burning hurts too?"

At this Jack laughed. He patted Erik on the back and sighed.

"Oh I'm sure it hurt too. Hey, whatever happened to your lady friend?" Jack asked.

Erik looked up.

"What lady friend?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"Dayina I believe was her name," Jack replied.

Erik let out a pained sigh and shrugged.

"I don't know. Last I saw of her was the night before we marched to the Black Gate."

Jack nodded.

"You do know you need to talk to Gwen right?"

Erik sighed again and nodded.

"I know. I just don't know what to say to her," Erik replied.

Jack patted his friend on the shoulder and smiled.

"You'll think of the right thing to say. I'm sure of it."

--

"Gwen, you know how much I love you and how much I'll miss you. I can't think of anything else to say in this video. I know it wasn't long but it's the best I could do. Maglor suggested singing a song and Sam suggested poetry but I don't think any of that could do you any justice. Just know that if I could I would never forget you and everything you taught me. From the start of the six weeks when you yelled at me to now: I know I've changed. And so have you. I'll think of you forever…"

Gwen's face was filled with tears as she watched the video Morgoth made for her. It had been rather simple, just a quick video of him saying he loved her in more ways then one, but it meant everything to her.

When the video finished, she remained in the theatre in thought. Every now and then she would begin to cry but just knowing he loved her seemed to calm her. She heard the theatre doors open and she shrunk in her seat. She did not want to deal with anyone right now.

She heard the footsteps of someone walking down the isle.

"Gwen? Are you in here?" Erik asked.

He reached the front of the theatre and turned his head. He spotted her sitting in the front row. In front of her, on the stage, sat one of the televisions and VCRs. He walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her.

"Gwen, we need to talk," he began.

"Erik I…" Gwen began. She couldn't finish as the sobs racked her body again.

Erik hushed her.

"Gwen stop. Let me finish what I need to say. When I was in Middle-earth I met someone. Someone really special to me. I don't want to hurt you but this has to be done. I can't marry you Gwen," he said.

A feeling of relief washed over Gwen. She turned to look at Erik. Instead of getting angry, like Erik thought she would, she reached over and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"For what?" Erik asked clearly confused.

"I met someone too…" she replied.


	52. Taking Over Me

**Well, it's not over yet. There's at least two more chapters. :) I hope you enjoy this one. Oh, if the story seems to have been taking a bit of a 'depressed' tone it's proably because of the song I've been listening to for the past week or so. The Green Maid by Battlelore. Listen to it. It's awesome. :)**

Chapter fifty-two

Taking Over Me

Gwen walked up on stage. Her heart was racing as she quickly went over the song one last time in her mind. Today was the last time she would ever get on the theatre stage of Camp Glingal. Five years had gone by since the unforgettable six weeks. Gwen tried to fight the urge of depression and sadness, but found coming to camp every year did her more harm then good.

It was finally Kisha who told her to quit. Even though it pained her that she would rarely see her camp friend again, she knew it would do Gwen some good to start over.

The opening notes rang out for Gwen's song. Gwen looked out at the crowd of campers smiling up at her. Not one of them had been at camp the year of the Tolkien characters and so they did not know what it was like or what type of pain Gwen was going through. She waited for her cue and then began singing. While she sang, she gripped both necklaces that Morgoth had made for her.

"_You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do. I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me. Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me. I look in the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me. You're taking over me taking over me…"_

From the audience, Kisha knew exactly whom that song was for and it pained her to hear Gwen sing it. At first Kisha thought it was a good idea to have Gwen leave this camp for a while but now she was not so sure.

_What if she turns suicidal?_

Kisha pushed the thought from her mind and clapped for her friend.

--

From his throne Morgoth began thinking what he would do to Middle-earth once all the land belonged to him. He smirked at all the evil and wicked ideas that flooded his mind. His fingers drummed against his armrest in thought. Giving a sigh, he wondered how long it would take for his trusted lieutenant and his other servants to defeat the elves and men.

_Oh I can't wait to torture the last sons of Fëanor._ Morgoth thought. _That will bring me great pleasure._

In the midst of his thought process, he heard a faint voice singing on the air. It did not hold the captivating beauty that Lúthien's voice held, or the majestic sound of the Valar, but it was beautiful in its own right.

"_You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do. I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me…"_

His eyebrows furled at the sound.

_Who could be singing songs of such haunting romantic quality at a time like this?_

In response, the song changed but the voice remained the same.

"_See me in the shadows…songs I will sing of tribes and kings. The carrion bird and the hall of the slain. Nothing seems real you soon will feel. The world we live in is another Skalds…"_

His ears perked up at this sound. He knew this voice though he didn't know why. The song changed again.

"_Carry the blessed home. No one's here but me and I will sing out your name…"_

Morgoth's heart began to race and he didn't know why. Somewhere deep in his memory he knew this voice. He knew this sound but he didn't know why. He felt something heavy on his hand and he looked down. He saw the ring he always wore but never took off. He never could remember its origin or the meaning of the lettering on it, but it felt as if it was a part of him.

He was almost on the verge of figuring it out when the voice on the wind changed songs again. But this time a new voice added into the mix. It was his own.

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Say you need me with you now and always…anywhere you go let me go to. Gwen, that's all I ask of you…"_

His eyes went wide in recognition and he looked at the ring again. Everything came back to him at once. He remembered everything that happened at the camp down to the last detail. He stood up in reflex, and tripped over his robe. He crashed to the ground and smacked his face against the obsidian floor. He lifted his head from the floor and removed his crown. The weight of it was unbearable and he could tolerate it no longer. He then heard footsteps.

"My Lord?" he heard a voice ask.

Morgoth sat up and turned his head to the voice. Standing in his doorway was Sauron.

"What is wrong my Lord?" Sauron asked.

"Nothing," Morgoth lied.

He wanted to tell Sauron everything but he knew he could not. He knew Sauron had to create his ring of power and complete the history of Middle-earth. Then, Sauron spoke words Morgoth had heard before and it made him shudder.

"The field is lost, everything is lost. The black one has fallen from the sky and the towers in ruins lie. The enemy is within, everywhere, and with him the light. Soon he will be here. Go now my lord while there is time. There are places below," Sauron said.

Morgoth took a deep breath before speaking. He knew he could not let anything on to his loyal servant.

_Loyal servant my arse,_ he thought.

"And you know them too. I release thee, go. My servant you'll be for all time."

Sauron bowed.

"As you command, my King."

Sauron's boots clicked against the obsidian floor as he turned and walked out. Morgoth heard the door close behind him. He picked himself up off the floor and sat back in his throne. He rested his chin in his right hand and wondered when the Valar would arrive.

--

"_Yeah I know it hurts. I know your scared walking down the road to who knows where. Don't you hang your head. Don't you give up yet. When courage starts to disappear I will be right here…"_

Gwen smacked the alarm clock and the radio turned off. She rolled over in bed and looked at the time. Seeing as it was getting close to noon, she got up. Last night had been crazy at the nightclub she worked at. With a few friends, she formed a band called 'Redemption of the Un-Gods'. They seemed to be a big hit in the city of Winnipeg and Gwen enjoyed her job immensely.

It was now seven years since she left the camp and twelve years since she last saw Morgoth. While she still worked at camp, a nasty bit of depression seemed to engulf her. But now, away from the camp, she seemed to function better. She kept in close contact with Kisha. Kisha even agreed to visit the nightclubs she sang at from time to time.

Tonight, however, she would be singing by herself. The rest of her band decided to take a night off but she had bills to pay. She agreed to sing popular tunes of the day for a nightclub called 'The Crown and Chain'.

She walked across her bedroom apartment and sifted through her dressers for something to wear. She found her comfortable jeans and a red tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt as if something was missing. Her eyes then widened when she realise what it was. Tearing apart the top of her dresser, she found what she was looking for. She put on the necklaces that Morgoth made for her and she smiled. He would always be a part of her if she wore the necklaces.

--

Morgoth waited patiently in his throne room for the Valar to arrive. He knew there was no point in running, or suing for pardon like he read from the book. Instead, he calmly sat there and waited for the unenviable.

Five minutes later he heard doors opening and he looked up. They had arrived. His throne room door burst open and his brother, Tulkas, Aulë, Oromë, Ulmo, and a handful of Maiar entered the throne room. Morgoth looked at his brother with an all-knowing smile.

"You're still going to come to the void and give me Canadian Stew right brother?" Morgoth asked.

Manwë seemed taken aback by the comment. It was just recently that he himself remembered the events at camp, but he nodded.

"Of course Melkor."

Tulkas looked at the two confused.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Manwë smiled deeply.

"Remember the camp," he said to them.

And they remembered and looked at each other in shocked amazement. Manwë walked up to his brother.

"Are you going to come willingly?" Manwë asked.

Morgoth nodded.

"Yes, but can I ask for one thing before we go?"

Manwë nodded.

"What?"

Morgoth sighed and looked at the ring on his hand.

"I want to see her one last time."

--

The two entered 'The Crown and Chain' disguised as humans. They took a seat at one of the tables and the waitress asked them what they would like. They both ordered a beer and she went off to fetch it for them.

"You know you can't talk to her right?" Manwë asked.

Morgoth sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I think it would do her more harm then good if I made my presence known. I just want to hear her one last time."

"I understand," Manwë replied.

"So, has Varda been going off with Maglor?" Morgoth asked.

Manwë shook his head.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that will start up soon. None of the other Valar knew about the camp until I told them," Manwë replied.

"Oh. I figured it out when I heard Gwen's voice singing in my throne room."

As if on cue, Gwen took the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening 'The Crown and Chain'. If you don't know who I am then let me introduce myself."

Some guy towards the front of the stage shouted something up to Gwen.

"You don't need to introduce yourself honey, everyone at this club tonight is here to listen to you!"

Gwen smiled and laughed as everyone in the club hooted and hollered.

"Thanks Mr. Bartley but I'm going to continue introducing myself anyway. It wouldn't seem proper if I didn't. My names Gwen Mosé and I've been singing in clubs for most of my life. I am in a band called 'Redemption of the Un-Gods' but the rest of my band members needed to take a night off so here I am. I'd like to dedicate this first song to my camp sweetheart. I haven't seen him in twelve years and I miss him dearly but I believe I'll see him someday. I love you M," she said. A tear rolled down her cheek as the music played.

"_Catch me as I fall say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away if I will it all away. Don't turn away don't give in to the pain.  
Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name. Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light never sleep never die. I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away. Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear. She beckons me shall I give in upon my end shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end. Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die Don't turn away Don't try to hide Don't close your eyes Don't turn out the light Don't turn away. Don't try to hide don't close your eyes don't turn out the light…"_

The last cord ended in the song and the audience of the club clapped wildly for Gwen. She smiled brightly at them. Manwë grabbed Morgoth by the wrist.

"Come on brother, we better go now."

With a heavy pained sigh, Morgoth nodded and the two slipped out of the club. Outside, the walked along the sidewalk. Morgoth kicked a soda bottle and it rolled down the walkway.

"She'll be all right," Morgoth said.

Manwë nodded.

"Of course she'll be all right. She fell in love with you didn't she?"

Morgoth smiled.

"That she did. That she did."

--

Time continued onward in the real Middle-earth. The ones who had gone to Earth felt a strange sense of déjà vu that none could place. History continued as it was supposed to down to the last spoken word and placement of rock.

The Fellowship formed and Frodo went to Mt. Doom. Gollum fell into the lava and destroyed the ring. Before Sauron was destroyed, however, everyone standing at the Black Gate swore on their lives they could hear a 'oh son of a bitch! And Morgoth knew! That batard!' screamed from the Barad-Dur. When Aragorn heard it he laughed though he did not know why.

And so, with Sauron defeated and Aragorn made King, the history of Middle-earth ran its course without falter. Peace reigned in Middle-earth during King Elessar's reign. And frankly, it seemed a bit boring.

--

Gwen walked home after a night at the club singing with her band. It had been a good night, as they brought in about ten thousand dollars. Now even though Gwen won the lottery and should not have to worry about money, she donated all of it to Camp Glingal to build more buildings and hold more campers. They expanded their property by at least fifty acres and now Camp Glingal was a prestigious camp that anyone and everyone wanted to go to. Another good thing about the camp was Kisha decided that under privileged children got first option and on top of that their parents wouldn't have to pay a dime for them to go.

Gwen thought about the camp the whole way home and smiled. She knew that right now it was week five of camp. She entered her apartment complex and walked up the stairs. She unlocked her door and went inside her house. Closing the door behind her, she quickly went to her room to change and crawl onto her chair to reread _The Silmarillion _again as she did every summer.

--

Gwen awoke with her book on her chest. She thought she heard someone enter her house but she thought she locked the door.

_Or did I?_

Gwen was about to stand up to investigate when a cold piece of metal rested against the side of her head. She froze in fear.

"Hello pretty lady. I heard you sing yesterday," she heard a man say.

Gwen couldn't reply. She was too scared.

"Don't worry, I don't want you. I want your necklace. I could pawn that off for millions I hope you know," he ripped the necklaces Morgoth had made her off her neck.

"Please, those are special to me," Gwen pleaded.

The man smirked.

"Oh? Is it from that man M you keep singing about?"

She nodded.

"Oh honey he left you. He won't ever come back, even to attend your funeral."

Gwen's eyes narrowed but she didn't even have time to process what he had said. The gun fired into her temple and the blood splattered everywhere. Her head sagged and the man whipped off his fingerprints and put the gun in her hand. He smiled as he walked out.

_The perfect crime. No one will ever expect murder._

--

Kisha sat on the Great Lawn cheering for the staff during the football game. At the moment, the staff was ahead four to two but the campers were putting up a close fight. At the moment Jack had the ball and was showing off his exciting British moves to the campers. Kisha laughed and clapped for him.

"All right Jack!" she exclaimed.

From the corner of her eye she could see a staffer running towards her.

"Kisha! Kisha! You have a phone call!" Jodie exclaimed.

Kisha sighed.

"Can you tell them I'm busy? I call them back later."

Jodie shook her head.

"No it's the Winnipeg police department."

Kisha narrowed her eyes.

"Winnipeg police?"

She tried to think about whom she knew in the Peg and it dawned on her. Her eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Gwen!" she exclaimed as she ran down the lawn and into her room. She picked up the phone after she calmed down from her sprint.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you Kisha Daystar?"

"Yes that is me."

"Are you familiar with a girl named Gwen Mosé?"

"Yes, she worked for me for a long time at this camp. Why? Has something happened to her?"

The person on the other end ignored her question.

"In the time you knew Gwen, did she ever seem suicidal?"

Kisha furled her eyebrows.

"No, well after her boyfriend left her she felt depressed but never suicidal."

"Did she ever tell you she wanted to kill herself?"

"No! If something happened to Gwen you better tell me now!"

The voice on the other end remained calm.

"The family said you could be informed as you were a close friend. Gwen Mosé was found dead in her apartment this morning when a band member went to her apartment for a band practice. The gun was found in her hand and all clues point to suicide."

Kisha slid down on her bed when she heard 'Gwen Mosé found dead'. She seemed speechless.

"Ma'am? Are you still there?"

Kisha choked back a sob.

"Yes."

"If you know anything then please call the Winnipeg police department."

Kisha nodded.

"Of course."

The police hung up on her and she held onto the phone. Anger took over and she threw the phone across the room.

"Gwen would never commit suicide!" she roared.

She kicked one of her shoes across the room and it hit her dresser. She then remembered the note placed inside twelve years ago. Her eyes lit up and she dashed to the dresser. She pulled out the last shelf and threw the clothes across the room in search for the envelope. She found it and sat back down on her bed. She opened it up and read it.

"_Dear Kisha,_

_Well, I fought long and hard debating if I should give you this note but I decided I should. Gwen did not commit suicide. She forgot to lock her door and a man entered. He stole her necklace and shot her in the head. His name is Brad Sanron and he lives in apartment complex 19 on the corner of Balsamic and Vinegar Street. He resides in apartment 22 on the second floor. If you need proof then the necklaces will be in his house. I'm sorry for your loss Kisha. Gwen was a wonderful lively person, though I'll never get the attraction to Morgoth. Any who, that's pretty much it so goodbye. By the by, I really like the new look you gave me._

_Namo"_

Kisha now knew she had a job to do. She quickly got on the phone and called Gwen's family.

--

The events after Gwen's death went by rather quickly. Kisha called up Gwen's brother who lived in Winnipeg also and told him about the note. Gwen's brother was the only one who believed the events that happened at camp and so he believed the note. He told the police to investigate the man's apartment but the police did not take it seriously. They eventually agreed to go just to give it a shot. Seeing as Mrs. Banker, who lived on the bottom floor, saw the man who killed Gwen enter the building early in the morning. She had been out watering the lobby plants when he showed up.

As soon as the police showed up, the man freaked out and confessed to the murder. He was arrested and the police found her necklaces.

Since Gwen did not really belong to any religion (though she always told people she believed in Ilúvatar and the Valar) she did not want to be buried in a conventional cemetery. Instead, the family agreed to have her buried at Camp Glingal next to the Glingal tree. Her grave was between Manwë and Sauron's. Everyone attending the service thought the other graves were a joke but only Kisha truly knew how real they were.

Gwen was buried in her Skalds and Shadows dress and her necklaces. In her hand, she held the photo of her and Morgoth. Kisha never saw her look as peaceful as she did then. She smiled knowing Gwen was somewhere peaceful and wonderful.

--

She was wrong.


	53. Shadowgate

**I hope you enjoy this chapter:) Have a good day y'all!**

Chapter fifty-three

Shadowgate

Gwen woke and opened her eyes, though it made no difference, as her surroundings were dark. She sighed as she wandered aimlessly in her new environment.

_Where the bloody hell am I?_

The place seemed terrible to her. It held a misty air of dankness and she wondered where she could be. To her it seemed completely void of anything…

Void.

"Oh hell no! God damnit Manwë! I thought you were joking!"

She sighed again.

_Well, I know where I am. Looks like I'm not even entitled to an afterlife of peace and quiet._

Her thoughts then turned to Morgoth and her eyes lit up in recognition.

_Wait! I'm in the Void! Morgoth should be here too!_

She then began to wander aimlessly in search of Morgoth but after what seemed like an eternity she sighed and gave up. She resorted to yelling.

"Morgoth? Sauron? Morgoth? Sauron? ANYBODY?"

"Damnit Gwen lower your voice I'm right next to you!" exclaimed Sauron.

Gwen jumped.

"Sauron? My Ilúvatar it's good to see you!"

Sauron rolled his eyes though Gwen could not see it.

"Oh shut up. I suppose you're looking for Morgoth right?"

"Yup. Have you seen him?"

"Well I ran into him a couple of times here and there. I think he's moping."

Gwen sighed.

"Poor Morgoth. Will you help me find him?"

Sauron sighed.

"Oh all right. I have nothing else better to do. I was going to wander aimlessly for a few hours but I guess I can change my plans."

Gwen laughed.

"You're too much Sauron."

"I try."

--

For the past few ages Morgoth sat in thought. He wanted to see Gwen more then anything in the world, even if it was only for a few minutes. Hearing her sing at the club made him thirst for more. From the back of his mind he could hear her voice singing.

"_Centuries of forlorn fight. Last hope, the aid divine. Guardians of the world, Gods of justice and light. Came and defeated the one. The master of disharmony. All Ablaze by the glory of their arms. Swell of the trumpets filled the sky. Morgoth banished from the Middle-earth his reign never shall rise again…"_

His ears perked up. This song was not in his mind but came from an outside source.

_Gwen?_

He looked around though he could not see anything through the mist of the void.

"Gwen? Is that you?"

Only she would have the guts to sing that song. He remembered the first time she sang it. It was to sooth little Lalaith. But he knew she was here. She had to be here. Why would that song be playing?

He wandered aimlessly in search of his beloved but became disheartened when he couldn't find her. But he then heard her voice. Not in singing but in spoken word.

"Morgoth? Are you here? Somewhere?" Gwen asked.

His eyes lit up in wonder. At first he was speechless but he then regained his composure.

"Gwen! Follow my voice!" Morgoth exclaimed.

"Oh Ilúvatar, it sounds like a terrible movie," Sauron said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Both roared.

"Morgoth is it really you?" Gwen asked after she yelled at Sauron.

"It's really me love. I've missed you so much!" He replied.

They eventually met each other in the misty darkness. Morgoth reached out to touch her but could not.

"You're a ghost," Morgoth stated.

Gwen nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I got murdered in my apartment. Guess what the killer took. Take one bloody guess."

Gwen could hear Morgoth getting angry.

"It better not have been your virginity…"

Gwen could hear Sauron smirking next to her.

"Who says I was a virgin?"

Morgoth gulped.

"Well, I just assumed after the incident with the attempted virgin sacrifice thing…"

Gwen laughed.

"Oh calm down love. He didn't take that. He was after the necklaces you made for me. Luckily, they figured it out somehow and I was buried in my necklaces and my Skalds and Shadows dress."

Morgoth smiled.

"Beautiful," he said.

"So, did you guys figure a way out yet?" Gwen asked after a moment or two of silence.

Morgoth shook his head and Sauron sighed.

"Every possible way has been blocked. There's no way out."

Gwen smirked.

"Oh there's a way out. There has to be. Where are the doors?"

"They're right behind me. I never saw you come in, the doors of night have not opened since Sauron was thrown in here."

Gwen smiled.

_Good, this eliminates trying to find the bloody doors._

"Okay boys I got an idea. Lead me to the door and I'll get us out."

Morgoth shrugged.

"Be my guest hun but we're stuck here."

Gwen shook her head.

"No we're not."

--

What seemed like an eternity later, they found the doors. Gwen looked at them for a few seconds and smiled.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. I need you two to just be quiet until the doors open okay?"

"Sure…"

"I don't see how that's going to open the door but okay," Sauron replied.

She smiled.

"Good."

"EÄRENDIL! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! LET ME OUT!" Gwen screamed.

There was no reply and Morgoth was about to say something but she shushed him.

"EÄRENDIL! COME ON THIS IS NOT FAIR! I SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE!"

"EÄRENDIL!" she shouted again.

This time she heard a voice from the other side.

"Gwen? Is that you?" Eärendil asked.

"Yes! I guess Manwë was serious when he threatened to send me to the void."

From the other side, Gwen could hear Eärendil laugh.

"It's good to hear your voice again Gwen but I don't think I can let you out. What if Morgoth and Sauron escape?"

"I haven't seen them since I got here. I gave up looking for them."

"I still don't think I should open the door," Eärendil replied.

Gwen sighed.

"Come on friend. You know a human soul does not belong in the void. What happened to Ilúvatar's gift to men? Surely you would not deny one of his children a gift would you?"

She knew she hit the soft spot when Eärendil let out a sigh.

"I guess you belong in the halls of Mandos," he replied.

"Yes I do."

"Do you promise that they are not there?" Eärendil asked.

"Girl Scouts honour."

"What the Void is a Girl Scout?"

Gwen laughed.

"It's an earth thing."

Eärendil rolled his eyes and opened the door. Gwen quickly floated out with Morgoth and Sauron close behind. Eärendil's eyes went wide when he realised what he had done.

"You lied to me Gwen!"

Gwen smiled.

"It's good to see you too Eärendil."

Eärendil put his hand up to his head.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble…"

Morgoth patted Eärendil on the shoulder.

"No you won't. It's not like we're going to attack Middle-earth or anything."

Sauron laughed.

"Hey, would you mind telling us what year it is?"

"Why it's Forth Age year one hundred and twenty."

Gwen's eyes lit up.

"We gotta get to Middle-earth!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Morgoth asked.

"It's the final year of Aragorn's reign before he dies. I want to go visit him!"

Eärendil shook his head.

"No! You know how much trouble I'm already in by letting you out?"

Morgoth smirked.

"Hasn't it been boring without us though?"

Eärendil thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"I guess so."

Sauron clapped his hands together.

"Great! It's off to Middle-earth!"

Gwen cleared her throat.

"Hey, I'm still a ghost here. Give me some help please?"

Morgoth sighed.

"We'll have to go convince one of the Valar to help us then…"

Eärendil sniggered.

"You're going to get caught."

--

The three bid farewell to Eärendil and began wandering across the western most side of Valinor. The three laughed and chatted the whole way until Gwen realised something rather odd.

"Hey," she began. "Why do you two have your bodies? I mean Sauron lost his at the destruction of his ring."

"Well I've only been in the void for one hundred and twenty years. With nothing else to do I concentrated on getting my body back. That took a good one hundred years or so."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"So where am I going to have to go to get mine?"

Morgoth pointed out into the distance. The place he pointed to seemed dark and foreboding.

"The halls of Mandos," he replied.

Gwen shuddered.

"I don't think Namo's going to cooperate," Gwen said.

Morgoth nodded.

"Yeah but he doesn't have to. I think I have a plan," he said with a smirk.

Sauron laughed.

"Oh a plan eh? Does it have an exit strategy?"

Morgoth shook his head.

"Nope."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"They never do."

--

Before going to the Halls of Mandos, the trio took a side trip to Nienna's abode. Luckily for them, she was there instead of at her brother's halls. Morgoth knocked on the door and after a few seconds a spectral spirit opened the door. Her eyes went wide with shock but Morgoth quickly shushed her.

"Shut up!" he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked.

Sauron rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this," he sighed.

Gwen would have smacked him upside the head if she could.

"May we come in?" Gwen asked.

Nienna didn't know what else to say so she nodded. The three entered her house and Nienna decided it would be a good moment to clad herself in a body for this conversation. Once she did that, she took a seat on one of her chairs. Morgoth, Sauron, and Gwen seemed to be smiling at her. It was only then that she realised who was sitting in her home.

"It's not time for the Great Battle what are you two doing out of the Void?" Nienna exclaimed.

The two pointed at Gwen.

"She got us out by tricking Eärendil," Sauron replied.

Morgoth nodded.

"I was rather impressed actually."

This still did not make sense to Nienna. But then it hit her. Her eyes went wide.

"Gwen?" she asked.

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to see you remembered me."

Nienna would have hugged Gwen if she had not been a ghost.

"So what are you three doing here?" Nienna asked.

"We need to ask you a favour," Morgoth replied.

_Oh this can't be good, _Nienna thought.

She let out a sigh.

"Well what is it?"

"We need you to distract Namo while we get Gwen a body back," Morgoth replied.

Nienna jumped from her chair.

"Are you insane? Why? Why does Gwen need a body again?"

"We're going to Middle-earth!" Gwen replied happily.

Nienna shook her head.

"Oh no you don't! What would Manwë think if I aided two Dark Lords and one human female escape to Middle-earth?"

Sauron raised his hand.

"Actually Nienna, we're two reformed Dark Lords. It's not like we're going to attack Middle-earth or anything. We just want to visit Aragorn and Minas Tirith."

Nienna sighed.

"Come on Nienna, help us. I bet it's been getting a bit boring around lately. I mean there are no elves to comfort in your brother's halls besides the ones stuck there for eternity. It's not like you want to comfort Fëanor again right? It's the dominion of Men who care nothing for the Valar. Don't you want to spice it up a bit?"

Morgoth knew he hit a nerve when Nienna smiled.

"Oh all right. I'll help you," she said.

--

Nienna walked into her brother's halls. She walked past the crying souls wanting her attention but she ignored them.

_Oh if they've lied to me I will be so ticked off, _she thought.

Namo was slouched on his chair reading an Earth romance novel. He kept the new look Kisha gave him even though it was not as 'doom-full' as he wanted it to be. He didn't even hear his sister enter or hear her clear her throat right in front of him.

"Namo!" she finally exclaimed.

He jumped in his chair and almost dropped his novel. He looked up at his sister and sat up.

"Oh hello Nienna, what brings you to my halls today?"

_This better work, _thought Nienna.

She shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, I was curious about the elf process of getting a body back."

Namo furled and eyebrow.

"Why?"

Nienna shrugged.

"I'm just curious that's all."

Namo closed his romance novel and placed on the bookshelf next to his chair. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nienna asked.

"What better way to explain it to you then show it to you. Follow me," he replied.

Nienna pointed to the dead elf and human souls in his halls.

"What about them?" she asked.

Namo shrugged.

"It's not like they're going to go anywhere."

--

Namo opened the door to a dimly lit room. In the corner of the room was a tunnel and he pointed to it.

"All an elf has to do is when I tell them they can, they walk through that."

Nienna looked at it in false fascination.

"And when that happens they get their body back."

Namo nodded.

"Where do they go once they got their body back?"

"They are sent to the shores of Valinor. Some choose to go to Alqualondë or Tirion. Some go to Valimar as well."

Nienna nodded.

"Oh, interesting. Say, what would happen if a human accidentally went through the tunnel?"

"Well they'd get some elven characteristics but that's all we know at the moment. Nobody has ever gotten past the guards guarding the tunnel," Namo replied.

"What if someone went through who already had a body?" Nienna asked.

"They'd just get sent to the shores of Valinor. You're really interested in this tunnel right now. Why?"

Nienna shrugged.

"Well I was bored and I was just curious that's all."

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Namo asked.

She shook her head.

"Nope, well actually, how many guards guard the tunnel?"

Namo shrugged.

"Two or three, that's about it."

Nienna nodded.

"Okay well that's all I wanted to know."

"I should get back to my romance novel then. Never know when a new soul is going to come in now a days"

Nienna laughed.

"Thanks brother," she said with a smile.

Namo shrugged.

"Hey, I should be thanking you. It's so damn boring here. I'd like something to happen."

And with that he turned on his heals and left the room. When he was gone Nienna walked over to the guards.

"Are you Nienna?" one asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

One guard smiled.

"It's good to meet you!"

Nienna laughed.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" she asked sweetly.

They both nodded.

"Anything beloved goddess," one replied.

Nienna smiled lovingly.

"I need to get three beings through this tunnel and myself. Now, you will not speak a word of this to Namo will you?"

They both furled their eyebrows.

"But why?"

Nienna sighed painfully.

"Well, I didn't want to have to tell you this but you see Middle-earth is under attack by a new evil force. The ones I'm going to bring through the tunnel will be able to stop it."

"Are you serious?"

Nienna nodded sadly.

"Yes, but Namo does not know anything about this evil as he'll just get all doom-ish like last time. Remember last time?"

They nodded.

"So you'll let me and three others pass through right?"

They nodded again and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you ever so much," she replied.

She then turned around.

"Get in here!" she exclaimed.

The door opened and Gwen, Morgoth, and Sauron walked in. Now the two guards did not recognise Morgoth but they did know who Sauron was.

"Hey! That's Sauron!" one exclaimed.

Sauron smiled.

"In the flesh."

One guard shook his head.

"Great goddess, I don't think I can let him pass."

Nienna knew this was going to happen so she created plan B. She sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…"

She blew on them and they seemed to freeze into place. Gwen looked at Nienna and furled her eyebrows.

"What was that?" she asked.

Nienna smiled.

"Sleeping dust that Irmo gave me one day."

Gwen made a 'huh' sound in wonder. Nienna turned around towards the door and then looked back at the trio.

"Quick, through the tunnel. We don't have much time."

--

The first thing Gwen felt when they arrived on the shores of Valinor was the wind through her hair. She looked over at Morgoth who was smiling brightly at her. He then picked her up and kissed her repeatedly on the mouth.

"You know how long I've waited to do that?" he asked.

Gwen giggled and kissed him back.

"I've been waiting twelve years but I know for you it's been longer."

He nodded.

Sauron rolled his eyes at this public display of affection and Nienna had tears of laughter roll down her face instead of tears of sorrow.

Gwen then looked out over the ocean.

"So, now we have to get to Middle-earth. How do you suppose we do that?"

"You're going to have to get Ulmo's help for that one," Nienna replied.

Sauron noticed Gwen had elven ears. He pointed and laughed.

"Hey look, Gwen's an elf!"

Gwen felt her ears and shrieked.

"You did know that was going to happen. Namo said it would," Nienna said.

"I don't want to be an elf!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What's wrong with being an elf?" Nienna asked.

"Girly pretty boy jewel lusting beings is what they are!"

Morgoth laughed and patted Gwen on the head.

"It's okay love."

"No it's not okay! I don't want to be an elf!"

Nienna rolled her eyes.

"Hey you should be grateful you got a body back in the first place. That doesn't happen to many humans you know."

Gwen sighed and nodded.

"Yes I know. Beren's the only one right?"

Nienna shrugged.

"I don't know."

Sauron looked out across the ocean.

"So, how do we get Ulmo to help us?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"I don't know. I suggest shouting his name or something," he replied.

Gwen then walked up to the shoreline.

"Ulmo? Hey Ulmo! Get your butt over here!" Gwen demanded.

"Are you sure that's wise? I was just being sarcastic with the previous comment," Morgoth asked.

"Don't know, don't care. ULMO GET OVER HERE!"

Hearing his name being rudely yelled, Ulmo raised the shoreline. Morgoth, Sauron, and Nienna backed up but Gwen lingered.

"Ulmo!" she called. "It's me Gwen! I need to speak with you!"

The raising shoreline faltered and then receded. From the mighty ocean Ulmo arose. He then stood in front of Gwen clad in the form of a kindly sea king.

"Gwen? Is it really you? You look…different."

Gwen rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yes it's me. We need your help," she said.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

Gwen pointed to Morgoth, Sauron and Nienna standing behind her. Ulmo's eyes went wide at the sight of Morgoth and Sauron. He took a step back.

"How did you two get out of the Void?"

They pointed at Gwen.

"She's the brain of this outfit. We're just tagging along."

Morgoth shrugged.

"Besides, it's not like we're going to wreak havoc on Middle-earth or anything. We're redeemed Dark Lords!"

Ulmo rolled his eyes.

"What is it that you need?" he asked with a sigh.


	54. And the Story Ends

**See author notes at the bottom of the page this time. Okay y'all? Enjoy!**

Chapter fifty-four

And the Story Ends

On the beautiful white ship Ulmo provided, the small band could see the coastal city of Dol Amroth in the distance.

"Look! We're closing in on Gondor!" Gwen exclaimed.

Nienna, Morgoth, Sauron, and Gwen had been on Ulmo's boat for about two days now and with the speed of the boat they crossed the sea. Ulmo finally decided to at least give the group a boat to get them to Middle-earth but after that, he wanted no part in it.

At last, the boat docked at Dol Amroth and the small band got off the boat. Sauron seemed happy to be on dry land.

"I thought you had gotten over your problem with water?" Morgoth asked.

Sauron shuddered.

"I did…I just don't like boats."

Morgoth laughed and patted Sauron on the back.

"Come on; let's just get to Minas Tirith. I wonder what Aragorn's going to say when we show up."

Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm dying to find out."

Nienna smirked.

"Literally eh?"

"Oh shut up."

--

The city of Minas Tirith sat majestically in the distance. When the group finally came upon it, they jumped for joy. They then broke out in a dead sprint towards the city. They slowed down, though, when they were about a quarter mile from the city.

They reached the gates to the city, which was unguarded, and entered. Gwen looked at the city in wonder. Her jaw dropped.

"Woah…"

Sauron frowned.

"This was almost mine Ilúvatar damnit…"

Gwen patted him on the back and smiled.

"The operative word being almost."

"Shut up."

Nienna looked around as they walked.

"So, I wonder what day it is."

Gwen shrugged.

"I'll go ask someone."

The group stopped as Gwen ventured out to ask someone the date. When she came back she looked flustered and rushed.

"We have to hurry up. Today's March first!"

The group narrowed their eyes at her.

"Trust me on this one. If we miss seeing Aragorn today then we'll never see him again!"

--

They reached the top level of Minas Tirith out of breath and panting. The guards watching the gate looked at them with narrowed eyes. Gwen walked up to them after she caught her breath.

"We need to speak with the King as soon as possible please," she said.

The guard shook his head.

"The king will not be speaking with anyone today. He told us so himself," he replied.

Gwen swore under her breath and the guard looked at her funny.

"I didn't know elves knew such foul language," he said.

Gwen sighed.

"I am not an elf!"

She turned away from the guard and back to the group.

"So?" Sauron asked.

"We can't get in that way but…" she trailed off as she looked at the gate. Her eyes went wide.

"The silent street! The House of the Kings!"

Gwen then could picture a map of Minas Tirith in her mind.

"Follow me!"

She then darted down the street with the rest in close pursuit.

--

With no one watching or on the deserted street, the group quickly scaled the wall. After jumping over the wall, they realised they were inside the silent street in the Hallows. Gwen poked Morgoth.

"This is where Aragorn should be today. I remember reading he readily went into the House of the Kings as he knew it was his time," she whispered into his ear.

"So where is the House of the Kings then?" Nienna whispered.

Gwen looked up and down Silent Street. Then, after much though, she pointed down the road.

"Follow me," she said with a smile.

The four of them walked down Silent Street. Gwen kept looking around in wonder. It finally hit her that she was in Minas Tirith in Gondor in Middle-earth.

_This is so stupid. I'm in Middle-earth and of all the places we go is Silent Street in Minas Tirith. We're a bunch of odd balls that's for sure._

The group reached a big house type building.

"This has to be it," she said.

Morgoth pushed open the door and the four snuck in. Sauron gently closed the door behind him. They tiptoed through the halls until Nienna spotted movement to the left of her. She motioned for everyone to stop and she pointed at the direction of the movement. They then hid in the shadows while Gwen went forward to look. When she confirmed it was he, she motioned them to come forward. From their hiding place, the four could see Aragorn. He was lying down on a bed with his sword over his chest. He looked exactly like Gwen remembered him, except older.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

Sauron smirked.

"I got this one. Back during the war I tried to get Aragorn on my side. I think I said his name a few times in a 'seductive' voice."

Morgoth furled his eyebrows and looked at his protégé in wonder.

"And how was that supposed to work?"

Sauron shrugged.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Morgoth rolled his eyes and Gwen stifled a laugh. Sauron shook his head.

"Anyway, I totally got this one."

He then stepped forward.

"Aragorn…Aragorn…Elessar…" he whispered.

His voice carried all around the room. After a second or so, Aragorn's eyes flew open. He jumped off his bed and held his sword in hand.

"All right, who's there," he demanded.

Gwen almost started giggling but Sauron shushed her.

"It is I, the Dark Lord. You cannot defeat me for I have returned," Sauron said. He threw his voice around the room and Aragorn turned in every direction looking for the sound.

"Show yourself!" he roared.

From the shadows Sauron emerged. He tried to give an aura of menacing quality but it came out rather humorous instead. Behind him, Gwen, Morgoth, and Nienna let out a spew of laughter that made Sauron roll his eyes and Aragorn look even more confused then before.

"What is going on here?" Aragorn demanded.

Sauron sighed.

"Well I was going to try and scare you but that didn't happen. Thanks a lot guys!"

Aragorn looked at Nienna, Morgoth, and Gwen and then back to Sauron.

"What is going on?" he demanded again.

"You don't remember us do you?" Gwen asked.

Aragorn pointed his sword at Sauron.

"The only one out of the four of you I recognise is Sauron and he must be destroyed!"

Gwen sighed and Aragorn then charged at Sauron.

"Woah man hold up," Morgoth said.

He grabbed Aragorn's sword from his hand.

"Give that back!" Aragorn roared.

"So how do we make him remember?" Gwen asked.

Nienna shrugged.

"Oh I don't know. Remember the camp Aragorn? That worked on us last time," Nienna suggested.

Aragorn was still trying to get his sword back from Morgoth when his eyes suddenly went wide in recognition. He stopped and looked at Morgoth in wonder. His gaze then turned towards Gwen, Nienna, and Sauron.

"No bloody way," he mumbled.

Gwen smiled gleefully.

"He remembers!"

Aragorn sat back down on his deathbed.

"How did you guys get here?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Well I died and got sent to the void. Once there I broke Morgoth, Sauron, and myself out. We then enlisted the help of Nienna to get me a body and then Ulmo gave us a boat and here we are!"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes.

"Gwen, I thought you were human. Why do you have elf ears?"

Gwen let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ilúvatar damnit! I am not a bloody elf!"

"Then why do you have elf ears?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Aragorn shrugged.

"I was just asking…"

Gwen let out another frustrated exclamation.

After noticing this, Nienna realised it was time for a change in conversation.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" she asked.

Morgoth and Sauron both seemed to get an idea at the same time. They turned towards each other and then back at Nienna.

"Sail on Valinor!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Nienna's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"No! No bloody damn way!"

Morgoth chuckled.

"We're not going to attack it! We just want to scare Manwë!"

Gwen patted Aragorn on the shoulder.

"Hey, you should come too!"

He shook his head.

"Hello? Human here?"

Gwen waved it off.

"Oh whatever, just come along. Bring Arwen too. We can all go boating!"

Nienna sighed.

"Something tells me this is not going to end well."

--

The boat slightly rocked amid the shallow waves. The sun was high and bright in the sky. No one really noticed the King, his wife, a female elf, a godly like female, and the two Dark Lords, slip out to Dol Amroth and board the white ship. Which seemed rather odd but they brushed it off.

Arwen figured out it was they after Nienna told her to remember the camp. She then felt confused as she remembered Gwen was human at the camp and here she looked like an elf. Gwen let out a frustrated sigh and threatened to kick the next person who called her an elf off the ship.

Nienna then explained to Arwen why Gwen looked like an elf. Gwen sat fuming the entire time and muttered a few things such as 'stupid girly elf' and 'immortal arsehole sissies'

Arwen met this with glares. The two looked like they were about to fight when Aragorn put a stop to it. Morgoth let out a groan.

"Oh come on Aragorn. It's not like they'd actually do harm to one another!"

"So you'd actually like to see your girlfriend fight my wife?" Aragorn asked shocked.

Morgoth shrugged.

"She'd kick her arse that's for sure."

"Oh yeah?"

Morgoth nodded.

"Yeah."

Arwen and Gwen rolled their eyes and walked off. They began catching up with one another on the other end of the boat. By the time the two finished arguing, they realised the two were no longer standing there ready to fight but in fact talking like old friends. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Women…"

Aragorn then walked to the railing of the ship and looked off in the distance.

"What do you think the Valar are going to do when we land?" Sauron asked as he walked up and joined him.

Aragorn shrugged.

"I don't know but this day is turning out a lot differently then originally planned."

Sauron chuckled.

"Hey, I thought I was going to be stuck in the void for the rest of eternity."

Aragorn sighed.

"Can't I just die already?"

Sauron patted Aragorn on the back and smiled.

"Nope."

Aragorn hung his head over the railing and sighed.

"I thought so."

--

"Land ho!" Gwen exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at her with an expression of 'huh?' Gwen smiled.

"Sorry, it's an Earth thing."

"Whatever," Sauron said.

The boat steered into the dock of Alqualondë and a thought occurred to Gwen.

"Wait, how'd we actually land here? Didn't Ilúvatar remove Valinor from the confines of the world?"

Nienna nodded.

"Yes but this is a white ship and I'm on it. Of course it's going to land on Valinor."

"Oh," Gwen replied.

The elves at Alqualondë looked at the ship in wonder. They looked confused when Nienna walked off followed by two female elves. All seemed somewhat normal at first and then a human male and the two Dark Lords walked off.

"It's Morgoth!" one exclaimed.

Gwen sighed knowing this was not going to end well.

"We must attack! Send word to the Valar!"

A few elves ran up the shore and towards Valimar. The rest, on the other hand, grabbed hold of weapons (ever since the Kin slaying it was decided that some weapons should be kept at the shore) and made a charge at the group.

"STOP!" roared Nienna.

She stood between the attacking elves and the small band that was still on the dock.

"But my lady Nienna. Are you not blind? A human and the two Dark Lords on this shore!"

Nienna nodded.

"Duh, I brought them with me."

The elves looked at her with confused expressions painted on their faces.

"But why my Lady?"

Nienna was about to explain when Manwë, Tulkas, Vairë, Oromë, Aulë, Yavanna, Ëonwë, and Varda ran down towards the dock. Manwë looked ticked and well so did the rest.

"Nienna! What were you thinking?" Manwë roared.

Nienna shrugged.

"I was bored."

Manwë pointed to Sauron and Morgoth.

"How did they get out of the void?" he demanded.

Sauron pointed at Gwen.

"She did it," he replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed.

Manwë narrowed his eyes at her.

"How did you get out of the Void too? Never mind that, how did you get a body?"

Gwen smiled.

"Nienna helped me on that one."

"Nienna!" roared Manwë.

"I was bored!"

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," mumbled Aragorn.

"Are any of the Dark Lord's ideas good?" replied Arwen.

"Well they never seem to have an exit strategy."

"Shut up!" Sauron and Morgoth both roared.

Aragorn stifled a laugh.

Gwen smiled at Manwë.

"Thanks for such a lovely welcome Manwë. We sailed all the way from Middle-earth to get here."

"Why do you have elf ears?" asked Yavanna.

Gwen let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's it! Next person, being, thing, whatever, that asks me that question be it Valar or not, is getting their arse kicked!"

"Why do you have elf ears?" Aulë asked with a smirk.

"DAMNIT AULË!"

"SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT ALL RIGHT?" roared Manwë.

Gwen stood seething and Aulë laughed. Tulkas then joined in with the laugher that annoyed Gwen even more.

Manwë let out a terrible frustrated sigh.

"I don't need this today," he mumbled.

"So bro, how's it going?" Morgoth asked.

"DAMNIT I SAID SHUT UP!" Manwë roared.

Morgoth stifled a laugh.

"Well you guys can't stay here. It's against the rules," Manwë finally said.

Gwen let out a sigh.

"Aw come on. You're not going to send us back to the void are you?"

Manwë sighed.

"I guess that wouldn't be right…"

Sauron nodded.

"You're damn right it wouldn't be right."

"You shut up," Manwë replied.

It was then that Gwen had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you just raise the island of Numenor again and we can stay there?" she suggested.

Manwë shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question as I…"

He trailed off and looked past the band on the shore towards the see. Yavanna gasped and Tulkas laughed.

"You spoke too soon," Tulkas replied.

Manwë nodded and scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Gwen turned around to look and out in the distance she saw the outline of a shoreline.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

Aulë nodded.

"Yup, Ilúvatar can act in mysterious ways sometimes."

--

And so the years moved foreword. The island of Numenor was renamed Glingal and everyone who went to the camp during the special six-weeks was granted permission to be on the island. This kind of made the elves of Valinor a bit jealous because they were not allowed on the island at all. But the Valar told them they weren't missing much, even though most of the elves knew that the Valar had houses on this island as well.

The residents of the island built up houses and languished in the light of Valinor. Even the two reformed Dark Lords had a bit of fun on the island.

Year by year, new people came to the island, as they had finally died in Earth (or Middle-earth whatever the case may be). Kisha seemed rather shocked to find herself standing on the shore of Glingal. Gwen, Morgoth, Sauron, and a little child in Gwen's arms met Kisha on the shore as Manwë had informed them that Kisha would be arriving shortly.

"Kisha!" Gwen exclaimed knocking Kisha out of her confusion for a moment.

Kisha looked at her friend and her eyes went wide. She gasped in amazement and ran towards her friend. They embraced.

"It's so good to see you!" Gwen said excitedly.

Kisha nodded.

"Yes, the same!"

Kisha looked around.

"What is this place?"

Gwen smiled.

"The island of Numenor but we renamed it Glingal. Everyone's here except some of the campers."

"No kidding? And here I thought I'd never see…"

She trailed off as she caught sight of Théodred walking up to the shore.

"Théodred!" she exclaimed.

He ran down the rest of the shore and she ran up to him. They hugged and kissed. Gwen smiled at this and Sauron rolled his eyes.

"Great, another public display of affection on the island," he said.

--

Time moved forward again and everyone was now at the island. There was a huge party when the last campers arrived, being Vesper and Sam who lived unnatural long lives, and they seemed overjoyed to see Tim and Saruman again.

Gwen and Morgoth had a second child together, the first being only three when Kisha arrived at the island. (She had also asked Gwen why she had elven ears. Gwen would have gone berserk if she did not have a child in her hands) Kisha and Théodred also started up a family and built a house right next to Gwen and Morgoth.

The island life seemed to be perfect and well the best-damned afterlife anyone could ever hope for.

--

Morgoth silently slipped into his house knowing he could not evade the inevitable for long. He set his bag down next to the door and noiselessly pulled his shoes off. Now in his stocking feet, he glided on the wood floor as quietly as he could muster hoping to avoid the stampede. He had made it to the stairwell when he felt the ground beneath him shake.

_Oh no not again, _he thought with a sigh.

He then heard something dark and sinister to confirm his fears.

"DADDY!" a little girl shrieked as she ran down the hall. Behind her, walked her brother who laughed as she lunged up at Morgoth and tackled him.

"Whoa, hey there Kish. Watch out for daddy's back okay?"

Gwen walked into the room smiling at the sight on the stairwell.

"Hi love. Manwë stopped by earlier and dropped off a letter."

She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. Smiling, he took the letter and opened it. As he read the letter, his face went from a happy carefree smile to a frown then to just plain scared. He looked up at Gwen.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"I've been summoned to the Máhanaxar," he replied.

The children looked up at their parents wondering what the Máhanaxar was.

"Mommy, what's that?" little Kish asked.

Gwen knelt in front of her daughter.

"Daddy has to go on a business trip okay? Give him a hug and kiss and off to bed."

Kish started to protest.

"But it's only nine!"

"Do you want a bed time story tonight?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Then give daddy a hug and a kiss okay?"

Kish nodded and hugged Morgoth.

"Good night daddy," she said.

"Night dear," he replied.

She walked up the stairs and was followed by her brother.

When Gwen was sure that both were in their rooms, she let out a sigh.

"What could they want? Couldn't it be dealt with here?"

Morgoth shrugged.

"I don't know. "

There was a knock at the door and Morgoth answered it. Sauron was standing at the doorway holding a letter.

"Ah, I see you got one too," Morgoth said.

Sauron nodded.

"Yeah, lets just get this over with all right?"

Morgoth laughed and shook his head.

"Since when have you wanted to go to the Máhanaxar as quickly as possible?"

Morgoth turned and gave Gwen a kiss and the two headed out. Gwen watched them from the doorway until she could not see them through the darkness.

--

It was around two in the morning when the door opened again. Gwen had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Morgoth to return. When the door opened, she woke up and jumped off the couch. Morgoth and Sauron had returned.

"Well?" she asked.

Morgoth sighed.

"We have to go back to the void," he replied.

Gwen's face dropped and she felt faint.

"What?" she screamed.

It was Sauron who began laughing first followed by Morgoth. He shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to her and, confused, she began reading.

"It has been hereby decreed that Melkor also known as Morgoth has been officially pardoned of his previous misdeeds."

All the Valar signed it too.

Gwen looked up at Morgoth. A huge smile broke across her face. She then jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug and kiss. She then pulled back and slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For scaring me with the 'we have to go back to the void' line! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Hey, it was Sauron's idea."

She looked over at Sauron.

"I suppose you've been pardoned too?"

He nodded.

"Yup. I am now a good respectable member of society."

Gwen smiled and then shuddered.

"Somehow, that just seems wrong."

"Yeah well you having elven ears is wrong too but I gave up picking on you about it years ago."

Gwen let out a terrible cry.

"Stop talking about my elven ears damnit!"

Sauron sniggered.

"Gwen's a girly, fruity, clean freak elf…"

Gwen let out another cry.

"STOP SAYING THAT! I AM NOT AN ELF!"

--

Now we must say goodbye to our friends of Camp Glingal, as the rest of island life pretty much resembled camp life. (Except here nobody died. This is the afterlife after all) the children of those born to camp members eventually wandered off (as they were allowed to) and explored the lands of Middle-earth. But eventually most came back to the wonders of Glingal. Peace and prosperity reigned but that's always the clichéd ending. There was never really total peace at Glingal. Gwen had to constantly yell at others to stop calling her an elf and Sauron enjoyed scaring the staffers of camp by showing them his paper that officially pardoned him. He would repeat his 'I am now a good respectable member of society' phrase constantly to the point where the Valar threatened to throw him back in the Void. It was after that that Sauron gave it a rest.

Manwë and Morgoth continued to do brotherly things like fishing and boating and this made Gwen (and the rest of the islanders) happy as it proved one thing: Even the unredeemable evil can be redeemed through family bonding.

Though Morgoth never failed to teach his brother a thing or two about pranks.

Morgoth was pleased that he could not be entirely blamed for the 'steal Fëanor's new jewels'.

"Hey," he replied, "This was all Manwë's doing. I told him not to steal them but you know how history repeats itself."

* * *

**Well that's it. It's done. C'est finis and all that jazz. But I do have an annoucment to make. Some may already know this but I finally decided to go through with it. There will be a Camp Glingal 2 called CG2: The Lady of the Necklace. Now I do not know when the first chapter will be posted but I will begin writing it this weekend. This story will be about the other side and what happened to Jack Thompson, Erik, and the others in the alternate version of Middle-earth. **

**So that's that. It's done with. I'm glad you liked it! And the fact that you stuck with it. I mean 54 chapters and 397 pages on Microsoft word doc is a lot. :) So enjoy your weekend. Gwen say's hello and so does Morgoth. We wish you all a wonderful day! If you'd like to keep in contact check out my blog and webpage. There's always interesting things happening there. :)**


End file.
